Steven Universe: Mama Spinel AU
by Moonstone210
Summary: When Spinel leaves the Garden, she is horrified by the war and stricken with grief when Pink/Rose gives up her form to create a new life; Steven. Deciding to keep her promise, Spinel swore on her life to love and protect Steven through their many adventures with Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl.
1. Theme Song

**Garnet**: _We-_

**Amethyst, Pearl, & Spinel**: _Are the Crystal-_

**Steven**: _Gems! _

**Amethyst, Garnet, Pearl, & Spinel**: _We'll always save the day!_

**Steven**: _And if you think we can't, we'll-_

**Crystal Gems**: _Always find a way!_

**Garnet**: _That's why the people- _

**Crystal Gems**: _Of this world..._

**Garnet**: _Believe in... Garnet,_

**Amethyst**: _Amethyst,_

**Spinel**: _Spinel,_

**Pearl**: A_nd Pearl..._

**Steven**: _And Steven!_

* * *

**Next chapter will be an actual episode. I had to do this first ^^**

**Edit: Decided to change one of the verses. Guess people didn't like that "Spinel stole Steven's verse"**


	2. Gem Glow

**I'm just gonna skip the part about Steven complaining to Lars and Sadie about the Cookie Cats since that scene remains the same. (god, looking back at season 1 steven, he's so fucking childish)**

* * *

Steven hummed the Cookie Cat theme song as he carried the mini-fridge on his back, the electrical cord wrapped around his shoulder. He ran up the slope to his home, a tiny beach house attached to the lower half of what appeared to be a statue of a woman.

Steven opened the door, "Hey guys, you wouldn't believe this-"

Suddenly, a large centipede-like monster pounced on him, growling at him and staring at him with the eyeball in its jaws. Steven screamed in fear, until a pink gloved hand grabbed the neck of the creature and pulled it towards its owner with surprisingly elasticity.

As she pulled the thing away from Steven, the pink gem lifted her chin, revealing her kind, loving eyes, "You alright, Steven?"

With Steven's nod, Spinel tossed the monster aside, Pearl fighting several of the same creatures with her spear, with Garnet and Amethyst fighting in the kitchen. In the living room, Pearl was tugging one of the creatures from under the table and Spinel continuing to fling them away.

Steven stared at the creature with awe, "Awesome! What are these things?"

Pearl grunted a bit as she lifted the creature up, "Sorry Steven! We'll get these Centipeetles out of your room."

Spinel slammed a Centipeetle on the floor, making it poof, "We think these things got in the temple!"

Steven walked up to Pearl and Spinel, "Aw, you don't have to get rid of them. They're really cool!" However, the Centipeetle in Pearl's arms spat acid on the floor, creating a hole. Steven, Spinel, and Pearl grimaced.

In the area of the warp pad, Amethyst threw a Centipeetle against the wall with her whip, causing it to poof, but the purple gem noticed something as she picked her nose, "Um, you guys? These things don't have gems!"

"That means there must be a mother nearby", Garnet suspected. A Centipeetle crawled behind her, but Garnet punched it away.

"We should probably find it before anyone gets hurt," Pearl advised.

Steven then became excited, "Oh! Oh! Can I come?! Can I?! Can I?!"

Spinel chuckled and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Aw Stevie, I wish you could, but you're still too young and inexperienced."

Pearl nodded in agreement, "So until you learn to control the powers in your gem, we'll take care of protecting humanity, okay?" She casually snapped the neck of the centipeetle-like creature and it poofed.

"Aw man…" sighed Steven, until he saw a Centipeetle rummaging through the fridge, "Hey! Get out of there!"

The Centipeetle managed to get away with a can in its jaws, but Garnet was quick enough to poof it before it could escape.

Steven went over to inspect the fridge, "Aw! They got into everything! Not cool!" He pouted before he looked up and noticed the freezer was filled with Cookie Cats.

"No way…" Steven gaped, stars forming in his eyes and grabbing one of the treats just as Pearl closed the fridge door, "Wha-Where did you get these?! I thought they stopped making them!"

Pearl smiled warmly, "Yeah, we heard that too, and since they're your favorite-"

"We went out and stole a bunch!" laughed Amethyst, sitting on the counter.

Pearl huffed at her, "I went back and paid for them."

Spinel stared at them, "And you guys didn't tell me about this? I would've loved to surprise him myself!"

Amethyst shrugged, "My bad."

Garnet summoned her gauntlets away, "Sorry Spinel, the whole thing was my idea."

"It was _everyone's_ idea," added Amethyst.

"Not really."

"All that matters is that Steven is happy," said Pearl.

Spinel nodded, "Indeed!"

Now feeling nothing but joy, Steven began to sing the Cookie Cat's jingle.

**Steven**: _Ohh, he's a frozen treat with an all new taste!_

_'Cause he came to this planet from outer space!_

_A refugee of an interstellar war,_

_But now he's at your local grocery store!_

_Cookie Cat, he's a pet for your tummy!_

_Cookie Cat, he's super duper yummy!_

_Cookie Cat, he left his family behind!_

_Cookie Caaaat!_

_Now available at Gurgens off Route 109!_

When he finished the song, the Gems laughed to each-other and clapped.

"I can't believe you did this! I'm gonna save these forever!" vowed Steven, "... Right after I eat this one!" He pulled the cold treat out of the wrapping, "Hello, old friend…"

He bit into the ear of the cookie, "Oh, so good!" He sighed. Suddenly, the gem on his belly began to glow bright pink. The other gems gasped in surprise, though Steven didn't seem to notice, "I like to eat the ears first."

"Uh… Steven," gaped Amethyst.

"Y-Your gem!" proclaimed Spinel.

"Wha-?" Steven opened his eyes in alarm and pulled up his shirt, his eyes widening more, "My gem!"

"Quick! Try and summon your weapon!" Amethyst exclaimed.

But Steven looked like he didn't know what to do and began to panic, "I don't know! Ah! It's fading! How do I make it come back?!"

Spinel laid her hands on Steven's shoulders, "S-Steven, Steven! It's okay, calm down. Breathe, don't put too much pressure on yourself."

"Yeah, and try not to tire yourself about it," said Amethyst.

"Don't." Garnet added.

As the glow faded from Steven's gem, everyone sighed in relief. But Steven still looked unhappy as he plopped down to the floor, "Aw, I was really close that time!" He put the cold treat back into the packaging, "Can one of you just explain how to summon a weapon?"

"Oh! I'll go first!" said Pearl in a sing-song tone.

* * *

Pearl, Spinel, and Steven were now at a hill with a large tree layered with pink petals, which began to fall around them. Pearl stood near the trunk of the tree, with Spinel and Steven sitting cross-legged in front of her.

"Is this even necessary?" Spinel asked, sounding doubtful.

"Pay attention to these petals," Pearl told Steven, outright ignoring Spinel's complaint, "The petal's dance _seems_ improvised, but it is being calculated in real time based on the physical properties of this planet. With hard work and dedication, you can master the magical properties of your gem and perform your own dance!"

The gem on Pearl's head began to glow, a spear being wielded out and she grabbed it, swinging it and planting it on the ground, several petals flying up from the impact.

Pearl calmly held a petal in her palm, "Like so."

Spinel raised an eyebrow, scowling slightly. A worried Steven cupped an armful of petals.

* * *

At the side of Big Donut, Steven flung the petals into the air.

Amethyst looked over to Spinel, holding a donut, "Did Pearl tell him the 'petal thing'?" Spinel nodded in response, frowning.

Steven sighed, "Yeah, I need to practice really hard so I can dance like a tree… I think."

"That's… not what she meant," Spinel pointed out.

"Listen Steven," said Amethyst, "all that practice stuff is no fun." She munched on the donut, "Whenever I _need_ to summon my weapon, it just happens!"

Through her glowing gem, Amethyst grabbed her whip and whipped it behind her, breaking a garbage container in two.

"See? Didn't try at all!"

Spinel didn't seem like she approve while Steven scratched his head. Lars ran outside, gasping in alarm, seeing the smashed garbage, "Again?!"

* * *

At the top of the Temple, Steven and Spinel were with Garnet.

"So I'm supposed to work really hard and not try at all at the same time?" Steven asked.

"... … Yes." Garnet replied, "... Or… you could link your mind with the energy of all existing matter. Channeling the collective power of the universe through your gem, which results in…" She summoned her gauntlets, "At least that's my way of doing it."

Now in a world of confusion, Steven turned to Spinel, "Wait! Spinel, what about you- Oh… I forgot you… don't… have… a weapon…" His face deflated when remembered what she had told him hours ago.

Spinel smiled gently, "My body's more than enough to protect humanity, and most importantly…" She comically stretched her arm into a loop-de-loop and her finger booped his nose, "You."

Steven seemed hopeless.

* * *

Once the Crystal Gems were back in the kitchen, Steven had his hand under his chin in thought, "I think my best bet is to recreate what happened the last time my gem glowed. So…Garnet and Amethyst were here. Pearl and Spinel were next to the fridge..."

He directed the Gems to their place when the moment happened; Amethyst sitting on the counter, Garnet standing next to her, with Pearl and Spinel standing next to each-other to the right side of the fridge.

But Steven squinted his eyes, "Hmmm, Amethyst, I think your arms were crossed?"

Amethyst did as she was told, "Okay, your majesty."

Steven walked over to Spinel, "And Spinel, your hands were like this!" He guided her hands downwards and made her fingers interlock. She got the idea and silently remained in her position, a patient smile on her face.

"And Pearl," Steven said as he tilted Pearl's foot a little, "Your foot was like this."

Pearl frowned, "I don't think it works this way, Steven-"

Spinel shushed her, remaining in the same position, "Let the boy do his thing."

"And Garnet, uh…" He squished her face and moved it upwards, "Uh… Yeah."

The boy then grabbed the half-eaten Cookie Cat from the freezer, "Then I took a bite of this Cookie Cat. Oh wait! I sang the song first. Uh… he's a frozen treat, all new taste, interstellar war, now available at Ghurven's-..."

When nothing happened, Steven slumped a bit, "Awww, it was funnier last time." He pulled up his shirt and looked at his gem, and sighed, "Maybe I'm not a Crystal Gem…"

"Oh Stevie," Spinel cooed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "That's not true, you are a Crystal Gem."

"And you're fun to have around, even if your gem is useless." When Amethyst said that, she received a harsh punch to the shoulder and she flinched at Spinel's frighteningly furious glare, her pink eyes now spirals. She cleared her throat, "I-I mean, you are one of us, Steven. We're not the Crystal Gems without you!"

Garnet and Pearl nodded in agreement.

Steven smiled, comforted by his guardians, "Yeah, even if I don't have powers, I've still got… Cookie Cat!" He took another bite of the treat, "Mmm, so good…"

This time, Steven's gem glowed again and a shield, appearing similar to a rose, materialized in front of him. The other Gems gasped in awe.

Pearl looked just as amazed as her companion, "Steven... it's a shield!"

Steven's eyes widened and became stars, "Whoa, what?! I get a shield?! Oooooh YEAH!"

He proclaimed, accidentally launching the shield. The shield bounced off a wall before ricocheting around the room. When it aimed towards the TV, a pink hand snatched the shield at lightning speed before it could hit. Spinel sighed in relief, Amethyst burst out laughing, and Pearl groaned annoyance.

"Huh?" Steven blinked and stared at the treat in his hand, until he raised it up and exclaimed happily, "Cookie Cat! I summon my weapon by eating ice cream!"

Pearl picked up the wrapping, "What's _in_ these things?"

Suddenly, the house started to shake, catching the Crystal Gems' attention. Outside a window, the silhouettes of the Centipeetles and a surprisingly large one were crawling up the house.

As Spinel retracted her arm and the shield disappeared, Steven asked aloud, "What was that?"

Garnet ran out the door with Pearl and Amethyst following behind. The magenta gem looked up to see a humongous Centipeetle, except this one had a milk-white mane around it's neck. The creature didn't seem to hear the Gems.

"It's the Mother!" Garnet shouted. She then leapt up the Temple below the beast as Pearl and Amethyst stood on the porch.

Pearl looked to Spinel, who was standing by Steven, "Spinel! Get Steven inside!"

"No way! I'm coming-" Steven began, before the pink gem's arms coiled around him tightly.

"Oh no, you're not!" Spinel ordered sternly and took Steven inside with her, shutting the door.

Steven struggled in her grasp, "No! I wanna fight!"

Spinel shook her head, "Not now! You've _just_ activated your shield! There's no other thing we can do!"

Steven frowned... but then got an idea, "Wait! Spinel! I got an idea! And I need your help!"

Back outside, Garnet kicked the Mother in the face. Snarling, the Mother chases Garnet down the Temple's statue and landed on the beach. Amethyst and Pearl joined her side. The giant Centipeetle towered over them and screeched loudly, emitting its green acid spit from its jaws. The Gems dodged away just in time before the spit came to contact and they hid behind one of the hand statue.

That didn't stop the Centipeetle Mother from continuing to spray acid, slowly melting the hand.

"We could really use Steven's shield right about now!" Amethyst yelled before ducking as some acid spilled above her.

Unbeknownst to the Centipeetle, Spinel and Steven left the house, with the boy puffing his chest out.

Spinel stared at the boy hesitantly, holding the Cookie Cat freezer, "Are you sure about this, sweetie?"

Steven looked up at her, giving her an adorable look, "Don't you trust me?"

The pink gem's eyes gleamed with emotion until she nodded and whistled to the beast, "Hey! You!"

The large centipede-like monster turned its head towards them, making gurgling-like noises as the acid dripped from its gaping mouth, blinking at the two.

Steven made himself look confident, "Leave them alone!"

The monster wasn't fazed by the boy's shout and roared before lunging its head forward towards them. Forgetting their plan, Spinel abandoned the freezer and grabbed Steven, leaping out of the way as the Centipeetle slammed its head onto the ground, drops of acid spilling around it. Landing near the water, Spinel clutched the child before looking up. Garnet was now fending off the pincers on the monster's tail.

Steven also looked up, gasping in horror as the small freezer was nearly melted from the acid, electricity sparking around. Breaking out from Spinel's arms, he wailed and ran over to the freezer. Spinel stayed by his side, figuring out what to do, even poking the freezer which zapped her a bit.

"Steven! Spinel!" Garnet shouted, still holding off the Centipeetle's pincers.

As if a lightbulb appeared in her brain, Spinel whispered an idea to Steven, who nodded sadly in response. The Centipeetle continued to flail, trying to fight back against Garnet.

"Hey again!"

The monster turned its eyeball, staring at the duo, but now, Spinel had stretched her legs to appear taller, her arms coiled around Steven, who was clutching the freezer by the cord.

"TAKE THIS!" They both screamed and unison as Steven tossed the freezer, with Spinel's strength giving the throw extra oomph. The freezer landed into the creature's mane, shocking it and causing the Centipeetle to shriek in pain. Spinel shortened her legs and landed on the ground, still hugging Steven close.

"Aw yeah!" Amethyst cheered.

"Gems! Weapons!" Garnet ordered.

As the hand exploded from their energy from summoning their weapons, they took the opportunity while the Centipeetle Mother was damaged from the electricity and attacked the beast, causing it to explode in a cloud of green mist. A sphere-shaped green gem fell from the sky and landed on the sand, Garnet approaching it and bubbling the gem and sending it away.

"WHOO!" Amethyst proclaimed as she ran up to Spinel and Steven, who were slightly exhausted, "You guys were awesome!"

Spinel looked up and smiled, "Thanks, but give Steven all the credit."

Steven looked up, "Me?"

"You were the one who was brave enough to save the other Gems, even if we couldn't properly activate your powers," replied Spinel, "Although, there was no way I was going to let you eat all those Cats."

"I still doubt your powers come from ice cream, but I guess we'll find out how, won't we?" commented Pearl.

Garnet nodded, "Yes, we shall. In his own Steven-y way."

Spinel smiled lovingly and handed the boy a Cookie Cat. Beaming with delight, he opened the wrapping and munched on the ear. She then kissed Steven's forehead before whispering, "You're so brave, I'm proud of you."


	3. Cat Fingers

**Now, before all of you freak out and tell me I'm skipping episodes, I just want you let you know that I'm only skipping filler episodes. Because if I did, my mental health would sink to the bottom of the Earth. So please, please, please, please, PLEASE don't complain. But for this episode, I will make an exception.**

* * *

At the Car Wash...

"Almost done!" said Greg, spraying the car from a water hose, "Steven, get the hubcaps!"

"Hubbing it up!" replied Steven, scrubbing the tire's hubcap vigorously.

"Hub it good! This is a high-profile job!" Greg stated proudly.

Steven stood up, pointing to the van, which had the head of the mayor along with tags written on the side of it, "You mean 'cause it's the mayor's election-mobile?"

Greg smiled, "If we do this right, we might get political favors!"

Steven didn't understand what he meant, "I'm not sure what that is, but I like it!" He grabbed a hose and sprayed it on the car, but the water went over the van and splashed against his half-sunburned father. But Greg didn't seem angry, instead laughing and sprayed Steven back with water. They then began a water-hose fight, right until a man, known as Mayor Dewey walked up to them, looking annoyed.

"Hey hey hey!" The mayor called out, "I'm not paying for father-son bonding here!" He was then assaulted with water. Dewey groaned, trying to wipe the water off of himself "Universe! Control that kid."

"Steven!" Greg shouted, running over to his son and chuckling nervously, "I'm sorry, Mayor Dewey. Heh heh heh, this one's on the house."

The mayor examined his washed van, "On the house, eh? I like the way you do business, Universe." After shooting them a finger gun, he got into his van and drove away, the sirens blaring out 'Mayor Dewey!'

Greg watched him leave, before Steven appeared beside him, wiggling his fingers, "Political favors?"

"Ahh! You rascal!" Greg laughed and gave Steven a noogie, "Enough with the hose fights!"

"Aw okay-"

Water mysteriously sprayed itself onto them.

"What the?"

A small light purple-furred cat sat proudly, holding a hose in it's mouth. It began to chase the father and son around, and they ran away as they were being sprayed.

Greg looked behind him, "What is with this cat?!"

"Amethyst! Cut that out!"

Greg and Steven stopped and turned their heads to see Spinel walking up to the cat, sounding and appearing like a strict mother.

Spinel placed her fists on her hips, "You know how Greg feels about shape-shifting!"

The cat rolled her eyes, her form turning white and shifting back into her original self, still on all fours and removing the hose from her mouth, "Chill out Stretch, I was just having a lil' fun."

"Spinel! Amethyst!" Steven exclaimed dramatically.

Greg smiled uncomfortably, "Uh, pretty cool, Amethyst."

"_Really_ cool!" Steven ran up to the two gems, "I wish I could shape-shift like you!"

Amethyst tied the hose she was holding into a knot, "You could probably learn."

"Are you sure?" Spinel seemed skeptical, lifting up Steven's shirt a bit, "I mean, he's got a gem, but he hasn't harnessed his powers yet-"

"Whup!" Greg held his hands up, "Magic stuff! Should I get out of here? Is there going to be an explosion?"

Spinel laughed a bit, "Of course not, Mr. Universe."

"Yeah, it's…" Amethyst then shape-shifted into Steven, "Fiiiiiiinnnnneee."

Greg shuddered, "Gah!"

* * *

"Hey Pearl!"

Back in the Beach House, Pearl refused to turn her head as Amethyst shifted into a seal and Spinel shifted into a penguin, both of them letting out cries of the animals they became.

Steven laughed and clapped, "Do more!"

Spinel and Amethyst grinned to each-other, "Check it out!"

Amethyst shifted into a wolf, then into her Purple Puma form, and then into a jay, landing on Steven's head. Spinel shifted into a dog, then into a kangaroo, and then a raccoon, leaping onto Steven's shoulder.

"Amethyst, Spinel, you're overdoing it." Pearl lectured, walking over to them.

"Uh, chill-it duude," The purple jay and pink raccoon replied in unison.

Pearl frowned, 'Just because you _can_ shape-shift, doesn't mean you _should_."

Steven looked up as Spinel shifted her form back to normal, "Can you shape-shift?"

Pearl smiled, "Well, of course-"

Then Amethyst, in the form of Pearl, interrupted her, "Well of course I can! I'm perfect!" She turned around and slapped her bum, "WOMP WOMP!"

Pearl grumbled, shoving the laughing Amethyst away before continuing, "All gems have shape-shifting powers, Steven." A hologram projected itself from her gem as she explained, "We can turn into objects, we can change parts of our bodies..."

Spinel proudly expanded one of her hands, proving Pearl's point before changing it back to normal.

"Or..." Pearl looked over her shoulder, "We could do _that_."

"WOMP WOMP!" Amethyst slapped her rear again.

Steven almost jumped excitedly, "I wanna try it all!"

"Don't bite off more than you can chew, Steven," Pearl advised before walking over to the front door and left, scoffing when Amethyst repeated to slap her butt. Grinning, the purple gem shifted back as Steven and Spinel ran up to her.

"Alright! Show me how to change into a huge lion!" Steven exclaimed.

"Actually, Pearl's right, Stevie," Spinel told him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I know you wanna try, but I don't think we should go to a lion yet."

Amethyst nodded, "Yeah, let's try something... easy."

"Like that cat you turned into?" suggested Steven.

Spinel smiled in satisfaction, "Sounds good! Now, follow our lead."

After a minute, Amethyst and Spinel stood next to each-other, the former explaining, "First, think what you wanna be, and then, just shake it out!"

As they lightly shook their bodies, they glowed white and reformed into cats. Of course, Spinel was a dark pink cat with a lighter pink face with her tear-streaks.

"See?" Amethyst laughed, "Now your turn!"

"Okay…" said Steven before standing in place, taking a breath and straining himself, sweating profusely, "Caaaat…"

"Nah, you're too tense," Amethyst said while opening a bag of chips, "Just relax and feel it. Biorhythms, yo." She ate a chip.

Spinel sat up as to cheer him on, "You can do it, Stevie!"

Steven pressed his fingers to his temples, "Feeeeel iiiit…"

The pink cat stood up and padded over to him, "Uh... sweetheart, we can always try later."

"No wait!" Steven protested, "I can do it!"

As Steven continued to try to shift, Amethyst and Spinel shifted back to their normal forms and stood up. "Yeah... yeah... Huh!" Steven waved his arms and made a pose.

... But nothing happened.

Amethyst shrugged, "Well, that was a good try."

Before Spinel could add anything... a meow cut her off. Their eyes now wide, Steven opened his hand and saw that a tiny white cat head had replaced his finger. It meowed again, and the three gems looked at each-other in awe, although Spinel looked more alarmed.

"This is so cool!" gaped Steven.

Spinel stared at the cat-finger, "I've never..."

Amethyst grinned, "You should go show your dad, he's gonna freak out!"

When the cat-finger meowed happily, Steven's eyes brightened like stars as he ran outside, not even acknowledging Spinel's distress, "Wait Steven-!"

* * *

At the Car Wash, Greg was calmly sitting on his sun chair, sun-tanning and drinking from a water bottle when Steven ran up to him, hiding his right hand, "Dad! I'm back!"

"Hey schtu-ball," Greg replied.

"Check it out!" Steven then stuck his index finger out, the cat-finger meowing in introduction. Greg jumped back in shock, accidentally throwing his water bottle at Steven, which caused some water to spill out and drench his finger. The cat-finger mewled, not liking the water one bit.

Steven calmly explained, drying off the cat-finger, "I shape-shifted my finger into a cat."

"Whoa!" Greg chuckled nervously, "Is- Is that a thing you can do now? That's pretty... cool."

"I know, right?" said Steven, "I'm gonna take this show on the road!" He laughed, spinning away with his cat-finger meowing.

* * *

"That'll be a dollar 'o five, Steven," said Sadie.

Steven smiled, placing a nickel on the counter, "Mm, okay. There's a nickel... and a buck!" He lifted his other hand, the cat-finger holding the dollar bill in its mouth.

"WHAAAAAT?!" Lars and Sadie yelled in surprise. The cat-finger dropped the dollar and meowed.

Somehow, Sadie seemed to like it, "Oh Steven, that's adorable!" She pet the cat-finger with her finger, making it purr contently. She looked at him, "Are... you making it purr?"

Steven scratched its head, "It kinda does what it wants."

"Really?" Lars deadpanned, poking the cat-finger, causing it to bite his finger, "Yow!"

"See what I mean?" said Steven before frowning at his finger, "Bad cat finger!"

"Oh, I'm sure it just wants to play." suggested Sadie.

Steven gasped, "You're right! And he doesn't have any friends!"

Lars feigned surprise, "Oh my gosh! It's just like you, Steven!"

Ignoring Lars's insult, Steven took a deep breath, waved his arms. And with that, the rest of the fingers on his right hands became cat-fingers. Steven cheered while holding his hand up, but Lars and Sadie looked rather... creeped out.

* * *

Later, Steven ran over to the Beach City Fries, and hid his hand behind his back as Peedee greeted him, "Hey Peedee! Whoa, you work at the deep-fryer now?"

Not needing his reply, Steven slammed the counter, "Make me some fry bits!"

Peedee frowned, slightly stern, "Steven, I take my job seriously. _Please_ use the actual menu."

"Give me the bits! The bits!" Steven insisted.

Mr. Fryman placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "Alright listen, it'll be over soon if you just give him what he wants." Peedee sighed and walked away.

"Whoa, hey, hey! It's not for me, it's fo' these guuuys!" Steven revealed his hand, the cat-fingers meowing.

"What the?" The man stared at them.

"Uh, here's your..." Peedee saw the cat-fingers, now thunderstruck as his dad, "... bits..."

Steven accepted the little tray of fry-bits and fed them to the cat-fingers.

Mr. Fryman continued to stare, "I can't... look away."

"Steven, that is _freakish_." Peedee anxiously added.

"No it's not, it's natural!" said Steven, holding out his other hand, "Shake... it... out!" More of his fingers changed into cats, and he too fed them the bits.

"Whoa!" The two shouted before Mr. Fryman thought of something, "You know who would love this? Your older brother. Yo Ronaldo!"

Ronaldo walked inside the kitchen, holding up a box, "What's up daa..." Then he saw Steven and dropped the box, nearly yelling and rushing over to look closer, "I've gotta take a pic for 'Keep Beach City Weird'!" He pulled out his phone and took a picture of Steven and his cat-fingers.

"What's that?" Steven asked.

"It's my blog!" Ronaldo stated dramatically, "Keep! Beach! City! Weird!"

Peedee groaned in annoyance.

Steven perked up, "Can I see the picture?" But as he took the phone, the cats began to whine from the pressure and he quickly let go of the device, "Yikes! Sorry guys, I guess cat-fingers don't function well as... fingers..."

* * *

Back home, Steven was struggling to open the fridge to retrieve a sandwich, but the cats continued to yowl angrily, "I'm just getting a sandwich!"

"Steven!" Amethyst poked through the open window, "Need some help?"

Steven held the plate between his elbows, smiling slightly, "Nah, i-it's cool!"

The purple gem sighed in relief, "Oh goooood! Then I can tell Spinel she doesn't need to stay. See ya later then."

"Huh?"

"We're taking the Gem Sloop out to sea to fight a living island," Amethyst explained as she left.

"What?!" Steven panicked, dropping the sandwich, "Uh, Amethyst! Wait!"

As Amethyst was already below the porch, Steven rushed outside, "I wanna go on the Gem Sloop! I wanna see a living island! Wait, wait, wait!" He ran down the porch steps, just as the Gems were already sailing from the shore, he jumped into the water.

"Steven!" Pearl shouted, catching Spinel's attention.

Amethyst laughed, "C'mon, you can make it!"

Steven dunk his hands into the water to try to swim, but the cats yowled in protest.

Spinel straightened up, her pink eyes wide with panic, "Steven, what is that?!"

"Wah! I-It's nothing!" Steven tried to hide him, but decided to show them anyway, "I-I just turned my fingers into cats!"

"... That's it." Spinel hopped out of the boat, with Amethyst calling after her, "Hey Stret-"

But Garnet held her back, "Let her take care of this."

"Garnet, we have to-" Pearl tried to add, only for Garnet to cut her off, "_We'll_ deal with them when we get back. This is a tectonic emergency."

Pearl sighed and shot a glare at Amethyst, "Amethyst, I blame _you_ for this!"

The purple gem shrugged, not even mentioning her other friend, "Eh, that's fair."

Spinel walked over to Steven as Pearl called out to them, "Steven! Spinel! Just try to stay calm!"

* * *

"So you just decided to grow _more_ of 'em?!" exasperated Spinel, the cats on his fingers continuing to meow loudly.

Steven cringed from her tone, "I-I didn't think it'd get this bad! I'm sorry!"

Spinel pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing, "Have you even _tried_ to summon them away?"

The boy looked down, holding a hand to the side of his forehead, "No..."

They heard a pop and a meow, and to their horror, a lump with a cat face grew from where he placed his hand. Spinel gasped, cupping her hands over her mouth as Steven collapsed on the floor, his right arm becoming a cat face. He whimpered and screamed, either from pain or fear as more cats appeared around his body.

"SPINEL!" Steven cried, the cats meowing obviously, "HELP MEEE!"

"U-Uh..." Spinel was becoming more frantic and she sped towards the front door, "Here! I-I'll try to fetch the other Gems-"

"_NO_!"

Before Spinel could leave, his remaining arm wrapped around her leg, and Steven looked up at her at the brink of tears, "Don't leave me Mo- AH!" Another cat head popped out of his shoulder. Spinel's eyes glistened with anguish, and she tried to think of someone who could help.

And it came.

"Greg."

* * *

Greg was calmly spraying the ground around the car wash, listening and singing along to his headphones. But then he heard a voice, and lifted one of the headphones from one of his ears to hear it properly, "Hello? Who's there? We're closed, come back tom-"

He was shocked to see Spinel dragging something behind her, tears in her eyes as she screamed, "Greg!"

And to his horror, he saw what she was dragging; what appeared to be an... amalgam of orange, white, and black cat-heads meowing and contorting, meowing loudly. A cat-head bit Spinel's hand, causing her to fall over. Thankfully, Greg caught her as the amalgam stumbled around, a voice crying a word out, but he couldn't hear.

"Spinel?! What's going on?! What is that?!" Greg shouted at her, unknowingly pointing the still-spraying hose at the cat amalgam, the cats contorted until Steven was shown underneath.

Greg's eyes widened, "Huh... S-Steven?!"

"DAD!" Steven cried, cringing as a few cat-heads popped out, "Help! The cats are taking over my body!"

The man shoved Spinel away and rushed to his son, "Hold on! I'll get you out of there!" He tried to reach to Steven, but a cat bit down on his arm and tossed him aside.

"Greg!" Spinel shouted in concern. nearly dodging Steven as she ran over to help Greg up.

"No! Bad! Bad cat fingers!" Steven shouted, but then he stepped on a puddle, the cats hissing and forcing him to jump onto the roof of the car wash.

Spinel could only watch hopelessly, tears freely falling down her cheeks as Greg called out, "Can't you make them go away?!"

"I tried!" Steven cried back as more cats grew around him, "but it made it worse! Ooh, my life is over! I can't go on magic adventures! I can't even hug Spinel or open the fridge! And I'll never get to have another water fight with you, Dad, because these things hate..." Steven opened his eyes, "Water! They hate water! Dad, spray me again!"

Greg directed the water at Steven, causing him to fall off the roof and the cats jerked and hissed, lengthening out to try to attack Greg and Spinel. They yelped in fear, before they saw that Steven was holding onto the entrance of the wash, "It's not enough water!" He noticed where he was and gasped, "Turn on the super-wash!"

But Greg shook his head, "No! I won't do it! It's too dangerous!"

By now, Steven was being swallowed by the cats, "You've got to! I'm a monster! I'm an adorable cat monster!"

Spinel gripped his shoulders desperately, "We don't have a choice, Greg! I can't bear to watch Stevie suffer any longer! Please!"

Greg began to tear up, "I can't do it! He's no monster! He's my son!"

"_I know_!" Spinel screamed back, crying harder. Steven wailed as the cats overlapped his face.

Greg stared back at the sobbing gem before removing his headphones and looked determined. He flipped the switches and pressed a button, activating the super wash. Steven staggered his way through the wash, with Greg and Spinel watching from the windows. The jets sprayed the cats down, causing them to yowl and hiss, but were unable to escape the soaking water as they went through the waxers and another set of jets.

Now standing on the other side of the wash, Greg and Spinel waited for Steven to appear. After the cloud faded away, Steven was lying on the ground, his clothes torn up, but back to normal.

"Steven!" Spinel happily shouted, running to Steven's side and hugging him, not too tightly. Greg approached them, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Spinel... Dad..." The boy mumbled as he got to his feet, Spinel letting him go, "We did it-"

A cat-finger meowed.

The three of them screamed, Greg spraying the finger down with water until it disappeared. They all panted with relief.

* * *

At the dock, Spinel and Steven were patiently waiting as the Gem Sloop drifted to them, with the other Gems in tow.

"Steven!" was the first thing Pearl said as she jumped off the boat and ran to them, "Spinel, what happened, did they-"

"Yeah." Spinel nodded.

Pearl stared at the boy, "Y-You got them to go away?" Steven grinned widely. She sighed, "It just comes to show, always listen to me or Spinel, and _never_ listen to Amethyst."

"That's fair," Amethyst shrugged.

"It goes to show, _you_ should have a little more faith in Steven," said Garnet. Pearl blushed a bit and Spinel winked.

Steven smiled, "Yeah, that would've been a total **cat**-astrophe!" Pearl and Amethyst forced their laughter, but Spinel actually began to giggle as Steven continued, "But I'm feeling much better **meow**!"

Spinel giggled even more, yet the others were't finding it funny anymore. Steven blinked, "Eh? What's the matter? **Cat** got your tongue?"

"Okay, that's enough," Garnet stated before walking away with Pearl and Amethyst, leaving Spinel to slap her knee as she kept laughing. Steven smiled that at least he still had someone to tell jokes to, "I've been coming up with these jokes all morning! I'm **feline** fine! Everything's **purr-fect**! Come on guys, I'm just **kitten** around!"

Spinel howled with laughter, hugging Steven tightly to her stomach, and they both laughed together.

* * *

**Seriously, this has to be one of the scariest episodes of Steven Universe. Like… oh my god.**

**... also i love teasing with you guys :)**


	4. Bubble Buddies

During a sunny day in Beach City, Steven was wearing his helmet and pushing his chair down the porch-steps, Suddenly, a roar was heard and Steven yelped as the ground shook. He accidentally let go of the bike, sending it tumbling down the steps. "Oh! Whoa!" Steven ran after his bike.

On the beach, the four Gems were discussing something. "I don't think they are earthquakes, they're too frequent!" exclaimed Pearl.

Just then, Steven's bike lands in front of them and Steven quickly caught up to it.

"Hey look!" said Amethyst, "Steven's got a bike!"

Spinel tilted her head, "Where are ya going, Stevie?"

"Just out for a ride," replied Steven,

"In the sand?" Pearl asked.

"Yup!" Steven chirped as he ran with his bike down the beach. When he got on his bike, he began to struggle paddling it in the sand.

"Steven! That bike isn't _made_ for sand!" Spinel called after him.

Steven ignored her yell as he saw a girl sitting against the stonewall of the Temple, reading a book. He drove his bike a little past her and parked it, turning his back.

"Some smooth ride..." He stated to himself before turning his head, expecting the girl to look up from her book. No result.

"Five speeds... Hand brakes... Electric blue finish with a tiger bell!" Steven rung the little bell, trying to get the girl's attention, but with no luck as she flipped the page.

Steven tried something else, "I bet there are a lot of kids who'd love to ride this bi-" When he tried to get on his bike, he yelped as he fell over. The girl finally looked up, mainly from the sound of him falling.

Now sitting on his bike and blushing in embarrassment, Steven stuttered to say something, but ended up running away, yelling and removing his helmet. The girl watched his run, slightly concerned.

Steven closed the door behind him, panting a bit from running. Beside him, the four Gems stared at him, who must've been watching him.

Spinel approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder and crouching down to eye level, "Are you alright? I saw you fell off your-"

Steven pulled away, "Yeah yeah! I'm fine!"

"Who were you talking to?" asked Pearl.

"Huh?"

"That girl," Garnet added.

Steven's blush darkened, "U-Uh! She's just a girl I know, except she doesn't know me. We never talked."

Spinel raised an eyebrow of suspicion as Amethyst appeared and cupped his cheeks, smushing them, "You like her!"

"Uh... I like everyone," Steven pushed Amethyst's hands away.

"_Like_?" Spinel looked outside again, then back at Steven, narrowing her eyes, "It looked like you really wanted to impress her..."

Pearl, hearing the tensity in Spinel's tone, tried to lighten up the mood, "Let's set up a play-date! I'll write up an invitation and work out a schedule. Ohh! We'll have to find out her favorite kind of tea..."

"No," interrupted Garnet, "Just talk to her."

Steven pouted a bit, "Okay. But you guys can't watch! It'll mess up my funky flow!"

Pearl, Amethyst, and Spinel stared at him, "Funky... flow?

Garnet adjusted her visors, "We won't watch."

"Alright!" Steven ran over to the fridge, opening the freezer and grabbed a glowstick bent into a bracelet.

"What's that?" asked Amethyst.

"Nothing!" Steven hastily replied as he left. Spinel watched him leave, worry written across her face.

Back outside, Steven marched his way over to the girl, mumbling his speech, "Hi! My name is Steven! … Hi, my name is Ste-ven. … Hi, my name is… Stevan?"

Another roar and rumble stopped him in his tracks, startling him and the girl. Looking up, Steven saw a piece of the Crystal Temple breaking apart and fell down towards the girl.

Steven gasped and sprinted towards the girl, "Hi! My name is Steven!" Just as he pounced on her, his gem glowed and a pink bubble surrounded them, a formation of a rose blooming and disappearing as the rubble shattered from the impact, leaving the two kids unharmed.

"Steven!"

Steven's body froze up and he turned around to see Spinel running towards them, and she stopped when she saw the bubble, "A-Are you two... Oh."

"Whoa!" Steven gaped, "Did I do that?"

Spinel pressed her hands against the bubble, "Are you two okay?"

Steven scratched the back of his head, "Yeah..." But then he realized something, "Wait! _You_ were watching?!"

"I-I couldn't help it!" Spinel exasperated before turning her attention to the girl, who stared back at them with awe. She got up to her feet and felt around the bubble, "How... What just happened?"

"I'm magic!" Steven explained, pulling up his shirt to show his gem, "Well, _half_ magic. From my mom's side."

The girl looked at Spinel, "You mean her?"

Spinel blushed and Steven waved his arms frantically, "N-No! No! She's just one of my guardians, so are the other Crystal Gems. We like to fight monsters and protect humanity and stuff."

The girl seemed impressed, "Oh! That's kinda like my dad, he's a cop. Well... more like a private security guard."

Steven held a hand out, "S-So, uh, what's your name? She's Spinel and I'm Steven!"

"Connie," she replied, shaking his hand before looking around, "So... how long does it usually last?"

"Oh! Right," Steven strained himself, trying to make the bubble disappear and even hit his gem. When that didn't work, Spinel tried to slam her fists on the dome, to no avail

"What's wrong?" asked Connie.

"It uh..." Steven struggled to figure out what was wrong, "doesn't seem like it wants to go away."

"This is his first time summoning a bubble," Spinel told Connie.

Steven looked at her, "Spineeeeel!"

They sighed, not knowing what to do. Though Steven decided he should break the ice a bit more, "So Connie... Don't see you around often."

Connie shrugged slightly, "My dad works for a bunch of different beaches, so we're never in the same place long."

"Really?" Spinel asked sympathetically, "Sorry to hear that."

"It's fine."

Spinel got an idea and moved to the other side of the bubble, pushing it and making the kids walk as the bubble moved.

Steven continued, "I go on adventures with the Gems sometimes. They usually say it's too dangerous for me though."

"Um, Mrs. Spinel?" Connie looked over her shoulder, "Where are we going?"

"To the other Gems," said Spinel, still struggling to push the bubble, "They might know what to do."

As Spinel tried to pull the bubble up the steep hill, she found it too difficult. She tried to lift it, but it was apparently too heavy. "That's right…" She panted, "The Gems left to another place when you said not to watch you, but I don't know where they are."

"We could just wait here," suggested Connie.

"No, no, no!" Steven protested, "It's okay! I've got other friends that can help!"

Spinel opened her eyes, "You don't mean…"

* * *

At the Big Donut, Sadie was hammering at the bubble, Spinel slamming her fist again, though Lars wasn't helping. At all.

"Way to go Steven! Is this your magic love bubble or something?" Lars mocked, ignoring Spinel's growl, "Did you make it because you're in _loooove_?" He pressed his face against the dome.

Steven didn't seem bothered, "That's Lars. We're basically BFFs."

"He makes weird faces," Connie commented, as Lars began to make weird faces… until Spinel's fist punched him away. Lars shouted in pain and landed on the ground.

"Lars, quit being a dumb jerk and help!" barked Sadie.

"What?" Lars got up, "I am, on his _date_!"

Spinel snarled to herself and got close to him, harshly poking a finger to his chest, her eyes now spiral-like, "**Now listen here, **_**mister**_**. Just because you're older but single doesn't mean you can take those issues out on _my_ kid.**"

Frightened, Lars ran inside the Big Donut, Sadie continuing to hammer at the dome before giving up, "I'm gonna go try something else!" and ran back inside. Spinel sighed.

"They run the Big Donut, and really crazy for each-other" Again, Steven wasn't even fazed. Connie was slightly concerned and Steven randomly commented, "Anyways, this place has the best donuts! I come here, like, everyday!"

"Not _every_ day, sweetheart," joked Spinel, leaning against the bubble.

Connie looked down, "My parents don't let me eat donuts. They have trans fat."

Steven gaped, "WHAAAAAAATTT?!" Behind him, Lars had come back out to make more weird kissy faces, but shrieked in fright when Spinel's head thrust itself towards him, her eyes spiral-like and she chased him back.

Sadie ran out, pushing Lars aside and yelled as she smashed a stool on the bubble. No good.

Steven nervously chuckled, "I have a better idea."

* * *

At the Beach City Pier...

"Whoa! A trawler, and a little skip-jack!" Connie pointed out.

"You know a lot about boats," Steven commented.

Spinel looked around as Connie continued, "That's what happens when you hang out at the beach and don't swim and don't have any friends... Y-You look at boats." The two kids stared awkwardly at each-other.

"Steven?" Spinel broke the silence, "Who is that?"

Steven noticed a small boy holding a bag of popcorn running down the dock. Steven instantly recognized him, "Hey Onion!"

The boy, strangely named Onion, took notice of the group and waved.

Spinel sighed in relief and crouched down, looking and speaking as friendly as she could, "Hey little guy, we need some help. We need to break this bubble with-"

"A harpoon!" exclaimed Steven.

"WHAT?!" Both Connie and Spinel yelled before Spinel added, "NO! I AM NOT ENDANGERING THE BOTH OF YOU! WE'RE GOING HOME!"

Steven panicked, "No no no! Spinel, trust me! We'll even duck!" He then gave the pink gem a puppy-dog look.

Spinel's lip trembled before sighing, "Alright. But do know that you can't keep using those eyes on me." She looked at Onion, who had watched the scene unfold, "Steven says he needs the harpoon gun."

Nodding, Onion went to a boat. The three of them stared at each-other until boat horn blew, startling them. Onion stood on the helm of the boat, directing the harpoon gun at them.

"Duck!" Spinel shouted, and the kids did as they were told.

Onion fired, but the harpoon bounced off the bubble and hits a nearby boat.

"The trawler..." sighed Connie.

* * *

"Steven, why are we at Funland?" Spinel asked, rolling the bubble to the amusement park.

"You see, tons of accidents happen here everyday," Steven replied, "There's gotta be something to break this bubble."

Spinel's eyebrows furrowed, "Steven."

"Yeah?"

"We're going home."

Steven's eyes widened, "Wha-What?!"

Spinel tried to keep calm as her voice trembled, "I'm not risking your life even if you and your new friend are stuck in a bubble." She closed her eyes, "I promised no harm would come to you. The Gems will help you figure this out. So Steven Quartz Universe, we're going-"

She paused, realizing they were gone. "STEVEN?! CONNIE?!" She shrieked, her pigtails pointing straight up and bristling.

Steven and Connie were now standing on the platform of the kiddie roller-coaster, the girl looking more afraid than the jovial boy.

"And _after_ the bubble pops?"

"We'll be free!"

As soon as they heard a roar, Steven rolled the bubble down the tracks. When they were hit and dragged by the roller-coaster, they past by Mr. Smiley, who gasped and pulled the emergency break to stop the ride. Steven and Connie were sent flying and fell into the ocean. Spinel had heard the splash and quickly ran over to the beach.

Underwater, the kids dropped to the bottom, still in the bubble.

Connie looked around, "Where are we?"

Steven handed her her glasses, "The bottom of the ocean."

Connie gasped in horror.

"It's okay! Spinel will come find us!" Steven reassured.

"Are we even close to shore?"

Steven darted his eyes away, "Yeah, sure!"

Connie stood up, "Let's start rolling." They began to stroll forwards.

"It's a good thing this bubble is airtight," commented Steven awkwardly, "otherwise, we'd be drowning right now." He laughed nervously, but Connie looked agitated. "Don't worry Connie, Spinel's gonna find us and-"

Out of the blue, a large, long worm-like creature floated over them, scaring the girl.

"A huge worm..." Steven said in awe, "It's okay, look!"

As Steven spoke, the worm-creature munched on the light pink seaweed, "It only wants to eat that bright stuff! See? Not scary at all."

The large worm lifted its head, snarling and wiggling the five finger-like things on its face. It then burrowed into the sand, creating a large crevice that sent the kids falling and hitting the ground.

Steven groaned, and realized his foot was on Connie's face, "Oh sorry! Are you alright?" Connie didn't answer, standing up and the light reflected her glasses.

"It's not so bad..." Steven looked up, "Uhh... it's okay, I uh..."

"It's NOT okay!" snapped Connie.

Steven whimpered slightly.

"You keep saying that but _you_ don't know what you're doing! Now we're going to suffocate or starve at the bottom of the ocean and only my parents will notice because no one else cares about me!"

Steven blinked, "Huh?"

Connie's eyes filled with tears, "I'm gonna disappear without ever making a single friend..." She started to cry, covering her eyes under her glasses. After a moment, Steven held up the glowstick bracelet to her.

"We can be friends."

Connie stared at him.

"I saw you on the Boardwalk Parade last year," said Steven, "You dropped your bracelet. I picked it up, but then I couldn't find you. I saved it in the freezer so it would last longer, in case I saw you again."

From above, a dark pink dolphin swam by, its head turning left and right, the upside-down gem on its chest gleaming. The dolphin looked down the crevice, hearing Steven's familiar voice.

Connie blinked, "Oh! You were the kid on the car wash float. You had soap bubbles in your hair."

Steven blushed and laughed at the memory, "I was supposed to be a scrub brush. I'm sorry Connie." He put the bracelet around Connie's wrist. "If I had returned your bracelet, then you wouldn't be in this bubble with me now."

"No, it's okay," Connie's cheek darkened, "I'm having fun-"

"Steven! Connie!"

The two kids saw the dolphin staring at them through the bubble. Steven recognized who it was, but before anyone could speak another word, the bubble finally popped. Realizing what could happen, Steven and Connie grabbed onto Spinel and she swam up to the surface. They gasped for air and Spinel reformed to her normal form, and she wrapped her arms around them.

"Oh my stars, you're both okay!" She panted, "Steven, don't _ever_ scare me like that again!"

Steven nodded nervously, until the Worm-Monster thrust its head out of the water, creating a wave that sent the three to shore. Before she knew it, Spinel was slammed towards a giant rock by the the creature's tail.

"Spinel!" Steven cried.

"Come on! Come on!" Connie shouted, running away with Steven. "Hide in the rocks!"

Connie climbed onto a rock, but Steven hid under the pier. The Worm-Monster snapped its jaws at Connie and targeted her.

"Why it is chasing us?!" Steven screamed before he noticed Connie's glowstick, "The bracelet! It eats bright stuff, Connie!"

Spinel managed to get up, pushing some of the rocks away from her as she looked up, "Steven!?"

Connie kept running from the monster. "Give me the bracelet!" Steven shouted.

"What?!"

Steven nudged Connie forwards as they ran, "It's okay! Now go! Go! Run that way!* He pushed her in a different direction. "I'm sorry!"

Spinel and Connie watched with horrified anticipation as the Worm-Monster pursued Steven. He ran this way and that, causing the monster to get tangled with the wooden pillars. When Steven escaped its jaws, the Worm-Monster couldn't reach him anymore. It tried to pull itself forwards, but that caused the pier to crash down upon it, poofing it. Spinel kept her arms around the children.

"Steven! Spinel! What's going on?! What did you do?!" They saw Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet sprinting towards them.

Connie smiled, "He was incredible!"

Steven looked at her, "Really? You mean it?" Behind them, Garnet picks up the discarded gem, bubbled it and sent it away. Steven shyly handed Connie her bracelet, "Here's your bracelet... again."

Spinel smiled, releasing the kids from her arms, "Y'know, Connie?" She ruffled the girl's hair, "You're not bad after all."

Connie laughed, "Thanks!"

Amethyst appeared beside Steven, "So, are you gonna introduce us too?"

Pearl walked up to them, "Steven was so excited to meet you, right Steven?" Steven laughed nervously.

"Hey," Garnet picked Pearl and Amethyst up, "Don't mess with his funky flow." And she carried them away.

Connie looked confused, "Funky... flow?"

Spinel's grin stretched wide, "That's what he has!"

"Spineeeel! Stop! You're embarrassing me!" Steven protested, blushing and trying to push the pink gem away, but Spinel stayed in place and kept laughing.

* * *

**I think I've come up with my own schedule; 2 (if lucky, 3) CG Spinel chapters each week. I have other stories I want to work on. I need a break sometimes, people. **


	5. Steven's Lion

Somewhere in a desert, columns and stairs made of sand stood, one of the columns collapsing into a pile. The Crystal Gems walked over, looking around, with Spinel at the rear, Steven sitting on her shoulders and his hands planted to her forehead.

Steven panted, sweat beading all over his body, "W-Water... Water... So thirsty... for water..."

"We'll only be here for a little bit, Stevie," Spinel reassured, wiping some sweat off his forehead.

Garnet stared straight ahead, "All we need to find what ever's turned this desert aimless."

"It's building columns without roofs, stairs that lead to nowhere!" exclaimed Pearl, "This is out of control!"

Amethyst walked behind Spinel and Steven, "Then I guess we better," She leap-froged over the two, sliding down the sand-pile, "roll on over there. Heheh."

Pearl frowned, "That was a bit unnecessary."

"_Really_ unnecessary," Spinel added.

Amethyst didn't look or sound too bothered, "Nuh-nuh nuh nuh nuh, nuh nuh nuh nuh."

"Excuse me?!" Pearl snapped, Spinel rolling her eyes. Suddenly, a roar was heard in the distance.

Spinel clenched Steven's knees closer out of fear as Steven was just as scared as she was, "What was that?!"

"Let's go!" yelled Amethyst.

"Keep an eye on Steven," Garnet told Spinel, "We'll take care of this."

"What if something eats me?!" cried Steven.

Spinel booped his nose, "I won't let nothin' eat ya, Stevie."

"Don't worry, wet one," Garnet wiped the sweat off of Steven's face and flicked it back, "There's nothing that can harm you. See you soon."

"Okay..." said Steven. The three Gems headed off to investigate. Steven hopped down from Spinel's shoulders and ran over to a column to find some shade.

"It's. So. Desert," He mumbled, pulling his shirt over his face. Spinel stood beside him, looking around for any danger. A groan was heard, alerting the both of them.

"There is it again." stated Spinel.

"Nothing can harm me!" declared Steven, "I am the Wet One..."

As they looked around, a large shadowy figure appeared behind one of the columns. Steven yelped, Spinel lifting him in her arms and ducking behind the column. The figure got closer.

"Good thing this column was here," Steven quickly commented right before said-column collapsed. They turned around, meeting a pink lion's gaze.

Spinel backed away, holding Steven closer, but bumped into a growing sand-wall. She brought up a fist at the lion, "Leave us alone!"

... But the lion stood there. It yawned and licked its lips before flopping onto the ground, sleeping.

Spinel and Steven blinked in surprise, glancing at each-other. Spinel took a cautious step towards the lion, backing away when it flicked an ear. When she and Steven got closer, the lion lifted its head.

Spinel gently laid a hand on its muzzle and pulled away, "Don't-!" But the lion didn't snap its jaws or even growl. Slightly calmer, Spinel pet the lion's muzzle, and it relaxed under her touch.

"Aww!" Steven escaped from the pink gem's arm and began to pet the lion, much to Spinel's surprise and relief, "You just wanted attention! Didn't you, didn't you?" He stroked the mammal's mane, "Your mane, it's soo soft..."

Spinel continued to pet its muzzle, "Heeey buddy, how'd you get here? I'm so glad you're not attacking us right now. Though it's strange, I've never seen a _pink_ lion before."

"I like it!" proclaimed Steven as he laid on the lion's head, "He's like the cotton candy of the jungle."

The lion flopped to its side and Steven fell over, but he climbed up its side, "I've always wanted an animal friend. But I thought-" He fell over again and sat up, "It would be like a goldfish, or a dinosaur!"

Spinel laughed, laying in the lion's mane, "Dinosaurs have been extinct for over 65 million years, sweetie. Guess fate had other plans for Steven Universe!"

The lion laid a paw over Steven and stars lit up in the boy's eyes, "And his new best friend Lion..."

They laid there for a second before an explosion of sand covered them. The Gem's voices were heard as Steven, Spinel, and Lion sat up and shook the sand off, the Gems walking towards them.

"Amethyst, bubble it away," Pearl ordered.

Amethyst flung a red pillow with a green gem embedded in it up and caught it, "No, quit being jealous Pearl. My kill, my keep."

Pearl huffed, "I'm not jealous. Just be careful, if you drop it on the sand, it'll rebuild everything!"

Steven gasped, "They're coming! Quick, put my head in your mouth!" He opened Lion's maw and tried to stick his head in.

"STEVEN! DON'T YOU DARE!" Spinel frantically pulled Steven away, and froze when Pearl called out, "Spinel! What's going on?! What are you doing?!"

Spinel panicked but placed Steven down and raised her hands reassuringly, "I-It's fine, Pearl! Steven's unharmed and the lion's tame!

"That's impossible," said Pearl, not believing her.

"No it isn't!" Steven retorted, "I-I taught him to say 'I love you'!" He opened Lion's maw again and moved his lips, "I love you!"

Spinel couldn't fight back a laugh before looking away. Amethyst grinned, "That's so sweet! I-I-I love you too."

Pearl groaned and dispelled her spear, "Get your hands out of that thing's mouth."

"It's a _lion_," corrected Spinel.

The pale gem ignored her, "We have to get the Desert Glass _out_ of the desert." She tried to snatch the pillow from Amethyst.

"I got it," insisted Amethyst.

"Let's go, you two." Garnet said as she and the other Gems tread off to find the Warp Pad.

"Come on, little one," Spinel grasped Steven's hand

Steven looked sad, "Okay, give me a sec." He turned to Lion. "Hey Lion, we gotta go. I had a lot of fun and I feel like you really get me."

Lion stared blankly at them. Spinel patted his head, "Yeah, maybe we'll see you some other time. Come on, Steven. The others are waiting."

Steven nodded, "Right... Bye bye, Lion. Don't make it harder for us..."

Spinel got Steven back onto her shoulders again and followed the other gems as Pearl continued to bicker, "Amethyst, that pillow needs to be contained!"

"Yeah, you'd better listen to Pearl," agreed Spinel.

"Yeah yeah," Amethyst casually brushed her off, "I know what to do with it."

Lion sat there and stared after them.

* * *

With the Desert Glass sitting atop a pillow fort, Spinel, Steven, and Amethyst slept under it. A scratching noise on the door woke Spinel up, "W-Wha... Huh?"

As she got up, Steven woke up at the feeling of her arms uncoiling, "Spinel? What's that?"

Amethyst grumbled, somehow still asleep, "Shut your mouth, Spin... or Steven..."

Spinel looked crossly at the purple gem and Steven sat up, curious, "I thought Gems didn't need sleep."

"We don't," Amethyst sighed, "feels good though..."

"She's right about that-" The scratching continued. Spinel groaned and walked towards the door, "Alright _alright_, I'm coming. But whoever you are-" She accidentally opened the door and jumped back in surprise to see Lion.

"Lion!" Steven yelled excitedly, running to Spinel's side, "Oh my gosh, you're back! Spinel! He came all this way to see us!"

Spinel tried to match his excitement, "Uh y-yeah, that's truly..." She paused as Lion tried to enter the house, but she pushed him back and closed the door behind her and Steven, "Whoa whoa whoa, no Lion. You're staying _outside_."

"But he's a cat!" Steven retorted.

"I know, but there's a big difference between the cute domestic cat," Spinel made a cute face before changing into a vicious expression with sharp teeth, "And a predator who could swallow you whole."

"He didn't eat me!" Steven pointed out. Lion continued to stare at them. "Besides, he came back for us! I bet he wants to play!"

Spinel tilted her head, "Like what?"

Steven stared at the white ribbon around her waist and pulled it, surprising her as he somehow got it untied and waved the ribbon at Lion like a tail. Lion didn't react.

Spinel deadpanned, "Steven. Can I have that back?"

Steven handed the ribbon back, "Alright, we'll think of something else."

* * *

"Steven! Please don't do this!"

"Trust me! Alright Lion! Get into position!" Steven shouted, standing atop the cliff while Spinel and Lion were at the bottom. Lion stared at Spinel, and back to the boy.

"I'm gonna jump! Catch me!"

Lion didn't move. Spinel looked ready to catch him.

"Come on Lion! I'm falling! Help me!"

Lion blinked.

Steven sighed in defeat, "Okay, obviously, you're not into this-" He tripped and fell over the edge. Spinel stretched her arms and caught him midair. Lion had walked to the side, uninterested.

"... Game." Steven finished.

* * *

Steven held up a tennis ball and waved it to Lion and Spinel, "Okay, gonna throw the ball! Here it comes!"

He tossed the ball upwards... only to fall beside Lion.

"WHAAAAT?!" exclaimed Steven, "That throw was so good!" He ran over to Lion and picked up the ball, "Lion! All you gotta do is catch it with your mouth, see?"

Spinel tensed up, "Don't put that in your mouth."

Steven stopped before it could do that and sighed. Lion began to pad away, leaving Spinel and Steven standing.

"Well, we've tried," said Spinel, "Cats aren't really the playful types."

"Wait!" Steven got an idea, "We can get him some pizza!"

"Pizza? But-"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssseeeee?" Steven begged, clutching the rim of her dress, giving her another sad look.

* * *

"Cats love fish, everybody loves pizza, so you're gonna love this!" Steven gestured to Lion as he and Spinel walked towards the restaurant. The boy pressed himself against the glass, "Whoa! This place is jumpin'! Wait here, we're gonna blow some minds!"

"And hope they don't scream their heads off," Spinel added reluctantly, guiding Steven. Lion remained in his spot. Inside the pizzeria, Kiki was at the counter, Ronaldo typing on his computer, and Onion eating his pizza.

"Oh, heya Spinel," Kiki politely greeted, "What're you and Steven having?"

"Hey Kiki," Spinel said as she rested her hands on the counter, "We're just getting a large one today."

"With extra fish!" Steven quickly added.

Kiki blinked in surprise, "You two must be hungry."

"We're ordering for three-" Spinel began before Ronaldo spat out his drink.

"Spinel's pregnant?!" He exclaimed.

Spinel stood there in disbelief of the comment, blushing a cherry red, so Steven answered for her, "No, she's not! We have a giant pet lion outside!"

Kiki looked suspicious, "You're not **lion**, are you?"

Steven laughed, "That's funny, but I'm not. Right, Spinel?"

Spinel snapped back to reality, "U-Uh, yeah. There's a lion outside."

"I believe it!" yelled Ronaldo, "Lots of weird stuff happens in Beach City. You'd know if you read my blog 'Keep Beach City Weird'! I also have buttons!" He opened up his coat to reveal buttons over his white shirt.

Spinel scrunched her nose, "No thanks..."

"Just come outside and see for yourselves," said Steven and the three exited the restaurant. At first, Steven seemed confident, but Spinel looked outside as Ronaldo shouted, "It's invisible!"

Steven opened his eyes, "Huh? What?!" He and Spinel ran outside, and only saw Kiki, Ronaldo, and Onion, but no Lion.

"What? Where did Lion go?" Spinel turned her head around.

"But he's not invisible!" Steven retorted at Ronaldo, "He's pink!"

Ronaldo was feeling the air aimlessly, "How can he be invisible and pink?"

Spinel chuckled nervously at Kiki, "Kiki, listen, what's Steven's-"

"There's nothing out here," said Kiki, "Geez Spinel, I know you're supportive of your boy and all, but encouraging his imagination? That's really **stretching** it ... Sorry." She walked back inside, not giving the gem the time to reply.

Ronaldo shoved his way past Spinel, "Bet you're not even pregnant either."

"That's not how Gems-!" She shouted, but paused, sighing in defeat and face-palmed. Steven hung his head in shame.

* * *

Spinel and Steven walked back to the beach house, with the pink gem grasping his wrist and a cross look on her face. Steven was still ashamed of himself, knowing what he could get when they got home.

But they stopped when they saw the large, pink cat clawing at the door.

"Hey hey! No!" Spinel yelled, letting go of Steven and tugging Lion's mane, "You're not going in there! And why'd you run off like that?! You made us look like fools!"

Unfazed by her scolding, Lion broke down the door and entered the house. Spinel and Steven stepped in as Lion stood in front of Amethyst's fort.

Amethyst yawned, not seeing the lion, "Keep it down, guys..." and feel back asleep.

"Get out!" Spinel angrily scolded the animal, but Steven noticed what Lion was staring at, ran up to his bed and grabbed the Desert Glass.

"A-Are you after this? This pillow?" Steven questioned, his eyes tearing up, "We've been trying to play with you, feed you, cause I thought we were best friends! Did all of that mean nothing to you?"

Spinel blinked in surprise. Lion didn't reply and hopped up onto the upper floor, the boy ran down the stairs and outside on the porch, "Fine! I don't care!"

"No! Steven, don't!" Spinel followed and caught Steven's hand that was holding the pillow, "Don't throw this! It could-!"

Steven struggled against her grasp, "W-Why shouldn't I?! It's just a stupid pillow!" With his other hand, he tossed the pillow a good distance away. The ground rumbled and tall sand structures rose from the sand. Steven and Spinel looked on in fear, running down the hill.

"Steven! Spinel!" Pearl called from the porch, "The Desert Glass, it's rebuilding its castle!" She turned to Amethyst, "Why didn't you bubble it?!"

Amethyst shrugged, "Welcome to shrug city, P."

"Don't move!" Pearl shouted over the wind to them, "Spinel, get Steven somewhere safe!"

"Got-" Spinel was about to reply, but a gust of sand enveloped the both of them.

Within the eye of the sandstorm, Steven ended up alone and he cried, "Spinel! Help! Where did you go?!" His attention was turned to the Desert Glass that sat atop a tall sand-pillar.

Steven realized what he had to do, "There it is! The pillow! I have to get it off the sand." The boy ran up a flight of sand-stairs before it crumbled and he hopped onto a rising pillar.

Outside, Garnet smashed her gauntlets on a sand wall, to no avail. "This wall's not moving!"

Pearl held a hand over her eyes, "We gotta get through before things get-"

Amethyst was launched into the air from a pillar and yelled aloud as she spun around, the sand whipping around Pearl and Garnet.

Spinel, on the other hand, covered her eyes with her hand, head whipping back and forth frantically and walked through the blowing sand, "Steven?! Steven!"

A large familiar shape zoomed under her, revealing it to be Lion. She could only gasp in surprise as Lion leapt through the storm and landed outside of it, knocking her off and jumping into the sand vortex again. Spinel sat up, worried.

With Steven, he continued to hop from crumbling column to column and almost reached the Desert Glass. But before he could reach it, the structure came crumbling down, and he screamed when he saw there were spikes at the bottom. He shut his eyes, not seeing the large figure catching him.

Opening his eyes, Steven saw that he was on Lion's back, "Lion!" He cheered as they landed away from the spikes, "You didn't come here to steal the pillow! You came here to protect us from it!"

Lion growled in agreement, the Desert Glass continuing to create more erecting sand-structures.

"It's there!" Steven pointed at the pillow, "It's putting up defenses! How are we gonna get up there?!

Lion let out a roar, creating pink soundwaves and decimating enough spikes to make a clearer path.

"Yep, sounds good!" nodded Steven, "Let's go!"

Steven held onto Lion's mane as Lion leapt towards the tower, blocked by three more pillars. Another powerful roar knocked them over and Lion made a sprint to the top of the column.

"Now Lion!" Steven yelled and Lion roared loudly, breaking into the wall and emerging out, with Steven holding the pillow. He outstretched his arms, almost as if he was flying. The sandstorm finally disappeared and the structures fell. Lion landed roughly onto the sand, and Steven tumbled off, holding the pillow close.

Garnet, Amethyst, Spinel, and Pearl popped their heads out of the sand. Steven chuckled nervously at them.

A bit later, Pearl bubbled the pillow and sent it away, "We should've done this in the first place."

Amethyst rolled her eyes, "In my defense, I forgot."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Spinel cried happily, hugging Lion and squeezing him a bit, "Thank you for saving my baby!" Lion growled a bit.

However, Steven looked sad, "So... I guess this is goodbye, Lion. We had good times, but I'm sure you have other magical stuff to smash with other magical boys and gems."

Spinel frowned a bit, but got an idea and hid behind Lion, her fingers moving Lion's lips and speaking in a silly deep voice, "Aww, but Steven, I want to stay with you forever!"

Steven gasped happily, "Really?! Guys, you hear that?"

Pearl raised an eyebrow, "Are we really going to keep that?"

"We kept Amethyst," stated Garnet.

Pearl paused, and began to laugh hysterically, "'Kept Amethyst'! Oh Garnet, that's priceless!" Spinel laughed along with her, Amethyst not really caring.

"Yaaay, Lion!" Steven said as he moved Lion's eyelids to make him wink, "Wink!"


	6. Giant Woman

At the beach, Amethyst and Pearl were sitting and playing checkers, drenched. On a lifeguard chair, Steven was perched, holding a water balloon over Amethyst, and Spinel was holding one over Pearl.

Amethyst made a move and swiftly captured one of Pearl's pieces, "Ha! Take that!"

Pearl was surprised, but smiled, "Wow, Amethyst! I'm impressed." A water balloon landed on her and she glowered at a giggling gem.

"It's your move," teased Spinel.

Pearl sighed, "Steven, is this even necessary?"

Steven nodded, "Yeah, this way the moves really matter."

"But it's checkers!" Pearl exclaimed, "Every single move matters!"

Amethyst twirled a strand of her wet hair around her finger, "It sounds like someone's a sore loser."

"Here here," Spinel agreed.

Pearl grumbled angrily, "_I'm_ not a sore loser..." Then she caught all of Amethyst's pieces in one fell swoop and grinned, "Because I just won the game!"

"WHAAAA?!" Amethyst yelled in shock before bracing herself, "Here it comes!" Steven dunked Amethyst with all of his water balloons.

"And Amethyst loses!" Spinel announced.

"And boy, does it feel good," smiled Amethyst.

Pearl stood up, now annoyed, "Ahem. I certainly hope that's not the attitude you have during battle."

Amethyst got up, "Um, you think I have it bad?" She gestured to up to Spinel, "'Miss Pacifist' here barely fights and you don't get mad at her."

Spinel frowned, "Are we seriously arguing about this again? Man, all your drama is why you never form Opal- " She stopped and slapped her hand over her mouth when she realized what she said.

But Steven heard her, "Opal? Who's Opal?"

Spinel melodramatically placed her hand over her head, "Oh dear, I've said too much."

Pearl sighed, "Well, he'd have to learn someday. And next time, you, Spinel, will keep her mouth shut."

"Who's Opal?" Steven asked again, now more intrigued and jumping down from the tall chair.

"Oh, it's just two of us mashed together," Amethyst clasped her hands together, Spinel joining her side.

Pearl scoffed, "Is water just oxygen and hydrogen 'mashed' together?"

Steven, Amethyst, and Spinel glanced at each-other, clueless.

"... Analogy wasted. Look here, Steven," Pearl began to manipulate the sand into little figures of herself and Amethyst and made them dance gracefully, "When we synchronize our forms, we can combine into a powerful fusion gem named Opal."

Amethyst stomped on the Opal figurine, "Except I don't dance like that!"

"Amethyst..." Pearl tried to keep her cool.

Steven was delighted, "Wow! That's so cool! But tell me more about Opal!"

"Well Steven, she's an ultra powerful, stone-cold Betty- That part's me," Amethyst explained, "And she's like, kinda tall- that part's Pearl."

Spinel wasn't impressed with her explanation, "That's a crude way of putting it."

"What Amethyst is trying to say is," Pearl spoke up, "Opal is an amalgam of our combined magical and physical attributes, fused into a single entity."

Spinel snapped her fingers, "Exactly!"

"Wow!" Steven said ecstatically, "Can you do it right now?" He grabbed Pearl's hand, "Come on! Form Opal!"

Amethyst scoffed.

"We only form Opal when it's absolutely necessary." Pearl told him.

"Spinel! Spinel!" Steven begged, tugging on her dress, "Please tell them to form Opal!"

But she shook her head, "No Steven. They'll do it on their own."

Their attention was turned to the Beach House as a beam of light emitted from inside. Steven gasped, "Garnet's back!"

* * *

Steven burst in the door as soon as Garnet stepped out. "Oh! Oh! Did you bring me anything?" Garnet handed him a rock and he grinned, "Whoa! A rock! Thanks Garnet!"

"So, was your mission a success?" asked Pearl.

"I've located the Geode Beetles of Heaven and Earth," Garnet responded, "We should split up to retrieve them."

"Well I'm going with _not_ Pearl."

Pearl frowned from Amethyst's rude comment, "Well, that's perfect because I don't want to go with grammatically incorrect people anyway."

"Look! If it makes you feel better, I'll come with you." Spinel offered to Pearl, her hand pulling the rock out of Steven's mouth.

"You four go together. I go alone."

Amethyst, Spinel, and Pearl's eyes widened in shock, "What?! Why?!"

"The Earth Beetle's at the bottom of the boiling lava lake, and only I can swim in lava," Garnet explained, summoning a pair of goggles, "You'll find the Heaven Beetle at the top of the Sky Spire. It's safer."

Amethyst crossed her arms, "You mean boring-er."

"You mean more boring," Pearl corrected.

"So you agree with me."

"Ugh! Come on, you three. Let's go." grumbled Pearl, walking towards the warp pad, Amethyst and Steven following her before Spinel joined them.

"Spinel, you know what to do," Garnet told her.

Spinel nodded as she stood beside the other Gems and warped away, "Of course, Garnet. I'll keep the-!"

* * *

"-Peace!" Spinel finished, just as they arrived at their destination. Steven landed with an oomph, and gaped in awe from the beautiful sight of the Sky Spire.

"Whoa..." Steven stood up, "Is this where the Heaven Beetle lives?"

"Apparently," replied Pearl.

"All the way at the top," Amethyst pointed to a far-away point of the Spire.

Spinel looked around cautiously, "We gotta be careful. We're standing on a floating island surrounded by more floating islands. Make the wrong move…and you could fall into nowhere."

"So maybe Opal can help!" Steven suggested.

Amethyst groaned and Spinel sighed.

"Also, does one of you control the right arm and the other control the left arm?"

Pearl began walking to the stairs, "Come on, Steven." The two other Gems followed her.

"Wait! These are extremely important questions!" Steven called out and ran behind them, seeing the long staircase, "Phew, these are a lot of stairs. How about you form Opal and give me a piggyback ride?"

"No." Pearl and Amethyst responded in union.

Spinel was slightly hurt, "What's wrong with _my_ piggyback rides?"

Steven panicked, "N-Nothing! You love your rides too! But I wanna try with Opal!"

Everyone paused as they reached the top of the stairs, hearing a rustling bush. Pearl and Amethyst pulled out their weapons and Spinel had her fists up. However, a simple mountain goat hopped out of the bush, eating a few leaves.

Steven backed away, "Look out! It's a magical goat guardian! Quick, you have to form Opal! It's the only way to defeat it! Hurry before it kills us all!" He hid behind Spinel and under her dress, pretending to be cowering in fear.

"It's... only a mountain goat, my love," Spinel said, trying to keep her patience.

"And we only fuse for deadly situations!" added Pearl, standing near the goat, "Does _this_ look like a deadly situation?" The goat bit down on her hand and she recoiled, "Ow! Hey, bad mountain goat!"

The goat bleated at her. Amethyst fell over, laughing hysterically. Spinel was keeping in her laughter, holding a hand to her mouth, but couldn't help but smile in amusement.

Steven was still disappointed, "Darn it. Aww... I'm never going to see Opal."

**Steven**: _All I wanna do is see you turn into, a giant woman, a giant woman!_

_All I wanna be is someone who gets to see a giant woman._

_All I wanna do is help you turn into a giant woman, a giant woman!_

_All I wanna be is someone who gets to see a giant woman._

_Oh, I know it'll be great and I just can't wait to see the person you are together._

_If you give it a chance, you can do a huge dance because you are a giant woman._

_You might even like being together, and if you don't, it won't be forever._

_But if it were me, I'd really wanna be a giant woman, a giant woman!_

_All I wanna do is see you turn into a giant woman..._

The goat bleated loudly, getting Steven off its back and hopping across the path of small floating platforms, and bleated after them on the other side.

"Wait! Steven Jr!" Steven yelled, preparing to jump across.

Spinel stopped him, "Wait, Steven! I don't think this is safe."

Pearl nodded in agreement, "I'm not sure if you could make those jumps alone."

Steven's eyes lit up, "Oh, you should fuse into Opal, and then lay across the rocks like a bridge!"

The Gems grew annoyed again and Pearl shook her head, "We don't need Opal to get across."

"Can you do it anyway? Pleeeease?" Steven begged, "It would be easier, wouldn't it?"

"Not as easy as this!" Amethyst said, grabbing Steven and throwing him to a floating platform and she leapt next to him.

Spinel panicked, "AMETHYST! What the f-"

Pearl slapped her hand over the pink gem's mouth, "Spinel, Steven's here."

Steven smiled, "Oh wow Amethyst! That was a really good idea!"

"I know, I'm full of 'em," Amethyst grinned to the other Gems.

"Don't you dare move!" Spinel barked angrily, Pearl looking on with worry.

Amethyst wasn't fazed, "Aw chill, Spinny. He's safe with me."

"Yeah! Look!" Steven began to wobble the platform, Amethyst joining in. However, gravity sent Steven falling, the Gems shouting in worry. Pearl leapt down from the platform and grabbed Steven into a hug, Amethyst's whip wrapped around her waist.

But Amethyst slipped off the platform and fell, screaming before a long set of arms coiled around Amethyst and dragged her up, placing them on the platform.

"That was so great how you worked together. Why don't you do that all the time?" Steven panted, sweating a bit.

Amethyst and Pearl glanced at each-other, but turned their heads away. Spinel, stuck in the middle, awkwardly darted her eyes left to right.

* * *

The team had walked up the spiral staircase and reached the top of the Spire.

Steven was panting heavily, his hands on his knees, "I can't feel my legs anymore... Hey look at that!"

Steven Jr was already standing beside a tiny temple as Steven ran over to see it, "It's a tiny temple!"

"We found it!" proclaimed Spinel.

"It's just where Garnet said it would be," Pearl walked over with Spinel, "The Heaven Beetle should be inside."

Steven peered inside, seeing a tiny bedroom and he giggled, "Check it out. It's even got a little beetle bedroom, and little beetle bongos, and a little beetle baby book!"

Pearl peered in as well, "But where's the Beetle? It's supposed to be here, the Heaven Beetle wouldn't leave, would it?"

Spinel was about to comment, but Pearl grabbed her shoulders and yelled into her face, "Oh! It could be anywhere!"

Amethyst chuckled, "Maybe she should freak out some more, that's really gonna help us find it."

Spinel glared at the purple gem, "Amethyst, enough-"

Cutting her off, Pearl stormed up to Amethyst, infuriated, "I can't believe your attitude, Amethyst. And now you're just slouching over here doing nothing!"

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Spinel pleaded, but to no avail.

"Hey! It's not my fault the beetle isn't there! Why do you have to make things worse by squawking at me?!" Amethyst snapped.

Steven Jr began to bleat loudly in distress, scaring Steven and Spinel.

"I don't squawk!"

"Yeah, you're squawking at me and commenting on my posture!"

"_This_ is squawking! SQUAWK, SQUAWK!"

"Can the both of you shut up?!" screamed Spinel, shoving the two apart, "You're not making anything better!"

Just then, a giant eyeless bird emerged from the lake around them, and eating the goat whole. Steven yelped in fear, Spinel's arms wrapping around him and pulling him to her chest.

"My son!" Steven cried.

Pearl summoned her spear and hurled it towards the bird. The bird simply gulped it down. The Gems realized they stood no chance against it.

"In here, guys!" Amethyst shouted, pulling Spinel and Steven into the passageway. Pearl rushed in and they backed away from the exit, the bird sticking its beak inside, trying to reach them.

"It swallowed my spear!" Pearl whined.

Spinel frowned despite the panic, "Oh please, you've got an infinity amount of 'em in your gem!"

"Guys! Guys!" Steven yelled excitedly, "Now's the perfect time for you two to form Opal!"

Spinel's face dropped into a scowl and she released Steven, "Steven, that is _enough_."

"W-Wh-... Wha?" Steven mumbled, his excitement replaced with guilt.

Spinel stood in front of him, ignoring the bird behind her, "I get it. You wanna see Opal. Fusion's cool and stuff. But your constant demands is what's driving them _further_ away. Aren't you even considering their feelings right now? Perhaps if we were in more danger, they'd consider trying to fuse, but since we're safe and sound, we are-"

The bird's head crashed through the roof above them and snapped its beak onto Spinel, poofing into its mouth and it coughed and swallowed.

"NOOOOOOO!" Steven wailed in horror, and turned to the remaining Gems, "Pearl! Amethyst! We have to save her!"

"Are you kidding?!" exclaimed Amethyst, "We barely stand a chance against that thing!"

"Come on! We gotta do it for M-" Steven wasn't given a chance to finish as the bird caught him in its beak and swallowed him whole.

"STEVEN!" Pearl and Amethyst screamed.

Inside the bird, Steven fell through the throat, landing in a pile of junk and goat skeletons. He panicked at first, but saw the heart-shaped gem laying nearby.

He scrambled to pick it up and hugged it, "Spinel! Spinel, I'm sorry for everything! I didn't mean to be annoying!"

Steven then heard a bleat and there was Steven Jr, casually chewing on a white beetle.

"Steven Jr! How could you eat at a time like this?" He climbed up the junk and he blinked when he saw the beetle, "Hey, is that the Heaven Beetle? Let me see it."

He tried to pull the beetle out of the goat's mouth, but Steven Jr refused to let it go. Steven frowned, struggling to pull the beetle out while holding Spinel's gem close at the same time.

"Hey!" Steven scolded the goat, "Be a good goat and give me the magic bug!"

The bird started to shake, the pile of junk collapsing and Steven and the goat fell off. But now, Steven was holding the Heaven Beetle, "I got it!"

But the goat bleated in protested, Steven shoved it away, "No! B-Bad goat! You're no son of mine!"

A pale blue arm burst from the skin of the bird, feeling around. Steven and Steven Jr screamed and fear and tried to flee, but another arm blocked their path, two others behind them.

Steven clutched the gem close, "What's going on?!"

The arm snatched the goat away, and Steven cried out, "Steven Jr!" Another arm grabbed him, pulling him out of the bird by a mysterious woman with four arms, the bird disintegrated into gem shards and the woman landed on the lake, Steven in her arms and letting go of the goat.

Steven stared at her, "... Opal?"

Opal looked on as the gem shards turned into smaller bird monsters that dove towards them. Opal backflipped away from the birds' attack and slid down the staircase. At the bottom, she leapt across the path onto a small floating island and put Steven down.

"**Stay low.**" She told him.

Opal stood at the edge, summoning Pearl and Amethyst's weapons, combining them into a bow. She drew the bow back, creating a blue energy arrow and fires it towards the bird monsters. They were hit, turned them back into gem shards and they all were bubbled.

Opal turned to face Steven, who was in awe, the heart-shaped gem laid beside him. Opal offered him a hand to stand up and he got to his feet. They shared eye contact, though Spinel's gem began to glow and Spinel reappeared and landed on her feet.

"Jeez..." Se sighed, "I gotta be more careful or-" She looked up, gasping when she saw the fusion.

"**Hello**." Opal greeted her.

Spinel's eyes gleamed, "Opal... it's really you..."

"**It's good to see you too.**" She replied.

"Spinel?"

Spinel turned her head, "Hm?"

Steven wrapped his arms around her. Spinel smiled softly and she hugged him back, silently forgiving him.

* * *

Garnet was finishing drying her hair, when she heard and saw Steven, Spinel, and Opal warping back.

"We're back!" Steven announced.

Garnet looked at Opal, "The Heaven Beetle."

Opal's eyes widened, "**I don't have it...**" She began to deform and unfused into Pearl and Amethyst.

"Amethyst! You got distracted!" Pearl shouted.

"Hey!" Amethyst retaliated, "You were the one getting carried away with all those fancy backflips!"

Steven quickly dug into his pocket, "Wait a sec! I got the beetle!" He held up the Heaven Beetle.

Spinel gasped and hugged him, "Ooooh! I'm so proud!"

"Good job, Steven," Garnet stated as she placed the Heaven Beetle into a terrarium with the Earth Beetle, shutting it, and bubbled it, "I also see you helped your teammates fuse."

Pearl and Amethyst stared at each-other in shock.

"And all I had to do was get eaten by a bird." said Steven, proudly standing.

Spinel scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously, "Me too. It was my fault."

"Nice work. You'll be great at fusing one day," said Garnet as she walked away.

"Yeah..." Steven replied... before he gasped, "Wait! I can do that too?!"

* * *

**I really didn't like Steven's constant ****nagging over wanting Amethyst and Pearl to fuse. Spinel had to step up and _not_ agree with him. **


	7. Steven The Swordfighter

Outside, the rain was pouring down from the sky. Lion laid under the porch of the house, trying to avoid the rain. He yawned and laid his head down for a nap.

Within the Beach House, Steven and the Gems laid at the edge of his bed, watching a movie on the little TV, eating popcorn as the two characters onscreen were confronting each-other in a fight.

"_It was you!" Lonely Blade shouted, "You were the one who killed my brother, cursing me to fight forever!"_

Spinel looked sympathetic, "Aww, poor Lonely Blade..."

Steven laid his head in between her pigtails, "Yeah..."

"_You think you can defeat me? The President of the Shadow Samurai Government?!" The exposed villain pulled out his sword from his mop. _

"What?!" Steven clutched Spinel's pigtails, which did hurt Spinel, but she barely minded, "The janitor is the evil samurai president?! That's bananas!"

Pearl rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, it was so obvious. He's been mopping in the background of every fight scene." She pulled up the cover of the movie, "Look, here he is on the cover of the box."

Spinel shot her a quick glare, "Shh, he's enjoying the movie." And she turned away.

"_For my honor and my brother! I will strike you down!" Lonely Blade cried, unsheathing and conjoining two of his swords, "Boomerang Blade!" He threw his swords towards the villain._

_Samurai President leapt up to avoid the attack and thrusted down, "Piercing Shadow of a Thousand... Screams!"_

"Go Lonely, go!" Steven cheered, letting go of one of Spinel's pigtails, "Do the Boomerang Blade again!"

"Oh come on, this is ridiculous!" Pearl complained, "Just look at their form, this is nothing like _real_ sword-fighting!" Garnet, Amethyst, and Spinel shushed her.

Steven laughed, "It's just a movie, Pearl." He ate a handful of popcorn.

Spinel grinned as she got an idea, "Unless you'd like to show him some _real_ sword-fighting..."

Something sparked in Pearl's blue eyes, "Well why didn't you say so? I'd be happy to show you, Steven." Steven beamed with delight, surprising Pearl. "Now?"

* * *

At a cloud area, known a Pearl's Area, Garnet, Spinel, and Steven sat on the stone stairs. Amethyst was laying belly-deep on a small cloud.

Pearl held up two swords, "Alright, in order to give a proper demonstration, I'm going to need a sparring partner."

Steven raised his hand, but Spinel immediately lowered it.

"Luckily, I have the perfect candidate right here," said Pearl, her gem glowing and she performed a brief ballet move before standing on her tippy-toe and a hologram resembling her appeared out of her gem.

"Cooool! Hologram Pearl!" Steven's eyes lit up.

Spinel nodded, "Yeah, isn't she cool?"

"Aw jeez," Amethyst groaned dismissively.

The Holo-Pearl opened it eyes, "_Do you wish to engage in combat_?"

Pearl tossed the sword over to it, "Let this be the perfect battle."

Holo-Pearl caught the sword and prepared itself, "_You've already made a mistake by challenging me!_"

Pearl laughed, "We shall let our swords decide." She took a foot back, readying herself.

"Nerd!" shouted Amethyst, Spinel delivering a harsh punch on the shoulder with Garnet and Steven shushing her.

Holo-Pearl's eyes reddened, "_Commencing_ _duel_," and it lunges towards Pearl. Pearl blocked the attack, and they parried each-other's attacks, amazing Steven and creating wind from how hard their blows were.

When Pearl shielded herself from the oncoming attack, Holo-Pearl noted, "_Defence rank S. Zero openings detected_."

"Go Pearl!" Both Steven and Spinel cheered in unison.

"Go Holo-Pearl!" Amethyst mocked.

Pearl frowned at that, causing her to have her sword disarmed thanks to Holo-Pearl. It stood back, preparing to swing, "_Opening_ _detected_." and moved in with a sweep attack. Pearl ducked in time and slid towards her sword, grabbing it and swerving around.

Holo-Pearl leapt up into the air and tried to land a blow, but Pearl successfully parried it, leaving the hologram vulnerable. With a thrust of her sword, Holo-Pearl was knocked back, defeated and glitching a bit.

"_Match set. Challenger wins_!"

"Woohoo!" Steven cheered and he ran to Pearl, "Yay, Pearl!" Spinel smiled and followed suit.

Holo-Pearl sat up, "Do you wish to battle again?"

Steven kept cheering, running around Pearl, "Pearl! That was amazing! You were so cool!"

Spinel giggled a bit, "Yeah, you're better at sword-fighting than I am."

Pearl blushed and chuckled, "Well, one does try their best."

"Will you teach me how to sword fight like you?" Steven asked excitedly and beamed at Spinel, "Can you let me fight her? Please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeeeaaaase?"

Spinel laughed nervously, "Only if you and Pearl fight lightly."

Pearl nodded, "So, we'll start with the basics." She cleared her throat to the hologram, "Initiate training mode."

Holo-Pearl stood up, "_Training mode initiated. Level 1 begin!_"

"I want you to stand back, you two, and Steven, watch me carefully." Pearl told them. Spinel nodded and brought herself and Steven backwards, her hands on his shoulders.

Holo-Pearl and Pearl began to spar, the hologram chanting the words, "_Thrust! Parry! Parry_!"

"Do you see what I'm doing with my feet, Steven?" Pearl asked through the light sparring, "Notice where I keep my center of gravity."

Steven lost his interest, "Aww, can you show me something cool? Like the Boomerang Blade!"

"Sweetheart," Spinel pulled him back, "That was from a movie. What Pearl's doing is way cooler than those ninjas."

"Thank you, Spinel," Pearl smiled, continuing to fight.

"But Spinel! I wanna see her do something awesome, like the Boomerang Blade!' Steven whined.

Pearl sighed and turned her attention to the boy, "Steven, these are real sword techniques. Not those silly things from your movies. It's about waiting carefully for the moment to str-"

"_Thrust_!"

Pearl's eyes widened in shock, the sword piercing through her chest.

Steven gasped in horror and he backed into the pink gem. Spinel's eyes were wide with horror, clutching Steven's shoulders.

"Whoa..." Amethyst looked up.

"Oh no..." gasped Garnet.

Pearl dropped her sword and looked at her wound before laughing nervously, "W-Woopsie daisy! Steven, it's okay. I'm gonna be just-" She poofed into a cloud of white mist, her gem falling to the ground.

"Oh stars..." Spinel breathed, releasing the boy.

"NOOOOOO!" Steven wailed, rushing over to her gem, "No! Pearl! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"_Challenger defeated. Level 1-_" The hologram was punched away by Spinel, "_Ow_."

"It's alright, Steven," Spinel reassured, stroking his back, "She's gonna be fine."

"I know!" He cried, tears falling down his cheeks, "But it's all my fault! I distracted her!"

"It's fine, Steven," Garnet walked over, "She just needs time to regenerate."

"Yeah!" Amethyst floated over on her cloud, "These stuff happens something. Just look at Spinel."

Spinel gave her an amused look, "Look at you."

"Hey, I'm scrappy, whaddya want?" Amethyst laughed.

Steven laughed, "T-That's awesome to hear. So, how long will she take? 5 minutes? 10 minutes?"

* * *

_**Two weeks later…**_

Steven pushed the lamp over the basket holding Pearl's gem, checking if it's warm. He sighed, "What's taking her so long?"

At the Warp pad, Garnet, Amethyst (still on her cloud), and Spinel appeared. The purple gem waved, "Whadup?"

"Heeey..." Steven groaned, laying his chin on the counter.

Amethyst floated over, "She's still not done? Man, she's taking her time with this one."

Spinel joined her side, silently inspecting her friend's gem. There was deep concern in her dark pink eyes.

"Gotta tell you though, love what you've done with the place." Around them, the living room with littered with trash, old clothes, and dishes piled up in the kitchen.

Spinel yelped in shock, grabbing her spiky pigtails and pulling them down, "Oh my stars! What the heck did you do while we were gone?!"

"Pearl usually helps me tidy up," Steven quickly explained.

Spinel sighed, letting go of her pigtails, "Then I'll do it myself."

Amethyst shrugged, "Oh come on, Stretch. I'd say leave it."

"Or!" Steven perked up, "We could use the next best thing!"

Steven pulled the sheet away, revealing Holo-Pearl, "_Do you wish to engage in combat?_"

"Oh no," Spinel shook her head, "No no no no no no no. I'm cleaning up this place, not _that_."

"She can help!" Steven retorted, "It's like Pearl!"

"But more boring," Amethyst finished.

Spinel prepared to put the sheet back over the hologram, but Steven stopped her, "Hey! We can train her to help us!"

Spinel raised a suspicious eyebrow, and as Steven ran upstairs with the hologram, her eyes darted over to Pearl's gem.

"... She's never been gone for this long... not even since... "

* * *

Steven showed Holo-Pearl his figurines, which were scattered around his room, "Here, we have a mess. Organizing messes is one of Pearl's favorite hobbies. Here." He placed the figurines on his window sill, "Pearl likes to organize them by type. Animal, humanoid, miscellaneous. Now you try."

Holo-Pearl stared at his figurine and it's eyes reddened, "_You've drawn your sword in vain!_" But before it could thrust its sword at him, a pink hand grabbed the hologram's arm, struggling to hold it back.

"Steven!" Spinel barked from downstairs, carrying a trash bin, "I'm taking that thing outside. A weapon should not be used in the house!"

"Okaaay..." Steven sighed.

* * *

**Outside...**

Amethyst held the tiny cloud, "I'm gonna do it."

"Go on then," said Garnet.

Amethyst stuffed the cloud in her mouth and swallowed it, causing her to inflate. She began floating upwards, Garnet holding onto her foot to keep her from flying away. Spinel stormed outside, carrying the hologram over her head and she placed it on the ground.

"And you're going to stay out here and away from-" Spinel stopped, looking at Amethyst and Garnet. "... What."

Holo-Pearl held up her sword, Spinel ducking away, "_I won't go easy on you this time!_"

"No!" Spinel forced her arms down and glared at the two other Gems, "What are you two up to?"

"Just playing around, Spinny!" Amethyst laughed, burping out a piece of cloud.

"Oh no!" Spinel clasped her head in fright, "Pearl's absence is driving you both crazy! It's driving me crazy!"

"Don't go crazy," Garnet remained blank, letting go of Amethyst's foot, "She's come back to us in time. Have patience."

Spinel stared at her, stretching her hand and grabbing Amethyst, dragging her back down and handing her to Garnet, "Thanks."

Spinel sighed, "Well, that was nice and all, but I'm just going to find this creepy thing a place where it won't-"

The hologram was gone.

"... OH MY-"

* * *

At the blossom tree, Steven held his walrus toy and Holo-Pearl was holding a balloon sword and wearing a balloon crown.

"You had fun at the boardwalk, right?" asked Steven.

"_Parry_!"

Steven sighed in desperation, "Oh come on, you gotta work with me here! This is Pearl's favorite tree. Don't you recognize it? What's on your mind? Come on, don't hold back."

Holo-Pearl's eyes reddened, "_Challenge accepted!_"

Steven grew scared, "What?!"

Holo-Pearl swung her balloon sword, Steven ducking in time as the tree was somehow sliced in half, landing with a thud.

"Oh no!" Steven yelled, "The tree!"

"_Challenger defeated!_" said Holo-Pearl, going back to a normal stance.

Steven was furious, "Real Pearl would never do that! Grr, you're hopeless! Get away from me!" He ran away from the place.

* * *

Rain poured down and lightning boomed outside. Steven was sitting on his bed, looking outside, and Pearl's gem nestled in the blanket with him.

"It's too bad you're still not back, Pearl." Steven vented, "Spinel's worried sick about you... and me. At least I got the 5th Lonely Blade movie!" He held the movie cover to her gem, but sighed sadly, "How long are you gonna make us wait, Pearl?"

A beeping noise sounded from the kitchen.

Steven perked up, "Oh, popcorn's done. Stay right here." He ran down to the kitchen and took out a bag of popcorn. Turning around, he yelped when Holo-Pearl appeared behind him.

"_Do you wish to test your skills against me in a duel?_"

Steven scowled, "No! No sword fighting!"

He ran upstairs to his room, lighting flashing when Holo-Pearl appeared behind him again, "_Draw your sword and fulfill your destiny!_"

"No!" Steven protested, "Leave real Pearl and me alone!" He tossed the sheet over the hologram, "Go back under your sheet."

Later, Steven was watching the 5th movie of Lonely Blade with Pearl's gem.

_"Brother, is that you?" Lonely Blade asked weakly._

_His brother, now a zombie, hoarsely replied, "Yes, it's me. Your... brother... Your technique is..."_

"Whoa, this dub is really good," Steven commented, "What do you think, Pearl?"

"STEVEN UNIVERSE!"

Spinel's yell startled him. Steven cowered as the pink gem stood in front of the television, eyes narrowed, "Where did you take it?"

"... What?"

"_Where_. Did. You. Take. It."

Steven realized what she meant, "I-It's just over there!" He pointed to the sheet, and as if on cue, Holo-Pearl sliced through the blanket, "**Parry**!"

Spinel whipped her head around to face him again, "Where was it?!"

"At Pearl's tree!" Steven explained, trying not to cry, "I left it there, I swear!"

* * *

_"It's about waiting carefully for the chance to str-"_

* * *

Steven recalled the flashback of Pearl being impaled, tears form in his shut eyes. Spinel instantly calmed down.

"_Thrust_!"

Spinel jumped away as Holo-Pearl destroyed the television, "The television! Ugh! I should just get rid of you!"

Steven looked up in fear, the hologram staring back at him, sword gleaming.

"Stay away from him..." Spinel snarled, spiral-like eyes glaring at the hologram and blocking Steven from it.

"_Challenger detected. Wish to start?_" It stated.

Spinel's face contorted into rage, "You wanna fight, do ya?! Then I'll accept it!"

"No!" Steven shouted, clutching Pearl's gem.

"_Challenge accepted!_"

Before the hologram could make its move, Spinel pushed it down into the living room and began to fight. Steven watched in horror.

"_Parry! Parry! Thrust!_"

Spinel smoothly dodged, shifting her body and landed a punch on the hologram's face.

"_Parry! Parry! Thrust!_"

Spinel dodged the sword again, ducking and stretching her arm to grab a broom, "Bring it on!"

"_Parry! Parry! Thrust!_"

Spinel held the broom up, barely holding the sword back. Fortunately, it got stuck and Holo-Pearl tried to move, but couldn't.

"Weakness spotted!" Spinel grinned and kicked the hologram away.

It landed, and got up, it's eyes turning blood red, "_Basic attack mode defeated. Now initiating advanced mode!_"

"What?!" Spinel was slammed back to the floor, the hologram pinning her down with its sword still stuck in the broom's wood.

"No... you... won't... win!"

Steven realized what could happen and went to grab his walrus toy and threw it at the hologram. No effect. Spinel was struggling even more, grunting a bit as the broom was shoved against her gem.

"Spinel!" He cried, looking for more stuff to throw, "Come on, come on!" He grabbed a boomerang and lit up, "Take this!"

The boomerang bonked Holo-Pearl's head, it staring up at Steven, "_Another opponent detected._"

Spinel gasped and grit her teeth, trying to push the hologram off of her. As Holo-Pearl focused on Spinel, Steven retreated to the kitchen, where the boomerang had landed. Holo-Pearl took notice.

Steven grabbed a mop and tossed it at the hologram. It did nothing, but now Spinel was barely strong enough to hold it back, "Steven! Run!" She screamed.

"No! I won't!" Steven began crying, "I'm so sorry, Spinel! I'm sorry for everything that happened today! I should've just kept waiting for Pearl! I should've waited for... " He paused, realizing that Holo-Pearl was distracted and vulnerable.

"The perfect moment! Boomerang Blade!" He launched the boomerang on Holo-Pearl's torso, causing it to fall over. Spinel swiftly got up and prepared to attack.

"Any... last... words?" She panted.

"_... Challenger wins. Do you wish to duel again?_"

"NO!" Spinel shrieked and slammed her enlarged fists onto the hologram multiple times, finally destroying it. After it stopped moving, Spinel fell to her knees, sighing in relief. Steven ran up to her, crying. The pink gem smiled, and hugged him.

"Steven, Spinel, we heard fighting." Garnet interrupted their moment, holding the still inflated Amethyst.

"It's alright, we were just cleaning up" Spinel assured, the hologram beginning to regenerate, but Steven whacked it with the mop, "Die!"

Spinel hugged him, "But he was just excellent at mopping." She winked at him and he smiled.

"You know, I still miss Pearl a whole lot, but I guess we gotta accept things the way they are before you-"

Up in Steven's room, Pearl's gem began to glow and hovered, the form of Pearl appeared and the white light faded, revealing Pearl in a different outfit.

"Nevermind! Pearl's back!"

"Pearl!" Spinel squealed with joy, wrapping her arms around the pale gem and pulled her in for a hug, Steven joining it.

Pearl pulled away, "Whoa whoa whoa! What the heck happened?!"

Spinel was still beaming, "You just missed Steven being awesome!"

Steven remembered something, "Wait! Hold on! I had this whole thing planned out when you came back!" And he ran off.

Pearl attempted to lift herself up, Spinel's long arms still locked around her. "Uh, Steven? What happened to your room?" She looked at Amethyst, "I don't even want to know what happened to you."

"I got hit by an airplane!" replied Amethyst.

Steven came back, his shirt tied around his head, using a pot and a wooden spoon like a drum, chanting, "Pearl's back! Pearl's back! Pearl's back!"

"Steven, what are you-" Pearl began before Spinel hugged her even tighter, Amethyst coughing up more clouds, Garnet remaining motionless, and Steven still chanting. "I can't... leave you... guys alone... for a… second..." she wheezed.


	8. Coach Steven

**So... I wrote two in one day... enjoy!**

**Edit: Decided to change the whole scene of Peach Moonstone. Just thought up of a better scene.**

* * *

In a bright, clear blue area with a large structure made up of pillars, the Crystal Gems and Steven arrived through the warp pad.

Steven looked up in awe, "Whoa! What magical place of mystery is this?"

"Well-"

Pearl butted into Amethyst to answer him, "Oh, I'm so glad you asked! This was once a communication hub for Gemkind," she explained as they walked towards it, "But lately, it's begun transmitting bursts of electromagnetic interference!"

Steven stared at Spinel, "What's that mean?"

"It's hurting television," she replied gently.

"Noooo!" Steven cried, "I'll save you television! Ha-yah!" He tried to kick and knock over a pillar. Nothing happened.

Amethyst lifted Steven up, "Sorry, but we need a Steven at least..." She shifted into a buffer-looking Steven, "This strong for the job!"

Steven gasped, "It's all the me I could me!"

Spinel frowned, not liking the image of the muscled Steven, "Not really..."

Amethyst noticed her discomfort and rolled her eyes, "Alright alright." She shifted back to her normal self.

"I can handle this though," said Spinel as she grabbed her wrist, enlarged her fist, arm screwing like a spring and prepared to swing it.

"NO!" shouted Pearl, holding her back, "We don't need to do that. It'd take too long to take these out individually or destructively."

Spinel frowned, but deflated her hand, "Fine. You're right."

"And I hate it when she is!" Amethyst agreed, "She gets that look on her face…" She glanced at a smiling Pearl, "... Yeah that's the one."

Pearl created a hologram from her gem, "What we need is a well thought-out plan-"

"No." Garnet cut in, "What we need is _Sugilite_. Amethyst, fuse with me."

"WHAT?!" Amethyst, Spinel, and Pearl yelled in unison, with the purple gem more delighted than the other two. As she jumped away, Spinel and Pearl looked at each-other, scrunching their faces in disgust and chagrin.

"Yeah! Let's mesh it up!" squealed Amethyst, dancing around Garnet and making some weird faces, "Bigger! Badder! Better!" She laughed.

Steven stepped up, "Hold your horses! Are… you guys going to become a gem fusion?!"

Amethyst screamed excitedly while shaking. After a quick pause, Steven and Amethyst began screaming together.

"Wait!"

Amethyst and Steven looked over to Spinel, who looked like she was trying to keep her cool, "Garnet, are you sure about this? I mean, all we have to do is take down the pillars. We don't need to go all out!"

"Spinel's actually right," Pearl intercepted, "You two can be a little… eh... _unstable_ when your personalities combine. We need to be careful! Fuse with _me_ instead!"

Garnet laid her hand on the pale gem's shoulder, "We don't need to be careful. We just need to be huge."

"Oh yeah! Let's wreck this joint!" Amethyst jumped in excitement as Spinel and Steven joined beside Pearl, the pink gem sharing a tentative look to her companion, who angrily turned away.

"Synchronize…" Garnet started before the gems on her hands began to glow red and the gem moved her hips rather… suggestively.

Steven watched with interest… before Spinel covered her hands over his eyes, expressing uneasiness as Steven tried pulling her fingers away, "Wha-? Hey Spinel! Come on, I wanna see!"

Garnet continued to make several poses. Amethyst moved her shoulders to the beat, her gem glowing and her smile changing into a grin. After performing some more moves, Amethyst ran towards Garnet, the two of them enveloping in a white light. From the ball of light with their gems shifting, a dragon-like beam shot up and roared, revealing the giant fusion of Garnet and Amethyst.

The fusion laughed aloud, stretching out her arms, "**I forgot how great it feels to be me!**"

"That's Sugilite?!" Steven gasped.

"**You got it, baby**." Sugilite smirked and crouched down, "**Hey Steven, you wanna see something cool?**"

"Yeah!"

Complying to the boy's wishes, Sugilite summoned Garnet's gauntlets, which floated upwards and they fused together as Amethyst's whip wrapped around the handle, creating a flail and it crashed onto the ground. Steven was _astonished_.

"**You like that, little man?**"

"Are you gonna smash stuff with your wrecking-ball-thingy?"

"**That's the plan! Where should I start?**"

"Do that one!" Steven pointed at the pillars.

Grinning, Sugilite swung her flail into the communication hub, causing large chunks of the pillars to fall around them.

Pearl was already feeling unsafe, "Spinel, Steven, I think we should go."

"No way! This is awesome!" Steven protested, a concerned Spinel still watching the destruction.

As Sugilite continued to swing her flail around, more debris fell around the trio. Pearl quickly kicked a piece of pillar away, "Watch it!"

A sizeable chunk of the pillar hit Steven's face and knocked him back, causing Spinel to scream, "STEVEN!", wrapping her arms around the boy.

"Ugh!" Pearl yelled, now even more angry, "You're just too much!"

Sugilite didn't lose her grin, "**Maybe you're just too **_**little**_**!**"

"You're right Pearl," Spinel stood up, holding Steven and looked to her companion, "We _need_ to leave."

"What?! I'm fine!" Steven retorted as they walked over to the warp pad, "What about Sugilite?"

Pearl didn't look at him, "She can find her _own_ way home."

As Pearl, Spinel, and Steven (who groaned in disappointment) warped away, a large chunk of debris crushed the warp pad, destroying it and rendered it useless.

* * *

Steven walked into the Big Donut, gauze wrapped tightly around his forehead and wearing sunglasses, "Sup?"

Sadie ran up to Lars' table, "Whoa! Steven, what happened to you?"

Steven leaned against the table, taking off his sunglasses, "Oh, just a little battle damage from our last mission."

"Really?" asked Sadie.

Lars was very doubtful, "Like what?"

Steven grinned and lifted his gauze up, albeit with some difficulty, "I… got hit by a rock!" A tiny scar was marked on his forehead. The two employees stared at it and started to laugh hysterically.

"It must not have been a _big_ rock," Sadie joked.

Steven covered the cut back up, "Well... there's... internal... bleeding. My hurt is on the inside!"

"Man!" Lars laughed, "I would've _loved_ to have seen the look on Spinel's face! Awwww, did Stevie get a _wittle_ cut?" He continued to laugh, "Toughen up, Steven!"

Steven sighed and took off the gauze, "You're right. I'm soft."

Lars picked up a can of sardines and tried to open it as he spoke, "If I weren't so modest, I'd whip out my sweet 6-pack and... show you what... a real man... looks like!" He grunted, failing to get it open.

Sadie quickly offered to open it for him. Begrudgingly, he gave the can to her. Sadie opened it with ease and handed it back to him.

Lars scowled to himself, "Nah... I'm not gonna say thanks."

Frowning, Sadie harshly punched him in the leg. He wasn't too fazed and was almost laughing.

Steven got an idea and his eyes became stars, "That's it! We _all_ need a workout! Let's do it! Let's workout together! You can beat up Lars, and you don't have to starve to death if Sadie divorces you!"

"We're not married!" Lars panicked with a mouthful of sardine sandwich.

Steven nodded, "And I know juuust the guy to help us out."

* * *

Greg was fast asleep, laying his head on the workbench after building a makeshift gym for the three of them. Lars and Sadie stood by Steven in their workout clothes.

"Wow, this looks great!" proclaimed Steven.

Greg awoke, a piece of wood stuck and fell off his head and drool in his beard, "Huh- Wha…"

"Hey Dad!" Steven ran up to his father, the two others following behind.

"Hey Steven. You like it?" asked Greg, "It's the best I can do on such short notice."

Lars picked up a stick attached to two cans, one of them falling, "No kidding."

"Well I might join you kids and show you how it's done," Greg proudly stated, "I've been slacking off on my workout routine for a few weeks... months... years..." He coughed awkwardly, "Decades."

Steven smiled, "Sure! The more, the meatier! Oh! We'll need sweatbands!"

As Steven ran up to the beach house, Pearl and Spinel passed by the three, Greg looking up and lifting a dumbbell, "Hey Pearl, hey Spinel. Come to check out some buff studs?"

Pearl and Spinel stared at him, the former replying, "No." And they walked up to the porch.

Spinel was the first to approach Steven, "Sweetheart, what exactly is going on?"

"We're starting a gym!" Steven proclaimed.

Spinel stared at him in surprise, but then smiled in delight, her hands on her cheeks, "Aww, that's wonderful!" Pearl stood beside her, still confused.

"Yeah!" Steven nodded, "Imma get supa strong! Like Sugilite!"

Spinel's face fell to a weak smile, her pigtails lowering, Pearl having the same thought as her companion, "You know, maybe this isn't a good idea."

Steven blinked, "What? I wanna be strong so I can be useful to the team!"

"Oh Stevie," Spinel cooed, crouching down and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You've proven yourself to me many times, and I think you're just perfect."

"But I wanna get strong! In the real way!" Steven protested, "Come on! Let's get beefy!"

Spinel would've replied, but Pearl muttered, "_I'd_ rather not." and she went inside the house.

Pearl closed the door behind her, and sighed, leaning against it. She noticed Steven's clothes laid on the floor. "Steven…" She grumbled but relaxed herself.

**Pearl**: _Why do you have to look up to her, aside from a literal sense?_

_Don't you know a power that big comes with a bigger expense? _

_And can't you see that she's out of control and overzealous?_

_I'm telling you for your own good, and not because I'm… _

_I can show you how to be strong… in the real way. _

_And I know we can be strong… in the real way._

_And I want to talk to you, I want to be your rock_

_And when I talk, it lights a fire in you…_

At the gym, Steven and Spinel returned to the gym with the others. Spinel turned her head to face Pearl, but the pale gem turned away and went back inside.

**Spinel**: _I can show you how to be strong… in the real way_

**Steven**: _And I know we can be strong… in the real way _

**Pearl, Spinel, & Steven**: _And I want to inspire you, I want to be your rock. _

_And when I talk, it lights a fire in you._

_I want to inspire you, I want to be your rock. _

_And when I talk, it lights a fire in you..._

Everyone was now visibly tired. Sadie panted, "Hey Steven. Maybe um… you can work out a bit too?"

Steven was confused, "Uh-huh? I have been."

"_We've_ been working out," Lars shot at him, "You and your mommy have just been singing some _dumb_ song."

Spinel glared at Lars, frightening him a bit.

"But you're doing a great job pumping us up!" Greg backed them up.

"Thanks! But I need to get strong too!" Steven held before handing Spinel the megaphone, "Spinel, give me something to do!"

Spinel stood there blankly, then nodded, speaking into the megaphone, "Alright! Drop down and give me some pushups!"

And Steven did as he was told.

* * *

At sunrise, Lars, Sadie, and Greg were all already waiting for Steven outside.

"Steven, come on!" Sadie called out, "We're ready to get started! We can't work out without Spinel's mad coaching skills!"

Inside the house and in his room, Steven struggled to get up from his bed and slowly dragged himself down the stairs, "Be there in a sec! So sore from being so ripped…"

"You'd think they'd defuse by now." Spinel said to Pearl, worry in her tone.

"I know," grumbled Pearl, "And I've tried to warp back and check, but I can only assume the warp pad is broken!"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, the voices sounding panicked outside, and some pieces of the house fell.

Steven, Spinel, and Pearl all looked at each-other in fear and ran outside, though Steven stumbled. In the far distance, Sugilite was stomping through the ocean.

"What the hey is that?!" Greg yelled, with Lars falling off the monkeybars.

Sugilite stepped onto the beach, clearly enraged, "**I'M BORED!**"

"Sugilite…" Spinel whimpered, holding Steven close, who was still happy to see the fusion.

Pearl ran up to Sugilite, "Y-You're back!"

Sugilite directed a finger at her, "**You all left me behind!**"

"We just thought you didn't need any help!" Pearl tried to calm the giant down, "Now why don't you separate and we all can sit down and relax?"

"**NO!**" Sugilite roared, kicking Pearl away.

"Pearl!" Spinel and Steven shouted together.

Pearl got up as Sugilite towered over her, "Listen to me! You've been fused for too long! You're losing yourselves!"

"**I **_**am**_ **myself! And I'm sick of being split up! So you better get used to it, baby!**"

Spinel facepalmed, "I knew this would happen..."

"**And get this junk off my beach!**" Sugilite then stomped on the makeshift gym.

Spinel hugged Steven close as they stood beside Pearl, "Hey! Greg made that!"

Steven was now scared, "Why is she attacking us? Why is she attacking you?!"

"Spinel…" Pearl drew a hand back, "Get Steven out of here!"

Spinel did just that and Pearl summoned her spear.

"**What?**" Sugilite growled, "**You wanna fight?!**"

"You'll thank me... later!" Pearl leapt towards the fusion, but was swatted away. Spinel turned around as she brought Steven to Greg, "Stay here." Spinel stretched her arms and caught Pearl midfall and launched to stand beside her, joining the fight.

"Come on, kid!" Greg helped Steven to his feet.

"Dad no!" Steven cried, "Spinel! Pearl!"

Pearl and Spinel both leapt at Sugilite, only managing to knock her visors off. Steven and Greg gasped.

"**YOU THINK YOU'RE SOMETHING?! YOU!**" Sugilite first slammed Pearl and Spinel down, her main focus on the former.

"**AIN'T!**" She tossed Pearl into the sky.

"**NOTHING!**" She leapt and smacked Pearl downwards onto the ground. Her flail caused some damage to the house.

"My muscles..." Steven struggled to move himself when he saw the megaphone. Spinel was lying away from him, covered in wounds.

"Steven! Ughh..." She kneeled over in pain and began to cry, "I'm sorry... Steven, Garnet, Amethyst... Spinel... I wasn't strong enough to protect you…. I'm not strong enough to do anything…"

"... Pearl..." Spinel's whisper was filled with sympathy.

"Come on Pearl, don't give up!" Steven shouted into the megaphone, "Spinel and I know you can take her down!"

"I can't..." Pearl sobbed, shutting her eyes.

"Yes you can! Come on! You're strong, Pearl! We know you are!"

"No... I'm _not!_"

"Pearl."

Pearl's head shot up, looking up at Spinel, "Wha... What?"

Spinel gave her a comforting smile, "If it helps you feel better… we could…"

She trailed off, but Pearl immediately knew what she meant. Her blue eyes glistened in the light as she stood up, "But Spinel…"

"I mean it. Let's do it. I'm okay with it." Spinel insisted.

Surprised, Pearl laughed a bit, taking Spinel's hand in hers… and brought her in for a hug and the light shone around them. Steven had to cover his eyes to shield himself from the light, though Sugilite just stood there, shocked.

The light dissipated, revealing the fusion of Pearl and Spinel. She stood proudly, the pale pink mist fading around her.

"**Sugilite**," She spoke, her sunset orange hair blowing in the wind, "**I will not allow you to harm any of these humans. Unfuse at once.**"

"**Huh?!**" Sugilite roared, "**Who are you supposed to be?!**"

The fusion smiled, "**... I am **_**Peach Moonstone**_**.**"

Sugilite stood there, and then snarled, "**We're still bigger and stronger than you! We can still crush you!**"

Peach Moonstone wasn't fazed and narrowed her lilac eyes, "**Hope you're fast enough.**" Almost at the speed of light, Peach Moonstone dashed around Sugilite in circles. Not even Steven or anyone else watching could catch up with her.

Sugilite whipped her head left and right and finally screamed in fury and waved her flail about, trying to land a hit.

As fast as lightning, Peach Moonstone dashed a good distance away from the giant fusion. The upside-down heart gem glowed and her one of her lower stretchy arms grabbed it. A spear with a crescent moon-shaped hook at the end was summoned.

Maintaining her shock, Sugilite swung her flail down on them. Peach Moonstone stood there, everyone who was watching anticipated, Steven's eyes widening in horror. However, Peach Moonstone leapt forwards, ducking her head under and sliced the flail's rope with her spear. The end of the flail ending behind the peach-colored fusion.

Sugilite growled in fury, "**STOP FOOLING AROUND AND ACTUALLY FIGHT IF YOU'RE THAT BRAINDEAD!**"

Peach Moonstone didn't reply, leaping upwards into the air, summoning another spear through the gem on her forehead. Sugilite and Peach Moonstone shared a moment of eye contact before the peach-colored fusion began to spin, her spears glowing white and forming rings.

"**Double... Moon-Cutter!**" Peach Moonstone cried as she lunged towards the larger fusion.

In a blink of an eye, Peach Moonstone had sliced Sugilite into three halves. Sugilite's face stilled into shock, then poofing and Garnet and Amethyst laid on the ground. Peach Moonstone's eyes widened, and through a smoother separation, Pearl and Spinel ran up to the two exhausted gems.

"Amethyst! Garnet!" Pearl shouted in concern, "Are you okay?!"

Garnet lifted her head, "Yeah... Sugilite just overworked our bodies. It's... a little painful."

"I have a monster headache..." moaned Amethyst.

Pearl and Spinel pulled them both for a tight and tearful hug, the latter wrapping her long arms around them. They heard the two Gems groaning and let them go.

"Whoops, sorry," Spinel apologized.

"You two..." Steven ran up to them, "Were so AWESOME! Peach Moonstone was amazing!"

Spinel scratched the back of her head, "Yeah, I guess we were. What about you, Pearl?"

Pearl smiled, hugging her, "Yes, thank you, Spinel."

"You two were right..." Garnet added, "We should've listened..."

Pearl pulled away, still holding Spinel's shoulders, "Yeah, we _were_ right!"

"Go Pearl! Go Spinel!" cheered Steven, with everybody else walking behind them.

"Hey Spinel! I feel great! Wanna go on a mission?!" Pearl asked, fizzing with excitement.

Spinel shared her excitement, "Boy, do I?!"

The two joy-filled Gems continued to hug and shout at each-other in joy.

"How long are they gonna keep this up?" Amethyst sighed.

"We deserve it." stated Garnet, "Take it like a Gem."

"Uh..." Lars spoke up, "What the heck just happened?!"

"Drop and give me 20!" Steven shouted through the megaphone.

* * *

**1\. If there's ONE thing Pearl and Spinel can both 100% agree on, it's that they both don't like Sugilite.**

**2\. Sugilite was going to say it was "Three against Two", but I remembered that Garnet doesn't share her fusion secret until the end of Season 1, so…**

**3\. Peach Moonstone has the same situation as Garnet. One of the gems has a weapon while the other doesn't. So let's just say Pearl's spear got… "improved".**

**4\. Sort-of implied Pearl X Spinel? I dunno.**

**5\. Peach Moonstone headcanon voice: _Michella Moss_**


	9. Monster Buddies

Somewhere in the snowy mountains, a section of a small mountain collapsed. A large blue Corrupted Gem is slammed back to the icy wall, the Crystal Gems - with the exception of Spinel - surrounded it. Small pieces of icicles fell from above.

"Alright everyone!" Garnet directed.

"One more attack should do it," said Pearl.

The Corrupted Gem stood up, an icicle piercing through it's right arm and breaking it off its body.

Steven cringed, holding his arm, "Yikes! Your arm..."

Garnet made a leap towards the monster and punched it, causing it to shatter and break apart, poofing and its gem floating in midair.

Pearl quickly caught the gem, bubbled it and sent it away, "Now there's nothing standing between us and the Shooting Star."

The cavern began to crumble, more icicles fell from the top wall.

"This is really dangerous!" exclaimed Amethyst, dodging the icy rocks falling around her, "Whoa! Jeez! Who-Whoa! Mama!" And more boulders fell all over her.

Steven rushed over, "Amethyst! Uh- Don't worry! I'll dig you out!" Whatever Amethyst was trying to say, came out incomprehensible to Steven. Larger icicles fell around them.

"We've got to get Steven out of here!" yelled Pearl.

Garnet looked over to Steven, "I'm sending you back to the Temple."

"But Garnet, how are you gonna-" Steven was interuppted as Garnet created a bubble around him, "You can bubble me?!"

"Garnet no!" Pearl shrieked, running over to them.

But Garnet already tapped the bubble and sent it away. "Watch your head." She stated as more ice boulders crashed upon them.

* * *

**In the Burning Room... **

"It's alright..." Spinel whispered, holding the bubble containing the Centipeetle's gem closer, "I'm sorry we had to do this..." A pop and Steven's yell broke Spinel out of her tranquility as she accidentally dropped the bubble and turned around, "Steven?!"

"Uh- Hey Spinel!" Steven laughed awkwardly, spinning around in the bubble, "I'm back!"

Spinel still wasn't relaxed, "Why are you bubbled?! Did Garnet send you?! What happened?!"

Steven wasn't given anytime to answer as his bubble popped and he landed on the floor. Spinel ran up to him, worry written on her face until she heard another pop and turned around, seeing Centipeetle's bubble had popped as well.

"Oh shoot!" Spinel wrapped her arms around Steven and backed away as the gem formed a humanoid figure, before fur grew out and the figure contorted into the Centipeetle.

"Wha-What's happening?!" Steven asked Spinel in fear who didn't reply. The Centipeetle formation stared at them, and they hugged each-other tightly.

However, the formation shrunk and reformed into a smaller version of the Centipeetle. Acid dripped from its jaws as it turned around, snapping a bit with fear. Spinel and Steven opened their eyes.

"... Nephrite?" Spinel mumbled gently. The small corrupted gem, apparently known as Nephrite, gargled more and shivered, still looking scared.

Letting go of the pink gem, Steven took a few steps forward, "It looks so scared..."

"Steven!" Spinel whisper-shouted.

Steven ignored her and laid on the ground, crawling closer to Nephrite, "Uhh, hi. Aw, it's okay. Look, please don't be scared of me... or Spinel."

Spinel blinked in surprise from how well he was treating the corrupted gem, still not moving.

The boy smiled kindly, "See? I'm not going to hurt you. Neither is she. Yeah, just relax..." Nephrite actually listened and smoothed her mane down. "Yeah, that's it. Doesn't relaxing feel nice?"

Spinel got down and crawled beside Steven, "Hey Nephrite... good to see you're... okay..."

Nephrite stared at her, but showed no hostility.

"You wanna come over here and relax with us?" asked Steven, Nephrite appearing interested, "Yeah, we can totally just hang out and relax, right here on the floor."

The little centipede-like gem slowly stepped over to them and Spinel smiled, "Yeah, that's it. Just the three of us. We're all your friends here."

Steven held out a hand to the gem, "My name's Ste-"

"STEVEN! Spinel! Get away from that thing!"

Pearl's shout scared the three of them. The other Gems stood at the entrance of the burning room, Garnet leaping upwards and Amethyst adding, "Whoa, dude!"

"Wait! Garnet!" Spinel tried to stop the magenta gem, but she ignored her and landed in front of Nephrite.

Pearl pulled Spinel and Steven away, "This was a terrible idea! And he's even managed to pop a bubble and let out that awful... _thing_!"

"NO!" screamed Spinel, shoving Pearl away and blocking the small monster, "She's no 'awful thing'! She's just a gem like us! And don't get mad at Steven, _I_ was the one who popped her bubble!"

"What?!" Pearl held Steven tighter.

"On accident!" She added.

Steven escaped the pale gem's grasp and stood in front of Spinel, "Please don't hurt it, Garnet! Nephrite didn't even try to hurt us! She's only scared and confused. Please give her a chance!"

Garnet stared at them for a moment, "... ... I can't say no to that face."

"Excuse me?!" Pearl objected, "You can't be serious!"

Spinel relaxed, laying her hands on the boy's shoulders, "Thank you, Garnet."

"I think you and Steven should try to tame it-"

"No." Spinel cut Garnet off, "_Steven_ should. He's better at handling this than I am."

Garnet paused, but nodded. Steven ran up and hugged her leg.

Amethyst laughed, "Shut down by the G-Squad!"

Pearl sighed, "Well, let's at least take some precautions."

* * *

Outside, the Crystal Gems and Lion stood in front of a rock, Nephrite chained up to it.

"Alright Steven," said Garnet, "Let's see if you can get it to calm down."

Steven looked unsure, watching Nephrite snapping her jaws at them, "Um, she's still seems a little scared."

As if on cue, one of the chains broke off from the acid, and the Gems and Lion braced themselves to fight. But Spinel held a elongated arm to block their path, "Um... I don't think threatening her is helping."

Steven turned around, "Yeah, maybe watching from the house does?"

Pearl shook her head, "Absolutely not!"

"Steven can handle it." Garnet dispelled her gauntlets.

"Garnet!"

"Pearl."

As Garnet walked away, Amethyst laughed, "Oh! Hmm, hmm! You just got... _Garneted_! Aha!" She, Pearl, and Lion followed.

Spinel rolled her eyes at the purple gem's tomfoolery, but looked at Steven and crouched down, "Do your thing, sweetheart." She kissed his forehead and ran after the other Gems.

Steven smiled, and turned to Nephrite, "Okay friend. It's just us now."

Nephrite broke free of the chains, gargling at him.

"Calmy calm, calm..." Steven laid down on the sand, "Just like before. Yeah, just relax and let your hair down."

Nephrite listened and smoothed her mane again.

"You wanna come over here? Huh?" Steven held out a hand to her, and she shifted side to side, "Don't worry, it won't be like before... How about we try something else." He sat down and reached into his jacket, "Hmm... what's this?"

He pulled out a bag of Chaaaaps, "Chiiips! You like chiips? You wanna chiip? Yeah? Yeah?" He cooed, opening the bag and picking out a chip, "Aw, look at this chip! Yum yum yum!" He ate the chip, "Mmm, tasty! Tasty! Try it!"

As Steven held up another chip, Nephrite crawled towards him and inspected the food.

"That's it," He encouraged, "Smells good, right?"

The corrupted gem then snatched the chip in its jaws and ate it, acid drooling around its toothy mouth.

Steven laughed a bit, "Don't know how you eat with an eyeball in your mouth, but I'm glad you like it." He stood up and backed away, holding another chip and Nephrite followed him. He held the chip up, but a gust of wind blew it out of his fingers and Nephrite caught it and ate it.

Steven laughed aloud and tossed the chips around him, "Hey, come on!" Nephrite came over and ate the chips falling around her.

"You love chips, and I love chips!" Steven sang, laughing and holding a handful of chips up, "Yeah!"

Just then, a seagull bit his hand, forcing him to yelp and drop the bag of chips. The seagull began to eat some of the chips. Steven tried to shoo it away, "Shoo! Get! Those aren't for you!"

The seagull angrily squawked and flapped its wings at him, a spray of acid splashing in-between them. Steven turned around, seeing Nephrite growling and drooling acid.

"Wha-What are you doing?!"

The seagull squawked back, Nephrite answering with snarling and another spray of acid. The bird flew away and avoided the acid. Steven stared at the corrupted gem, eyes liked stars.

"You... saved me."

* * *

"But we have to go back for the Shooting Star!" Pearl retorted, but was stopped as they heard Steven enter with Nephrite.

"Spinel, Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst!" He greeted.

"Oh Steven! Did you tame her?" Spinel happily inquired, much to Pearl's disbelief.

"Even better! I trained her up!" Steven then made a squawking noise, causing Nephrite to spray acid at a beam of the house. Steven squawked again, another spray of acid narrowly missing Garnet and Spinel and hitting the crystal wall.

"Steven!" Pearl walked beside the fridge, "You can't just-" She ducked before more acid could splash on her and a picture-frame of herself was melted slightly, giving her a grumpy expression.

Spinel fought back from smiling as Amethyst laughed, "That was awesome-!"

Steven squawked again and Nephrite shot another spout of acid on Amethyst's sandwich, "Noooo! Mi tortaaaaa!" She grieved over her melting sandwich.

"Steven! This is unacceptable!" Pearl scolded.

"Oh come on, Pearl!" Steven complained as he fed a chip to Nephrite and petted her mane, "She can help us on like missions and stuff."

"Ooh no!" Pearl shook her head, "Out of the question!"

"Aww..." Steven sighed in disappointment.

Spinel shot a glare at her teammate, "I don't see anything wrong with that. Steven will be able to keep her cool while we return into the Ice Cavern."

Amethyst sat up, "Well, I dunno how we're getting through all those ice boulders without causing a cave-in anyway."

"Hmmm..." Spinel looked at the acid covering the beam and wall and turned to Nephrite again, "_She's_ how."

Steven blinked and Nephrite continued to drool acid on the floor.

* * *

"I just don't know if this will work..." said Pearl.

Steven made a squawking sound, Nephrite spitting acid and forming a hole in the cavern wall.

"Alright, Nephrite!" Steven rhymed as he gave a few chips to her. Spinel grinned knowingly at Pearl, who grumbled and stepped over the melting rocks.

"Shooting Star, here we come!" Spinel whisper-cheered, lifting Steven and Nephrite over the acid, followed by Garnet and Amethyst.

The Crystal Gems and the corrupted Gem ventured through the cavern, stopping at a few possible dead-ends, only for Nephrite's acid to create holes enough to fit through them. They momentarily stopped when they saw a skeleton, but the corrupted gem dashed right through in and into a hole big enough for all the gems to walk in.

Garnet pushed her way out of the crack as the other Gems gazed in awe of the room. Crystalline spikes jetted out of the ground and ceiling in multiple colors. In the center was a small pool, containing a crystal with small spikes.

"There it is! The Shooting Star!" Pearl rushed over to the pool with the others behind her and the pale gem's eyes gleamed, "An ancient elemental. So hot and so volatile, it can only be contained in ice! Bare skin cannot endure it's intensity..."

Spinel grimaced at her friend, "I cannot endure your face."

"What do you do with the Shooting Star?" asked Steven.

Amethyst shrugged, "Uh, you shoot it." Spinel sighed in annoyance.

Pearl stepped aside, "Garnet, you'll have to use your gauntlets as to not hurt your hands."

Garnet crouched down, summoned her gauntlets, and dipped her hands into the pool. However, she stopped when Nephrite spazzed out at the sight of it, her mane bristling.

Steven rushed to her, "No no no no! Not now!"

"W-What's wrong?" Spinel asked him, joining his side.

"Something's wrong." Garnet stood and faced towards them.

Nephrite only became more scared and shot more acid upwards, spinning her jaws. A brief pause happened before the stalactites started to crumble and fall. Spinel hugged both Steven and Nephrite close, hovering her body over them to protect them. The other Gems ducked as well, the pool erupting into steam, scaring Nephrite out of the pink gem's arms.

"Steven!" yelled Pearl, hopping over the pool and summoning her spear, "I knew this would be happen!"

"Pearl! No!" Spinel protested, pushing Steven close to the wall and lunging herself onto Pearl, who whacked her with her spear and Spinel was slammed into a wall, leaving a crack on the wall. A large stalactite gained a crack from the impact.

"Spinel! Pearl! Stop!" Steven ran over to them, but the pink gem pushed him away just in time before a particularly large ice crystal fell. Steven fell backwards onto Nephrite, and she gargled loudly in fear and scurried off.

"N-No! Nephrite! I'm sorry!" Steven called after her.

But the little corrupted Gem didn't listen, charging towards Garnet and Amethyst. Pearl blocked her way, only for Spinel to lunge at her again, pleading, "Don't do it!" And sent them crashing into the wall again. The crack in the large stalactite worsened. Nephrite snarled and glared at the four wounded Gems, three of them shielding themselves and one of them staring back at her in worry.

"Stop!" Steven ran in-between her and the Gems, "You don't need to fight!"

Nephrite growled in response.

Steven began to cry, "This isn't you! You're not a monster anymore! Spinel knew your name; _Nephrite_!" He walked towards her, causing her to back away, "We have so many memories now. Remember the chip times? And how you saved me from that vicious seagull? And how we became best friends?"

Nephrite stopped and Steven hugged her, "You have to remember! This all happened today!"

The corrupted gem continued to gargle and drool acid over his jacket. Spinel watched with concern. Slowly, Nephrite calmed down and relaxed in Steven's hug. However, the large stalactite gave way, falling towards them. Nephrite quickly pushes Steven away, him landing in Spinel's outstretched arms.

"Nooooo!" Steven cried.

The stalactite landed upon the corrupted Gem, crushing her.

"Nephrite!" Spinel screamed and Steven began to wail.

Then she poofed, her gem landing and rolling to their feet. Spinel feel to her knees, Steven's eyes welling with tears, "... You saved me."

"Oh Steven," Spinel cooed, hugging Steven and holding Nephrite's gem, "You did everything you could for her. You made friends with her. Rose would've been so proud, even she couldn't properly heal her."

Steven looked up, "Really?"

Spinel nodded, with Garnet adding, "Rose Quartz had tried to use her powers to save these monsters too, but she was never able to heal them."

"Never?" Steven took the gem in his arms, "But if she couldn't do it..."

"Who knows," stated Pearl, "Maybe when you have better control of your powers, you might help them in ways even your mother couldn't."

"Even this one," Spinel pointed to the gem.

Steven nodded, holding them gem, "I'll keep it safe." And bubbled it, surprising the other Gems.

"Steven! You can bubble gems!" proclaimed Pearl.

Spinel smiled, "She'll be safe in the burning room."

"Right." Steven stared at the bubble gem, "Wait for me, Nephrite. I promise I'll heal you up someday." He sent the bubble away... before he reached into his jacket, "Oh! Oh- Wait!"

At the burning room, the bubble containing Nephrite's gem appeared. Along with a bag of Chaaaaps appeared as well.

* * *

**Aaaaaand Pearl and Spinel are back to fighting. Not all friendships or relationships are perfect XD**


	10. Mirror Gem

"Whaaaaat?" Steven complained on the phone while sliding off the couch upside-down, "Why not?"

"Steven, I told you. I can't hang out today. I have tennis practice," Connie replied, wearing her tennis clothes, "And then Mom wants to go out for a family dinner. But she said I could hang out all day tomorrow and I can come over all the time now that it's summer vacation."

Steven didn't seem to understand, "What's summer vacation?"

"You know, when school gets out for the summer?"

"I've never been to this… How do you say it..." He squinted his eyes, "'school'? How does it work?"

"It's a place where you go to learn," Connie explained, Steven slowly nodded as she listed the things at school, "It's full of desks, chalkboards, books, maps..."

"I see..." He murmured.

* * *

Spinel just stared as Pearl placed the desk on the pile of school stuff. Steven examined the pile and nodded, "Yep! It's all coming together!"

"What exactly is going on?" Spinel asked, gripped the strap on her purple shoulder bag that was decorated with several flower pins.

"We're making a school!" Steven proclaimed, stars in his eyes.

Spinel didn't understand what he meant, but smiled, "That's... great, honey!" She straightened up and headed to the warp pad.

Pearl glanced at her, "Where are going?"

Spinel turned around, slightly biting her lower lip, "Just... doing a short mission for Garnet. She said it was private."

Pearl narrowed her eyes.

Steven looked confused, "Why a 'private' mission?"

Spinel simply shrugged, "I dunno. Now, I'm going to be gone for a long while. Have fun with your school." She blew a kiss to the boy, "Love ya, sweetheart!"

"Good luck!" Steven smiled, waving back as Spinel warped away.

Pearl sighed, "I just don't know what that gem does." Switching her mood to positive, she turned to Steven, "So, how do we begin our 'school'?"

Steven stared at the pile, not knowing how to answer, "Uh... I... I don't know! This is everything Connie told me! Why do I never ask follow-up questions?!" He clung into one of the monitors in the pile, "Who will teach Stevie without Spinel?!"

Pearl instantly lit up like a lightbulb, "_Teach_ you? Steven! If only I had known that's what you really wanted!" She stood up and performed a dance from some time ago at the mossy area. "Twooooh! Hah!"

From her gem, a small mirror with a blue, cracked raindrop-shaped gemstone attached on the back appeared, twirling in midair as Pearl explained, "We found this Gem-powered mirror at the Galaxy Warp. It can capture and display any event it's witness in all of Gem history."

The mirror placed itself into Steven's hands, Pearl leaning over behind him and continuing, "It'll offer you everything you've ever wanted to know about your fellow Gems and our culture."

Steven stared at his reflection, his eyes lighting up, "I must be incredibly important to Ge culture…"

Pearl scoffed, "It's just you in there. It hasn't even been activated." She cleared her throat, "Show us the Galaxy Warp."

But the mirror did nothing.

The pale gem started to get frustrated, "Show. Us. The Galaxy Warp."

Nothing.

"Oh come on!" Pearl shouted, snatching the mirror (with Steven still holding onto it) and examining it, "I know you've seen it!"

Once again, the mirror didn't comply with her wishes. Pearl sighed, "It is in pretty rough shape. It must finally be broken. What a shame."

Steven looked at himself in the mirror when Pearl let go, "Doesn't seem broken to me!"

"Oh well," Pearl shrugged, "I guess that's the end of our school."

Steven got excited, "Whoa. Wha... So could you say... School's out for summer?"

Pearl nodded, "Yes. Good, Steven. There are many ways to say the same thing."

"YAY!" Steven cheered and prepared to head out the door.

"But Steven," Pearl stopped him, crouching down to meet his gaze, becoming serious, "Promise me something."

Steven nodded.

Pearl closed her eyes for a moment and opened them, "_Please_ don't show Spinel you have the mirror."

Steven grew concerned, and prepared to ask why, but decided to go against. "I promise." Then he ran out, exclaiming, "School's out!"

* * *

_**Hours later… **_

Spinel panted as she pulled the remaining weeds out of the ground. Stretching her arm and grabbing the shears from her bag, she sliced them off at the root. She grabbed a large plastic bag and shoved the weeds into it.

"Dang weeds," She grumbled to herself, patting her dress away of all the dirt, "So hard to get rid of."

She sighed and looked around. Several more of the same situation around her made her grimace, "This is gonna take forever…"

Reaching into her bag again, she pulled out a pocket-watch and opened it. Her eyes nearly bulged, "Golly! I've been gone for _that_ long? Guess I should head back and take a break."

She placed all her stuff in the bag and headed to the warp and she teleported all away from the area and into the Beach House.

"You didn't tell me it was a person." Was the first thing Spinel heard.

Perplexed, she dropped her bag and called out, "Hey! I'm-"

In the living room, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Steven all turned to face her. Spinel saw the mortified look of Pearl and Amethyst while a frown from Garnet.

Then her eyes laid on Steven… and the mirror.

Spinel's shock warped into a crazed and furious expression as she gazed upon the mirror. Her fists tightened and trembled. The Gems knew what was going to happen.

"STEVEN!" Garnet shouted, "GET OUT! NOW!"

Steven yelped, clutching the mirror, as Spinel lunged towards him, but was stopped by Pearl and Amethyst.

"Calm yourself! Please!" Pearl struggled to say as Spinel glared at her.

"_YOU HAD THE MIRROR THE WHOLE TIME?!_" Spinel screeched.

While she was distracted, Steven ran out the door and down the porch. Spinel continued to struggle against the two Gems until she broke free and in her rage, punched the front door into pieces and ran outside.

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl all grimaced at each-other in fear and followed after them.

Steven ran down the beach as if his life depended on it. He could hear Spinel's repeated screaming demands that he give her the mirror. Thinking fast, he dove behind a large boulder and heaved for breath.

"W-What do I do?!" Steven whispered through his gasping and sweating, "Why is Spinel so mad?! Did something happen?!"

The mirror started to warp, showing the blurry images of a familiar pink gem reaching down and picking it up before the other blurry shapes of white, magenta, and purple splotched in and faded.

"D-Did Spinel find you?" Steven asked.

Suddenly, a pink gloved hand snatched the mirror from him, but he held onto the handle. Spinel pulled and tugged with Steven, making it look like a tug-of-war between the two, though thanks to her strength, Spinel was slowly winning.

"_GIVE... ME... THE... MIRROR!_" screamed Spinel.

"NO! IT'S MY BEACH SUMMER FUN BUDDY!" Steven protested, before he saw the mirror's reflection faced him. The image showed the figure of himself taking the gemstone out of the back.

Realizing this, Steven somehow gained enough strength and tugged the mirror hard enough to knock Spinel to her knees, nearly knocking the wind out of her.

Trying to push aside his guilt, Steven started to pull on the gemstone, grunting slightly. Spinel looked up, the sea water washing ashore started to form the pattern of the mirror around where he stood.

Spinel's pink eyes shimmered from the light, though not clear if from joy or shock.

Steven continued to tug and pull, until the gemstone broke free, the glass on the mirror shattering. The gemstone glowed and floated near the shore. From the cracked gem, a humanoid figure formed and faded, the Gem collapsing onto the sand.

"Oh…" Spinel breathed out, "Oh my stars!" She ran past Steven and over to the blue Gem, helping her up.

"... Henngh..." The Gem groaned, her eyes opening to reveal reflective, pupiless eyes.

"Are you alright?" Spinel asked in concern, Steven walking up to the two Gems.

"Y-Yeah… T-Thank you." The Gem murmured, "I'm _Lapis_. Lapis Lazuli."

Spinel sighed in relief, "Oh, that's wonderful…"

Lapis gazed at the boy, "You… you saved me. Are you a Crystal Gem?"

"Yeah, we are," replied Steven, directing to the pink Gem.

"But… you wanted to help me. And _you_ did." Lapis asked, puzzled.

Spinel half-heartedly laughed, "Of course, why-"

"SPINEL!"

Spinel yelped at the sound of her name being called and saw the other Crystal Gems running towards them, summoning their weapons.

Steven held his hands up, "Wait!"

Lapis then shoved Spinel into Steven, growling out, "_You…_" She summoned a huge water-arm out of the ocean, "You three knew I was in there, and you didn't do anything! Did you even wonder who I used to be?!"

The blue Gem prepared to slam the water-fist down, but Spinel's enlarged fist caught it before it could hit.

"Guys! Run! I'll deal with Lapis!" Spinel shouted to the other Gems, hugging Steven to her chest.

Steven kept looking at the blue gem, "Why are you attacking us?!"

"I am Lapis Lazuli!" Lapis declared angrily as water droplets danced around her, "And you can't keep me trapped here anymore!"

Spinel and Steven stared at her, "Huh?"

"Come with me," Lapis beckoned them, creating a clear path through the ocean.

Spinel was shocked, "W-What? Where?"

"Home."

"I..." The pink gem reached out a hand only slightly. Steven was shocked to see Spinel even considering the request, but thankfully, Spinel shook her head, "I can't. I'm a Crystal Gem."

Lapis was disappointed, "But..."

"Just stay with us!" Spinel then begged, holding Steven close, "We're sorry for not freeing you sooner, but you're free now!"

This time, Lapis looked as if she was internally reaching out, but she scowled and dispelled the path, "No."

Since Spinel was distracted, the water-arm nearly slammed them, But Garnet punched it away, and stood between them.

Lapis gave them one last look, "Goodbye." And she walked into the ocean, creating a huge wave that knocked Spinel, Steven, and Garnet back towards the others.

"Steven!" Pearl cried. "Are you okay?!"

Steven coughed out some water, "Yeah, I'm fine..."

He wheezed as Spinel squeezed him into a hug, "Oh stars, Steven. I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to..." And she released him.

Steven looked up at them, "Was... was that another gem?"

Spinel and Pearl nodded. They gazed out over the ocean for a moment before Garnet spoke, "Spinel. We have serious business to talk about."

* * *

**Chapters gonna be shorter. Got that?**


	11. Ocean Gem

"Garnet, I didn't mean to-"

"Spinel." Garnet cut her off, "You _must_ control your temper. Lunging yourself at Steven, nearly scaring him, potentially harming him, and worse? You let Lapis out of the mirror."

"What were you thinking?!" Pearl joined in. Spinel cowered under Pearl's voice, appearing more hurt than with Garnet.

"N-NO!" Steven protested, standing in front of Spinel to defend her, "I was the one who let her out! Be mad at me too!"

The Gems gasped in shock.

"S-Steven!" Spinel tried to reassure him, but did know he was right.

"_You're_ grounded," Garnet stated strictly.

"Time to bury the both of you to make you learn your lesson!" Amethyst shouted, picking up a shovel, only for Spinel to punch it away.

"Okay, look! I'm sorry!" Spinel angrily yelled, "I know we've done something wrong, but no one's burying anyone!"

They stopped when they saw Greg burst in through the front door, panting.

"Dad?" Steven asked.

Greg looked up, "Uh, you guys better come look at this."

Outside, a crowd of the Beach City residents all gathered up at the beach, Mayor Dewey standing in front of them. The people murmured to themselves in fear and worry. Ronaldo took a picture, which revealed that the ocean was nowhere in sight.

Spinel covered her mouth, "Oh no..."

"The ocean!" Steven cried.

"Hey, it's those magical ladies!" Mayor Dewey shouted through his megaphone, running to them and blasting his voice to Garnet, "What's going on here?!"

"The ocean's gone," replied Garnet, "Obviously."

"That's right, now it's just a desert," Mayor Dewey fell to his knees in despair, "No one wants to take a vacation to… 'Desert' City! Aww, we're gonna lose all our summer business!"

"And all the beach babes!" Lars wailed, Sadie shooting him a glare.

"Who's gonna buy my fries?"

"And my pizza!"

"Who's gonna have fun at Funland?"

"H-Hey, don't worry, Mayor," Spinel reassured the man, patting his back, "We'll have this ocean back as soon as we can."

"Yeah!" Steven also tried to lighten up the mood, "The Crystal Gems will be there to save the day!"

Mayor Dewey looked up at her, "Oh alright... So, who was responsible for this mess?"

"Lapis Lazuli." Garnet answered.

Spinel and Steven shared a concerned glance as Garnet projected a hologram of Lapis and her gem. The crowd was in confused or fearful awe.

"How did she do that?" A citizen asked.

"She's a gem, like us," Steven replied.

Pearl sighed solemnly, "There's a lot you don't know about Gems, Steven."

* * *

"How could I have known the Gem contained in that mirror would be so powerful?"

Spinel narrowed her eyes, "Well, what do you expect when a Gem is all bottled up in a tiny space with built-up power and sadness?"

Surprisingly, Pearl didn't try to argue. Steven finished packing up his stuff in his cheeseburger backpack and walked to the front door.

"Steven?" asked Connie, "Where are ya going?"

Steven turned around, looking guilty, "I'm leaving to fix what I did to our home. I was the one who set Lapis free from the mirror. I know Spinel's the one who lost her temper who tried to do what was right, but it's my fault the ocean's gone. I'm gonna bring the ocean back or get really thirsty for trying."

He turned to leave, but a gloved hand stretched and placed itself on his shoulder. Steven looked back, seeing a sympathetic Spinel.

"Oh Stevie," She cooed lovingly, "I'm really proud of you, taking on responsibilities like an adult. But I won't let you go alone. I'm coming with you."

"And us too," Garnet added, Pearl and Amethyst nodding in agreement.

"Me three!" Connie joined in.

"Don't forget me!" Greg also declared.

Lion growled his agreement, placing his paw on Steven's head. Spinel laughed lightly as Amethyst cheered, "Road trip!"

* * *

Connie leaned against Spinel, nearly lulling to sleep. Spinel, who was sitting behind them, smiled comfortingly and allowed her to rest. Steven sat at the front, with Spinel's hands gently grasping Lion's mane, keeping the two from falling off.

By the time they reached towards what we can only assume is the middle of the ocean, the group all gasped in shock and awe. A tall pillar of water stood, reaching past the surrounding dark clouds.

"Oh Lapis..." Spinel spoke softly.

Connie woke up and stared at the water-tower, fascinated, "That's some... magical destiny stuff right there."

"Guys," Greg whispered to Pearl and Amethyst, "I just had the best idea for an album cover."

The group stopped near the tower. Garnet hopped off the van, "This is it. Lapis Lazuli is here."

"I don't understand," said Pearl in worried confusion, "What does she want with the ocean?"

As Spinel tried to think of an answer, Connie gazed at the schools of fish and various other species swimming inside, "Look at all of this! It-It's like a giant aquarium!"

"_YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE_!"

Lapis's voice roared, startling the group and they backed away from the tower.

"She sensed us," warned Garnet.

Spinel stood with Steven, "Lapis! It's alright! We're here to talk!"

A part of the water tower shifted and formed into Lapis's face and it glowered at them, the blue gem speaking through it, "Go away! Before I make you!"

"But we're beach summer fun buddies!" Steven cried.

The face in the water formed into Steven's, wailing his "Noooo!" The Gems gasped, the face forming into Lapis's again.

"Lapis, I understand that you're scared! I don't blame you!" screamed Spinel, holding her hand to her gem, "But we're never going to trap you anymore! It's going to be okay!"

Lapis contorted into surprise, but the face shook, "NO! You're one of _them_! You're a _Crystal Gem_..."

Pearl and Amethyst growled, but Garnet held them back, "Easy."

"But that doesn't matter!" Steven reasoned, "We're all still Gems! Just let us help you!"

Lapis recoiled into the water, "You both don't understand… leave me alone…"

"We're not leaving, Lapis! Not until you understand that we're trying to help you!" Steven slammed his hands on the water tower's wall, before an arm forms from the water and grabs Steven by his shirt. Spinel gasped, preparing herself to fight if Lapis was going to harm him.

"I don't need... " Lapis snarled as a clone of himself emerged, "_YOUR HELP_!"

Water-Steven knocked him back with an extended arm. Spinel caught Steven, falling on her backside, and after inspecting him, glared up. However, her anger turned to shock as a water clone of herself stepped out, even placing a hand on Water-Steven's shoulder. Then three more clones appeared, shaped like the other Gems, all of them glaring at their opponents.

"Lapis!" Spinel began to plead, Steven clinging to her, "We don't want to fight! You don't need to be angry!"

But Lapis didn't respond.

"Spinel! Get Greg and the kids behind us!" Pearl ordered.

"Good plan!" Greg agreed, Connie joining him behind a rock. Spinel held Steven, kissing his forehead and stretched her arms to place him with his father and friend. The three Gems summoned their weapons and Spinel enlarged her fist.

"But M-!" Steven shouted, but paused when Water-Pearl, Water-Garnet, and Water-Amethyst 'summoned' their weapons. Water-Spinel expanded its fist and Water-Steven readied itself.

"Uh oh-" said Amethyst.

"Stand together. Don't let them separate us." Garnet warned before getting punched back by Water-Garnet.

"Garnet!" Steven cried.

The impact sent Garnet back into the ground a distance away, but she got up and cracked her neck. She and her clone began to fight.

With Amethyst, she kept slinging the large rocks around her at her clone, but Water-Amethyst kept bending to avoid the hits. Amethyst yelped as Spinel was punched by Water-Spinel, nearly dodging her. Groaning, Amethyst shifted into her Purple Puma form and leapt into the air.

Spinel was slammed into a boulder, but she grit her teeth and tried to move the fist off of her. Water-Spinel approached her and just glared. Frustrated, Spinel enlarged both of her fists, held them together and slammed them down on her clone.

She grinned when she was released, but saw the water particles twitch and Water-Spinel reformed. Spinel was only given a second to blink in shock before Water-Spinel lunged at her.

Pearl sliced through Water-Pearl in half, thinking she had won, but the Water-Pearl reformed into two. The pale gem summoned another spear while groaning, "I hate fighting me."

Lion roared at Water-Steven, but the clone slithered under each soundwave. Steven and Connie cheered their support for Lion, until Water-Steven knocked Lion back into the van, creating a huge dent on the side.

"Oh no, not the van!" Greg shouted in despair.

"Revenge!" Both Steven and Connie yelled, running towards the clone with Connie throwing a pebble, but Water-Steven grabbed them both by the hands and encased them in water. Steven saw that Connie was slowly drowning, when suddenly, Greg's van rammed into the clone. Steven and Connie dropped onto the ground, coughing.

Greg peeked his head out, "Is this a _normal_ magical mission to you?! Cause I'm not so sure if I feel-"

"Greg!" Spinel screamed as she forced her water clone down and reached her other arm to grab the man and pull him out before Water-Steven blasted the van upwards, crashing it down on the ground. Spinel was then forced to drop Greg as Water-Spinel slammed her down to the ground, pinning her.

"Steven!" Spinel shouted, her water counterpart holding her down, "You have to talk to her!"

"I can't!" Steven cried, his eyes glistening with small tears, "What if she doesn't listen to me?!"

Spinel grunted as Water-Spinel applied more pressure and she struggled to speak, "I... couldn't free her... that time! I wasn't given... the chance! But... you! _You_ freed her!" She turned her neck to face him, "Please Steven! I beg-!"

Water-Spinel grabbed her by the throat and slammed her down onto a rock, wounding her. Steven was in horror, but then he glared up at the tower of water, "Lapis! Please stop! I don't want to fight!"

Water-Steven created a waterball and hurled it towards him.

"I said..." Steven stood up, "I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT!"

Miraculously, Steven summoned his shield and it reflected the waterball away. Almost like a soundwave, the water clones of the gems dispelled in the reverberation. The Gems all gasped in awe, especially Spinel, who was still injured.

Steven dispelled his shield and walked towards the tower of water.

"Steven?" Connie gently called out.

The boy didn't respond to her and approached the water, "Lapis, I'm coming up to see you… So please don't drown me."

"Wait! Steven!" Connie cried out.

But Steven already held his breath and jumped into the water, a water-hand ascending him upwards. Spinel followed him with her eyes and laid her head down again.

* * *

At the top of the water tower, above the outer atmosphere of Earth, Steven was encased in a water bubble, him gasping for breath as his head popped out of the bubble. He met the gaze of the pupiless gem.

"Lapis."

"What are you doing here, Steven?" growled Lapis.

Steven was bewildered, "What? I- No! What are _you_ doing here?! This thing, the ocean, this is _crazy_! Can't we work things out? We gems should be friends, Spinel always went by that-"

"Enough about Spinel!" Lapis retorted, pulling Steven closer to her, "She's wrong. Your friends, they... they don't care about other gems."

"But Spinel does." Steven pointed out.

Lapis gritted her teeth, but shook her head, "If she cares so much, why is _she_ with those Crystal Gems?"

"Because she too wants to protect the Earth," Steven told her, "But she's very caring and thoughtful about other gems, like you. That's why she was so mad when none of the other Gems didn't try to free you."

Lapis blinked in surprise before turning crestfallen, releasing Steven from the bubble. Steven landed and saw Lapis walk over to the edge and laid on her knees.

Steven joined beside her, "I understand if you don't wanna stay here, but what did you mean by 'home'?"

The blue gem pointed towards a particularly bright, large star, "_There._ But my gem's cracked, I can only control the ocean. If only I could just stretch it far enough... No. I can't. My powers aren't strong enough..."

"I... I know this place doesn't feel like home, but the ocean's a part of my home," Steven tried to find the right words to say, "That's why I'm here. I want to help you get home."

"But how?" Lapis asked, lowering her head.

Steven's eyes shifted over to the cracked gem on her back, and he gasped, "Your gem! I fix it! I have healing powers!"

Lapis slightly perked up, "You... you have healing powers?"

"Yeah, I know, right?" Steven smiled to lighten the mood.

Lapis turned her back to him, showing him her gem, "Oh, what should I..."

"Oh, uh, sorry," Steven awkwardly apologized when he remembered how his healing powers worked, "This might be a little weird."

"What?"

Steven licked his palm, layering it with his sparkling saliva and he patted Lapis's gem, causing her to shudder. But then, her gem began to glow, the cracks fading and a pair of water wings grew out, flapping once.

The blue gem turned around, her navy blue eyes shining, "Thank you, Steven!"

The boy wiped the spit off on his shirt, "No prob, Bob."

"... It's Lapis."

"... Yeah."

"Well, uh... Bye, " Lapis turned before adding, "And... tell Spinel that too."

She then flew off into the starry abyss, water droplets trailing in her wake. Steven watched her leave, but then yelped loudly as the water-tower began to shake and fall apart. Below the tower, the water collapsed and fell all around them, the group looking around for Steven.

"That whole tower's coming down!" shouted Garnet.

"What about Steven?!" Greg asked frantically, with Pearl standing near Spinel, who was still wounded.

Lion and Connie glanced at each-other and nodded, the girl climbing onto the animal's back and they disappeared into a pink portal from Lion's roar.

Spinel slowly started to wake up, hardly acknowledging the water falling, "Wha..."

"Spinel! You're awake!" Pearl cried, "We gotta get outta here!"

The pink gem sat up, now aware and awake, "B-But what about Steven?! Or Lapis?!"

The last thing Spinel could see before everyone went dark again was Lion appearing with Steven and Connie, unharmed and the water crashed down around them.

* * *

Mayor Dewey sobbed as he continued to spray onto the sand until he heard something, "Huh?"

The ocean began to flood back to Beach City, the citizens rushing out and cheering with joy. Lars cheered about his babes, but Sadie thankfully shoved him into the flowing water. The van, now damaged, rose from the water while shielded by Steven's bubble and popped.

"That's how you do it!" hollered Amethyst... right before the van fell apart even more.

Pearl nervously laughed, holding the broken wheel as Greg stared in distress, "Well, what's that thing you always say about the pork chops and the hot dogs?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Steven, holding the pink gem's hand.

Spinel gave a reassuring look, "Of course Stevie- Whoa!"

The crowd of the Beach City residents surrounded them, congratulating them and Mayor Dewey embraced them both. Connie laughed with joy and hugged Lion. The other Gems discussed among themselves about Lapis's departure. Greg continued to mourn for his broken van while Yellowtail comforted him.

While laughing, Steven then remembered something, "Oh uh, Lapis told me to tell you that she said bye."

Spinel's eyes widened for a moment, "You mean... she left?"

Steven nodded and sighed, "I kinda wished she stayed.

Spinel smiled softly, "I think all that matters... is that she's free."

"Yeah," Steven agreed, hugging Spinel close with his head over her shoulder, seeing the brightly lit star, whispering quietly, "See you Lapis. Wherever you are."


	12. Fusion Cuisine

**Warning: Very short.**

* * *

With all her strength, Spinel pulled the last of the weeds out of the ground, dumping it into her brown plastic bag. As she looked around, the ground now clear of any weeds, satisfaction glittered in her eyes.

"At last!" She proclaimed, "Finally, I'll be able to grow my flowers! Now I just have to decide what kind…" She placed a finger on her cheek in thought.

Putting her gardening supplies away, she checked her pocket watch, "And it's not even past 5 o'clock. Time to get home before dinner!"

Spinel giggly walked over to the pad and warped back to the beach house.

* * *

Steven sighed miserably, "I know. I guess this is it. I'll never get to see Connie again." His eyes watered with tears. "Oh Connie, I'll never know a star that shines as brightly as you..."

Everyone in the house remained silent… until the warp pad activated and Spinel appeared, wiping the dust off her dress, chuckling nervously, "Sorry I took so long, guys. I was just so focused on finding another monster that I guess I got carried away. So, uh, how's everything… go...ing?"

She paused when Steven, Greg, and the Gems staring at her, almost surprised by her arrival.

Spinel really felt awkward, "Uh... is there... something wrong?"

"No…" Steven whispered, eyes beaming, "You're... _perfect_."

Spinel was taken aback, blushing slightly from the unexpected compliment, "Wha-What?"

Steven slowly walked towards her, "You're, like the perfect candidate. You're approachable, can eat food, and you're not gross!" He then hugged her and snuggled against her stomach, humming lovingly.

Spinel, still perplexed, stared at the boy and then to his father.

Greg nervously laughed, "Heh heh, I-I'll explain everything."

* * *

_**At the restaurant…**_

"We've been waiting for _20 __minutes_." Mrs. Maheswaran impatiently tapped her fingers on the table, her husband groaning from boredom. Almost as if on cue, the door of the restaurant opened, with Greg, Steven, and Spinel stepped out.

Steven caught sight of them and waved, "Hey Connie! Hi Mr. and Mrs. Maheswaran!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Greg said as he and Spinel went to shake their hands, "I'm Greg Universe."

Spinel smiled sweetly, holding out a hand, "And I'm Spinel Universe. I'm so happy to be here with you tonight!"

Connie's parents (much to Steven and Connie's _overwhelming_ relief) were pleasantly surprised as they shook their hands. They sat down across from them and ordered their food.

Spinel broke a part of a breadstick, dipping in a small bowl of olive oil before Mrs. Maheswaran spoke up, "So, Mrs. Universe, how did you and Greg meet?"

Steven silently freaked out, but Spinel calmly replied, "Well, he and I met up at a concert. His concert."

Greg quickly followed along, "Yeah, I was playing some of my fancy tunes when no one showed up... but her." She shared a smile with Spinel, "And that fact that she was the only one who liked my music, made my heart whole."

"Oh sweetheart," Spinel fanned her hand at him, blushing, "You know how to flatter me."

"You used to play in a band?" Mr Maheswaran asked, showing some interest.

"Yeah, I did." Greg answered and nervously chuckled, "Though I'm kinda been worn out of concerts. Age hits ya hard."

Spinel shrugged playfully, "Age didn't stop you from playing music." That made Connie's parents laugh a bit.

As the adults kept talking, Connie leaned over to Steven and whispered, "Wow, Spinel's great at this."

"I know," Steven grinned happily, "Maybe your parents would wanna hang out with my family more!"

Connie laughed softly, "Well, they've never been the talking type, but it's like Spinel's caught their interest."

Steven nodded, "Yeah, she's, like, the friendliest Gem I've ever known!"

"Oh, so you're interested in horticulture?" Mrs. Maheswaran asked.

Spinel nodded, swallowing her piece of shrimp, "Yeah, I've just been fascinated with growing flora, so I've decided to create my own garden…"

"Oh oh!" Steven raised his arm and waved it excitedly, "Can we see it?!"

Connie stood up, "Yeah, I'd like to see that too!"

Mrs. Maheswaran ushered her to sit with a glance, "Hey, no standing at the dinner table," and her daughter sat back down.

"When it's finished, love," Spinel replied, "I've still got a lot to learn about flora, and I need to finish cleaning the area up."

"You mean, it's like in the middle of nowhere?" Greg looked at her.

Spinel's eyes shifted down and back up, "... You could say that. I just kinda want to bring it back to life. I know it's gonna take a few years or so, but I'm sure it'll be worth it in the end-."

"Years?!" Steven nearly slammed the table out of shock, "But that'll take forever!"

"Patience, little guy," Spinel calmly lectured, "Plants need time to grow."

Mr Maheswaran then asked, "But what motivated you do attempt such a thing?"

Spinel paused for a bit, placing down her fork, "Well... I dunno. I guess I just wanted to try something, such as building a whole garden all by myself. And the area I found had to be some kind of... _miracle_... "

"I'm sure it'll be beautiful, honeybuns," Greg reassured, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Spinel smiled, "Thanks, dear. I'll try not to stay there for too long, or else, I'd have roots glued to my feet!"

The adults laughed at her joke. Steven and Connie were pretty much beaming at this point, knowing how amazing this conversation was going.

Mrs. Maheswaran finished laughing, "You know Mrs. Universe, I've never met anyone who's so dedicated to her work and such a good parent to your child."

Spinel blushed slightly, though hidden by her pink skin, "O-Oh thank you, Mrs. Maheswaran. "

"Does this mean I can still hang out with Steven?" Connie looked at her parents, and she grinned when they nodded.

"Hey!" Steven said to Spinel, "Since I'm done with my food, can Connie and I go play?"

Spinel smiled lovingly, "Of course, you're excused."

The kids practically cheered and ran out to the beach, laughing and chasing each-other. Connie's parents watched on with pride, then looked over to Greg and Spinel, who were hugging each-other and were nearly on the verge of tears.

"Are you two alright?" Mr. Maheswaran asked.

"Better than alright," Greg answered, sniffling a bit.

"We're just happy our little Steven made a new friend," Spinel finished, rubbing a tear from her eye, and continued to watch her boy and his friend chase each-other on the beach.

* * *

**So… I had Spinel reference the time when Greg and Rose met… What'cha guys think?**


	13. Warp Tour

That night, Steven continued to stare at the ceiling, lying in bed. He nearly closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, but quickly snapped himself awake. He looked over to the Warp Pad, when he heard Spinel and Amethyst talking.

"Amethyst, you know Steven's saving that."

"He won't mind. Besides, you _always_ get him more."

The crunching noises didn't block out Spinel's annoyed groan, "I wouldn't have to if you weren't such a _hog_."

"A proud hog."

"Ugh, whatever. Just go."

Amethyst, shifting into a pig, snorted and laughed as she ran to her room. Spinel groaned again and walked up the stairs, "Sorry, Steven. Amethyst ate up your macaroni and cheese."

"It's fine." He said, not looking at her.

Spinel became concerned, walked over to his bed, and sat at the edge, "Hey buddy, is something bothering ya?"

Steven didn't respond.

Her hand rested on his arm, "Hey, you know, you can always talk to me. I'll listen."

Steven's eyes shifted to look at her, "It's... It's the thing I saw outside the warp." He expected Spinel to brush it off, but when she didn't, he continued, "I don't know why I'm getting this... weird vibe when I saw it. I know Pearl said only you guys can use the warps, but..."

Spinel gently stroked Steven's arm, "Are you sure it wasn't something else?"

"I'm sure!" Steven protested, holding her hand and giving her the puppy-dog eyes, "Don't you believe me?"

Spinel opened her mouth to speak, and shut it when she didn't know what to say. Steven groaned and laid back on his bed. Spinel flinched a bit, believing she did something wrong.

"H-Hey, Stevie," She finally spoke, "How I about we talk to the Gems in the morning and we can check the warps. How does that sound?"

Steven lifted his head, "You'd... You'd do that?"

Spinel nodded.

A small smile appeared on the boy's face, "Y-Yeah, we can do that."

"Alright. Now, I want you to get some sleep," Spinel kissed his forehead and tucked him in, "Goodnight. Love you."

"Love you too..." Steven mumbled as Spinel jumped down from his room and headed to her room. She turned her head around to gaze at Steven for a moment, before her door opened and she entered her room.

... However, Steven sat up in his bed, got his water gun, and stood against the front door. He stared at the warp pad, clutching the water gun, "Looks like I'm not sleeping tonight..."

* * *

"Steven?"

Steven jolted awake and yelped, spraying water onto the blurry figure in front of him. Getting drenched, Spinel stumbled back and her spiky pigtails drooped.

"Steven!" He heard Pearl scold, "That's no way to treat-"

"N-No Pearl, it's fine!" Spinel assured, spitting some water out, "It's just water."

Garnet held a tray of cookies out from behind her, "Guess you're not getting cookies."

"GIMME!" Amethyst reached out for them, but Spinel held her back and got into a wrestling battle with her. Garnet didn't react or try to help either one of them.

Pearl sighed and crouched down to pat Steven's shoulder, "Steven, Spinel told us about what you told her last night, and she suggested that we'd go look for whatever's troubling you."

Steven yawned and perked up, "Really? She told you?"

Spinel finally shoved Amethyst to the ground, "Of course I did. If you're concerned about something, then I should be concerned too."

"Oh Spinel," Pearl waved a hand at her dismissively, "I know you love being supportive of Steven and stuff like that, but you have to remember. Humans like him have such imagination and only _we_ can use the warp pads."

Spinel saw the hurt look in Steven's eyes and glared at Pearl, "It still doesn't hurt to check, y'know."

"If it'll make you feel better," stated Garnet, behind her was Amethyst jumping and trying to reach the tray of cookies laying on Garnet's head.

Steven smiled and nodded.

* * *

Sadly, after checking the other places through the warp pad, they found nothing until they arrived at the Galaxy Warp.

And it was at this point that Pearl was getting annoyed, "These are the warps that once connected us to other planets. If something tried to come from space, it would be through here." She pointed to the main warp, "But _wait_! This warp pad is _broken_, marked inactive by the very depressed cartoon breakfast sticker you placed here yourself!"

"Yeah. Sure," Spinel scoffed, "But they could also come directly from space without the warp pad!"

Pearl inhaled a breath to keep her patience, "Spinel, I'm afraid your argument is too weak. There hasn't been any sightings of anything falling from space."

Spinel tried to find something else to counter, but nothing came up and she face-palmed.

Amethyst leaned against Steven, "Looks like Pearl's done it again, correct as usual."

"But I _did_ see something!" Steven retorted, pulling away from the purple gem, "I'm not lying!"

Garnet laid a comforting hand on his head, "Steven. Enough. It's safe, we're going home."

Pearl wrapped a somewhat friendly arm around Spinel, "See Spinel? Steven's feeling _much_ safer now, just like you want him to be. No need to worry."

Spinel muttered something.

Pearl turned her head, "Spinel, could you _please_ speak up? I can't stand mumbling-"

"I said... _THAT'S WHEN I WORRY THE MOST_!" screeched Spinel, catching Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst and especially Steven off-guard.

Pearl backed away from the pink gem, "Spinel..." She then put her hands on her hips and glared at the other gem, "This is getting ridiculous. There's nothing left to prove that anything's coming. Like I've told you and Steven multiple times, no one but _us_ can use the warp pads and this one is broken. Everything's okay. Steven's okay."

Spinel shook her head, "No. I'm sick of you three dismissing Steven's troubles. He's not okay, I can tell from the look in his eyes, unlike _you_ three!"

"G-Guys! Guys!" Steven tried to intervene, "Stop fighting! Please!"

Pearl scoffed angrily, "Oh, I should've known. Even after what we've been through and what's happened, you _still_ have that stupid, naive little child in you that's playing this little game with Steven! I'm not even surprised."

Spinel's pigtails bristled and her eyes blazed with pink fury as she snarled, "**Well Pearl, maybe if you'd opened your mind as much as you opened your mouth, then **_**you'd**_ **wouldn't be so **_**STUPID**_**!**"

Everyone froze.

Pearl's expression changed from shock to fury, "._.. Fine. If you wanna play along with this... game, go ahead. But you're on your own._"

Spinel scowled, "I'll do that."

"NO!" Steven cried, running up to hug and nuzzle Spinel's leg, "Please don't. Don't be mad at Pearl, I started all this. I didn't mean to make you mad…"

Spinel sighed, "No.. no. I'm glad you told me."

"Let's go." Garnet calmly stated, with Pearl letting out a 'hmph' and storming away from Spinel. The pink gem stood at the Warp Pad, not facing the gems.

"What about Spinel?" Steven asked.

Garnet didn't move, "Don't worry about her. Let's go."

Steven gave Spinel a worried glance before running to the warp pad. But before they all left, Amethyst gave one last glance to Spinel, "You really need to lighten up, girl."

Spinel kept her back turned to them, remaining silent.

* * *

On his bed, Steven hugged his legs closer to his chest, his phone laid beside him as the other Gems argued downstairs. He cringed when Pearl made a loud, exasperated groan.

"Pearl, just let it go. Spinel was overreacting, that's all."

"I know, but the fact that she was willing to believe him just... _baffling_! What do you think, Amethyst?"

"I dunno, but she needs to like, chill."

Steven wiped a tear from his reddened eyes, trying to fight back his sleep. Picking up his phone, he walked down the stairs, sneaking behind Pearl and approached the warp pad, sitting down in front of it.

Amethyst looked up, "Still worried about Spinel?"

"Yeah…" Steven mumbled, loud enough to let them hear, "I didn't mean to make her mad. I just thought I saw something... Maybe you guys were right..."

Pearl glanced over to Garnet and Amethyst before gaining a calm smile, "It's alright, Steven. She'll just figure out on her own that everything's fine and there's nothing to-"

Then a green orb crashed through the ceiling of the beach house and into the floor. Everyone was stunned for a few seconds, but began to scream as the orb grew unattached legs.

* * *

Spinel sat cross-legged at the warp pad, still not giving up. Usually, she was very patient about everything, especially Steven, but after what Pearl said and what she said, her frustration was eating away at her patience.

She was mentally knocked out of her thoughts as tiny footsteps were heard. Gasping and standing up, Spinel saw small green orbs swarming around her before stepping onto the Homeworld warp and began to spray it down with a weird, pale green substance.

"W-Wha- What is this?!" She exclaimed to no one until she heard a warp activate, revealing it to be Garnet (holding another orb), Amethyst, Pearl, and Amethyst. They all shared the same fearful expression.

"Spinel!" Steven ran up to the pink gem, "I was right! That was what I saw in the warp!"

Spinel blinked surprise and looked up at the magenta gem,

"We apologize sincerely, Spinel," said Garnet as she let go of the orb, "We should've taken Steven and your words seriously."

"Yeah!" Amethyst joined her side, "You had every right to be mad at us!"

Spinel couldn't reply, and neither could Pearl when they turned and saw that the orbs kept oozing the substance out. Somehow, the cracks began to heal.

"They fixed it?!" yelled Amethyst.

Instantly, Pearl and Spinel glanced at each-other, fear spread across the faces, almost as if they knew something.

"Everyone! Get down!" Garnet ordered, wrapped one of her arms around the four of them, summoned one of her gauntlets and hopped behind on of the rocks and hid, watching the Homeworld Warp activate and a figure appeared.

Standing on the pad and giving it a few light stomps, the strange green newcomer hummed a bit.

"Who's that?" Pearl whispered.

"No idea," Garnet replied quietly.

The green gem, with her floating fingers, created a screen and spoke calmly, "Log date, 3 1 2. This is _Peridot_, performing Earth hub maintenance check." One of the orbs got on her shoulder.

"Peridot?" Spinel mumbled to herself, prompting the others to shush her.

"Warp repair a success. All 79 Flask Robonoids deployed and accounted for. Preparing to locate and manually reactivate Kinder-" Peridot spoke before one of the damaged robonoid tapped at her foot and rolled over.

Steven peeked slightly, "Aww, the little ones are like her babies..." Spinel took a peek as well.

However, the annoyed Peridot carelessly squashed the robonoid under her foot, causing him to cringe. Spinel, on the other hand, was squinting her eyes at the newcomer.

"Now to access the domestic warp," said Peridot, walking down the steps of the warp. But she also noticed the crying waffle sticker on the pad and peeled it off.

Peridot became nervous, "This site may have been compromised." She stood on the Homeworld Warp, leaving a green stone before warping away. The stone detonated, deactivating the robonoids.

After a few seconds, the Crystal Gems came out of hiding.

"They're coming back! I can't do this! Not again!" Pearl began to hyperventilate, hugging the closest thing to her; Spinel.

Spinel was just as scared as her companion was, hugging her back, "Pearl! Hold yourself together!"

"We are dead!" Amethyst declared, "We are so dead!"

"Was that another Gem? Where did she come from? What was she trying to do?" Steven asked the Gems, but stopped when Garnet walked up to the warp.

"It doesn't matter." Garnet summoned her gauntlets, enlarging them and smashing the Homeworld Warp into pieces. Steven and the Gems watched in horror and shock as Garnet turned around.

"_She's not coming back._"


	14. Alone Together

**Short chapter. Again.**

* * *

Steven tilted his head, "But _how_ exactly do you fuse?"

Amethyst rolled her eyes playfully, "Ah, it's really simple. You just gotta do some fancy dancing and stuff and boom!" She slammed her hands together, "You're fused!"

"That's... _slightly _true." Spinel told them, her gem began to glow, "The 'fancy dancing' part is preparing yourself mentally to become one with your partner. Many gems have their own styles of dancing, such as Pearl's ballet, Amethyst's... 'break-dancing', and my simple waltz."

Pearl nodded in agreement, "And we can demonstrate it right now."

Steven squealed happily while Amethyst blew a raspberry and muttered, "Show-offs..."

In the living room, Pearl performed her graceful style of dancing and Spinel, holding her dress up, strutted towards her. They made contact and Pearl dipped Spinel, enveloping them in light. Peach Moonstone reappeared, smiling gently to Steven and Amethyst.

"What's going on?" asked Garnet as she walked in.

"**Giving our Steven a little lesson about fusion.**" replied Peach Moonstone.

Garnet seemed to brighten up, "Why don't we all teach him?"

* * *

For the next hour, Garnet and Peach Moonstone attempted to show Steven how to fuse. They performed more dancing, even making Amethyst and Steven dance.

When she saw Amethyst gyrating her hips, Peach Moonstone face-palmed in disappointment with her upper and lower hands. Garnet remained blank.

Unfusing back to Pearl and Spinel, the two gems did a few of their own dance moves to show the boy, their gems not glowing this time.

Finally, all the gems made another attempt to unify themselves with Steven. Snapping their fingers, putting their foot down, and running to the right of the stage, they leapt and floated mid-air. Steven tried to join in, but simply fell down on the floor.

"Man… you guys are so much better than me," Steven grumbled, wrapping a towel around his neck.

Spinel stroked his back, "It's your first time, sweetheart. We've been doing these for, like, centuries! No one's gonna get it first try. Even Pearl and I struggled the first time we formed Peach Moonstone."

"But Spinel," Pearl spoke, sounding worried, "Steven's half human. How do we know if he's even capable of fusing? The four of us are made out of light, and he's organic."

"Organic?" Steven asked.

Spinel rolled her eyes, "So what? If he's got a gem, he can do _anything_ a gem can do."

"Perhaps so," murmured Garnet.

"Yeah! It's Steven! Who knows what's gonna happen!" Amethyst popped in. Sighing, Steven removed the towel and walked out of the house. The Gems watched him leave, Spinel having a gentle smile on her face.

"Don't worry, guys," smiled Spinel, "Steven will find out in the best way possible."

Pearl stared at her, "What way?"

"His way."

* * *

Spinel continued to wash the rest of the dishes. Steven had been gone for a long while, but she knew he needed time to himself.

"Hey Spinel!"

A weird yet familiar voice made her pause and she turned around. A human, looking similar to both her boy and his friend stood at the door, making a proud pose and giving her a big smile, "So, what'd ya think? We fused!"

... Spinel dropped the teacup.

* * *

"You... _fused_?" Pearl asked, aghast while Spinel cleaned up the remaining pieces of the broken teacup, still recovering from the shock. Amethyst chuckled and Garnet kept clapping eagerly.

"This is unprecedented," Pearl began to inspect the new being, "A Gem fusing with a human being? It's impossible! ... Or at the very least inappropriate."

Spinel dumped the glass into the trash, "Well, _I_ think whoever this fusion is is amazing just the way they are." She crossed her arms as she stood beside Pearl and shot her a glare.

"That's right!" Amethyst joined in, "We gotta think of a name for ya! Steven... Connie... _Stevonnie_?"

The newly-named Stevonnie seemed to approve, "Yeah, that works- ERK!"

Spinel hugged the fusion tightly and let out a light scream of glee, "You've finally fused, my loves!"

However, Pearl wasn't as ecstatic as everyone else, "W-Well, I'm glad you are enjoying yourselves, but I think it's time you should unfuse-"

"Oh come on, Pearl!" Spinel angrily retorted, uncoiling her arms and directed her body to the other gem, "How come you always have to spoil Steven's fun? He's _learning_ something from this! You should be proud!"

Pearl was taken aback, but Garnet stepped up, gently, pushing Amethyst and Spinel away, "Stevonnie."

Garnet rested her hand on the humanoid fusion's cheek as the other gems backed away, "Listen to me. You are not two people. And you are not one person. You... are an experience! Make sure you're a good experience. Now... Go! Have! Fun!"

"And uh, Connie!" Spinel quickly added, "Make sure you get Steven back home before 9!"

* * *

_ **Hours later...** _

Spinel looked up at the clock. 8:50 o'clock. Now she was getting worried. Finishing up the chores around the house, Spinel was about to head outside and wait on the porch for Stevonnie's return, but she was stopped as Steven rushed in.

"SPINEL!" He wailed, running up to hug her waist and start sobbing.

Spinel immediately became concerned and hugged him back, "S-Steven? What's wrong, buddy?"

The child looked up at her with tear-filled eyes that could break someone's heart, "W-We went to a party, and Connie and I were dancing and we were having a ton of fun!" He hiccuped and Spinel wiped his tears, "T-Then this guy named Kevin tried to dance with us, but he was acting really weird and I didn't like it!"

As he continued to cry, Spinel froze in place, her expression unreadable. "_... What did he do?_" She asked quietly.

Steven sniffled and rubbed his cheek, "H-He was standing so close to us... and he called us 'baby' and he-"

The boy stopped as Spinel's grip on him tightened. Spinel just stood there, glaring straight-ahead, most likely picturing this "Kevin" seducing and touching her precious baby boy and his friend who probably felt the same way he was feeling.

"**... Steven.**"

"W-What?"

"**Can you do me a little favor?**"

"L-Like what?"

"**If this... '_Kevin_' ever contacts you again, you'll be sure to let me know. And I'll teach him something he'll _never_ forget...**"

* * *

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_ OUR ANGRY SPAGHETTI MOM IS READY TO KILL**


	15. Maximum Capacity

Out on the beach, most of the Beach City citizens had all gathered up for the fireworks. Garnet put on her 'Cool Dad' jacket, Pearl put on the sweater, and Spinel wrapped the white shawl on her shoulders.

"Like this?" Pearl asked Steven.

"Yeah! You guys are killin' it!" Steven replied happily and handed them some pots and pans to them, "And there are some pots and pans. We've got to make lots of noise. Dad and I do this every year."

"Well, in that case..." Spinel prepared to slam her wooden spoon against her pot, but Steven stopped her.

"Not yet! We do it _during_ the fireworks!"

"Ooooh," Spinel nodded in understanding.

Steven looked around, "I brought some for Amethyst too. They should be here any second."

"Yeah... they sure are taking a long time..." Spinel spoke quietly to herself, sounding suspicious until her eyes widened and groaned, "Oh no, they couldn't be watching Lil Butler again!"

Pearl and Garnet stared at her but then they too groaned in annoyance.

Steven turned to face her, "What? What are you talking about?"

Spinel stood up, "It's... It's just some stupid show Greg and Amethyst used to watch. They'd disappear for days! And they're doing it again..." She growled quietly to herself.

"Again?" Steven was confused, "You mean... this isn't the first time?"

Garnet scoffed and Pearl shrugged, "They've done this about a year ago, but then they... stopped."

The fireworks went off and the citizens around them cheered and applauded. Pearl began to lightly tap her pan with a wooden spoon, "Happy New Years, Steven!"

Steven looked down, feeling timid and hurt. Spinel noticed this and whispered, "Hey sweetie, you go ahead and stay with Pearl and Garnet. I'll go find Greg for you."

Steven turned his head around, "W-What are you gonna do?"

"I'm just gonna..." She paused and gave Steven a smile that seemed fake, "_Chat_ with him." She kissed his forehead and walked away, muttering something under her breath.

"How's my volume?" Pearl looked up at Garnet.

Garnet stood up with her pans, "It's low." Then she clanged them together loudly, prompting everyone else around them to cover their ears.

* * *

Spinel ignored the sounds of cheering and fireworks and continued her way towards the garage. Her eyes narrowed as she snarled, "**What kind of father would abandon his son at a time like this?**"

The pink Gem could hear the voices of her kid's father and her teammate inside, but couldn't make out what they were saying. They didn't sound happy though.

Fists clenched, Spinel made her way through the piled up garbage and headed towards the light source, which had to be the television. Two shapes appeared, but they were hard to make out.

"Don't do this, Amethyst..."

"I bet you'd stay for her..."

"You wouldn't..."

"What? Do this?"

Spinel stopped in her path as her foot got stuck, blocking out the sound of Amethyst shape-shifting and talking to Greg mockingly. She even ignored Greg's pleading as she struggled to remove her foot out of the garbage.

With enough strength, Spinel pulled her foot out and landed on the couch. She then shot her head up and glared at them, "Greg! Amethyst! Do you two have-"

She stopped, eyes widened with horror as she met Rose's surprised gaze. Everything in Spinel seemed to shatter at the very sight of her, tears beginning to spill.

Amethyst shifted back, panicking, "N-No- Spinel- It's not what you think-!"

But Spinel stepped backwards, cupping her hand over her mouth and whimpered in horror. The thick tears continued to run down her face, staring at the both of them. And with a loud, heart-breaking sob, Spinel dashed out of the garage and towards the Beach House.

* * *

Garnet, Pearl, and Steven arrived back at the Beach House, with the boy appearing more worried. When they stepped inside, they were shocked to see Greg sitting on the couch, and Amethyst was banging on the door of the Gem's room.

"SPINEL! I'M SORRY!" She cried, slamming her fists on the door, "I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I WAS JUST MESSING AROUND!"

Pearl walked up to her, "H-Hey! What's going on?"

Greg continued to sulk on the couch, unable to answer. Steven stood there, eyes shining with concern and confusion.

* * *

"Amethyst! That was very callous of you!" Garnet angrily scolded, Amethyst cowering away from her. Steven kept crying into Greg's side, his father rubbing his back in an attempt to console him.

"You know how we all feel about Rose being dead!" Pearl shared Garnet's fury, nearly crying, "And now, you've not only made Greg upset, but Spinel's upset as well!"

Amethyst refused to answer them, summoning her room and running inside.

Greg sighed, "No, it's all my fault-"

"_No_." Pearl snapped her head to the man, "Amethyst should've known better than to... _shape-shift into Rose._"

Steven looked up, eyes still filled with tears, "W-What's going to happen now?"

Garnet readjusted her visors, her tone heavy with sorrow, "We must give both Spinel and Amethyst some space. It will take them a long time for them to speak to each-other again."

* * *

_**A few days later… **_

At the Big Donut, Lars and Sadie were chatting about the mysterious person they had met last night, but stopped as Spinel walked in. Sadie prepared to greet her, until she and Lars saw the dull look in her eyes.

Spinel approached the counter, not looking at them, "One of the usual, please."

Sadie and Lars shared a glance before Lars reached for the donuts to find the one she liked. The girl gave the gem a concerned look, "Hey, you look bummed. Did something happen?"

Spinel didn't move, "Nothing. Nothing happened."

"Welp," Lars shrugged, handing her the paper bag, "Guess we don't need to worry then."

Sadie angrily shoved Lars' side before trying to smile comfortingly, "Ignore him. We promise that whatever's troubling you, it's not gonna last forever."

Still silent, Spinel took the bag, placed the money on the counter and left, leaving the two employees to stare at each-other in confusion and even slight concern from Lars.

Sitting out on the bench, Spinel took her donut out of the bag and stared at it. After a moment, she took a bite and sighed through her nose. She reveled in the flavor of the icing.

"Spinel!"

Spinel's eyes shifted up, meeting the boy's gaze. Steven was making the biggest smile he could muster, though it was clear it wasn't _exactly_ an honest smile.

Swallowing her donut, Spinel blinked at him, "What is it?"

The boy handed her something in his hands; a card. "Someone who's really sorry wanted to give you this!"

Spinel took the card and opening it, seeing a crudely drawn picture of herself and Amethyst surrounded by flowers. Steven expected her to cheer up and possibly forgive Amethyst, but his smile faded into a horrified frown as Spinel shredded the card into two halves and dropped the pieces.

"How nice of her." Spinel deadpanned, "If only she had enough maturity to say sorry to _**my**_ _**face**_."

Steven stared at her in disbelief and he hung his head, "Spinel, it's been a while. Amethyst really does feel bad for what she did. She knows what she did was wrong. And if my dad can forgive her, you can forgive her too."

Spinel didn't reply. Exhaling his breath, Steven walked away, leaving her alone.

* * *

"Are you sure these'll work?" Amethyst raised a suspicious eyebrow, holding a bundle of white tulips.

Steven nodded, "Yeah! Spinel really loves flowers! I kinda don't know why, but I don't judge!"

Amethyst's body seemed to droop, "I... I don't think I can do it. Spinel's known Rose longer than I have. She, Pearl, and Garnet go way back. She should've..." She choked on her forming tears.

Steven's lip trembling, and he sighed, "But Amethyst, _you_ should apologize. You're the one who..." His words trailed off, knowing he didn't need to say more or he'll make things worse.

Just then, they saw Spinel walk in through the front door and stopped when she saw their gazes.

Both Steven and Amethyst tried to give her a kind smile, but they were met with Spinel's icy cold glare, mainly at the purple gem. She continued her way to the warp pad and she teleported away.

Amethyst groaned miserably, "Great, now she'll be gone for hours..."

Steven patted her shoulder in consolation, "Well hey, that'll give you the time to find your words."

"Right..."

* * *

That night, Spinel was sitting on the beach, her spiky pigtails dancing with the wind. Her eyes were closed, taking in slow deep breaths.

"Hey."

Spinel was jolted out of her peace and turned her head to see the purple gem. Scowling, she turned away. However, she didn't move when Amethyst sat beside her, still holding one of the white tulips. From far away on the balcony, Steven, Pearl, and Garnet watched them, looking hopeful.

After a few seconds, Amethyst spoke up, "Spinel... I just... wanted to say that I'm sorry."

No response.

But Amethyst wasn't going to give up quickly, "I mean it. I was just mad at Greg for a stupid reason. I didn't want him to leave so..."

"**_Forming into his dead wife isn't going to make him stay. You're only scaring him._**"

Amethyst shuddered under Spinel's harsh whisper, and continued, "I... I know. And... I'm sorry." Then she handed Spinel the white tulip.

Steven held his breath, Pearl continued to stare, and Garnet remained blank. Spinel stared at the flower, and actually took it and inhaled it.

"Amethyst."

The purple gem perked up slightly, "Y-Yeah?"

Spinel's eyes shifted to her, "Promise me you'll **_never_** shape-shift into Rose ever again. For Greg's sake and mine."

"Oh..." Amethyst breathed and nodded, looking at her straight in the eye, "I promise!"

Steven, Pearl, and Garnet all nodded to each-other and went back inside, leaving the two along for the night.

"Ya know, the stars are way prettier from far away," Amethyst commented.

Spinel's lips formed a small smile, "Definitely."

* * *

**Yeah... I think Spinel and Amethyst have a very difficult relationship. **

**Like, before Rose died, Spinel and Amethyst were pretty much like sisters, with Pearl and Garnet being the mature ones. But after Rose died, Spinel decided that she wanted to grow up, only siding with Amethyst once and awhile, but she wanted to focus on raising Steven like Greg and knew she couldn't exactly be like Amethyst anymore. **

**P.S.: Look up the meaning of white tulips and you'll understand why I specifically chose them :)**


	16. Rose's Scabbard

**I just wanted to note to you guys that while the beginning scene of the Gems showing Steven the battlefield remains the same, Steven does ask Pearl why Spinel didn't want to come, and Pearl answers with that this place makes her... _uncomfortable_. You can figure out why.**

**And there's a part where Pearl even says out loud that Spinel didn't even fight. ... Yeah, she's kinda harsh...**

* * *

Spinel laid out splayed on the couch, lifting herself up when the Gems warped back, holding a few weapons, much to her silent surprise.

"Hey Spinel!" Steven ran up to the pink gem as Garnet and Amethyst tried to get the giant axe through the door.

Spinel got up and hugged Steven, "Hey sweetie. How was the..." She trailed off for a moment, "...Battlefield?"

"It was amazing! Your history is amazing! Lion even found Rose's scabbard!" Steven proclaimed.

Spinel's eyes went wide, "He _did?_" She turned to face Pearl, who was still holding the scabbard close. She ran over to her and inspected the pink scabbard, running her fingers on it, "Wow... it's been so long..."

Pearl unexpectedly softly smiled, "It has..."

Confused by both Pearl and Spinel's behavior, Steven walked over to them, "Pearl? Spinel? ... What was Mom like?"

Pearl and Spinel looked at each-other and shared a smile, with Pearl starting first, "Oh Steven, she was courageous and brilliant... and beautiful."

"She fought for the whole planet and its life, and we could never thank her enough," said Spinel, gazing at the painting of Rose. Both of the Gems sighed blissfully, remembering the good times with Rose Quartz.

Pearl chuckled, "You almost sometimes look like her." For a split second, Spinel shot her a weird stare before she looked away.

"Really...?" Steven mumbled, before the three of them heard the commotion behind them. Spinel rolled her eyes as Pearl handed Steven the scabbard, "Hey Steven, maybe you should keep this."

Steven held the sword-holder in his hands in awe, "Whoa... Thanks Pearl! And guess what, Spinel? You don't have to worry about me! I'll just bop anything that tries to eat me!" He swung the scabbard around.

"Actually, Stevie," Spinel gently grabbed the scabbard, "This is what _held_ the sword."

Steven tiled his head cutely, "Then where's the sword?"

Spinel became quiet, eyes wide and shifting to the pale gem, giving her a look of not knowing what to do. Pearl thought for a second and seemed to think of something, just as Garnet and Amethyst finally got the axe inside and they left, leaving the three alone.

"Can you keep a secret?" Pearl asked.

Steven nodded excitedly.

Pearl and Spinel gave a silent nod to each-other, and Spinel spoke, "This secret is so secretive, we haven't told Garnet or Amethyst. We know a place where Rose keeps her weapons-"

"But you have her gem now!" Pearl rudely cut her off, "That place is yours now and we can show it to you... if Spinel's willing to come." Spinel nodded, sightly annoyed.

"Uh, okay!" Steven complied.

* * *

Warping to a canyon, Pearl, Spinel, and Steven looked around.

"Now," Pearl began, "It's just a 3 hour hike that way, followed by a vertical climb at 90 degrees."

Spinel lightly shrugged, "Doesn't sound too bad. What do ya say, honey?"

Steven faltered. Spinel noticed this and looked up at Pearl, grinning cheek-to-cheek. Pearl caught on what she was thinking.

* * *

"Spinel keeps telling me she used to be an entertainer for my Mom, but what did Pearl do?" Steven asked, a bendy arm coiled around him while climbing.

Peach Moonstone replied, Pearl's voice being heard over her, "**I was her sole confidant. For the words she couldn't share with anyone else, I was there to listen.**"

"**Hey! She told me things too!**" Now Spinel's voice was heard.

"Why did she keep so many secrets?"

"**Because she's a great leader,**" Spinel's side replied, "**She had to keep some things hidden because she cared and wanted to protect the Gems she loved.**"

"**Except me!**"

"**_And_ me!**"

Steven sighed as they bickered. It got to the point where they unfused and released Steven, but a panicked Spinel quickly caught him before he could meet his demise.

* * *

Arriving at a flooded cave, the trio walked over to the place Lion had taken Steven and Connie to weeks ago.

"Welcome to Rose's Secret Armory!" Pearl and Spinel both announced, gaining wide grins when they saw Steven's amazement.

"Whoa... I've been here before!" Steven ran up to the platform, the Gems' smiles turning into confused looks.

"Wha..." Pearl started, trying to brush it off, "You must be thinking of someplace else, she and I are the only Crystal Gems that's witnessed the Armory's magnificence before now."

"Well.." Even Spinel was starting to get suspicious, "If you've been here, _who_ took you?"

"Lion did."

Pearl nearly shoved Spinel away, "The _lion?!_"

Steven nodded, walking over to the center of the platform, the floor glowing pale pink and a hand-shaped pedestal erected up, "Yeah, there's all kinds of great stuff hidden in here."

"Like what?" Spinel inquired, standing beside Steven with Pearl behind her, who reached over, "Here, I can show you how to access the artillery-"

"That's okay! I can do it without you!" Steven placed his hand on the pedestal. Nothing happened for a moment, but Steven remembered something, "Oh, right!" He poked his cheek, a set of axes appeared from the ground, "We got some... axes."

"The Axes of Ages?" Pearl questioned, Spinel looking shocked.

"Oh! We got spiky chain lady and her metal dealies!"

"The Heretic's Anguish?"

"We got a... O-Oh! Three pack of lazer light cannons!"

"The Quartizine Trio!" Pearl was getting visibly irritated.

"Boop! And... a whole lot of these armor guys."

"The Armor of the Fallen!"

"Now now," Spinel tried to keep her friend calm and turned to Steven, "All that we were looking for is Rose's sword."

"What's-it look like?" asked Steven.

Pearl frustratingly made a hologram, showing the sword, "It's a straight bladed saber that's pink with a red handle. There are vines etched in the guard that connect to a rose-shaped pommel."

Steven recognized the sword, "Oh, I know where that is!"

With the holographic sword turning into a exclamation mark, Pearl and Spinel faced Steven, dumbfounded, "Huh?"

* * *

Steven sung a little song as he pulled the sword out of Lion's mane, "Here it is!"

Spinel gasped, and Pearl stared, "Rose's sword. How did it get in there?"

"I dunno," Steven replied while handing the sword to Pearl, placing it into the scabbard, "I keep stuff in there too-"

Spinel stood closely to him, "What did you find in there?!"

Steven cowered slightly, "I-I just found Rose's stuff..."

"How? Did you get in?" Spinel tried to stick her hand in Lion's mane, only for the giant cat to growl at her.

Pearl had her hand to her chin, "Does Lion have something to do with Rose?"

"Ooooooh, of course! That's why he's pink!" Amethyst joked.

Garnet remained stagnant, "It's pretty obvious."

"But..." Pearl mumbled, "Rose didn't have a lion..."

Spinel looked at her, "But Steven just said he found Rose's stuff in there-"

"No! Rose didn't have a lion!" Pearl flouted, her face blue with frustration, "Because if Rose had a lion, I would've known about it!" Spinel's pigtails faltered.

"Rose kept many things secret, even from us," said Garnet.

"But not from me!" Pearl shouted, tears filling her eyes, "I was the one she told everything!" Pearl suddenly gasped deeply and glowered at Spinel, "_**YOU!**_" She grabbed her by the shoulders, "Did _you_ know about Lion?!"

"N-NO!" Spinel retorted fearfully, "I-I mean, I was a little suspicious about a pink lion, but Rose didn't tell me about him either!"

Amethyst began to get irritated as well, "Leave her alone! You know she misses Rose too!"

"You can't understand how I feel!" Pearl directed at Amethyst.

"_**I**_ UNDERSTAND!" Spinel screamed, grabbing Pearl by the collar, "WE GO WAY BACK, PEARL! LONGER THAN GARNET AND AMETHYST! I _KNOW_ HOW YOU FELT ABOUT ROSE! I SAW HOW HAPPY YOU WERE WITH HER! I SAW HOW MAD YOU WERE WHEN ROSE MET GREG! _**I SAW IT ALL!**_"

Steven, now terrified, hid behind Lion.

Pearl, who stared at the pink gem with wide eyes, remained quiet as tears started to fall. Spinel realized what she said just as Pearl began to bawl, holding Spinel in a tight hug.

Everyone else in the living room stood there, not knowing what to do.

Spinel separated herself from the pale gem, "... You wanna talk?" Pearl nodded desperately, still sobbing and leaned against Spinel as they headed to the warp pad.

"Fine! Go on! Go cry about it!" Amethyst shouted after them, only to be silenced by Spinel's cold glare.

"Won't be for too long." She said as they warped away.

Amethyst groaned and muttered, "I _hate_ it when they get like this.." And walked away.

"...Garnet?" Steven cautiously stepped out to see the magenta gem. Garnet didn't reply.

"Should I-"

"No."

Steven blinked, "What?"

"Let Spinel handle this," said Garnet, "She knows Pearl better than anyone else."

* * *

**At The Battlefield...**

"I just... I thought I knew everything..." Pearl vented, with Spinel sitting inches away from her.

Spinel hugged her legs to her chest, "Me too. But... I guess I wasn't too personal with her. You were. _You_ even loved her."

Pearl's blue eyes shimmered with tears, "And she left me for... Greg..."

Spinel sighed, "Love affects you. It can make you happy, jealous, lonely... it's a nice feeling, but it's also a weird feeling."

"Didn't you... love Rose?"

"No..." She shrugged, "I only loved her as a friend, and I never was jealous of her choosing Greg."

"But... you knew I was jealous, didn't you?"

Spinel gripped her legs tighter, "Yeah. Even back when I was cuter and less of an emotional wreck, I saw the look in your eyes. I wasn't happy with you, of course, but I said nothing."

Pearl lifted her head, "W-Why?"

Spinel's eyes glistened, "... Because I respected you, I thought that maybe if I didn't call out on you, that everything would be okay..." Her own tears began to spill, "Guess I was wrong..."

Pearl gasped and wrapped her arms around the pink gem, the two of them crying and watching the full moon hung above them, the pale mauve sky scattered with stars.

"... Pearl," Spinel whispered _so_ quietly, the whole world except Pearl couldn't even hear it, "... Remember the times... back on Homeworld? ... The days you and I talked while... _Pink_ was away?"

"...Yes," Pearl responded, her voice as quiet at Spinel's.

Spinel nuzzled her head closer, a tiny smile lifting up on her face, "Remember that Citrine Quartz being lectured by that Fire Agate? She sure told her..." The two Gems giggled at the memory.

"Oh, and that one time you caught Yellow Pearl posing in the mirror, and you even got Blue Pearl to sketch her? You didn't even get caught!" They both laughed, imagining the look on Yellow Pearl's face if she did catch them.

Spinel snuggled closer to Pearl, "... I'm also glad we're here. It's sad to think that maybe if we hadn't..." She trailed off.

The pale gem knew what she was about to say, "Yeah, but I don't regret leaving that place... It's all worth it."

"Agreed."

"... Spinel?"

"Yeah?"

Pearl gazed at her with glistening eyes, "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Spinel smiled softly, "I'm sorry too."

* * *

**Here comes the Pearl X Spinel fluff...**

**And yes, I do know Pearl and Spinel promised to never talk about what happened when Pink Diamond faked her shattering, but come on. These two are all alone, the others have no idea where they are, both are suffering with the same trauma (though they're trying to handle it in their own ways) so... Prepare for more comfort in the future!**


	17. The Return

**Bet most of you were hyped up for this one :)**

* * *

Spinel took a few minutes to stare at her work; after pulling out the old, aged dirt out of the old patches, she had replaced it with new, fresher dirt. All that she needs is to finish the other side of the garden, then add fertilizer-

Her phone rang. Sighing, Spinel picked it up.

"Hello-"

"_SPINEL!_" The shrill panic in Pearl's voice scared her, but she caught her phone before she dropped it.

"W-What?! What?!" She asked.

_"It's an emergency!"_

* * *

Spinel stared at the giant green hand in the sky. Even though it was miles and miles away, she already felt dread crawling up her back.

"No..." She whispered, "This can't be happening..."

"Well, it is." said Garnet.

Pearl walked over to them, "The light cannons are ready."

"Guys!" Steven called out, he and Greg ran over to them. Steven saw the horror in the pink gem's eyes and pulled on her dress, "Spinel? What is that thing?"

"It's a ship," Pearl answered, knowing Spinel was too frightened to speak, "We can only assume it's Peridot."

"Lapis told us she'll be coming," Garnet explained, "With advanced weapons and reinforcements."

Spinel clasped her head, ignoring the Gems' conversation. In her head, the images of her fellow rebels fighting against the Homeworld Gems played, seeing large, black and white Gem hold down a purple blur. Instantly, an orange and beige shape appeared in front of her, blurred and spoke in a series of grunts, its tone furious and mocking, a helmet summoned and ready to attack...

"Spinel!" Amethyst shook Spinel out of her thoughts, "We're gonna try to take down the ship. And... you doing okay?"

Seeing the purple Gem's concerned expression, Spinel caught her breath, "I-I'm fine. Let's do it."

* * *

"Ready the light cannons!" ordered Garnet.

Pearl pulled a remote lever, the Quartzine cannons lining up under the deck of the beach house, along with Amethyst pushing one onto the porch. Spinel stood by Pearl and Greg, trembling.

Garnet looked to the boy, "Steven, light 'em up!"

Nodding his head, Steven talked through a walkie-talkie, "If every porkchop were perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs."

The cannons activated and fired four beams of light at the hand. Unfortunately, the hand formed a palm and the beams had no effect on it. Then the hand descended to pointing its index finger.

Garnet looked through the telescope, "No effect."

"_WHAT?!_" screeched Spinel, grabbing her pigtails in distress, "HOW DID THAT NOT WORK?! This is it! This is it- We're gonna die. We are going to die!" She kept repeating the words over and over again, falling to her knees and hyperventilating.

"S-Spinel! Spinel!" Steven yelled, rushing over to her side and embracing her. She didn't even respond.

Pearl's worry grew, "Oh Spinel... Garnet, what are we going to do?"

"We must take them head-on. But we can't allow any citizen of Beach City to be in the middle of it. They have to evacuate."

As Steven and Amethyst kept trying to calm Spinel down, Greg got his phone out and called the mayor.

* * *

Hours later, as Mayor Dewey was telling everyone they needed to leave Beach City, Steven kept his phone out as the Gems were stuffing the van with luggage. Spinel was still not over what was happening.

"Why... Why is everything going wrong?" She whispered to herself, "Everything was so perfect before that... _**gremlin**_ showed up..."

"Spinel?"

Spinel looked up, meeting the boy's gaze, "I... I have to go with Greg... Garnet says I can't stay."

The pink Gem held her breath, "Then I'm coming with you. I can't stand to-"

"No." Garnet made her stop, "You need to stay and help us hold back that hand. We need all the strength you can give us."

"But Garnet I-"

"Spinel. I know you're scared. But we need you. You've done everything you can for Steven, and sacrificing for him will be worth it."

Spinel stared at Garnet in horror, but slowly complied. Turning to Steven, she crouched down, kissed his forehead, and held his cheeks up to gaze at him.

"Please be okay..." Steven whispered, the light dancing in his eyes.

"I will," Spinel mumbled back, nuzzling his head, "I love you so much..."

"Love you too…" Steven replied softly, slowly letting go and walked backwards to the van. Spinel stood up and stared after him with a heavy heart. After the other Gems said their goodbyes to the boy, Steven got into the van with his father. She could see that Steven was leaning against the window as they drove off, and his face nearly made her break into tears.

Spinel placed her hand on her upside-down gem as Pearl wrapped her arms around her from behind. Garnet and Amethyst shared their grief of Steven leaving. Spinel held the pale Gem's arms.

_I never got the chance to say how he was like my own son... _

"Alright." Garnet started, "Let's pull it together."

The Crystal Gems turned their attention back to the giant hand and knew what they had to do. Pearl and Spinel both fused in their embrace while Garnet and Amethyst grabbed each-other's hands and fused.

When both Sugilite and Peach Moonstone formed, they glanced at each-other and nodded wordlessly, preparing their weapons.

* * *

Peach Moonstone threw her four spears towards the warship, leaving no effects. Sugilite swung her flail at it, only to have the same results.

"**Are you serious?!**" Sugilite exclaimed in frustration.

"**And that was actually a really good throw too!**" Peach Moonstone shouted in agreement.

The warship picked up speed, heading towards them with its finger pointed. All the two fusions could do was stand and watch.

"**... At least Steven's safe…**" Spinel's voice was heard over Peach Moonstone's.

"Hey guys!"

The fusions froze and saw Steven running towards them. Out of shock, they both unfused and Spinel ran up to Steven.

"Steven!" She screamed, unsure out of joy or fear, "You shouldn't be here!"

"You came back!" Amethyst shouted.

Pearl stood up after recovering from the separation, "Get out of here!"

"It's too late!" Garnet screamed, seeing the hand approaching closer. Spinel clutched Steven as if her life depended on it.

The giant hand landing on the sand forced the Gems to stance and back away. The clouds of dust and sand forced Steven to shield his eyes. From the palm of the hand, a bubble appeared and floated over to the index finger, causing it to lower and the bubble faded, revealing three gems.

Atop the finger, Peridot appeared, "That's them, all right. They're the ones who keep breaking my machines."

A larger gem also appeared, staring at the Crystal Gems, "This is it?" Her voice was deep and gruff. Spinel instantly recognized her and hugged Steven tighter.

"_Jasper!_" Peridot complained, "They keep interfering with my work!"

Jasper sighed and stepped forward, "Looks like another waste of my time… Hey, get over here!" She then turned around and dragged another Gem out. The gem broke out of the larger gem's grasp and gasped when she saw the group.

"Lapis!" Steven and Spinel whispered.

"This is their base?" Jasper inquired.

Lapis looked away in guilt, "Yes…"

"You need to leave immediately!" Garnet yelled.

"Yeah!" Amethyst joined in, "Step off!"

Spinel shielded Steven in her arms, "You two don't belong here!"

"This is not a Gem-controlled planet!" Pearl cried.

Ignoring their demands, the newcomers and Lapis leapt down from the finger and onto the beach.

Jasper glared and crossed her arms at Peridot, "And neither of you saw Rose Quartz? Oh, what a shame. I hoped to meet her. I was looking forward to _beating_ her to the ground!"

Spinel tensed and Steven snuggled closer to her.

"But this is all that's left of her army? Some lost defective Pearl, a puny overcooked runt, this shameless display, and a little, pink coward? Hm..." Jasper stared hard at Steven, "What is _that_?"

"He's something I won't let you hurt!" Spinel angrily responded.

Peridot scowled, "It calls itself 'the Steven'."

"He's just a human!" Lapis defended, "He isn't a threat at all! He-He's not one of them!"

"I know what a human is," grunted Jasper, "You don't need me for this. Just blast them with the ship."

As she slowly walked back to the ship, Peridot complied and pulled up a screen, "Ugh, _fine_."

The giant, mechanical hand floated upwards and the finger pointed right at them, the tip of it beginning to glow and create energy, ready to fire.

"Steven!" Garnet shouted, "Get out of here!"

"NO!" Steven retorted, trying to move out of Spinel's arms, his gemstone shining, "You're all my family!"

Spinel kept hugging him tighter, "I won't let you die!"

"Firing." Peridot calmly spoke as the beam shot towards them.

Steven broke out of Spinel's grasp and ran out in front of the gems, "I'M A CRYSTAL GEM TOO!"

For a moment, it looked like the laser blasted at them, but much to Jasper's shock, sees that Steven had summoned Rose's shield, protecting them from the blast.

"That shield! That symbol!" Jasper yelled.

Steven groaned a bit, dispelling the shield and fell, Spinel quickly catching him. The pink gem cradled Steven close and the other Gems were still surprised.

Jasper immediately recognized who the shield belonged to, "You! You have the power of Rose Quartz!"

"_Now_ do you believe I needed an escort?" Peridot sarcastically asked.

"Fire a barrage!" Jasper ordered, "Widespread!"

Peridot did as she was told, firing the laser blasted a line through the beach, the explosion separating Spinel and Steven from Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. As the smoke cleared, Spinel lifted her head and growled, clutching Steven tighter as Jasper approached.

"_Rose_." Jasper snarled, "Why do you look like _that_?"

"He's _**not**_ Rose!" Spinel screamed furiously, "He's Steven! Get that through your thick head!"

Lapis ran up to Jasper, "Don't hurt them!"

"You _knew_ about this!"

"It wasn't relevant to the mission!"

"Forget the mission!"

Peridot looked up, shocked, "What?!"

Jasper turned her attention on the Crystal Gems, "Yellow Diamond needs to see-"

"**THE-GEM-ABOUT-TO-GET-PUNCHED-IN-THE-FACE-SAYS-WHAT!**"

Jasper blinked, perplexed, "What?"

She was met with a gloved fist striking her in the face, knocking her backwards and shocking Peridot and Lapis. Spinel got up to her feet and approached them, her expression warped into a frightening scowl, "**If you want him, you'll have to get through **_**ME**_ **first!**"

Jasper got up, recovering from the attack and glared at the pink gem, "Oh please! You're a Spinel! You don't have the-"

The large gem was cut off as Spinel's enlarged hands grabbed her and pulled her close to their owner. Spinel gave her the most threatening glower she could muster, catching Jasper off-guard before she began to spin.

Steven, the Crystal Gems, Peridot, and Lapis watched with wide eyes and mouths agape as Spinel tossed Jasper at the hand, the impact of the larger gem hitting it created a dent on the finger tip and she fell to the sand. Jasper coughed and attempted to stand up.

Peridot panicked, trying to fire the laser once more, but the energy crackled and sparked, revealing it to be unavailable to work.

"Want some more?!" Spinel mocked, "Cause I'm just full of surprises!"

Growling, Jasper summoned her helmet and charged towards the pink gem, "OUTTA MY WAY!" She roared.

Spinel held her fists up, blocking her face as Jasper collided into her. The pink gem kept on her feet, only slightly moved back until she was close to Steven.

"Steven, run! Now!" Spinel turned her head around and yelled, panting. Steven didn't move, only breathing heavily.

Suddenly, Jasper grabbed Spinel by the throat and held her up, "You're good."

"Spinel!" Pearl wailed, before she, Garnet, and Amethyst all ran over to try to help. Spinel struggled in her grasp, eyes wide with terror.

"_But not good enough_." Jasper whispered and slammed her helmet down onto Spinel's head, causing her to poof and her gem landed on the sand.

"NOOO!" Steven wailed, reaching out for her gem, "Mo-"

Jasper grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up, grinning victoriously, "The least I can say is that she has improved since our first encounter. I was there with her. At the first war on this garbage planet! And you know what? I fought against _your_ armies! I respected your tactics. But _this_? This is **sick**!"

As the three Crystal Gems ran over with their weapons, Peridot was able to hold them off with the lasers in her limb-enhancers.

"I don't know what you're planning, Rose," Jasper continued, pulling out a Gem Destabilizer, "But look! Your base is taken! Your armies are ruined! YOU HAVE FAILED!"

Before Steven could do anything else, Jasper dispelled her helmet and head-butted the boy, knocking him into silent darkness...

* * *

**So Spinel throwing Jasper on one of the fingers was strong enough to crack the wall of it and even break the lazer inside it...**

**... But the Quartzine Cannons, Peach Moonstone's spears, and not even Sugilite's flail couldn't at least leave a dent?**

_**LOGIC!**_


	18. Jailbreak

Steven was abruptly woken up by the sound of someone sobbing echoing down the hall. He could also hear someone else singing as well, but it sounded farther away.

Slowly getting to his feet, Steven hardly noticed his black eye and struggled to call out, "Spinel? Amethyst? Pearl? Garnet?"

A very familiar voice responded, "S-Steven? Steven! Are you okay?!"

"Spinel!" Steven yelled back, accidentally pressed his hands against the yellow force field. But what surprised him was that he was barely affected by the field, creating little yellow currents in his skin.

"Ew… Cool!" Steven said as he pushed himself through the force field.

Turning to the right (where he had heard Spinel's voice), he ran down the hall and saw another cell with a force field, the pink gem held back behind it, unable to touch the field.

"My baby!" Spinel cried out in joy, eyes wet with tears, "You're still alive! Thank the stars!" Then she looked concerned, "H-How did you get out?"

Steven stuck a hand out and made a hole through the field, "Like thi-i-i-is!" His voice stuttered from the field. Spinel wanted to panic, but calmed when she saw that it didn't affect him. She slid through the hole and brought Steven in for a hug, which he happily reciprocated.

"Oh, my sweet baby…" She whispered, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…"

Steven nuzzled into her shoulder, "I-It's okay."

Then Spinel pulled away, seeing Steven's black-eye and gasped, gently running her hand on his face. Steven was confused until Spinel hugged him tightly again.

"_**Oh Jasper…**_" Her whisper oozed with hatred, "_**If I could shatter you a thousand times, I would…**_" Steven became slightly concerned about her behavior, right before they heard an angry shout sounded behind them.

Both Spinel and Steven let go of each-other and walked over to the cell containing a smaller red gem.

Spinel gasped, "Ruby?!"

"AH!" Ruby jumped back against the wall, nearly scared out of her wits, "Oh, it's just you."

"Did…" Spinel mumbled, "Did Jasper separate you?"

Steven stared up at her, "What do you mean?"

Spinel couldn't find the words, and neither could Ruby as she angrily banged her fist on the wall, "This is just perfect!"

"Hey hey hey!" Spinel tried to calm her down, "We'll find Sapphire if you let us help you."

"I don't need your-!" Ruby yelled before she saw the genuine worry in the pink gem's eyes. She stood up, "A-Alright alright."

"Awesome!" Steven proclaimed and he stood in between the force field. Ruby panicked, and calmed when Steven wasn't affected and walked out of the hole.

"Cool," said Spinel, "Now, we all have to stick together."

Ruby nodded, "Right."

Down the winding hall, Steven, Spinel, and Ruby looked around, trying to find the source of Sapphire's singing.

Steven nervously glanced up at Spinel again, "Um… Spinel? What did you mean by Jasper separating Ruby and Sapphire?"

Spinel bit her lip, "Well, you see, Garnet is a-" Then they heard the singing stop.

"She stopped singing…" Ruby was getting even more worried, "SAPPHIRE!"

"Keep it down!" Spinel shushed her, "Jasper or Peridot could be anywhere!"

Steven looked out the window, staring at the sight of the planet Earth from space, revealing they were in the Gem Warship. The trio kept running until they found another cell holding a blue gem inside and Spinel recognized who it was.

"Lapis!" She called out.

Lapis lifted her head, her eyes flaring with hope as she got up, "Spinel! Steven! But how did you two get out?"

Steven stood at the force-field, "Like this!" He stuck his hand through, making a hole large enough to let her through.

"Come on!" Spinel gestured, "We're gonna get you out!"

Lapis hesitated, "But… haven't I caused enough trouble? I even told them you all were here."

"That doesn't matter anymore. We still want to help you. You're our friend," Spinel reassured, Steven still creating a hole through the field. Lapis quickly got out of the cell and Steven backed away.

"T-Thank you…" She mumbled.

Spinel smiled, "Of course. Now, let's go find Sapphire."

"Finally!" breathed Ruby, having stopped pacing and the group ran down a hallway, making sure they won't get caught. The singing began once more, and they arrived at a doorway.

"We can't leave yet!"

Spinel, Steven, Lapis, and Ruby all stopped and hid behind the corner as soon as they heard a door opening and Peridot complaining, walking beside Jasper until they stopped at a cell containing a singing Sapphire. Ruby was about to shout her name, but Spinel covered her mouth.

Peridot tapped her foot impatiently, "The whole point of coming here was to check on the Cluster!"

Jasper punched the wall near the cell, "_STOP SINGING!_ Rose Quartz takes priority..."

As Jasper ordered Peridot to set a course to Homeworld, Spinel whispered to them, "Alright. I have a plan. The three of you save Sapphire, find Pearl and Amethyst, and stop Peridot. I'll handle Jasper."

"What?" Lapis whisper-yelled as Peridot passed them, grumbling.

Steven wrapped his arms around the pink gem, "But you can't! She poofed you! She'll do it again!"

"Not without love by my side," Spinel winked.

Steven stared at her with glistening eyes and slowly nodded. Spinel kissed his forehead, nodding to Lapis and Ruby, and ran down the hall, leaving the three Gems to handle Sapphire. Jasper was still walking down the hall, deep in thought until she stepped into a room and paused when she saw the pink gem.

"Hey Jasper!" said Spinel, "We have some unfinished business!"

Jasper was astonished, "How?! How did you escape?!"

Spinel grinned, "Like I said before, I'm full of surprises!"

Brushing off her initial shock, Jasper took a step forward, preparing to fight, "Fine, if you're really wishing to embarrass yourself again, then so be it! But the least you can do is give me your all."

Much to her confusion, Spinel chuckled darkly and her pink eyes spiraled, "**Oh… what you saw before wasn't all I had. I CAN DO SO MUCH MORE!"**

Spinning her body like a twister (except for her head), she charged towards Jasper, who held her arms up to defend herself. Even from the force of Spinel colliding into her made her take a few steps back, grunting and trying to stand in place.

"**Don't like that, huh?!**" Spinel mocked, "**How about **_**this?!**_"

Continuing to rotate her body rapidly, Spinel spun away and ran towards her foe, delivering punches. Jasper was shocked by Spinel's strength and was having a more difficult time picking up with Spinel's speed. To her, this Spinel was far different than the Spinel she knew during the war.

"**Boy!**" Spinel chirped with malicious joy, "**I just **_**looooooved**_ **that part! When you and Peridot came back to threaten our home!**"

She delivered another swing at Jasper, right on her face and Jasper stumbled backwards.

* * *

Garnet, Steven, and Lapis continued to run down a hall, finding Pearl and Amethyst. After a quick rescue, they barged into the control room. Peridot was immediately taken down by Amethyst and Lapis, leaving Pearl to try to turn the ship around while Garnet and Steven watched the fight go down through the cameras.

* * *

"**AND when**** you destabilized Garnet into Ruby and Sapphire!**" Spinel as she took Jasper by the arm and flung her towards the wall, causing another dent.

Jasper wordlessly grit her teeth, becoming increasingly frustrated. She summoned her helmet and charged towards the other Gem. Spinel blinked and smiled knowingly, as she dodged sideways and the orange Gem ended up crashing into the wall. Groaning, Jasper stood up.

"**_BUT_.**" Spinel pounced onto the other Gem, putting pressure to force Jasper down with her boot, and Spinel leaned her head close to whisper venomously, "**Do you know what the _best_ part was?**"

Jasper grunted and tried to remove the Gem off of her, but was stopped as Spinel held her enlarging fists together and threw them back, the mad grin warping into a scowl, her pink eyes spiraling with fury.

"_**WAS WHEN YOU HURT MY PRECIOUS LITTLE BABY!**_" She screamed, her voice high-pitched with hatred as she slammed her fists down upon her enemy. The impact sent Jasper breaking through the floor of the ship and fell down into the engine room. She gasped for breath, shakily standing up as Spinel hopped down from above her, still enraged and ready to continue.

"You..." Jasper breathed, "How did you... But you were a coward! All those centuries ago, you didn't try to fight me!"

"I was _defending_ myself," Spinel replied, "That doesn't make me a coward! I'm not the Spinel you knew from long ago! I am a Crystal Gem, friend of anyone I trust, and protector of Earth and Steven! And I'll fight anyone who dares hurt the ones I love! **LIKE YOU!**"

Jasper stood up, preparing herself as Spinel lunged at her, appearing almost primal when they landed on the floor, wrestling with their hands clasped together. Pink eyes and amber eyes glared each-other down with resentment, until Spinel heard a spark, twisting her head around to see the ship's power source. This became a mistake as Jasper turned and pinned her down, even holding a Gem Destabilizer.

Jasper's toothy grin stretched wide, "You really think you're something? I admit, you put more effort, but what you just did _here_? How immature. Face it, even if Rose filled that little gem of yours with all that, you're still a stupid, lonely little Spinel in the galaxy..."

However, Spinel wasn't fazed, in fact, she began... to laugh? "Immature, huh? There's something to **shock** ya!"

With a surge of strength, Spinel lifted and kicked Jasper off of her, throwing her at the power source, the orange Gem getting electrocuted and causing the engine to explode. Realizing what this could lead to, Spinel made her legs into a spring and hopped out of the engine, needing to find the others.

Back at the control ship, the Gems felt the ship shake and explode, Peridot escaping from Amethyst and Lapis's grasp and left in a pod before they could hold her down again, just as Spinel ran at the control room.

"Spinel!" Steven cheered, rushing over to her to give her a hug. Pearl joined the embrace.

Spinel appreciated their hugs, but looked over to the others, "Where's Peridot?!"

"She got away!" Amethyst shouted over the shaking.

Lapis held onto her for dear life, "We're gonna crash!"

"HOLD ON, EVERYONE!" Garnet ordered as the ship began to descend back towards the Earth.

* * *

Moments after the ship exploded over the beach, Lion ran over, trying to find the Gems in the rubble and debris. When he heard something, Lion roared on a spot, revealing the Crystal Gems, Steven, and Lapis protected under Steven's bubble, which unraveled around them.

"Nice one," Garnet commented.

Lapis moved out of Spinel's grasp and her eyes beamed, "You all... saved me. Thank you..."

"No problem," Spinel replied happily.

"Sorry about that, Steven," said Garnet, "We were saving our surprise for your birthday."

Pearl's eyes widened, "You don't mean..."

"Steven met Ruby and Sapphire?!" exclaimed Amethyst.

"Yeah..." Steven nervously scratched the back of his head and Spinel laughed.

Suddenly, from a distance away, a hand emerged from the rubble, Jasper bursting out of it, panting and covered in injuries. The Gems backed away as Jasper limped forward and glared at them.

"Don't think you've won..." She snarled, "You're still no match for me..."

Spinel slowly stood up, "That's what-" She then fell to her knee, her heel wounded. Steven noticed and inspected her wound, concerned. Lapis stared in revelation, lifting her head to face Jasper... and her face changed into anger.

"_Don't you dare hurt them!_" She screamed, the ocean water rising to form chains and they trapped Jasper in a tight hold.

Jasper shook, trying to escape, "W-What?! What are you doing!?"

Lapis walked over to her, "Making sure you don't hurt any of my friends." The water began to slowly drag the orange Gem into the water, still trying to break free of the chains.

"Lapis!" Spinel called out, "What are you doing?! Can't you come with us?!"

The blue Gem turned to face Spinel, her blue hair dancing in the wind, "I need to stay with her so I can focus on my powers properly. I'll be fine. After all, you saved me. So let me save you."

"B-But!" Spinel tried to protest, but Lapis was already dragging to soldier Gem into the ocean, their eyes meeting before Jasper disappeared, and Lapis dove into the water like a gannet. The Gems stood there in shock and said nothing...

... Until Steven's phone rang, which he answered, "Uh... hello?"

"Steven, I got your message," Connie said through the line, "Are you okay? What's going on?"

"I... I'm fine..."

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT'S SEASON 1! Whoa, that was a pretty long ride ^^**

**And yes, I did brighten Lapis up just a smidge and didn't fuse her with Jasper to make Malachite. Sure, they're both stuck under the water, but that's probably better than being fused together. Not that I didn't like Malachite, we'll just have to see next season... **

**So I guess this changes Garnet and Lapis's arcs...**

**I was also originally going to make a "Other Friends" parody, but I felt like it wasn't fitting, considering that Spinel's more angry and vengeful here than in the song. Though I REALLY want to make an "Other Friends" parody, but CG Spinel version. Let me know what you all think. ^^**

**Man, the fight scenes look better in my head than they are written here, but it's all I can do.**


	19. Full Disclosure

**And we start off Season 2 with... a very short chapter! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY.**

* * *

"You're... fine? But I thought you said..."

Steven laughed nervously, "Yeah, funny story..."

As he tried to explain to Connie over the phone, Spinel fell to her knees, her arms lengthening like noodles and her pigtails faltered, "I... I didn't do a thing... Now I've lost _yet_ another could've-been-friend..."

Pearl placed her hand on the pink Gem's back, "I'm sure we'll find Lapis soon. As soon as we fix that scrap on your leg."

Spinel was still miserable, unable to help a Gem who she could've befriended. She remained silent as Amethyst kept celebrating and Steven telling Greg what happened.

* * *

Steven felt horrible, holding onto his phone and at the same time avoiding Connie's calls. He had no idea what to say to her. He had just sung himself that he didn't want Connie to worry about him or be a part of whatever situation he's in. He knew why; she'd want to help him and endanger herself for him.

Then his phone rang again.

Steven picked it up in dismay, glancing out to the destroyed hand and back to the phone. With his eyes glistening, he raised a finger to ignore her call.

Just then, he remembered something years ago...

* * *

_Spinel was crying into the kitchen table, Steven unable to do anything except watch with concern. Pearl and Amethyst walked by her without even a glance, except Garnet stopped beside her as the others left._

_"Spinel," Garnet spoke softly, "What's the matter? You've been quiet all day. I know you have something to tell me."_

_Steven nearly whimpered at the sight of the pink Gem's guilt-written face, "I... Garnet, I know I failed the mission. You all relied on me to finish off that monster... but I let it go instead. I-I just can't help it, I don't want to hurt anyone! ... Everyone's right about me, Garnet... I'm not a Crystal Gem... I'm too... nice."_

_The three beings present in the room remained silent. _

_"Spinel," Garnet sat beside her, "Don't say stuff like that. You **are** a Crystal Gem. All of us do have different ways to use our skills, and yours is more... pacifist than us. And there's no shame in that. Pearl and Amethyst do need to learn that your way of fighting is not like theirs, and I know that very well. You're just as good as we are, and I don't want you to ever forget that."_

_Spinel's face lifted with comfort, and Steven wiped a worried tear from his eye, knowing Spinel definitely felt better..._

* * *

Tears welled up in his eyes. During that day, Spinel kept her feelings away from the Gems since she didn't do what she was 'supposed' to do. But when Garnet stepped up and confronted her, Spinel told her exactly what she was feeling and it was as if some pressure had released itself off of her shoulders.

And Steven could _feel_ it, the weight on his shoulders. It kept pressing down each time he refused to answer Connie's call. Building up his courage, he answered the phone.

"Connie," He said before she could begin, "Let's talk at my house."

* * *

While the other Gems were talking about cleaning up the debris and building a fence and a moat, Steven sat in Spinel's lap, waiting for Connie.

"I was so scared about her throwing herself into danger," mumbled Steven, "But... I guess not saying anything's not gonna help either..."

Spinel nuzzled into his hair and wrapped her arms around him, "You're doing the right thing, love. She'll understand once we tell her."

They instantly heard footsteps and saw Connie running up the porch. Steven hopped out of her lap, opening the door and greeted the girl with a hug, sobbing. The three Gems stared in confusion, but Spinel directed them away.

"I-I'M SORRY!" Steven cried, "I JUST DIDN'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT FOR ME!"

"Steven! Steven!" Connie didn't mind the hug, but was taken aback as she pulled away, "I-It's alright!"

Steven lowered his chin, and Connie noticed the bandages wrapped around his eye, "What happened?"

"I'll... tell you everything," Steven replied. Behind him, Spinel had a loving smile of approval and left the two alone.

**Later...**

"So... this Gem named Lapis dragged Jasper away and are somewhere at the bottom of the ocean?"

"Yeah. And Peridot escaped, so she could be anywhere by now."

Connie sighed and lifted her legs to hug them, "That's... a lot to take in."

"I know. And again, I'm sorry for almost leaving you hanging." Steven lowered his head in guilt, "I just didn't want you to get involved."

Connie looked at him, "But I _want_ to be. I wanna be a part of your universe..." She blushed. The children stared a each-other, blushing slightly until Greg walked in.

"Kiddo! There you are," Greg greeted, "Oh hey Connie, do you need a ride home?"

Steven sat up, "Oh, Dad. Are you doing okay?"

Referring to his breakdown hours ago, Greg nodded, "I got it out of my system. I'm back to being your cool dad! Now, let's get Connie home before the Maheswarans start to worry."

They drive around Beach City, watching the citizens returning and restoring the areas where pieces of the ship were strewn about, and soon, they were driving out of town.

* * *

**I didn't like Steven's attitude towards Connie in canon and perhaps Spinel taught him a few things without telling him to his face and quite indirectly.**

**EDIT: Fixed an error ^^;**


	20. Joyride

**Warning: There isn't much _joy_ in this chapter.**

* * *

Spinel lifted one of the larger chucks of the ship and placed it with the pile of debris. Satisfied, her eyes shifted over to her boy, and saw three teens talking to him. She instantly recognized them as Sour Cream, Jenny, and Buck.

"Hey! You three!" She yelled, running over to them, "What's uh... What's up?"

"All is chill," Buck replied, "We're just taking Steven out to have some chill time."

Steven looked at up, "Should I, Spinel? I know we have a lot of stuff to clean up and I wanna-"

"The four of us have got it all handled," Spinel answered lovingly, "Go out and have some fun with them." She looked up at the Cool Kids, "But you three better get him home before 9."

"No sweat, ma'am," Sour Cream shrugged nonchalant, "He won't even have a scratch."

Spinel nodded and hugged Steven, giving him a kiss on the forehead, with Steven struggling to get out and protesting, "Hey! Stop!"

"Love ya too, Stevie."

* * *

It was late. _Way_ too late. Spinel was getting increasingly worried. But really frustrated too.

"Ugh, I shouldn't have let him go with those stupid kids," Spinel grumbled, throwing the front door open, "No wonder their parents are always bugging them. They just don't listen to 'em."

Shape-shifting into a eagle, she flew up to scan around the city with her good eyesight. At first, it all seemed quiet, especially when she got near the fields. Right until she saw... Peridot's escape pod! It kept firing off multiple beams and even fired a signal. She knew who it was; Peridot.

Returning to her original form, Spinel landed on the ground, glaring at the orb, "Peridot! I _knew_ you were still here!"

She ignored the panicked yells from the Cool Kids, knowing _exactly_ what she was going to tell them and their parents.

"**If you're trying to reach Homeworld to come here and destroy Earth, how about you think _again!_**" She yelled as she swung her fist at the orb, knocking it to the ground and denting it.

Spinel threw herself onto it, "**I won't ever let you harm Earth, or my friends, or the Gems, or especially not _MY BABY!_**" She delivered another punch, almost breaking it.

"YO!" Buck shouted, "Stop!"

Spinel ignored him and held the escape pod up, her other arm winding into a spring and enlarging her fist, "_Now, you're gonna go to space and stay there... **FOR GOOD!**_" She prepared to punch it away-

"WAIT!" Jenny screamed, "STEVEN'S IN THERE!"

Spinel froze. Confused by what the girl meant. Looking back at the orb and squinting her eyes... she saw Steven floating in some kind of liquid, wounds all over his body. Almost as if her heart shattered from her realization, Spinel gasped in horror and tears pooled in her eyes.

She frantically broke the pod open, wrapping her arms around the boy and squeezed him into her chest, beginning to sob loudly. The Cool Kids could only watch this with concern and shock as the other Gems arrived.

"Spinel! We saw the signal! What's-" Pearl paused as she saw Spinel bawling her eyes out while hugging an injured, passed-out Steven, along with the Cool Kids standing.

Amethyst dispelled her whip, "What's... going on?"

"We..." Sour Cream began to explain, "We were just taking Steven out to have a fun day and we find this... thing."

"I-I wanted Steven to go inside it for a picture," Jenny confessed, "But I guess it was still working. We had fun with it for a while, but then he did something and then, the thing went crazy..."

"And uh... she came by and..." Buck trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

Garnet stared at the pink Gem, "Spinel, was Peridot here?"

But she didn't answer, and kept sobbing loudly, Steven remaining unconscious.

* * *

In the morning, Steven woke up, groaning from the slight pain. When he sat up, he saw Spinel sitting at the kitchen table, laying her head on the table and hidden under her arms.

When Steven recalled everything that happened last night, his eyes glistened and he walked downstairs. "Spinel?"

Spinel slowly lifted her head up, not saying a word.

Steven walked closer to her and hugged her from behind, "... I'm sorry... and... I forgive you."

The pink Gem's eyes went wide and more tears fell, "... O-Oh Steven... My baby..." She turned her body and returned the boy's hug, letting out a sigh.

* * *

**... She almost killed the boy she swore to love and protect.**

**Let that sink in.**


	21. Reformed

**Spinel**: ...

**Uncle** **Grandpa**: ...

**Spinel**: ...

**Uncle** **Grandpa**: good-

**Spinel**: _**get out.**_

* * *

"You need me to catch the Slinker?" Spinel asked, staring at Garnet.

Amethyst groaned, "Ugh, you're still calling it that? It's lame."

"Well, it's already stuck," said Garnet, "But Spinel, we may find your powers useful to find this Gem."

"Alright, I'll come," Spinel nodded. Amethyst continued to grip with Garnet.

Steven sighed, "Alright, I'll go find someone else to take the quiz with."

Spinel patted his head, "You can do that with me when I come back." She grinned and pounded her fist into her palm, "That Slinker won't even know I was there..."

* * *

Amethyst, Garnet, and Spinel walked through the trashed-up room, keeping an ear and eye out for the corrupted Gem. Wanting to amuse Spinel while they looked into a hole, Amethyst pulled up a gas mask and laughed, "Spinel! Look! I'm a pachyderm!"

But Spinel didn't laugh, even jumping back in horror when Amethyst pulled out a skull, "Ooh, there's a prize inside! Loook!" She shoved the skull near Spinel, giggling at the pink Gem's whimpering and begging her to stop.

Garnet angrily shushed them, "Keep it down. And Amethyst, enough scaring her."

Spinel nodded and Amethyst complied begrudgingly.

Garnet placed a pile of junk down as they kept looking around. Spinel noticed a cat toy and giggled slightly at the way it moved its paw, "You know, Amethyst, Steven says I'm a lot like Sad Apple; Lovable, but overemotional at the same time."

"Ugh," Amethyst rolled her eyes, "Why are you even watching that show with him? You know it's stupid!"

"Steven likes it," Spinel responded, slightly offended, "And I'll watch it with him if he asks me."

Amethyst turned her body around, "Is Steven the _only_ thing on your mind? Cause you and I used to be _so_ tight before you became a wreck!"

"The only wreck is this room of yours!" Spinel shot back, "At least Pearl keeps hers clean!"

Amethyst was about to retort, but a hissing sound was heard.

"There!" Garnet fired her gauntlets towards a pile of junk where the hissing came from and exploded upon impact. The fusion ran up to the junk, smiling, before frowning when she realized the creature wasn't there.

"Whoa Mama!" yelled Amethyst as she and Spinel ran over, "Did ya get it?!"

Garnet held up her handless arms, "No." And her gauntlets appeared again.

Amethyst was disappointed, hopping onto the junk and looking around, "Aw man! I think my favorite round thing was in there!"

Garnet sighed and walked away, "I'll get you a new round thing."

As Amethyst continued to complain about she'll wreck her own stuff, Spinel noticed a black tentacle move under the pile. Gasping, she reached out to grab it, but it swiftly slithered away and she looked up, "Amethyst! Look out!"

"Oh shut it!" Amethyst kicked her junk, "I don't need someone like-" The tentacle burst out, curled around the purple Gem and squeezed her until she poofed. Spinel quickly grabbed the gemstone.

Both Garnet and Spinel looked around, hearing the Slinker hiss and shift around out of their vision.

Spinel sighed, "Man, I hate it when we start fighting. It's like... she hates the fact that I just wanted to grow up."

"I know," said Garnet, "And there's nothing wrong with that. Amethyst will need to learn that on her own."

The pink Gem nodded, "Yeah. But I guess it's just you and me, Amethyst will need to-"

Then the gemstone floated up, much to their confusion. Amethyst reformed and landed on her feet, brushing her hair away to reveal... that her hands had become her feet.

Amethyst stared at herself, then grinned over to Spinel, "Hey Stretch, guess I... _grew_ a few feet!" But Spinel wasn't laughing or smiling.

"That was fast. Even for you," Garnet commented.

"... Eh, it's cool," Amethyst shrugged it off before standing upside down, poking Spinel's chest with her foot. She instantly recoiled and glowered, "You're gross!"

Again, Amethyst brushed off their discomfort, "Okay, okay. We got a Slinker to slink!" She cartwheeled away. Garnet and Spinel shared a glance before the latter face-palmed.

A bit later, after some more searching, Amethyst put her foot to her chin, "Hmm, where would I go if I was a monster..?" She walked over to a large hole in one of the walls, "Hey! Over her!" She gestured to the other Gems and they ventured in.

Spinel walked beside the shorter Gem, "So uh... interesting form, Amethyst."

"Thanks Spinel."

"Never... seen anything like it."

"Thanks. Spinel."

"Wanna... reform into your proper form?"

"NO THANKS SPINEL." Amethyst sped up, walking on all fours.

Spinel stopped in her path, "Gee, how did Amethyst end up with four legs?"

"She rushed her regeneration," replied Garnet, "She should've taken her time."

"Oh yeah, she should. At least Pearl put more time into her reformation. That's what I like about her; her perfect personality."

"Agreed-"

"Oh, will you two _shut_ up about Pearl?!" Amethyst complained, lifting her hair up to reveal a giant ear, "You know I can hear you! I'm sorry if I'm not like Pearl. Seriously, out of all the gems to fall for-" A black shape fell from above and crashed into Amethyst and under the ground, poofing her again.

"Amethyst!" Spinel shouted worriedly, hopping down the new tunnel, joined by Garnet when they found her gemstone. "Want me to uh... take her back to the Temple?" She awkwardly offered.

Garnet shook her head, "No. We've already gone far into her room. Hopefully, she'll take her time to create a proper form."

But her gemstone lifted upwards again, and reformed into Amethyst... except her form looked more like Pearl's.

Amethyst turned her head, revealing her pointed hair, "What'cha think, Spinel?"

Spinel deadpanned. "... **No**."

* * *

The trio of Gems came out through the other side of the hole, Spinel speed-walking away from Amethyst, clenching her fists.

Amethyst bumped her side to get the Gem's attention, "Heeeey~ Can't bare to look upon something you just _can't_ resist?"

"It's _not_ funny," Spinel muttered, "Especially not when you're making fun of her."

"Awh, what's that matter, Spinny?" Amethyst teased, "Don't you love me now that I'm more like Pearl? Come on, I thought you _loooooooved_ her?~"

"I just-!" Spinel retorted, then blushed and looked away, "Love her as a... friend..."

Garnet frowned, "We need to focus on listening for the creature."

"Oh, but I can't focus!" Amethyst mocked Pearl's voice, "All these rocks are different sizes. We'll have to organize them by shape and color. Didn't anyone tell nature how I want it to look?!"

At this point, Spinel was seething with anger, gritting her teeth, her fists tightening, and her pigtails bristling. "**_Amethyst... Change back to your original form..._ _RIGHT_ _NOW_.**"

Amethyst twirled over to her, "Oh come on Spinel~ Aren't cha into those kind of Gems who are graceful, organized, and snooty?"

Spinel recoiled angrily, "I'm _not_ into making fun of our teammates! You are _nothing_ like Pearl! You're acting stupid!"

"**_STUPID?!_**" Amethyst screamed.

Garnet shushed them, "Keep it down-"

Amethyst was visibly shaking, "You wanted me to be like Pearl, and now I am! You should be happy!"

"I never _ASKED_ for you to act like Pearl!" Spinel retorted, "All I want you to do is choose your form the way YOU want it to be! I know I'm not like Pearl, Garnet knows she's not like Pearl, and you should know that too! You're Amethyst! Just be the way you wanna be! Don't listen to me, Pearl, or Garnet! LISTEN TO YOU!"

"You two, shut your-"

"But-!" Amethyst began to protest, but heard Spinel's words. Right until the tentacle grabbed her and pulled her behind a crystalline rock, poofing her again. Spinel grabbed her gemstone and sighed.

"... I'm sorry for the yelling." Spinel spoke quietly.

Garnet stood straight, "Hm... You said the right words. But first, we need to listen for the Slinker."

"Right," nodded Spinel.

They both paused when they heard more hissing. Standing back-to-back, Garnet and Spinel looked around, until Spinel caught a dark being shift around at the corner of her eye. Stretching her arm out, Spinel dug it into the pile of junk, feeling for the creature. However, the tentacle squeezed around her arm, making her back away and the creature burst out of the junk, gargling.

Garnet whipped her head around, "Keep it down! I'll handle this!"

Keeping still, Spinel watched Garnet fire her gauntlets at the Slinker, this time hitting the target. However, the Slinker growled and its larger tentacle wrapped around Garnet, squeezing her so tightly, the fusion poofed and the gemstones feel to the ground.

"GARNET!" Spinel shouted in dismay, breaking free and punching the Slinker away from the gemstones. Knowing how long they might take to regenerate, she bubbled them for the time being.

"It's just you and me, Slinker..." She growled, placing down Amethyst's gemstone on the floor. She readied herself as the Slinker gargled and thrust its tentacles towards her. She caught them just in time and slammed the Slinker against a large crystalline stone. Smaller tentacles curled around her arms, but she didn't care.

"You're a tough one... aren't cha?" Spinel breathed through her struggle with the beast. Behind her, Amethyst's gem floated up, reforming into herself, with her outfit slightly altered.

Amethyst opened her eyes, "Hey what's- WHOA!"

"Amethyst!" shrilled Spinel, "Garnet's down!"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Amethyst as the Slinker tried to crush them under its tentacle, but Spinel held it away, "W-What do we do?!"

Spinel turned her head to her, a smaller tentacle curling around her throat, "We need _Charoite_!"

Amethyst's eyes went wide as moons, "A-Are you sure?!"

"_YES_ I'm sure! We just need to take the Slinker down!" Spinel replied hurriedly.

Amethyst hesitated for a moment, but quickly ran up to her, her gem glowing. As they made contact, Spinel's gem began to glow as well, light surrounding them. The Slinker gurgled and backed away from the light. The light faded away, revealing the fusion of Amethyst and Spinel.

"**Hey there!**" The fusion declared upon her formation, "**Charoite in the hou-oooouuse! Yo Slinker! COME AT ME!**"

The Slinker gargled and growled, charging into her. Smirking, Charoite summoned Amethyst's improved whip and whacked the monster away, Before the Slinker could get up, the whip tied itself around the head.

"**Guess you're all **_**tied**_ _**up**_**, huh?**" Charoite laughed, releasing her left hands and coiling her arm like a spring, ready to punch.

The Slinker tried to escape, but it was to no avail as Charoite pulled it towards her and she struck the beast so hard that her hands actually went through the beast's head and pulled the gem out, poofing the Slinker.

"**WOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" Charoite cheered, Spinel's bubble forming around the Slinker's gem, "**Charoite one, Slinker zero!**" She continued to cheer and holler out her victory, her whip hitting the garbage and rocks around them.

* * *

Pearl continued to glare at the two Gems, standing in a destroyed version of Amethyst's room. "_You two...are just..._" Pearl grumbled, before letting out an exasperated groan.

Spinel laughed timidly, "G-Guess we got carried away..."

"_AND_," Pearl angrily added, "You're _both_ going to clean all of this up."

Amethyst shrugged, "I dunno. I kinda like it."

"And I'll give them this," Garnet placed her hands on both Amethyst and Spinel's shoulders, "If we ignore their destruction, they do make a fine team without me."

Spinel and Amethyst stared at each-other, the former sharing a smile, and the latter gave one back to her.

"Next time Charoite appears, it won't be in the house," Spinel whispered.

"Hope it'll be soon." Amethyst winked and the two gems laughed.

* * *

**Charoite is like Sugilite, except shorter, more fun-based, and not voiced by Nicki Minaj.**

**And OOF, THOSE SPINEARL HINTS. THEY HELP ME BREATHE.**

**Headcanon Voice for Charoite: Melanie Lynskey (_Beatrice_)**


	22. Designs

_**You guys requested these designs. I do apologize for not giving these descriptions sooner and I cannot draw them because I SUCK AT DRAWING HUMANS AND HUMANOID BEINGS. But here you go ^^**_

* * *

_**Peach Moonstone**_ has a tall, slim body like Opal, but is slightly shorter than her. Her skin is pale peach. Her hair is sunset orange and is shaped like a crescent moon, but her side bangs curl at the ends. Her nose isn't as pointy as Pearl's, and her eyes are lilac-colored with pupils. Plus, her eyelashes are upside down and long, but not like Spinel's tear-stains.

She also has four arms, the upper arms appearing more like Pearl's and the lower arms (on her sides) appears more like Spinel's. Both have white gloves.

Her outfit consists of a pale teal color with a blue and white striped ribbon around her waist and a white star on the front. Only her upper arms have the pale pink shoulder pads. The lower part of her dress is translucent, layered with several pale stars. She has long white leggings and bright orange slippers with pointed tips.

Her weapon is Pearl's, but the tip of it has a hook that heavily resembles a crescent moon.

_(Bassically, her color scheme is blue, orange, white, and a bit of pink) _

_**Fun Fact:**_ Pearl controls the upper arms, and Spinel controls the lower arms.

* * *

_**Charoite**_ is short, but bulky for a Gem. Her hair is short, spiky and pale magenta, with two tufts that make it look like rabbit ears. Her skin is pale lavender, her lips are less plump, and one of her eyes is purple, and the other is dark pink. Similar to Peach Moonstone, her eyelashes are upside down.

She has two bulky arms, but one stretchy arm on her left hip and its without a glove.

Her outfit is a deep pink tank top connected to a short skirt that is slightly ripped into star-shapes. Her leggings are black and her shoes are dark pink.

Her weapon is Amethyst's, but her whip is covered in tiny heart-shaped spikes and can actually stretch with no limit.

_(Bassically, her color scheme is mauve, magenta, deep pink, and black)_

_**Fun Fact:**_ Both of her left arms can connect and wind up to make a powerful punch.

* * *

**And there'll be one or more fusions to come! ^^**


	23. Cry For Help

With the Gems on his back, Lion lunged out of the portal and landed on his feet before collapsing. Steven gasped for air as he poked his head out of his mane and stroked Lion's head, "Lion, are you okay?"

Lion growled weakly as Spinel also exited the mane and Garnet walked towards the hub, "It's as I feared."

Looking up, they saw that the Communication Hub Sugilite had previously destroyed had been crudely put back together, emitting a wavering pillar of light into the sky.

Pearl examined the hub, "It looks like Peridot somehow repaired the Communication Hub. Well, at least some of it."

"Oh stars, please don't tell me we're going to use Sugilite _again_!" Spinel exasperated, but then Amethyst wrapped an arm around her side tightly.

"Aw, come on, Stretch!" said Amethyst smugly, "If you really wanted to fuse with me, you can just ask!"

Spinel shook her head, "N-No, I don't think Charoite would have enough strength."

Steven gasped, "Yeah, you totally should! I wanna see what she looks like!"

"U-Uh, maybe some other time, sweet-"

Amethyst brightened up, "Come on, Spinel! Let's give our kid some good ol' Charoite!"

"_No_." Amethyst, Spinel, and Steven all stared at Garnet.

"What? Why?" Amethyst raised a brow.

"I'm afraid Charoite won't be any better than Sugilite. Sure, she's smaller than her, but you two can get _seriously_ out of hand. We only need her when things get serious and I'm not around. So, for the time being, Sugilite is benched and Charoite is out of the question," explained Garnet, the light reflecting on her visors.

Spinel nodded in agreement, "She's right, Amethyst. It's fun being Charoite with you... but I really don't wanna go through what _you_ guys went through."

Amethyst shot her a scowl, but didn't retort.

Steven scratched his head, "Then who's gonna destroy the hub? And not to insult Peach Moonstone and Opal, but I don't think they could do much..."

"No insult taken," said Spinel. Amethyst shrugged.

"Pearl and I will do it." said Garnet, earning Pearl's attention. Turning to face her, Garnet smiled, "It's you and me. Let's fuse."

Pearl's eyes welled up with tears.

"Don't cry, Pearl."

Pearl grinned happily, sniffling disgustingly and trembling, "I'm right behind you." She followed Garnet to another area for some space.

Steven jumped excitedly, "Fusion! Fusion! Fusion!" He, Spinel, and Amethyst stood beside Lion.

"Ready." Garnet stood prepared, the gems on her palms glowing.

Pearl continued to stretch, "Hang on, it's been such a long time." She then stood in place, her gem glowing.

Spinel playfully elbowed Steven, "You're really gonna like this one." She whispered.

Pearl and Garnet began to dance, more gracefully as their gemstones glowed brightly. After Garnet dipped Pearl and tossed her upwards, Pearl dove back down to Garnet and when they made contact, they began to glow white and a pillar glowed. The fusion of Garnet and Pearl appeared behind the curtains, and when the curtains parted, white dragonflies flew around.

"**Goooooood evening, everybody!**" The four-armed fusion cheerfully greeted, strutting over to the others, "**This is the lovely Sardonyx, coming to you **_**live**_ **from the soon-to-be-former Communication Hub! How are y'all doing tonight?**"

"Great..." muttered Amethyst.

Steven's eyes became stars, "Giant woman!"

Sardonyx picked the boy up with two of her hands, "**Oh my stars! If it isn't Steven Universe! We finally meet! So, what do you think?**" She spun her torso 360 degrees, "**Was I worth the wait? What am I saying? Of course I was!**" She laughed.

"Heeeeey Sardonyx!" Spinel waved her hand up to catch the fusion's attention, which she succeeded.

"**Oh! And if it isn't the darling Spinel!**" Sardonyx lowered one her hands to lift Spinel up and brought her close, "**I just love what you did, especially your dress!**"

Spinel grinned happily, bowing in a lady-like fashion , "Aw gee, thank you!"

"**It's been so long since we've last met! I can't seem to recall how many years!**"

"Maybe I could, but if I had to count on my fingers, I'd run outta room!"

The boy, the pink Gem and fusion laughed altogether. Sardonyx stopped, wiping a tear from her eye, "**Sorry, I'm just so excited to be here! You see, I haven't exactly been **_**myself**_ **lately!**" Once again, the three of them burst out laughing at the joke.

"Fusion joke!" proclaimed Steven while Spinel gave the fusion a big thumbs up.

Amethyst just groaned and plopped her head on her crossed arms as Sardonyx placed Steven and Spinel down, "**And jokes aren't the only thing I've got.**"

Sardonyx summoned Pearl's spear, one of her hands tapping her one the shoulder and she pretended to be distracted as she tossed the spear up. Summoning Garnet's gauntlets, she bumps them against the spear and created a giant mallet, hoisting it over her shoulder.

"What do you say, Donnie?" Spinel asked while smiling, "Are you gonna… "smash" with your mallet?"

"Yeah yeah!" Steven somehow leapt onto her shoulders.

Sardonyx pondered, "**Smash… Well, that would be the word to describe what... Someone **_**else**_ **might**** do.**"

Amethyst frowned.

The fusion then leapt up, knocking down the pillars as she narrated, "**The proper words to describe yours truly are… Specific! Intelligent! Accurate! Faultless! **_**Elegant**_**. Controlled! Surgical! Graceful! Aaaand…. Powerfuuuuul!**"

She paused on the last pillar, "**... But yes, occasionally, I am known… to smash.**"

She lightly tapped the pillar with her mallet and it fell, deactivating the hub. Sardonyx landed on the ground, her mallet spinning and dissipating into dragonflies. Lion tried to catch one in his mouth and Spinel contently held one of them.

"**Now, just remember everybody,**" spoke Sardonyx, "**If you ever have any need of the lovely Sardonyx, let Pearl and Garnet know. I'll be there in a flash. Literally!**"

She poofed away, revealing Garnet and Pearl in their dance position. They opened their eyes, releasing each-other until Pearl squealed and spun with Garnet while laughing.

"Wooo!" Steven whooped, running after the two, Spinel following behind, "You two were amazing!"

Spinel nodded to the pale gem, "Yeah, it's almost like whoever you fuse with, they come out just amazing!"

Pearl flushed, her face becoming bright blue as they stared at each-other for a second before Garnet pulled them and Steven in for a hug. The four of them continued to laugh and cheer for their victory, but Amethyst sat down, sulking away from them.

* * *

"_How could she have done this?!" Sad Apple screamed angrily, stomping on the broken parts of the shattered plate, "Why why WHY?!"_

Steven frowned sympathetically, "Aww, Apple should calm down. Pear didn't mean to."

Garnet shrugged, just in time as Spinel warped back, "Hey guys. What did I miss?" Behind her, Amethyst appeared from her room, moving out of Spinel's way and headed over to the fridge.

"Hey Spinel! Amethyst!" Steven waved to them, "You're missing Crying Breakfast Friends!"

Amethyst shrugged and opened the fridge, "That's okay, I'm fine."

"What's happening up there?" asked Spinel.

Steven turned to the screen, "Don't worry, Spinel, I'm recording it for-"

Suddenly, static interrupted the TV and it jumped.

"It's the signal again!"

"What?!" Spinel hopped up to Steven's room and saw the static.

"Peridot!" barked Garnet, turning to the front door where Pearl entered, "Pearl! The signal's back!"

"Again?" Pearl asked.

"We need to get back out there!"

Pearl firmly nodded, "Right. Steven, where's Lion? Amethyst, get your head out of the fridge!"

"Let's go guys!" Garnet called.

Amethyst ignored her, but a pink arm circled around her and then tightened, squeezing the purple Gem and pulling her away.

* * *

Garnet beckoned the other Gem, "I hope you're ready."

"You know I am," replied Pearl.

Steven and Spinel smiled and Amethyst rubbed her arm sadly as Sardonyx was formed again. "**What's this? An encore performance? Just couldn't get enough of me, could you?**" She laughed, "**What are we waiting for? Let the show begin!**"

She leapt up, and Amethyst walked away, catching Steven's attention. However, Spinel continued to watch Sardonyx disable the hub.

As Steven walked over to follow Amethyst, Spinel became... somewhat suspicious. Somehow, she remembered what the hub looked like when it was rebuilt, and the position of the pillars were. And looking at it again, Spinel saw that they were exactly in the same places as before.

Plus, she didn't even see Peridot's message on the television when the static came up. Her suspicion only grew as Pearl and Garnet unfused, seeing the pale Gem's grin. Determined, Spinel pounded her fist on her palm, thinking of a plan.

* * *

When Spinel was sure Steven was asleep, she snuck outside the Beach House. Much to her relief, the sun hadn't touched the horizon, but she knew she couldn't waste time. Jumping on Lion's back and whispering where her destination was, Lion ran down the beach and jumping into a pink portal.

Arriving to their destination, Spinel hopped off the animal and saw that the hub wasn't activated, the pillars that Sardonyx had knocked off still plunged into the ground.

"Looks like we're gonna be waiting for a while, bud," Spinel commented and patted Lion's mane.

For what felt like hours, Spinel kept on the look-out for the green Gem to appear, with Lion napping beside her.

When a strange sound came close and over her, Spinel looked up, covering her mouth so she couldn't gasp in shock. It was the escape pod Peridot had used, and with its tractor beam, began to place the pillars on the hub.

"Did Peridot steal it from the temple?" She whispered to herself, pressing her back against the rock, "Without alerting us? _No..._ It has to be someone we know... But... Who is...?"

Trying to play it safe, Spinel stretched her right eye out and stared up at the top of the tower as soon as the orb landed on the top, the figure stepping out of it. She had to squint, though oddly enough, the figure looked strangely looked like...

"_Pearl?_"

Spinel retracted her eye, her initial shock was to scream her teammate's name out, but she stopped herself. The communication hub began to glow once again, emitting a beam of light into the sky. Pearl nodded to herself, now satisfied, climbed back into the pod and flew away.

Lion peeked an eye open, and flinched as he saw that Spinel was shaking, her fists trembling, teeth gritted, and angry tears spilling down her face.

"_How... How could she **do** this...?_" She snarled to herself, slowly approaching the hub. Her eyes formed into spirals, her pigtails bristling, and her fists held up.

"**Does she really think this is some sort of game? Is this her version of '_fun_'? Well... if that's so...**" Spinel grabbed her wrist and enlarged her clenched hand like a balloon. "**Then her fun is _OVER!_**"

With all of her strength, Spinel knocked down the tower with one blow. This still didn't satisfy her, so she kept punching, smashing, and crushing the pillars into bits and pieces while screaming in unbridled rage. Lion watched her, his eyes wide with fear and ducked behind the rock once more.

When there was nothing left of the hub except the broken pieces of the pillars, Spinel fell to her knees, panting heavily and shrinking her hands back to normal.

There. It was destroyed. Gone. Demolished. Finito.

Spinel stood up and silently walked over to Lion, petting his mane, "... Let's go home."

* * *

"Lion!" Steven called out, "Spinel!"

He and the other Crystal Gems ran down Beach City, looking not only for their animal friend, but also the pink Gem.

"Ugh, where is that beast when you need him?" Pearl grumbled. Garnet didn't reply.

They all stopped when they saw Spinel sitting on a bench at the Big Donut, eating. A bag sat her side, and Lion was napping by the bench.

"Spinel!" Pearl called out, rushing over to her, "The signal's back! We need to head to the hub right away!"

Spinel stared at her and sighed before the others would suspect anything, "Alright."

* * *

"_WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!_" screamed Pearl, staring at the demolished chucks of the pillars.

Spinel blinked, remaining dull, "Wow. False alarm."

Amethyst picked up a piece of the pillar, "B-But how? The whole thing's wrecked!"

Garnet readjusted her visors, "Well, all that matters is that it's destroyed. It won't do anymore harm. Let's go back."

Lion panted out of exhaustion, Steven petting his mane reassuringly, "Sorry buddy."

"I-I don't understand!" Pearl gripped her hair in distress, "The signal went off! How could this have happened? Who could have done this!?"

"Come on Pearl, it doesn't matter anymore." Garnet stated. Pearl turned around and solemnly followed Garnet and the rest onto Lion's back.

During their journey back home and the moment they got home, Spinel watched Pearl slowly follow the Gems back inside the house, her pink eyes still boiling in silent rage.

* * *

_"Y-You'll do that for me?" Crying Pear asked._

_"Of course!" Sad Apple replied, hugging the pear, "I still care about you-ho-ho-ho!" She sobbed._

Steven and Amethyst continued to watch their show until Spinel (with her gardening items) walked through the front door, not even glancing at them as she stormed over to the warp pad and warped away.

Pearl also stopped by, looking up at them with distress and worry, "Hey, did Spinel say anything to you?"

Steven and Amethyst, weirded out by Spinel's silence, shook their heads.

Pearl let out disappointed sigh, "Oh stars... I don't know why, but something's made Spinel... _upset_. She won't even talk to me or Garnet either. And I'm... I'm worried about her..." She nearly sobbed, yet contained herself.

Garnet stepped beside her, "I'm sure she'll be alright. She'll be back soon and everything will go back to normal."

"Hope so," said Amethyst.

"Yeah..." Steven mumbled, shutting off the TV.

* * *

**I don't know if this ruins the arc with Ruby and Sapphire dealing with Pearl's lying, but hey, Spinel's here. Things are gonna change.**


	24. Keystone Motel

**Warning: This chapter is more of an aftermath than an episode and it's kinda short.**

* * *

Pearl warped back, nearly jumping when Steven desperately ran towards her.

"HAVE YOU SEEN HER YET?!" He pleaded.

Pearl shook her head, "I'm sorry Steven, but I have no idea where she could be..."

Steven's hope dropped and he sniffled, "But she's never been gone for days!"

"I know..." said Pearl sympathetically, "I'm sure she'll be back soon, we just... have to wait a bit longer."

"But who's gonna hug me and kiss me goodnight?!" Steven whined, "Doesn't she know I miss her?!"

Garnet walked in through the front door, Amethyst trailing behind her, "Still no sign of her?"

"No..." Pearl replied sadly.

"Awww man!" Amethyst rolled her eyes, "She's still not over that… something that she's been bothered about?"

Steven sniffled, eyes welling up with thick tears, "I... I don't understand she'd leave us like that... I-I don't know what we did..." He covered his face and wept.

The four of them stood in the living room, Steven still crying quietly... ... ...

"... Who wants to go on a road trip?!" Greg barged in through the door, stopping when he saw his melancholy son and the Crystal Gems.

Greg stepped back, "... Is this a bad time?"

"No. I just haven't found Spinel yet," Pearl confessed, rubbing her arm.

The man's eyes stretched wide, "In two _whole_ days? You'd think she'd be back by now."

"Yeah..." Steven mumbled, wiping a tear from his eye.

Greg picked him up in his arms, "Well hey, schtu-ball. She'll come back soon. She always have, right?"

Steven slowly nodded.

"And what about this 'road trip' part?" Garnet asked.

"Oh yeah," Greg turned to face her, "I gotta drive over to the state Keystone. I met up with some guy on an internet message board who's selling these car wash brushes for real cheap! I just gotta meet him in Keystone to pick 'em up."

Steven cringed, "I don't like those brushes, they feel weird on your fur."

"Well, do like motels?"

"What's a motel?"

"A motel's sorta like a hotel, but it'll have a pool and free ice. Not to mention, this one is next to the Best Diner In The World!"

"You two have fun with that." said Garnet, "Pearl, Amethyst, and I will keep looking for Spinel. We'd have a better chance of finding her."

"Three heads are better than one." Amethyst agreed.

Pearl nodded, straining a smile "Yeah, that probably sounds best. So uh... see you two later!"

"Please find Spinel!" Steven pleaded, "I can't stand her being gone!"

Greg tried to smile, "Y-Yeah, good luck."

* * *

Steven remained curled up in the bed. Even though he was tired from the few-hour-long trip to the motel, he still could not get Spinel out of his mind.

"Hey Steven!" Greg walked into the room, holding a pizza box, "We got pizza!"

The boy meekly looked up, and his father knew something was wrong. He placed the box on the other bed and sat down next to Steven, rubbing his shoulder, "Hey... something on your mind?"

"It's just... Spinel left without telling me. She's... never done this before. She's never left without telling us or be silent for no reason. Did I do something? Did the Gems do something? I just... don't know why she was so mad... I miss her."

"Oh schtu-ball..." Greg looked for the words to say, "Sometimes people need alone time. Heck, I had moments where I just leave the house when I was angry with my parents. Trust me, Steven. Spinel will come back, and everything will be fine."

Steven lifted his head, eyes gleaming from the light, and slowly nodded, "Alright."

Greg grabbed the pizza box and opened it to reveal the food.

"Square pizza, weird, huh?" Greg chuckled.

Steven took a slice, taking a bite, "Yeah, sure is."

* * *

**The next morning...**

Amethyst laid strewn on the couch, eating on a bag of chips. Apparently she had given up on trying to look for her missing teammate.

Suddenly, she heard the warp activate, expecting Pearl, Garnet, or both to appear... only for a familiar pink, pigtailed Gem to be standing in place. Spinel let out a sigh, as if she finally had let something go and opened her eyes, seeing her teammate on the couch.

Amethyst dropped her bag.

Spinel's pigtails drooped behind her, "... A-Amethyst, I'm sorr-"

"SPINNY!" The purple Gem screamed excitedly as she leapt towards the pink Gem, landing on the ground with an 'oomph'. Amethyst began to cry about how much she missed Spinel while the pink Gem was trying to escape her grip, trying to apologize through the other Gem's tears and shouting.

**Sometime later...**

"So... you just found someplace private because you were just frustrated about what was happening?"

"... Yes."

Amethsyt took another chip and ate it, "Man, two days and a half. That's long, even for you."

"I know," Spinel sipped her chamomile tea.

They heard a loud gasp.

Amethyst and Spinel turned to see the door... and there Steven stood, eyes wide with shock and arms shaking, staring directly on the pink Gem. Greg came from behind, him also letting out a gasp.

"Spin-"

"SPINEEEEEEEEL!" Steven wailed out as he ran over to her.

Instantly, Spinel fell to her knees and embraced the crying boy tightly, Steven nuzzling into her shoulder. "Oh sweetheart... I'm so sorry for leaving..."

"Geez Louise, where have you been?" Greg asked, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

Spinel didn't respond, only continuing to hug the poor kid. Amethyst also heard the warp activate, and this time, it was Pearl and Garnet. They looked forlorn until they saw Spinel hugging Steven.

"_Spinel!_" Pearl shouted, rushing over the pink Gem, her voice almost shaking from her shock, "_Where have you been?!_ _We've been looking everywhere for you!_"

Spinel's face dropped to deadpan, "... Nowhere special."

* * *

**Now, before you get confused, Spinel did not EXPLICITLY state she went to the Garden. They still don't know where she went.**

**Man, I made Steven a mama's boy... **


	25. Friend Ship

Spinel and Steven were dozing on the couch, with the boy nuzzling closer to the Gem. Unfortunately, they were woken up as the three other Gems warped back.

"I knew it! I _told_ you we should've brought Spinel with us!" Pearl shouted at Garnet, "She would've gotten a hold of Peridot!"

Garnet didn't turn her head, "Steven's the one to keep her here."

Amethyst shrugged, "Can ya blame him?"

Pearl exhaled a tired breath, "Well, I'll go look where Peridot's located this time." She walked over to the pod they fixed and stuck her hand into the screen, her eyes becoming static.

Spinel stood up from the couch, with the boy keeping his arms wrapped around her shoulders and legs around her sides.

"Hm..." Pearl removed her hand and made a hologram of the green Gem's location, "She's using the warps to get... here! We have our target."

Garnet nodded, "And this time, Spinel will come with us."

"NO!" Steven protested, snuggling into Spinel's chest, "I don't _ever_ want her to leave again! Never never never!"

Spinel sighed, "Alright alright, we'll both go. Just stay close-"

"I will!"

* * *

As they warped to a abandoned ship, Steven asked, "Whoa, what's that?"

Pearl pulled up another hologram, showing the ships, "Excellent question! What we see before us is an ancient interplanetary Gem vessel. Homeworld Gems used these ships to travel across the cosmos and land here on Earth before the warp pads were built. But these ships landed here so long ago that there's no way they can be functional. Peridot's out of options! Isn't that right, Spinel?" Pearl wrapped a friendly arm around her partner's shoulder.

However, Spinel didn't look at her, "Yeah."

Slightly surprised by the Gem's low response, Pearl brushed it off, "Alright! Let's go get Peridot!" She and the others began to head towards the ship.

Steven curiously looked up at her, "Are you okay?"

Spinel was quietly for a few seconds, before smiling at him, "I'm fine."

Inside the ship, plants has begun to overgrow under the floor and on the walls. They Crystal Gems walked over to a control panel, commenting how it looked more like a jungle until a screen with Peridot's face was shown.

"Nyeh heh heh heh! You Gems really are dull as dirt!" Peridot mocked.

Pearl sneered, "If you think you can get away from us, _you're_ the dull one!"

Peridot squinted her eyes, "... Can you speak louder? Some of these communicators are gunked up."

Groaning, Spinel grabbed the mic and yelled, "She said that you're not getting away, you little _**gremlin**_!"

Peridot and even everyone else was taken aback by the harshness in her voice, but Peridot pushed it aside, "Get away? Ha! I'm not using this to 'get away', I'm using this to _trap_ you!" Immediately, the door behind them closed off their exit. "Isn't this nice... No more Crystal Gems running around, messing with my plans, destroying my things... Looks like I've got you just where I want you. How does it feel to be so easily outsmarted, you _clods?!_"

Amethyst took the microphone, "Hey uh, this is Amethyst. I don't appreciate being called a clod, you clo-"

"Enough talk!" Peridot cut her off, "Prepare yourselves for annihilation!" She pressed a button.

The Gems readied themselves and looked around, only for nothing. Peridot grumbled and pressed another button, activating the ship's defense systems and fired off lasers that bounced off everywhere. The Gems avoided the beams as the green Gem repeated the word "Die!"

"Hey guys! Over there!" Steven had pulled up his shield and the other Gems ducked under it, protected from the lasers.

Garnet noticed another open door, "This way!"

The other Gems nodded and ran to the doorway, under Steven's shield. When they made it to safety, Steven's shield dissipated and Spinel caught him when he collapsed.

"Steven!" Spinel spoke in concern, "Are you alright?"

Steven nodded, just a spike emerged from in front of them. Spinel backed away with Steven in her arms before another one poked out. The Gems yelled in panic and ran down the hall, avoiding the spikes, hearing Peridot mocking them until they saw her down the hall.

"We've got you surrounded, Peridot!" yelled Pearl.

Spinel narrowed her eyes, "... Wait, Pearl, that's a hologram! I don't see a shadow!"

Peridot grinned, "Looks like one of you has a good eye, but none of you have good footing!" The ground beneath the Crystal Gems became a funnel and they all screamed as they fell, with Spinel accidentally letting go of her boy.

Thankfully, Amethyst and Garnet grabbed onto the wall and Amethyst wrapped her whip around Steven, narrowly missing Spinel as she and Pearl fell into a chamber.

"Pearl! Spinel! Are you two alright?!" Garnet shouted from above.

"We are! I just gotta-" Spinel responded, and stretched her arms, but the floor closed itself over the two Gems. Gasping, Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven landed into another floor above the chamber. They saw three gears above a screen as it showed Pearl and Spinel frantically attacking the walls.

"NO! SPINEL!" Steven ran up to the screen, banging his fists on it.

"We've got to get them out," Garnet ordered, pausing when they all heard the conversation, noticing the two have stopped.

Pearl began, "Spinel, what's going on with you? You've been distant, left us for two days and a half straight without telling us or Steven... what happened?"

"_**You**_ happened!" Spinel shot back, whipping her head to her with enraged eyes, "I saw you fixing the hub! Just so you can fuse with Garnet..."

Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven gasped.

Pearl's eyes widened, "You... _knew?_ B-But why- Ah!" The walls began to close in, the gears outside rotating.

"I-If you knew, why didn't you tell Garnet?!" Pearl screamed, her back against the wall.

Spinel did the same thing, "I-I would've! I just... didn't want us to break apart! I know how everyone's stressed out about how Homeworld's coming back to try to harm Earth! You think I would want to start up drama _now?!_"

The walls slowed to a halt until Pearl and Spinel were inches away from each-other, blue eyes gazing into pink eyes.

"Pearl... Believe me, I wasn't happy with you. I wanted to tell everyone what you did. But what would us splitting up solve? I... I know I'm doing the wrong thing, but I care about you, Pearl. You're... my very best friend."

"You... mean that?"

"I do."

"Spinel..."

The walls began to close in again. The Gems accepted their fate and gave each-other one last hug... But then the walls drifted away, and the floor above them opened.

"**YOU TWO! OUT! _NOW!_**"

Garnet's booming voice made them cower, but nonetheless hopped out. Pearl and Spinel shivered as Garnet glared at them through her visors, while Steven and Amethyst clung to each-other in fear.

* * *

Watching the argument go down from the cameras, Peridot snickered to herself, "Time to make my escape..." She then flew out of the ship with her rapidly rotating fingers, escaping from the Gems once again.

* * *

**Oooooooo, Pearl and Spinel are in trouble... **


	26. Forgive Us

**Oh hey! What is this? A fanmade episode?! Impossible!**

**Sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

Pearl and Amethyst warped back, with Ruby impatiently tapping her foot in front of the warp pad, as if she was already waiting for them.

"So...?" The red Gem asked, her attention directly on Amethyst.

"No luck... Peridot's nowhere..." Amethyst responded.

Hearing this, Ruby let out a frustrated sigh and stormed out of the house, leaving burnt footprints on the icy floor and slamming the door. Pearl and Amethyst sighed and went into their rooms in defeat.

It had only been a day since the lie was revealed and Garnet had unfused into Ruby and Sapphire, refusing to talk to Pearl or Spinel, only slightly interacting with Steven and Amethyst. Sapphire remained on the couch, her ice powers overtaking the house, and Ruby's fire powers created multiple burnt spots around the floors and ground when she roamed around.

Steven kept himself curled in his blanket on his bed, trying and failing to keep warm, shivering feverishly and sneezing a bit.

Suddenly, he heard the door open, and the familiar pink Gem walked in. "S-Spinel!" Steven ran towards the pink Gem, leaping into her arms. Spinel caught him and he nuzzled deeply into her gem and chest, "I-It's freezing in here! S-She won't listen to me!"

Spinel blinked in shock, and glowered at the other Gem, "Hey Sapph, mind toning down the ice in here? Steven's freezing up," she asked rather harshly. Alas, she got no response from the blue prophet.

Steven continued to shiver in her arms, sniffling up some snot. Spinel sighed, "Alright then, let's get warm in my room."

* * *

They got inside Spinel's room, appearing it to be a much more domestic type of a bedroom than the other Gems' rooms and it gave a calming kind of place to be in. With walls painted pink, ranging from dark and pale and striped. There was a desk at the corner, multiple books about horticulture and plants stacked with papers with lists of flowers and their meanings laid on it.

Steven loved the soft cushion of Spinel's rocking chair as she laid him down and summoned his coat through her upside-down gem. She picked him up again, and let him put on his coat. After sitting down, Spinel ushered him to her lap, which he happily obliged and he snuggled into her. She coiled her arms around him gently, laying her chin onto his head and they contently rocked.

"Thanks Spinel," Steven mumbled, nuzzling into his warm coat.

"No problem, love," She replied, kissing his head.

After a few more moments of silence, Steven looked up at her innocently, "Spinel... I've been thinking how we can fix this."

Spinel faltered slightly. She intended to just fall asleep and keep her baby warm, but oh well, "What is it, sweetheart?"

"I think... we should have a... intervention."

"An intervention?"

"Y-Yeah, where we gather to talk about our problems and figure out how to solve it."

Spinel's eye widened a bit before her face calmed and she stroked Steven's face, "Oh Stevie, that's a wonderful idea... But... I don't think Ruby nor Sapphire would want to do it right now."

"But Spinel!" Steven lowered her hand, "Peridot's on the lose! You said it'd be better if we all worked together to catch her! How are we going to catch Peridot without Garnet's guidance? I know I haven't been there to help you all with your problems, but this time, I wanna help you, Pearl, Ruby, and Sapphire reconnect. Please Spinel, I don't think I can take watching them stay angry at you and Pearl anymore..."

Light danced in the pink Gem's eyes from hearing her boy's word, smiling and nuzzling his head, "Alright love, I'll go find Pearl and talk to her. Where should we set this up?"

"In the living room at 6 o'clock," Steven replied, nuzzling his head against hers, "And... I'll talk to Ruby and Sapphire."

"Good luck."

* * *

Sapphire continued to sit at the couch, presumably still in a black mood. Steven, wrapped up in a coat and gloves, carefully approached her and sat down next to her. Still, it was so cold, Steven shivered from it and his breath was seen.

"Sapp-"

"Yes."

Steven blinked, "... W-What?"

Sapphire didn't need to turn her head, "We'll do the intervention. That is all."

Feeling awkward, Steven nodded slowly, "... Cool... I'll... go talk to Ruby then..."

Sapphire didn't respond as Steven went outside, following the slowly fading burnt footprints. The blue Gem sat... and let out an annoyed noise.

* * *

Ruby paced around the beach, numerous footprints following her every step. She grit her teeth, grumbling and growling to herself about Pearl and Spinel's lies.

Taking off his coat, Steven walked over to her, "Hey Ruby?"

The red Gem glowered at him, "How _dare_ they lie to us!? Lying just so we could fuse, lying so we wouldn't have to worry about that! It's **_FUSION!_** They _know_ how much it means to us!"

Steven cowered a bit, but sighed, "I-I know. Also, I was hoping maybe... you can come to the intervention with Sapphire and you can tell Pearl and Spinel about-"

"Intervention? You mean...?" Surprisingly, Ruby stopped pacing and looked at him.

"Yeah, and you can tell them exactly how you feel at 6 o'clock!" Steven explained, "How does that sound?"

Ruby glanced down, thinking thoughtfully about the suggestion.

* * *

Steven hit the table with a toy hammer, "We come here to talk about the drama that has happened in the past 24 hours! On our left, is Ruby and Sapphire!"

On the couch, Ruby had her arms crossed and tapping her foot impatiently. Sapphire was in the same spot, not moving a muscle.

"And to our right, is Pearl and Spinel!"

Sitting at the kitchen seats at the counter, sat the guilty Gems. Amethyst stood beside them, apparently on their side.

"Now." Steven spoke calmly, having the table stand perfectly in between the living room and the kitchen, "We will let Ruby or Sapphire state their opinions and feelings first. You two have the honor-"

"_TRAITORS!_" Ruby shouted as she began, "Do you two have any idea how we feel about fusing and lying?! We take fusion VERY seriously! To take advantage of us like that is so **f**... REALLY MESSED UP! And lying? LYING TO YOUR OWN TEAMMATES YOU'VE KNOWN FOR CENTURIES?! _WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE BOTH OF YOU?!_"

Everyone else remained silent, with the pale and pink Gem becoming even more miserable. Ruby panted, having finally let out her anger, and she laid back on the nonfrozen couch.

"... And... you, Sapphire?" Steven mumbled, lifting his head over the table.

Sapphire sat up, "I do agree with Ruby, but I will be less vulgar. Pearl. Spinel. What you both have done is inexcusable. Pearl, you fixing the hub, just to find an excuse to fuse with us, we will not stand for that kind of trick. And Spinel, I applaud you for destroying the communication hub, but you should've told us earlier instead of leaving us. I know you care about Pearl, but you also need to consider your teammates feelings as well. Both of you need to. Do you understand?"

Instantly but calmly, Pearl and Spinel nodded.

Satisfied with their 'testimonies', Steven turned his attention to the 'guilty', "And now, we'll hear their answers. Pearl's first."

Pearl rubbed her arms, "If Garnet can hear me, I... want her to hear me out. I know how much fusion meant to you both, that's why... I wanted to be a part of that."

Spinel stared at her wide-eyed.

"When we're Sardonyx, I feel complete. I-In fact, when I fuse with anybody, I feel better, like I can do anything. Spinel, even if it doesn't seem like it, I _love_ being Peach Moonstone with you. And I love being Opal with you too, Amethyst."

Amethyst blinked in surprise, but remained quiet as Spinel continued to stare at her long-time friend.

"I never wanted to take advantage of you, Sapphire, Ruby. I just... wanted to be a part of your relationship. It's perfect, you're the perfect personification of a healthy, loving relationship. I... I'm so sorry."

Spinel placed a hand on the pale Gem's back, "... Pearl..."

Steven was touched by Pearl's short speech, and looked over to the other Gem, "And Spinel?"

Spinel sighed, "I'm sure you already know, but I'll just say... I hate when we break apart. I hate when we don't work together when there's something dangerous happening. I wanted to tell Garnet, I swear. I didn't want to forgive Pearl, not at first, but I also wanted us to keep together. Homeworld is trying to come back to Earth, and... I didn't want us to start arguing over each-other. I'm sorry Sapphire, I'm sorry Ruby... and I'm sorry Garnet."

Steven gripped his hammer, nearly crying from their voices. Spinel kept her hand wrapped around Pearl's side as Ruby and Sapphire continued to think. Silence filled the air as everyone thought to themselves after hearing each-other's speeches.

"So... what do we all say?" Steven gently asked.

The four Gems looked at one another, before standing up, walking over to each-other, and hugged altogether. Amethyst walked over to Steven's side, "Wow. You did good."

They didn't hear the whispering from the four Gems, but they see them nodding. And as Pearl and Spinel pulled away, Ruby and Sapphire held hands and glowed.

The moment Garnet reformed, she stared at Pearl and Spinel, "... So. Do we promise to act as team from now on?"

Pearl and Spinel nodded calmly. Steven and Amethyst smiled softly. Hopefully, the Crystal Gems would learn from this and be more honest from now on.

* * *

**I tried making this long.**


	27. Catch And Release

Warping to the Galaxy Warp, Peridot wobbled a bit, trying to keep the struggling and protesting Steven in her grip before she let go and trapped him in her tractor beam.

"Enough of this!" Peridot grumbled, hovering Steven over to the broken main pad.

Steven remained frozen, "What do you want from me?"

"I want to get _off_ this lousy gem-forsaken planet!" Peridot exclaimed, releasing the boy from the beam, then pointed at the warp pad, "You have to fix this!"

Steven sat up, "Wait, what?"

Peridot became more paranoid, "You're my last chance! I've got no Flask Robonoids! I've got no Quartz soldier! I've got no response from Yellow Diamond!" She breathed in and out to calm herself down, "I know you fixed Lazuli's gem. Whatever you did, you've got to do it to the Homeworld Warp! OR ELSE!" Peridot prepared an energy blaster.

However, a warp pad from far behind them activated and a certain, furious pink Gem appeared.

"_YOU!_" Spinel screamed, wasting no time swinging her fist at the green Gem, knocking her backwards.

Peridot got up and scowled, "You Crystal _Clods_ just don't know when to quit!"

She fired her energy beam towards the Gem, but she swiftly dodged sideways, landing her feet on a pillar, locking her legs into a spring and sprang herself into Peridot and pinned her to the ground.

"Spinel! Wait!" Steven called out, but the pink Gem ignored him and continued to glower at her opponent.

"H-Hold on!" Peridot desperately tried to speak, "You-You need me!"

"Good excuse!" Spinel growled as she grabbed hold of the gem on her forehead.

Peridot began to struggle, begging, "N-NO! WAIT! I'm the only one who knows about the C-"

But she was cut short as Spinel ripped her gemstone out, poofing her instantly. Spinel glared at the gem before encasing it in a pale pink bubble. Much to their brief surprise, Peridot's limb-enhancers laid out on the ground.

She turned to Steven and rushed to him, "A-Are you alright, sweetie? Did Peridot hurt you?"

Steven pulled away, "Yeah, I am. She was just…" They heard the other Gems arriving.

"Spinel! Did you get Steven?!" Pearl yelled before she saw her answer.

Spinel nodded, lifting the bubbled gem, "Yeah, it was Peridot."

Amethyst looked disgusted at the disembodied limbs, "Ughh, you left the bits of her all over."

"She uh..." Steven mumbled, "She wanted me to fix the Galaxy Warp."

The Gems gasped.

"I knew it." deadpanned Spinel as she sent the gem to the temple.

"Well, glad that this is finally over," sighed Pearl, "Let's get back home." Nodding, the Gems walked over to the warp pad.

As Steven held her hand, he looked up to Spinel, "Spinel? Was she… trying to say something?"

"I'm sure it was nothing important." murmured Spinel, "Just some made-up lies to get me to let down my guard. All that matters is that she's bubbled and she can't harm anyone anymore."

* * *

Later in the night, Spinel passed by the kitchen, ignoring the Gems' conversation. She had tucked Steven into bed a while ago, and she'd figured she would visit the Burning Room again.

She was stopped when a smaller, cackling green shape shoved her away followed by Steven, who was telling her to stop.

"Freedom is mine!" Peridot declared... ... before turning her head to meet the gazes of the stunned Gems.

Steven quickly ran up to defend her, "Wait!"

"Look! Over there! Another planet to betray!" Peridot stuttered, pointing into an upward direction and trembling.

The Gems immediately got up and prepared their weapons, prompting Peridot to squeak out, "Retreat!" And tried to run out the front door.

But Pearl and Garnet blocked her path, "Oh no, you don't!"

Peridot made an "Eeep!" and ran up the stairs on all fours, only to be met with Amethyst who simply grinned at her. Jumping down from Steven's room, Spinel's arms coiled tightly around the green Gem, and after a short spin, Spinel tossed her at the wall near the door of the Gems' rooms.

She sped up and pinned the smaller Gem into the wall, "This is the _last_ time you're running away from us! Now GIVE UP!" Spinel yelled into her face.

"U-Um..." Peridot saw something on the pink Gem's chest, "Hey, what's that on your shirt?"

"Wha-" Spinel looked down, met with Peridot flicking her nose. Giggling, she escaped the Gem's grasp and ran into a room, locking the door behind her.

"THAT LITTLE SH-!" Spinel shouted, holding her nose and furious that she fell for a simple trick.

Peridot's voice was heard behind the door, "You may have won the war, but the battle isn't over, Crystal _Clods!_"

As the Gems walked over to the door and dispelled her weapons, Pearl commented, "Should we tell her that's the bathroom?" They heard Peridot talking inside, though they couldn't exactly make out what she was saying.

Amethyst tried to open the door, "It's locked."

"Peridot! Open the door!" Garnet barked, banging on the door once, when they heard the toilet flush.

"Uh, if you're trying to flush yourself down the toilet, it won't work," said Amethyst leaning against the door, "Trust me, I've tried."

Spinel scrunched her nose at her, "You're gross."

"How did she get out?" Pearl questioned, "We bubbled her!"

Amethyst shrugged, "Maybe we needed a bigger bubble."

"Excuse me, we don't need a 'bigger bubble'. Plus, my bubbles are _just_ fine!" Spinel retaliated.

Steven bit his lip nervously, "... I did it."

"_STEVEN!_" The four Gems shouted in shock, with Pearl adding, 'Why would you do such a thing?!"

"Because she knows something!" Steven anxiously explained, "Something that's made her scared!"

Amethyst pounded her fist to her palm, "Duh. Homegirl knows we're gonna beat her into a green pancake."

Steven shook his head, "No, not 'cause of us! 'Cause of something called the 'Cluster'."

"Cluster? That's new," Garnet crossed her arms.

Spinel became worried, "What else did she tell you?"

Steven lowered his chin, "That's all I got."

"That's right, you dirtbombs!" Peridot shouted in the bathroom, "You don't even what's coming!"

Garnet sighed, "I'm tired of playing these games. If we can't fight her, then fine. We'll talk. Peridot!" She heard Peridot yelp and slip on something, "Alright, no more fighting. Let's just have a civil conversation."

"As if I'd negotiate with you, _filthy war machine!_"

Garnet stepped back, summoning her gauntlets, "Okay. Let's kick her butt."

"Wait!" Steven protested.

"Yeah! Destroy me again! And have fun trying to talk to me when I'm in a bubble!"

Spinel glanced up to Pearl nervously, "She's not _seriously_ making us do this, is she?"

Pearl had her hand to her chin, "She leaves us no choice, Spinel. If she has information, she's more valuable to us as… this."

"This is gonna be tricky," said Garnet.

Then they heard water running, Peridot panicking, "H-H-Hot hot hot!"

"You have to turn the knob the other way for cold!" Steven told her.

* * *

In the morning, Steven was heading to the bathroom, when he saw Spinel already there, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Spinel?" He tipped his head to the side, "What are you doing here?"

"Just... talking to Peridot." She simply replied, "She's only been saying a few things to me, but she won't tell me about the Cluster."

Steven awkwardly frowned, "Well, you _did_ scare her and poof her."

"I know. I did say sorry."

"Simply saying sorry isn't enough, you... PEBBLE!"

Spinel rolled her eyes, "You know you're just insulting me to get me mad. It's not working! ... Do you uh... you need to go, Steven?"

Steven nodded, "Peridot? Can I come in?"

"NO!"

Both Spinel and Steven groaned at bit from Peridot's stubbornness… until after a second of silence, the door opened just a crack.

Spinel gently nudged Steven, "You go on and talk to her. She probably trusts you more than me."

Nodding, Steven walked in, "Hey Peri..."

Peridot sat back against the fallen curtain, "Is the... 'Ferocious Clod' gone?"

"You mean Spinel?" Steven asked before smiling, "Oh, ha ha! She's only like that when I'm in danger. Other than that, Spinel's the sweetest, gentlest, down-to-earth Gem you could ever know!"

Peridot raised a brow, but didn't respond.

Steven glanced at a toothbrush on the ground, "Can you pass me that?"

The green Gem snatched it up, "Is this a weapon?!"

"Only against cavities."

Peridot stared at it before tossing it to him.

"Thanks," Steven replied as he began to brush his teeth.

"... Is that a weapon?" She asked again, standing close to him, staring at a comb.

"No, that's a comb I never use."

Peridot sat down on the toilet, her eyes narrowed, "... Is _that_ a weapon?"

Steven knew she meant the towel he was cleaning his face with, "Oh, well, I guess if you get it wet and roll it up." When he did exactly that, Peridot flinched and he put it down, "Look, I know you're scared, but I'm not gonna hurt you. Neither will Spinel, or the others. And whatever's going on, whatever the 'Cluster' is, I wanna help."

Lowering her arm from her face, Peridot looked at him with glistening eyes, "I doubt you can help me, but I… appreciate the offer."

Steven smiled kindly, "Now do you mind moving? I need to use that."

"... For what?"

* * *

**Oooh, let's see how Spinel gets along with Peridot in the later episodes. :)**

**Also, take a shot every time I write "sigh" or "sighed" … Actually, don't. DON'T.**


	28. Back To The Barn

**If you guys ask what happened in "When It Rains", all I'm gonna say it played out very similarly, except Spinel does believe Peridot is terrified of her and goes with the Gems, and Steven does mention that he used to play in the rain with Spinel years ago (callback!). Sorry.**

* * *

Peridot cleared her throat, "As it seems I have no _other_ options, I have conceded to reveal some important information to you Crystal Gems."

The four Gems stood by the counter, watching Peridot's presentation. Spinel was glad that Steven was able to get Peridot to trust them enough, though the shorter Gem still seems to be wary around her.

When Peridot snapped her fingers, Steven (with a box over his body) shuffled in, a crude drawing of Earth seen on the front.

"This," Peridot pointed to the illustration with a flyswatter, "Is the Earth. At the very center of the planet's core lies… the Cluster! Rotate."

Steven rotate the box to a drawing of a representation of the Cluster in the Earth as Peridot continued, "This is the Cluster. A massive, artificial fusion composed of millions of Gem shards. It has laid dormant for thousands of years within this planet's crust. When this Gem activates and takes its form, the result will be _catastrophic_. Now!" She hit the box with the flyswatter again.

For dramatic effect, Steven made escalating music and bobbed up and down, the Gems awaiting the 'result'. Then Steven stuck a green snake puppet out and made a roar sound.

"What is that?!" Peridot asked.

"It's the Cluster." Steven replied.

Peridot grumbled, "It does not look like that. But it _is_ real, and it can activate at any moment!"

"What a cluster," Amethyst sarcastically commented.

Garnet frowned, "That abomination must be stopped."

"No…" Spinel whispered, stepping backwards, "That can't be… We've been protecting Earth for thousands of years… W-Were they all for _nothing?_"

"Not unless we can do something about it!" Pearl proclaimed, wrapping an arm around the horrified Gem, "We need to build some sort of machine to take us to the center of the Earth, it'll have to-"

Then Peridot swatted her, cutting her off, "Hey! I wasn't finished speaking! What we need is to build some sort of machine to take us to the center of the Earth."

Pearl shot an annoyed glare at the green Gem and when Peridot continued her plan, Amethyst grinned, but Pearl glared at her as well.

"It'll need to withstand up to 360 gigapascals of pressure and temperatures of 9800 degrees."

"WELL!" Spinel shot up, snapping out of her stunned state, "What are we waiting for?! We gotta start _right_ now!"

Peridot was startled, but calmed, "Yes, you are correct. We'll start by dimattling all devices inside this dwelling." She ran into the kitchen and grabbed the microwave, "This primitive radiation concentrator should come in handy!" She tore it off the cupboard and threw it on the floor.

She then ran to grab a telephone, "This primitive vibration transmitter could possibly serve a function!" And she broke it in half.

Crawling up to Steven's room, Peridot held up the television, "There's a remote chance something useful could be inside this primitive image cube!"

"HOLD IT!" Spinel's large fist caught the television and held it up with Peridot hanging on, sweating and shaking in a panic, "H-How about we use all that junk we keep in a barn we have? How does _that_ sound, huh?"

Peridot began to sweat as well, "... Yyyes. And uh, do you mind letting me go?"

"Only if you let go first."

* * *

**At the Barn**

"Alright," Pearl nodded as Peridot inspecting the stuff inside, "What we have here in the barn should be adequate enough for us to get started. First, I recommend we organize the component types and assemble a rough blueprint based off what we have available."

"Does it look good?" Steven asked, waving a piece of chalk and sitting in a swivel chair.

Spinel, standing beside the chair, stared at the illustration on the chalkboard in thought, "Hm… Maybe we need to add more safety precautions, like uh… Pillows! Pillows are good."

Pearl took a look, but shook her head, "Uh… sorry Steven, it's a lovely drawing but it won't look like this."

Peridot took the chalk from the board, examined it and seemed to be satisfied, handing the chalk to Pearl, "Good, yes, this is adequate. Thank you. You can go now."

The pale Gem exchanged glances to Steven and Spinel, "... … Uh, what?"

"Hm?" Peridot was confused, "Umm… that will be all?" She clapped her hands as a command, but Pearl remained in the same spot, looking incredulous.

Spinel realized what the green Gem was doing and her expression changed to slight anger, "What gives _you_ the right to tell Pearl what to do?"

"Yeah!" Steven joined in, "She's gonna help us build the drill, right?"

Peridot chortled a laugh, "No, no. You're both confused. A Pearl can't build a thing like this."

Spinel's frown deepened, "Oh yeah? Care to _explain_, hm?"

"Because Pearl's aren't made for _this!_" Peridot told her, bewildered, "They're for standing around, and looking nice, and holding your stuff for you…. Right?"

"That's enough!" Pearl snapped, "If we're going to work together, you're going to have to listen to me!"

"Listen to _you?_" Peridot began to laugh, "Did you teach her to talk like this?" Pearl and Spinel continued to glower at the shorter Gem.

Steven tilted his head, "What are you talking about?"

Peridot stared at him, "She's a _Pearl_. She's a made-to-order servant just like the hundreds of other Pearls being flaunted around back on Homeworld."

"This _ISN'T_ Homeworld!" Spinel lashed out, her pigtails bristling even more.

Peridot cowered a bit, "But it's true, isn't it?"

Spinel bit her lip, but brushed it off as she stood over the other Gem, "It _is_, but our Pearl here is different than any _other_ Pearl back on Homeworld! She's sweet, strong, and the smartest too! So, how about you use that teeny tiny little head of yours and _SHOW SOME RESPECT?!_"

Peridot, Pearl, and Steven all stared at her with shock.

"... Gee, thanks," Pearl whispered.

Spinel gave her a wink, and Peridot's head turned left and right in befuddlement.

"Stars, this place is _really_ messed up," Peridot fumed, "AARGH! I refuse to listen to a Pearl or a Spinel- whatever THAT is!"

"Oh, so what?!" Pearl shouted, "Are we going to build this thing or not?!"

"_We?!_ HA! Don't be silly!" Peridot shot back, "What good is a Pearl without an owner?!"

But before the three Gems could continue their argument, Steven stood in the middle, hands raised up, "Whoa whoa whoa! Hang on! Let's not fight! How about we all agree Pearl and Peridot are good at building stuff and should try listening to each-other?"

"_NO!_" The three Gems screamed angrily.

"I'm as good at building things as you! _Better_, even!"

"Yeah!"

"Ha! Name one thing you can engineer better! Go on!"

"Robots."

Pearl, Peridot, and Spinel stared at the boy, "Hm?"

"You should build robots," Steven suggested with stars in his eyes, "_Giant_ robots! I see a race. A giant robo-race! With prizes, giant robo-prizes!"

"You mean like a competition?" asked Pearl.

"Yeah!" replied Steven, "To see who's better at building stuff!"

Spinel nodded, "That doesn't sound bad at all, love. I like it."

"What are these 'robots' you speak of?" Peridot inquired.

"They're like those funky marble guys you were sending," Steven explained, "Only bigger, and you can ride them!"

"I'll let Pearl handle this," Spinel humphed, "She has the honors."

Pearl blushed a bit, "Thank you, Spinel." And glared at the green Gem "You're going down, Peri-_dot._"

Peridot grinned, "We'll just see about that."

They both ran into the barn and began to construct their own robots. Spinel and Steven watched in a bit of awe as Garnet and Amethyst came over.

"Yo, Steven, Spinel," said Amethyst, "How are the wonder nerds doing- Whoa! Wh-What's going on? Are they building the drill?"

Spinel shook her head, "No. They're just building robots since we came up with a competition, thanks to Stevie, of course-"

Suddenly, they covered their ears from the loud construction noises coming from inside. They were unable to hear each-other until Pearl rode out of the barn with her robot, striking a pose and showing off the mobility.

"Giant robot!" squealed Steven as Spinel stared up with stars in her eyes, and even slightly blushing.

"Hah! Pathetic! Now behold, my vision of ultimate power!" Peridot declared, her robot marching out, its claws snapping… until Peridot saw the height difference between her robot and Pearl's, "Hey!"

Pearl smirked, "Mine's taller. I win."

* * *

"Ladies and gentle-Gems, welcome to the first annual Robolympics!" Steven announced, sitting on Spinel's shoulders.

Garnet clapped, "Woo!"

Amethyst ate some popcorn, "Popcorn!"

"This competition will test our robo-engineers' skills of robo-construction and robo-piloting! Whoever wins will get to be in charge of building the Cluster-drill-machine. Let the games begin!"

The competition started innocently enough; balance, crushing, jumping, speed, and oddly, ballet, art, rock-paper-scissors, jumping-jacks, tug-of-war, and projectile strength. Spinel was able to write the tallies for the scores, appearing happy when Pearl succeeded or in concern when Pearl failed. Lastly, two trucks were laid for Pearl and Peridot, the sky now evening.

Steven smiled, "Alright guys! This is the final event!"

"You got this, P!" yelled Amethyst.

"Get it, girl!" Garnet joined.

"You go, Pearl!" Spinel cheered, "Show her you're the best Pearl in the universe!"

Garnet, Amethyst, and even Steven all stared at the pink Gem with surprise, mostly from how supportive she was with Pearl today. Seeing their expressions, Spinel nervously scratched the back of her neck, blushing dark pink.

Pearl blushed from the encouraging words, but Peridot frowned.

"Ready… Set… CHUCK!"

Both robots chucked their trucks far out towards the hills, both of them disappearing over the horizon.

Spinel had her eye stretched out of the socket, trying to see which one went further, but sighed in disappointment and retracted her eye, "I think… they _both_ get a point."

After that, they gathered in front of the chalkboard to decide the winner.

"Hmm… hmm…" Steven turned around, "Looks like our final score is… a tie! Welp, that settles it! You both get to lead the project together!"

But Peridot wasn't having any of it, "NO! This isn't over! I demand we have a tiebreaker!"

"Ugh, just give it a rest!" Pearl groaned, "That's it, we're tied, we're the same. Move on." She started to pilot away, but Peridot's robot grabbed onto her robot's arm.

"No!" Peridot shouted angrily, "You're a Pearl! You are _beneath_ me! I'll always be better than you and nothing I've seen today will ever change that!"

Pearl closed her eyes as she spoke, "Well, have you ever seen a Pearl do _this?!_" Her robot kicked Peridot's backwards.

Garnet, Amethyst, Spinel, and Steven all collectively gasped.

Peridot made her robot stand up, "So, you want to fight? Good. We should've done this from the beginning!" She charged into Pearl, the robots locking hands and wrestling.

"Guys! Stop!" Spinel tried to pull the two robots away, but Peridot snapped her claws at her arms, and Spinel instantly retracted them back.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" cheered Amethyst.

Peridot cackled as her robot lifted Pearl's bot and tossed her towards the other Gems. They quickly jump away when Pearl's robot crash-landed on the ground.

Steven lifted his head, "Pearl!"

"Are you okay?!" Spinel asked worriedly.

Pearl's bot stood up, "It's alright, guys. I've got this."

"Be careful!"

"Kick her in the butt!"

Peridot's bot landed behind her, ready to attack, but Pearl swurved her bot around, blocking it and the bots locked claws again.

"This is pointless!" yelled Peridot, her face close to the pale Gem's, "There's no way you're gonna beat me! You're an _accessory_! Somebody's shiny _toy_! Where do you get off acting like your own _Gem?!_" One of Pearl's bot's arms was torn off, "You're just a _PEARL!_"

For a moment, Pearl grimaced, but became determined, "That's _right!_ _I am a __**PEARL!**_" She proclaimed before punching Peridot right on the cheek, prompting the others to gasp and a smile lit up Spinel's face, Amethyst cheering.

"What you're saying may be true," said Pearl, her robot leaping into the air, "But it doesn't matter! I'm still gonna kick your butt!"

Her bot was about to deliver a harsh kick, but Peridot's claw grabbed it and Peridot snickered.

Pearl gulped, "Uh oh."

Peridot then began to slam Pearl's bot on the ground repeatedly, until Spinel dove under Pearl's bot and caught it before it could hit the ground.

Pearl laid limp in her seat, lifting her head up weakly, "S-Spinel?"

"It's alright," Spinel mumbled before glaring at Peridot, "Enough is enough, Peridot."

Peridot grit her teeth, "No way. I'm not letting a _Pearl_ of all Gems beat me!"

"You've already won, Peridot." She said, "But please, no more of this nonsense."

Peridot blinked, "... I... I won?" Her robot let go of the other, jumping out of her robot, "I won! Victory is mine! Now I'm the one in charge! Praise me, praise me!"

... But instead, she saw Spinel help Pearl to her feet, "You alright?"

"I'm fine," Pearl laughed a bit, "But thank you."

Amethyst ran over and squeezed the Gems into a hug, "YEAH, P! Aww, that was awesome! You were hardcore!" She even gave Pearl's shoulder a friendly punch.

Pearl rubbed her arm, "Oh... really?"

Garnet patted her head, "Oh yeah."

"Hey!" barked Peridot, "Why aren't you listening to me?! I won! I'm the natural leader here! She's just a common Pearl!"

Frowning, Spinel hoised Pearl up and held her bridal style, "You're wrong. Pearl's not like any other Pearl. _That's_ what makes her the best."

Pearl giggled and waved her hand at her, "Oooh, stop it, you."

"Yeah!" Steven added, "If she was like any other Pearl, she wouldn't have trained to fight! She wouldn't learn how to build things! But she did! She works hard every day to become ever greater than she already is! That's not common, that's amazing!"

With the Crystal Gems smiling and Peridot looking stunned, they remained silent for a moment before Garnet spoke, "Come on, let's clean up this mess."

Amethyst laughed, "Pearl, hah, you should come wrestling with me."

"Uh, I dunno," replied Pearl uncertainty.

"You can do anything you put your mind to," said Spinel, Steven following her.

Peridot just stood there, shocked, "B-B-But I won! What about the rules?!"

"... Welcome to Earth," Garnet stated and walked away.

Incredulous, Peridot glanced at her swollen cheek.

* * *

Later in the evening, everyone else was gathering up the debris of the robots. However, both Spinel and Steven turned to see Peridot approaching the pale Gem, holding a power drill the wrong way.

Peridot cleared her throat, "I have to admit, it's ... remarkable that a Pearl such as yourself could become such a... knowledgeable technician. Mmm... Why don't we get started?"

Pearl gently took the power drill and handed it back to her, "You're holding it upside down."

The green Gem blushed, "Y-Yes. Of course. Y'know, those round appendages on your machine could be useful for something."

"They're called wheels," Pearl corrected.

Now smiling, Spinel scratched her cheek, "Peridot's learning."

"Yeah," Steven nodded, "We're well on our way on stopping the Cluster."

* * *

**OOF THIS IS VERY SPINEARL HEAVY. **


	29. Too Far

"Log Date 7-11-2," Peridot spoke to the tape recorder, "It's the third rotation of the Earth since commencements of a..." She inhaled deeply, "_collaborative_ approach to stopping the Cluster."

"I've finished drawing the blueprints for the drill head!" Pearl called out to her, "Peridot, if you could come take a look at this."

Peridot begrudgingly ended her recording and stepped outside, "Remind me why I should listen to you? Oh, right." She played a recording;

_"...The Pearl here has exhibited an aptitude for engineering that I begrudgingly respect, though that doesn't explain the spontaneous singing, crying, singing while crying."_

Amethyst snickered as Spinel asked, "What's with the recorder?"

"Well, she doesn't have her stuff anymore," replied Steven, "I thought it might make her feel a little better."

As the green Gem played her recordings of her saying 'clod', Spinel placed a hand on her chin, as if thinking of something... and Garnet walked over to them, "Alright, I chased away those cows, let's get to work."

Peridot cleared her throat, "Before we begin, would you mind un-fusing? It's making me _incredibly_ uncomfortable."

The Crystal Gems stood silent.

* * *

Garnet finished tying the leash onto the fence and walked away, with Peridot protesting.

"Do we really have to do that?" Steven asked, while Pearl and Amethyst were setting up parts and pieces.

"Her having free reign of the place made _me_ incredibly uncomfortable." responded Garnet.

Spinel, seeing Peridot struggling to reach a microwave, walked over to her, laid on her knees, and pushed the item over to her. The green Gem scowled at her, "I was _just_ about the reach that."

"You're welcome," Spinel kindly replied. Peridot was puzzled by Spinel's patience with her, but tried to ignore it as she tried to get the microwave open.

"... Need help with that?"

"NO! I just need some sort of... leverage optimizer..."

"Leverage optimizer? You mean..." Spinel looked around, "A screwdriver?"

Peridot blinked at her, "If that's what you call it, yes." Before she could reach for it, Spinel handed her the screwdriver just as Steven and Amethyst walked over.

"Ey, Stretch," Amethyst greeted, grinning, "How's Peridot holding up?"

Spinel shrugged, "All is good, I just handed her the... 'leverage optimizer'."

Steven and Amethyst were confused until they saw the screwdriver in Peridot's hand and they began to snicker, much to Spinel's confusion.

"He-Hey, Peridot!" Amethyst pointed at her nose, "What do you call this?"

"A scent sponge."

Steven curiously poked his nose as the purple Gem began to laugh, though Spinel wasn't agreeing with what she was doing.

"Okay, what's this?"

"Vision sphere."

"They're called 'eye-balls' Peri-"

Amethyst cut Spinel off, wiggling her fingers, "Peridot, these?"

"Touch stumps."

"This?!"

"Gravity connectors."

"THIS?!"

"THAT'S YOUR BUTT!"

Amethyst and Steven laughed hysterically, but Spinel stood up, "ALRIGHT, that's enough, you two! We are not making fun of how others see the world!"

"Aw chill out, Spinny!" Amethyst leaned against her, "We're just having fun! No harm done!"

Steven chuckled, "That rhymed!"

"Making fun of others isn't funny!"

"... _Funny?_" Peridot raised a brow, confused, "What's that?"

Ignoring the others and moving to make Amethyst fall to her side, Spinel tried to explain, but Steven spoke up, "It's what you are!"

Pearl then came over, "Peridot, if you can get the magnetron out of that microwave, we'll have everything we need... except for the drill head."

Spinel seemed to agree, "Yeah, where the heck do we find a giant drill head?"

"Why don't I just get an Injector drill head from the Kindergarten?" Peridot suggested.

"... Oh, well," Pearl considered the idea, "I guess that's something you can try."

"She's not going to the Kindergarten without a chaperone!" They heard Garnet shout.

"What?!" Peridot sat up, "You've _got_ to be joking!"

Garnet placed the tires down, "You'll know when I'm joking."

Peridot sighed in annoyance.

"Me and Steven can go with her!" Amethyst offered happily.

"Yeah!" Steven agreed, "We'll keep an eye on her!"

Garnet nodded, "Approved. Keep her in line."

"Uh..." Peridot glanced at Spinel, "Can... she come along as well?"

Spinel blinked, but smiled, "Of course."

* * *

**At the Prime Kindergarten**

"Log Date 7-11-2," Peridot said, holding her recorder and leaning against the injector, "The Amethyst, the Spinel, and the Steven have volunteered to help me dismantle this Era 1 drill. How stylistically displeasing. The newer ones have a nicer finish."

"You making more nerd notes?" Amethyst teased.

Spinel groaned, "Oh my stars- Amethyst, don't start."

"What?" Peridot stopped her recording, confused, "What does she mean by 'nerd'?"

The pink Gem sighed, hopping off the injector, "Nerd is a way to describe someone who's knowledgeable at technology, which is _nothing_ to be ashamed about." She narrowed her eyes at Amethyst, who simply snickered.

"Yo Stretch, chill. There's no shame in a little fun."

Steven hopped down as well, "Yeah, cut it out!"

Peridot scrunched her nose, whispering to her recorder, "As you can see, this planet is annoying and everything is annoying. Amongst its… transgressions is the need for the Amethyst or the Spinel to ask permission from the permafusion."

"Perma-fusion?" Amethyst glanced over to the short Gem, "Is that what you call Garnet?"

Peridot scoffed, putting away her recorder, "I could call her lots of things! I could call her two things! Two clods! Walking like she's… one clod!" She snickered.

"Alright, that's-"

"Hey Peridot! Do Spinel next! What's weird about her?"

"Hmm," Peridot pondered, examining the pink Gem, walking around her, pulling on her dress, inspecting the white bow around her waist, and even staring at her spiky pigtails, "Well, that depends on her purpose. What were you made for before you joined these guys?"

Spinel bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming, "... I was made to entertain…"

"... Pffft! Ha ha ha! Entertain? With _that_ appearance?!" Peridot began to laugh, even Amethyst joined in, "You must be joking! You don't even look the part!"

Spinel's fists clenched.

"I mean, look at you, you're a total mess! Not in a defective way, of course, but you certainly could scare any other Gem back on Homeworld! Dull colors, dark appearance, spiky hair, and those black lines on your face! They look like tear-stains! What kind of 'entertainer' would have that?"

"Peridot, please stop…" Steven's worry grew, but Amethyst, still grinning, blocked him from walking over.

"Even your own gem! I do say, it's got great facets and edges, it's perfectly cut. Whoever made you must've been setting you up to be the best! In fact, it's in the shape of a heart. Has it always looked like this?"

"... _No_..."

"Ha ha ha ha! Then why is it upside-down?!" She guffawed, "Seriously, what were you supposed to look like?!"

Spinel glowered, "You _really_ wanna know?"

Peridot nodded, unaware of Spinel's boiling anger, "Of course, just for a minute or two."

Sighing, and with all her strength, Spinel glowed white, her gem turning right-side up, and her whole appearance changed. When the glow faded, a new Spinel appeared, this time having; heart-shaped buns, brighter colors, no tear-stains, white top with rounder sleeves, no dress, and round squeaky shoes, through her eyes did remain the same.

While Amethyst and Steven stood dumbstruck, Peridot was in awe, eyes forming stars, "Wow... you look even better!"

Spinel was about to protest, but Peridot began to examine her form again, "Yes, now you look like an entertainer. Heck, why did you even change your look at all? You look better this way!"

"No thanks, I'll just..." She glowed white and changed back to her current form, "Stay this way."

Then Peridot took a few steps away, a hand on her chin, "Well, I have made my conclusion. Spinel, you're the only one of the Crystal Gems who's actually a Gem!"

Spinel froze, so did Steven and Amethyst, her smile fading into a frown.

"W-What do you mean?" She asked.

"Come on! Isn't it obvious?" Peridot jokingly exasperated, "You've got everything a Spinel needs from what I've seen, and if we ignore your design, you aren't even defective! Steven's just a hybrid abomination, needing to be fed and expel it, Pearl doesn't have an owner, Garnet's a fusion, and Amethyst... she's got what a Quartz needs, but just... stayed in the Earth too long, no wonder why she's so short."

Amethyst tensed up, "_Short?_"

"Well, yeah!" Peridot grinned, "Now for you, you're supposed to be a Quartz soldier, but they're usually big, strong-muscled, and very loyal. And from what I can see, your hole's way smaller than the rest! I presume it's been... 500 years since you emerged? Ha! No wonder you're-"

"_OKAY_." Spinel angrily interrupted, "We're officially done talking about this. Amethyst, what do you say we get the drill and leave?"

"Sounds great," deadpanned Amethyst as she severed the drill head. The pink Gem grabbed it and the two began walking away.

Peridot nodded, crossing her arms in approval, "Heh, at least they're both strong, right, Steven?"

However, Steven glared at her, eyes glistening and he followed behind the Gems. Peridot stared after him, bewildered, wondering if she had said something wrong.

* * *

"Oh, it's lovely!" Pearl said as she checked the drill head, "To think we'd be using the same technology that started all this to fix it! This drill is pure irony!"

"Sure is..." Spinel murmured, making sure her back was turned on Peridot.

"Actually, it's mostly carbonite," Peridot pointed out. Steven remained silent as Amethyst passed by them, "Oh oh oh oh! Amethyst!"

Amethyst stopped and turned her head, still peeved.

"Check out this…" Peridot picked up a hammer, "Hm… Rhythmic pulverizer?!" She fell backwards and laughed at her own joke.

The purple Gem didn't laugh, "Whatever." And walked away.

Peridot sat up, confused, "Wha ...?" She turned her attention to Spinel, "Hey hey! Spinel!" The pink Gem didn't turn and she left as well.

"... That was the incorrect response." said Peridot, "Why aren't they laughing at my joke? Why isn't Spinel looking at me?"

Steven glanced at her, "You hurt their feelings."

Peridot stared at him, "Hurt their feelings?"

"Yeah, what you said back there was… _awful_."

"Awful? I wasn't awful! I was being cool!"

"No, you weren't. Look at their faces, they're clearly not happy."

Peridot squinted her eyes, noticing the look in Amethyst and Spinel's eyes as they talked with Pearl and Garnet. Almost as if her spirit faltered in her, Peridot mumbled, "... Why do I feel… smaller?"

"Cause you feel bad!" Steven replied, sharing their anger, "You made them feel awful! Spinel likes the way she is and Amethyst is self-conscious about herself, and you just told them that they were… _wrong_."

The green Gem was stunned, slightly horrified. She tried to defend herself and maybe insult them, but the words felt stuck in her throat. As Steven left, Peridot glanced over to Spinel, who was now glaring directly at her, and she cowered from their eye contact.

Feeling ashamed, Peridot rubbed her arm.

* * *

As some time passed, Peridot was working on the drill, all alone with the leash still tied to her. Apparently, being unable to encounter Spinel and Amethyst to apologize, her guilt had manifested into frustration as she tried to work on the controls.

"This little thing…" She grunted, fumbling around.

Peridot then noticed Amethyst and Spinel walking past her, not giving her a glance. Grumbling, she turned back to her work, hearing another pair of footsteps.

"How's everything going up there?" Steven called up to her.

"Fine!..." She snapped, "There's nothing wrong! Everything's fine!" However, she accidentally pushed a button, turning on the drill, and she began to panic, "Ah! No no no no no NO! STOP!"

Steven became worried, "Peridot?"

When the drill began to spin rapidly, the short Gem fell off, landing near Steven and coughed, "The panel!"

Thinking fast and ignoring Peridot's protest, Steven hopped onto the drill, continuing to spin out of control. Peridot tried to chase after him, but her leash caught onto a piece of rock, making her fall to the ground.

"What's going on-" Spinel ran out, seeing the boy stuck in the uncontrollable drill, "STEVEN!" She screeched, running over to save him. However, the drill headed towards her, even as Amethyst stood beside her.

Remembering something about Spinel reacting to Steven in danger, Peridot tugged on the leash, ripping it from the cord and she quickly got onto the drill. Amethyst yelped and pushed Spinel away from the drill, avoiding being hit.

Steven continued to scream as he hung on, but Peridot climbing towards the controls, pressing a button and stopping the drill as it leaned over. Steven was about to collapse and fall from his dizziness, but a pair of gloved hands caught him.

"Steven!" Spinel cried out, pulling Steven in for a hug, "Thank the stars you're okay!"

Snapping out of his dizziness, Steven nuzzled her back and pulled away, "Don't thank the stars, thank Peridot!"

Blinking in surprise, Spinel and even Amethyst looked up, seeing Peridot hanging off the edge of the drill, weakly giving them a thumbs-up.

* * *

"We leave for one second and everything goes off the rails!" Pearl yelled, horrified.

"I blame the cows," said Garnet.

Pearl sighed to calm herself, "No it's fine. It's fine. We'll rebuild it! Stronger, better! We'll add seat belts!"

"Don't forget pillows!" Spinel shouted.

"Got that!"

While the other two Gems chatted, Amethyst, Steven, and Spinel were cleaning up the remnants of the drill, Amethyst finding a unicycle.

"Craaazy day, huh?" Steven joked. Spinel gave him a simple shrug and Amethyst tossed the unicycle aside, rolling her eyes.

Hearing footsteps, they all turned to see Peridot approaching them, holding behind her back and clearing her throat with her free hand, "Hey… I just wanted to…"

"Spit it out," Amethyst muttered, Spinel keeping her unhappy stare.

Peridot groaned and face-palmed, "Why are you earthlings so difficult?!" She pushed a button and her recorder played:

_"Log Date 7-11 2. This entire planet is backwards, there hasn't been one instance of correct behavior exhibited by one of these 'Crystal Gems'. I've concluded that they are all defective… but I am no better. I failed my mission and now I'm working with the enemy. And I can't even get that right._

_I have apparently 'hurt' Amethyst and Spinel's 'feelings'. That I've made them feel 'wrong', which was not my intent. If I've damaged my standing with the best Gems here, then I've made a serious mistake. I should have never make them feel bad, especially Spinel's choice. I'm still learning. I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry … Peridot, Facet 5. End log."_

Peridot stopped it, "As you can see-"

"Oh, Peridot!" Steven was touched by her apology. Peridot looked away, grumbling.

Amethyst glanced up, "Peridot… … Thanks."

"Thank you for the apology," Spinel added, her glower had melted into a smile.

Peridot gave them an awkward smile.

"... But you're still a nerd," Amethyst grinned and left.

The green Gem was slightly annoyed, "I'll be sure to add that to my list."

"How do you feel?" asked Steven.

"... Big."

* * *

_**Spinel and Peridot's friendship in this arc in a nutshell:**_

**Spinel**: I wanna like you.

**Spinel**: Actually, I hate you.

**Spinel**: Nevermind, I like you-

**Spinel**: Wait no, I hate you.

**Spinel**: Wait, I like you again- uuuuuuuggghhhh...


	30. The Jester and the Nerd

**Warning: Very short and contains an unoriginal song.**

**I seriously contemplated on writing this. **

* * *

"Tell me why you've brought me out here again?"

Spinel gave her a friendly shrug, "Just wanted to talk with you. And show you a beautiful sight."

Peridot humphed, "I've already seen the stars back on Homeworld. This isn't any different."

"Not the night sky," Spinel laughed, "It's something more grand than that."

When they finally found a cliffside, Spinel sat down cross-legged and patted a spot next to her, gesturing to the green Gem. Peridot sat beside her, still wary if what Spinel was trying to show her.

Spinel scratched her cheek, "It's... gonna take a while. We came here earlier than expected."

"Then what is it?! I can _barely_ see a thing!"

"Just wait. You'll see."

Some time had passed, but at the moment Peridot was about stand up and leave, until something glowed over the horizon. In awe, the Gems watched as the sun rose slowly but steadily. In the sky, clouds layered with pink and orange seemed to stand still, the dark sky turning blue.

Peridot's eyes gleamed with light swirling in them, admiring the scenery of the morning dawn.

"Wow..." The shorter Gem whispered.

Spinel smiled, "I agree. Earth has its ways of showing beauty."

"Homeworld doesn't compare to this…"

"What? Have sunrises? Heh, yeah, all that's back there is hard crystal floor, walls... I admit, it was beautiful when I arrived, but..."

Peridot turned her head, "But?"

Spinel bit her cheek, "I guess even that sight after years got a little... old. Don't cha think?"

The green Gem wasn't sure how to properly reply, "Um… I guess so. But you've spent thousands of years here, how come you're not tired of it?"

"Because it changes."

"What?"

"The Earth changes a lot of things each year. Sorta like a rhythm. It's summer now, but then it'll turn autumn soon, where the leaves turn red, orange, and yellow, they start to die and-"

"_DIE?!_" Peridot shouted in panic.

Spinel laughed, "Not that kind of dying! I mean the plants will have to rest after months of being alive and when the Earth turns a certain way, it becomes winter."

"Winter?"

"Yep, in winter, frozen rain droplets with individual shapes fall from the sky, covering our side of the Earth with what we call 'snow'. It only lasts for two or three months, and it doesn't kill life, it puts it to rest."

Peridot's eyes were wide.

"But, then the weather cools down and the sun melts the ice, ready to start spring, which the plants become alive again. And that's the cycle of our seasons."

"Wow…" Peridot glanced down, "You know more than _I_ do…"

Spinel placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "That's why we're working together, so we can learn more about Earth and its resources. Steven and the other Gems are also here to help you learn, so don't worry."

Peridot fumbled with her fingers, "I know that I have agreed to construct this machine to destroy the Cluster, but… I'm not sure how you and I be able to… keep our correlation stable."

Spinel tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"Don't you see?!" Peridot sat up, "When we first met, you hated me. And then you wanted to get to know me, then you hated me when I challenged Pearl! Then you liked me when I apologized! But you went back to hating me when I hurt you and Amethyst, and now you like me again! How on Earth are we going to work together if we can't decide how you feel?! Uuuuuugh…" She slumped to the ground.

Spinel, feeling bad, tried to think of something… and something did.

**Spinel**: _You've been acting awful tough lately, _

_Refusing any kind of help lately,_

_But inside, you're just a little baby!_

**Peridot**: … What?

**Spinel**: _It's okay to say you've got a weak spot, _

_You don't always have to be on top. _

_Better to be hated,_

_Than loved, loved, loved for what you're not!_

_You're vulnerable, vulnerable_

_You are not a robot!_

_You're lovable, so loveable_

_But you're just troubled_

_Guess what~ I'm not a robot, a robot_

_Guess what~ I'm not a robot, a robot_

_You've been hanging with the unloved Gems,_

_Who you never really liked and you never trusted. _

_But you are so magnetic, you pick up all the pins._

_Never committing to anything, you don't pick up the phone when it ring, ring, rings_

_Don't be so pathetic, just open up and sing!_

**Peridot**: … _I'm vulnerable, vulnerable_

_I am not a robot!_

**Spinel**: _You're lovable, so lovable,_

_But you're just troubled_

**Peridot & Spinel**: _Guess what~ I'm not a robot, a robot_

_Guess what~ I'm not a robot, a robot_

**Peridot**: … _Could you teach me how to feel… real?_

**Spinel**: _Sure, I'll show you how to… feel. _

_Don't let your energy drop-_

**Peridot & Spinel**: _Guess what! I am not a robot!_

_Guess what! I am not a robot!_

_Guess what~ I'm not a robot, a robot_

_Guess what~ I'm not a robot, a robot_

_Guess what~ I'm not a robot, a robot_

_Guess what~ I'm not a robot, a robot_

Finishing their song, Spinel and Peridot laughed.

"Gee, thanks for that... Spinel."

"No problem, Peri. I'm gonna go head back to the Beach House. Do you wanna head back or...?"

"NO!" Peridot plopped back down, "Not yet. I... want to stay here a bit longer."

The pink Gem nodded, "Understood. You know where to find me if you need anything."

"With Steven?"

Spinel froze from the guess, then laughed, "Y-Yeah, with Steven. Most of the time. Bye for now."

"Wait!" Peridot quickly turned her body around, her hands planted on the ground.

"Hm? What?"

Peridot appeared anxious for a moment until she made eye contact with her, "... Are we... what you call... _friends?"_

Spinel, at first, was shocked to hear Peridot's revelation, but a warm smile spread across her face, "Of course."

* * *

**Yep. It's Marina and the Diamonds. **

**I just think this song kinda suits Peridot, like if Steven or the Gems are telling her that she's more than she thinks she is. **

**Hope you enjoyed…? **


	31. Steven's Birthday

When it comes to Steven's birthday, Spinel is always happy to celebrate the fact that he's become one year older than the previous year. At first, today on Steven's 14th year of being alive, everything seemed to be going just fine.

That was until the moment when they surprise Steven with a cake, they (mostly she and Connie) were shocked to see that Steven grew a bit in height. Of course she asked Steven what he was doing, but he simply told her he just grew. Spinel didn't like how this birthday was turning out.

Especially the moment came when Steven and Connie danced, she got this… incredibly awkward feeling in her gem when she saw Connie lean into her boy, commenting to Pearl that she wanted to 'slightly move them apart'. But she really didn't want to ruin Steven's special day, so she followed Amethyst and Greg to the back of the barn.

* * *

"And _why_ should _I _hold the pinata?" Spinel questioned.

"Just imagine!" Amethyst laughed, holding her hands up, "Steven's gonna rage when you keep moving it away from him!"

Spinel sighed, 'It's fine to challenge Steven, but I'm not going to be the one to prank him, he's my-"

She stopped, along with Amethyst and Greg as they saw Steven shrink himself to his normal size, only noticing them a moment after.

Spinel dropped the pinata, "Steven? What is this?"

Steven quickly shape-shifted himself back to being tall again, "N-Nothing! All is fine!"

"No, it's not," Spinel approached him, "Have you been doing this all day?"

Amethyst jumped in, "Dude! You can't keep doing that forever! Not even Spinel does that!"

"Why can't I?!"

"Your body can't withstand to be shape-shifted for a long period of time. Not even taking a minute break is gonna help."

Steven backed away from the pink Gem when she got close, trying to look away from the concern in her eyes, "But Spinel! Connie likes me this way! And how would you know? I'm half-human, maybe I work differently than you!"

Spinel couldn't speak.

Greg spoke up, "Son… this really isn't like you." Steven didn't reply, and tried to walk away.

"Steven, no," Spinel gently grabbed his arm, "I won't let you do this to yourself. I'm going to tell Connie-"

"NO!" Steven moved his arm away, "It'll be fine! I can do this!"

The boy ran off, prompting Spinel to call his name, to no avail. She could only sigh solemnly.

* * *

Spinel was walking back towards the barn, only for her to hear a familiar noise, her pigtails perking up.

When she ran closer, she found the Greg, Connie, and the Crystal Gems all huddled around the back of the van.

"Hey, what's-" Spinel was about to ask, until she saw Garnet holding… a tiny version of Steven, crying in his oversized shirt.

Just from the sight alone, Spinel's maternal instincts kicked into overdrive and swiftly stretched her limbs over to curl them around the baby, snatching it away from Garnet and pulled the baby to her chest, taking a few steps back from the shocked group.

"W-Whoa!" Connie gasped.

Spinel ignored her, giving all her attention to the baby, "Stevie? What happened?"

Steven continued to cry until he stared at Spinel. Smiling lovingly, Spinel cradled him in her arm, gently and playfully poking his chest. Steven began to giggle and grabbed her finger, trying to suckle on it.

"Wow, Spinel, you made him stop-"

Connie stepped closer to look, but Spinel noticed and protectively held Steven away.

"Um… Did I say something wrong?" Connie turned to Greg.

Greg chuckled, "Don't worry, Spinel's always been protective of Steven, especially when he was a baby. But hey, she got him to stop crying."

* * *

"Wow," Connie continued to stare at the baby held in Spinel's arms, "You really helped Greg take care of Steven?"

Spinel nodded, "Of course, I would even often skip missions just so I can see his adorable little face." She wiggling her finger to his face, making him laugh and coo.

Connie nodded, "No longer he's so attached to you."

With everyone else was taking care of the rest of the party, Spinel and Connie were in the barn, the former laying on a make-shift nest with hay while the latter was laying her chin on her crossed arms.

"... When do you think he'll change back?"

"I don't know. … Do you want to go home? I'm sure Greg won't mind driving you back."

Connie shook her head, "No thanks, Miss Spinel. I wanna stay."

"Hm, if that's what you want," replied Spinel, Steven pulling himself upwards and babbled at the girl.

Connie held out finger out to him, "Don't worry, Steven. I still wanna hang out with you, no matter what age you are. Your dad's got his car wash, the Gems have to do Gem stuff, but hey, you've got Spinel, and you've got me too. I can come see you when I'm done training with Pearl, doesn't that sound fun?"

Steven giggled and grabbed her finger. Spinel appeared satisfied, even wrapping an arm around Connie and pulling her in for a side hug.

"Welcome to the Gem family, Connie."

* * *

**So I guess this not only about Steven becoming a baby and Spinel reacting to it, but it could interpreted as Spinel welcoming Connie wholeheartedly :)**

**... Which means she's gonna get protective of her too...**


	32. It Could've Been Great

Ever since the first day of working with Peridot, the Gems couldn't imagine how delighted Spinel was while bonding with Peridot, even Steven decided to join in. And on one beautiful evening...

"Hey," Peridot murmured, sitting beside Spinel, with Steven (back to his 14 self) resting against her side, "Why aren't we working on the drill?"

Spinel kept her relaxed expression, opening one eye, "It's always good to sit back."

"But..." Peridot shifted anxiously, "This is gonna be obliterated when the Cluster emerges. We won't have the sun rising or setting over anything anymore if we don't-"

Spinel wrapped an arm around the green Gem, her whisper calming, "We know that, but if we have a clearer mindset, we'd work more proficiently." Peridot blushed forest green, feeling calmer for some reason.

Steven lifted his head, "Hey Spinel? I'm gonna grab something." He got up, left for a few seconds, and came back with a ukulele.

Spinel lit up at the sight of it, "Oh?"

Steven strummed a few notes, "Yeah, I've been thinking of something for a while."

"Can't we just sit here?" Peridot asked, unexpectedly more relaxed, "Stars, you guys really like... what do you call it?"

Spinel and Steven glanced at each-other, smiling as they both replied, "Music."

Peridot moved away, confused, "Wha...?"

Steven laughed a bit, "Here, I'll start." He began to strum his ukulele...

**Steven**: _Life and death and love and birth, with peace and war on the planet Earth._

_Is there anything worth more than peace and love on the planet Earth?_

_Oh-whooa, come on and sing it with me,_

**Peridot**: Sing?

**Steven**: _The words relate with the key_

**Peridot**: Key?

**Spinel**: _It's like a pattern, it's like a pattern..._

**Steven**: _And just repeat after me!_

**Spinel & Steven**: _Life and death and love and birth..._

**Peridot**: _Life and death and love and birth._

**Steven**: _Now you sing mi-fa-mi-mi-fa-mi-ta-la!_

**Peridot, Spinel, & Steven**: _And peace and war on the planet Earth! _

Spinel giggled, "That's a wonderful song, sweetheart!"

"I... I guess I agree," mumbled Peridot, blushing slightly.

"Thanks!" Steven bowed, still playing his ukulele, "It's fun to write songs! You should try!"

"W-Why?"

"Cause it's fun!" Spinel got up, holding Peridot and spinning on one foot before placing her down, "It can be about anything!"

"Anything?"

"Anything!" Steven passed by her, strumming.

**Peridot**: _I guess we're already here, I guess we already know. _

_We've all got something to fear, we've all got nowhere to go. _

_I think you're all insane! But I guess I am too. _

_Anybody would be if they were stuck on Earth with you. _

**Steven**: Yes! _Life and death and love and birth and..._

**Amethyst**: _Life and death and love and birth and..._

**Pearl**: _Life and death and love and birth and peace and war on the planet Earth..._

**Garnet**: _Is there anything that's worth more?_

**Spinel**: _Is there anything that's worth more?_

**Peridot**: _I__s there anything that's worth more than peace and love the planet Earth..._

* * *

**Later that night...**

"Nice work," Garnet said while patting Peridot's back, scaring her. The other Gems laughed. Finally, after a few days of hard work and cooperation, they finished building the drill.

Peridot laughed nervously, "We really did it, huh?"

"Of course!" Spinel picked her up and hugged her, Steven joining in.

But the green Gem realized something, "Oh wait, I need to check something!" He got out of Spinel's arms and ran into the drill.

"She's come so far," said Steven, "It was almost like yesterday she was trying to kill us."

Spinel nodded, "So glad to have a new best-"

Peridot poked her head out of the drill, "Coordinates! We still need the Cluster's exact coordinates in order to drill!"

Pearl thought for a moment, "There's a Diamond Base that may hold that information, but getting there is going to be difficult."

Steven could see Spinel tense up, her lip curling into a nervous frown. "How come?"

"Because it's not accessible by warp pad. And it's on..." She pointed the moon.

The white orb reflected in Steven's eyes as he gasped, "The mooooooon!"

"Yes Steven, the moon."

As Steven went to Lion to tell him they need to go to the moon, Spinel looked at Pearl, "P-Pearl, do we have to?"

Pearl nodded, a glint of sadness in her eyes, "Yes. It's the only way to save Earth."

Spinel stood there, then slouched slightly, feeling downhearted.

* * *

**At the Moon Base**

Lion, with Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl on his back, while Steven, Peridot, and Spinel in his mane, landed roughly on the floor, sliding and bumping into the wall. Both Peridot and Spinel got out of the giant cat's mane and Steven inspected him.

Spinel looked around her, staring at the murals of the Diamonds. Then finding a Pink Diamond mural. She completely ignored what was happening behind her, but then Steven landed on her, which snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Isn't it awesome?!" Steven asked excitedly, "We're on the moon!"

Spinel tried to give him a smile, "Yeah... _cool_."

Steven blinked, "Hey, are you okay?"

"..."

"Ah," Peridot's voice made her jump, "It seems you've found _Pink Diamond._"

Spinel didn't reply.

"Then if she's here, then..." Peridot ran over to another mural, showing a tall yellow figure, "There she is! _Yellow Diamond_!"

Steven walked over to her, asking her who that was.

But Spinel, once again, ignored their conversation or what was happening when she heard voices...

_"Oh Pink, we have a gift for you..."_

_"What is it, Blue?"_

_"Here..."_

_"Hi!"_

_"Oh!"_

_"I'm so excited to meet you!"_

_"Wow! What is she?"_

_"Her name is Spinel. She'll be your playmate from now on."_

_"Oooh! I love her so much! Thank you, Blue!"_

Pearl patted her shoulder, "Spinel?"

Spinel yelped, seeing reality come back to her and everyone else, even Peridot, was staring at her with confusion and concern. She let out a breathless laugh, "S-Sorry about that, I just blanked out. I'm fine!"

"If... you're sure," Pearl spoke, Spinel knowing all too well that she didn't buy it.

* * *

They reached the top floor, and Steven saw the that ceiling about them was a glass dome, the planet Earth seen from thousands of miles away, "We really are on the moon."

"Oh my goodness!" Peridot ran over to the console, "This looks like it could be brand new! I mean, it's a relic by today's standards, but golly! It's so elegant, so simple, so perfect!"

As Peridot worked on the panel and Steven allowed her to sit on the throne, Pearl walked over to Spinel, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder, whispering.

"I should've stayed."

"We're already here."

"I want to leave right _now_."

"It'll only take a minute. And don't worry Spinel, I'm right here."

Spinel clasped the pale Gem's hand, and Peridot finally got the system working, "There we go. This is a really old system." She searched through the files, and found it, "Aha! There's the insertion point. Looks like the Beta Kindergarten in Facet Nine. It's the smaller of the two, not nearly as impressive as yours, Amethyst."

"Uh... thanks?" Amethyst awkwardly took the 'compliment'.

"But where is the Cluster now?" asked Pearl.

"Hang on..." Peridot looked through the file closer and showed a picture, "There it is! It's embedded deep into the mantle, relative to the barn, its roughly two thousand five hundred units down. All we need to do is feed this data to the drill and we should be all set."

"S-So... are we done?" Spinel murmured, hopeful.

"Yep!" Pearl replied, hoping to lighten her up, "Mission accomplished!"

Steven pumped a fist up, "Yeah team!"

"Great," grumbled Amethyst as she and the others began to walk away, "Let's get the heck out of here."

Spinel let out a breath of relief, but she and everyone else stopped when Peridot said, "It was used for planning a colony. Here, look." Walking back, Spinel and the other Gems saw a map of Earth with several red coordinates.

"So here is a map of all structures that were originally built on Earth. All told, this probably only accounts for maybe, five percent of what was originally planned."

Steven tilted his head, "What was original plan?"

"Well," Peridot typed on the panel, "Let's take a look."

Much to Spinel's (and the other's) horror, the Earth hologram hollowed out with holes, white rings forming and several spires appeared around it. _Pink's original plan before... _

"Ta-da!" Peridot announced, "A finished Earth colony! Wow, look at this! Eighty-nine kindergartens, sixty-seven spires, a Galaxy Warp in each facet, efficient use of all available materials. What were you thinking, shutting this operation down? It could've been great!"

"No! You're wrong!" yelled Garnet.

Peridot became confused, "What do you mean? It's perfect, look at it."

"We _are_ looking at it," Pearl growled.

Amethyst crossed her arms, "Yeah, this plan stinks!"

"Completing this colony would have meant the extinction of all life on Earth!" Garnet angrily continued.

Steven cowered away as Peridot tried to stand her ground, "But think of the good it would have done. The Gems that would have been made, our Empire expanded!"

Spinel glared at the shorter Gem, eyes spiraling and pigtails bristling, "_'The good'?_ Are you even listening to yourself? The sights I've shown you wouldn't have existed if Earth was destroyed!"

Pearl stepped beside her, "Rose Quartz believed all life was precious, and worth _protecting_."

Peridot scoffed, "Well, if she wanted to protect it, she did a lousy job! There'd be no Cluster if the Earth had stayed a colony. Now there's no colony, and there's gonna be no Earth, so _thank_ _you_, Rose Quartz! You doomed the planet!"

At once, Spinel, Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst all glowered at her.

Steven nervously laughed, feeling the tension rise, "Is there anything worth more than-"

But already frustrated with everything that was happening, Spinel made the first move before Garnet could, grabbing Peridot by the tunic and hurling her to the ground a few feet away. Despite their newfound anger, the Crystal Gems gasped in shock, especially when Spinel clenched her fists, expanding them a bit and raised them up.

Steven knew what she was going to do, "Spinel!"

_"Spinel, do you mind entertaining me?"_

_"Of course not, my Diamond!"_

Laughter ran in her head, making her pause and a flash flew in front of her eyes.

_"Oh my! Look at her go, Pearl!"_

_"Ah ha ha, all those on one finger?"_

_"And that ain't all I can do! Like me to add more balls?"_

_"Please do!"_

Spinel continued to hear more laughter, and with a shrill scream, she pounded her fists onto the console, smashing it into half. Everyone else, even Peridot, watched in horror.

When she finished, her shoulders trembled, moving up and down in sync with her panting. But she straightened up, and headed towards the stairs, stopping near Peridot. "_**To think you'd changed your mind.**_" She spoke darkly before walking downstairs.

A few seconds after that, Pearl ran to follow the pink Gem, followed by Amethyst, and then Garnet, stopping and staring at the scared Gem.

"**Don't ever talk about things you _don't_ understand,**" The fusion snarled before walking downstairs.

Peridot got up, wobbling slightly. She touched her punched cheek, and her eyes shimmered with small tears.

"... I... I was just stating a fact," She said to no one, "The Cluster wouldn't have been there if the Rebellion didn't happen."

Steven decided to answer for her, "They didn't know about it. And... that's not the way they see it. They've spent thousand of years trying to protect the Earth. I thought maybe, you finally understood why."

Steven began to walk down the stairs as well, but noticed Peridot skittering back to the throne, picking up a prism and running past him and downstairs.

However, the boy noticed it, and he frowned.

* * *

**Spinel**: Man, I'm so happy Peridot's joined us! Now we can destroy the Cluster and Earth is saved!

**Pearl**: _*suggests the Moon Base for coordinates*_

**Spinel**: _*internally screaming*_


	33. Message Received

"She... _what?_"

"Yeah, she took the prism from that chair at the Moon Base!"

Spinel's eyes narrowed further, "I think we need to talk with her."

Before Steven could say anything, Peridot passed by them, still hiding the prism she stole. When she noticed the two staring at her, she jumped back and yelped, hiding the item behind her back.

"We know you have that," said Spinel lowly.

Peridot grimaced, "... Uh..."

Steven wanted to make this peacefully as possible, so he spoke gently, "Peridot, we just want to talk."

* * *

Peridot looked around her, "Why are we in this broken-down vehicle?"

"Well, we can't trust you enough not to run away," Spinel replied harshly, sitting in the back seat, with Steven sitting on the driver's seat.

"What do you know… about the Diamonds?" asked Steven.

"Oh!" Peridot seemed to light up, holding the prism to her lap, "I don't know what the others told you, but there's a reason they're in charge."

Steven was confused, "Why's that?"

"Yeah," Spinel scowled, "Tell him."

"They're objectively better than us!" Peridot explained, "Every Gem has their strengths and weaknesses, but not them. They're absolutely totally completely flawless beings! Especially my diamond, Yellow Diamond, the most perfect, the most reasonable, rational, efficient decider ever to exist in the universe!"

Spinel scoffed, "_Reasonable?_ HA! With all the shattering she's done, _**clearly**_ she's the most reasonable!"

Peridot was taken aback, "You're only saying because she's not _your_ Diamond. Say, who was your Diamond?"

"That's _none_ of your business!" Spinel snapped, scaring Steven, "And if you're so loyal to her, why haven't you reported us yet?!"

Peridot blinked, "Oh, I don't know, our _truce?_ I specifically remember you telling me that I shall never contact any of the Diamonds. But, just as a little note, you can't stop me from forsaking her! So there!"

"Really?" Steven raised a brow before panicking, "Cause she's right behind you!"

"WHAT?!" The green Gem spun around, giving Spinel the opportunity to snatch the prism away, exiting the truck with Steven, the boy locking the door behind him.

Peridot shouted and protested, but alas, she was locked in.

"Save your strength!" Steven walked up to the window, "You're up against one of Earth's greatest trapping technologies; the child safety lock!"

Peridot gasped dramatically in alarm, "Oh no! How could you do this to me, the great and lovable Peridot?!"

"Well, how could _you_ go against our backs?! After everything we've done for you, after everything _I've_ done for you! We've given you multiple chances!" Spinel gripped the prism tighter, "I thought you were on our side... our new friend..."

Peridot cowered from Spinel's voice, feeling ashamed of herself.

Steven finally turned to Spinel, "By the way, what is that?"

"It's a communicator," she explained, "It's a way to contact other Diamonds on Homeworld."

Steven became shocked, then stared at the Gem inside the truck, "No… she couldn't be..."

Spinel grit her teeth, slightly trembled, "I knew it. I should've never let my 'making new friends' side get in the way. I should've gone with my instinct to poof her while I had the chance. But _nooo_, I just had to give her multiple chances, showed her that sunrise while back, and even sang with her. Guess those things never mattered to her-"

"IT SHOULDN'T!" Peridot shouted, silencing them… but then her body relaxed, "... but it does."

Spinel and Steven stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Why do you think I brought that in the first place?"

The pink Gem's face warped into an angry frown, "Why? So you could go back _home?_"

"No!" Peridot retorted, before relaxing again, "I... I regret insulting your savior back there. And... I still do. I just need to contact Yellow Diamond so she could terminate the Cluster."

By now, both Spinel and Steven were shocked to hear this. They didn't know what to think.

"You…" Spinel stood at the locked door, "... You still want to help us?"

Peridot cowered slightly, "... Yeah."

"Why?" Steven stood by the pink Gem, "You just said you were loyal to Yellow Diamond, that you'd never forsaken her."

"I know." Peridot grumbled a bit, still trying to hide her shame, "I was hoping she would listen to me. I was one of her best technicians. So please, let me out of this prison! I do want to save the sunrises, the life-forms that live and die, and everything else! Please!"

Spinel and Steven glanced at each-other, wondering what to think, then back to the desperate Gem leaning against the window.

Spinel sighed, "Alright. I'll tell Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst. Steven, you stay here with Peridot, keep her company."

* * *

"Is she nuts?!" yelled Amethyst.

"She told us that Yellow Diamond trusts her. Maybe we need to give her one last chance," replied Spinel.

Pearl shook her head, "No, I don't think she could be reasoned with. Peridot's just a… Peridot."

"And I refuse to let a Diamond of all things to help us," stated Garnet.

Spinel kept her ground, "But if we just let her try, maybe Yellow Diamond would listen to her. Besides, what other choices do we have now? Peridot's made up her mind."

Her teammates were still very hesitant.

"Please guys. This could be our last chance. Even if Peridot is unable to get her to listen, we still have the drill. She said it herself that she wants to protect the Earth."

"She did?" Amethyst asked, suspicious, but saw the look in Spinel's eyes, "...Oh."

"What makes you think she's on our side after saying those things about Yellow Diamond?" Pearl frowned.

Spinel thought for a moment, "Maybe… _I _got her to understand? I don't know. Steven probably did too."

They then heard honking, coming from the truck. Steven yelled that she was getting impatient.

Spinel sighed and shouted back, "Let her out then! We can talk about it here!"

Steven complied, unlocking the doors and Peridot plopped onto the ground.

* * *

"Is… Is everyone hidden?"

Peridot turned, seeing the Steven and the Gems give a quick thumbs up from behind a pile of junk and hiding again.

The green Gem sighed in relief, activating the communicator, "Okay, just… gotta use the right words…"

As the prism opened up a yellow screen, an annoyed-looking Pearl responded, "_This is the Yellow Diamond control room."_

Steven took a quick peek to look, whispering "Is that another Pearl?"

Spinel kept her face hidden, "I think that's _Yellow Pearl_..." Pearl bit her lip.

"_Who authorized you to make this call?"_ The Pearl inquired.

"N-No one," Peridot nervously answered, "B-But I do need to send a message!"

"_That's no excuse to use the direct Diamond communication channel!"_

"_Pearl."_

Yellow Pearl nearly jumped back, "_Ye-Yes, my Diamond?"_

"_Why is there someone on the Diamond line?"_

"_I don't know! I was just about to tell her that-"_

"_I'll take it from here."_

A giant hand lifted to screen to show a giant yellow figure, very similar to the mural on the Moon Base's wall.

"Is that-"

"Yellow-"

"Diamond-"

Spinel didn't want to look. All she did was listen…

"My Diamond! Peridot reporting in!"

"_**Which**_ _Peridot?"_

"F-Facet 2-F-5-L, Cut 5-X-G! I'm sorry to contact you this way, but all other forms of communication have been destroyed and-"

"_This says you're behind schedule on your mission to… How is… the Earth?"_

"It's… full of life."

_"**Organic** life. And where is the Jasper I assigned you? And why aren't you calling from the ship?"_

"Oh um... the ship was destroyed."

"_By whom?"_

"I-I-I-It was destroyed by... no one! There was... an accident... while we were landing."

"_... I'll inform your manager of your incompetence. And what is the status of the Cluster?"_

"It… will emerge shortly."

"_Good. We'll finally get some use out of that miserable planet... Thank you for your report, Peridot. There'll be a ship heading to your location to take you to your next assignment-"_

"Wait! I... I've actually made this call about the Cluster, other than just informing the status of it."

"_What __**else**_ _is there to say?"_

"The else is... We need to terminate the Cluster!"

"_... __**Why?**_"

"The organic ecosystem creates resources unique to this world, we can't sacrifice all that potential just for one geo-weapon! I'd like to tell you some plans I came up with to utilize the planet without disrupting the local-"

"_I've heard enough! I don't care about potential or resources."_

"What?!"

"_I __**want**_ _my Cluster, and I __**want**_ _that planet to __**die**__. Just make that happen."_

"... NO!"

She heard Yellow Pearl gasp.

"_Are you __**questioning**_ _my authority?"_

"I'm... questioning objectivity, my Diamond!"

"_Well...!"_

"_You are out of line."_

"I just think-"

"_I'm not interested in the puny thoughts of a Peridot."_

"But-"

"_You have disrespected this channel and my time with your presence and you will do well to-"_

"But-"

"_**SHUT YOUR MOUTH!**_ _You have failed at every stage of this mission. Your only chance to redeem yourself is to obey this simple order. You are to leave the Cluster to grow. It will tear apart the Earth, and I will take immense satisfaction in erasing that __**hideous**_ _rock off of our star maps! IS! THAT! __**CLEAR?!"**_

"Then I won't do it! I can tell you with certainty there are things on this planet worth protecting!"

Spinel nearly turned her head around, Steven and her teammates all watching with anticipation.

"_What do you know about the Earth?!"_

"Apparently more than _you!_ You… _**CLOD!**_"

Spinel finally took a peek at what was happening, but right before Peridot turned the communicator off, she almost burst into laughter when she saw Yellow Diamond's face.

"Peridot! Out!" The frightened green Gem shut it off and collapsed to her knees. Steven, Spinel, Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet all ran out to console the poor Gem.

"I couldn't do it." She murmured.

"Oh Peridot, we're so sorry," Spinel apologized, "We know you tried."

"We're sorry about being wrong about you!" Steven wrapped his arms around her.

"But oh my gosh, you calling her a clod was awesome!" Amethyst laughed.

Pearl and Garnet nodded in agreement, the former saying, "Guess it's up to us now, well, now that Peridot's joined us."

Spinel gasped with delight, "Do you know what this means, Peridot?!"

"... I'm an official traitor to my Homeworld?"

"You're an official Crystal Gem!" Steven proclaimed as Spinel coiled her arms around the two.

"Except we trust you, 100 percent," said Garnet, smiling.

Peridot came back to reality, feeling Steven and Spinel's arms around her, and she smiled, "Yeah cool."

* * *

**Okay okay okay.**

**Before you all throw up your arms and rage on me, hear me out.**

**I've have been reading your reviews, and I will let you know that I've already got the "Diamonds finding out Spinel's still alive" arc. It will happen. I PROMISE.**

**But not right now.**

**Why? This is my story. I know what I want to do with it.**


	34. Log Date 7 15 2

**FYI, this takes place before Steven listened to the recorder.**

* * *

Spinel dramatically slammed 6 books on the short table in front of Peridot and she asked, "What… are those?"

"They're called books!" Spinel replied, "It's like watching a TV show like Camp Pining Hearts, but instead of being shown what's happening, you have to read the words on the pages to _imagine_ what's going on."

"Doesn't sound fun to me," The green Gem muttered.

Spinel tutted at her, "Oh no no no, reading can be _just_ as fun as watching television. In fact, it's quite healthier than sitting in front of the screen for days."

Peridot stared at the books, picking up one of the books, the words reading, "_**Fighter Cats**_**: Into the Forest.**" The picture below showed a orange-colored creature with determined green eyes staring back at her, and the imagery below showed a black, orange, and white creature facing against a gray one. Below, read "**By Ellie Huntsmen**".

"Fighter Cats?" She asked aloud.

"Yep!" Spinel nodded, picking up another book, "or simply 'Fighters' for short."

"What… is it about?"

"I was getting into that! Basically, these animals called 'cats' all live in individual clans. Each clan has different names; Lightningclan, Torrentclan, Galeclan, and Shadeclan. The cats, known as fighters, have to fight and defend their territory from each-other, but sometimes they do get along. Each clan has a commander, an ambassador, and a doctor."

"Okay…"

"But in the first series, it's about a cat named Ruby joining Lightningclan since she was so fascinated by the idea of living outside."

"Really? Who would want to write _that?_"

"Pffft! It's fantasy! It's fun to write that kind of stuff!"

Peridot raised a brow, turning the book to a random page and read out loud, "Then by Stellarclan's name, Ruby, your name will be Fiery-Paw- You lied to me!"

Spinel laughed a bit, "Sorry, she gets renamed to suit their rules."

"Rules?"

"Yep, sometimes when a cat outside their clan wants to join, they have to be renamed."

"Any other rules these 'cats' go by?"

"Well, there's one where you can't fall in love with someone from a different clan, otherwise you get kicked out. But the thing is, this only causes more love drama."

"Love drama? Like Percy and Paulette?!"

The pink Gem faltered in annoyance, but nodded, "... Yes. Like Percy and Paulette."

"Oh my stars!" Peridot excitedly flipped through the pages, "I've got to know more!"

"How about we read it together?" Spinel suggested.

Peridot looked up at her, "Really?!"

"Of course!" Spinel happily sat next to the green Gem, "Now, it's always good to start on the first page. Chapter 1. Maroon-Tail led his patrol into the night..."

* * *

_**That night…**_

"... 'Join me, dear son,' Tiger-Star crooned, his tail curling around the other tom. Prickle-Strike didn't know what to think, but the look from Cold-Bird gave him a surge of confidence," read Spinel, holding on the flashlight.

Peridot scoffed, "What a _moron!_ Can't he see that Tiger-Star's in the Black Wood?"

"Yeah, he should've listened to Flying-Squirrel or Leafy-Sue," Spinel joked just as Steven walked in.

"Um," He awkwardly spoke, seeing the Gems sitting against the wall, now reading a book of the second series, "How long have you been reading those?"

Spinel chuckled nervously, "Several hours…"

"Steven!" Peridot stood up swiftly, "You would not believe what happened! In the first series-"

"Let me guess," Steven deadpanned, "Quick-Paw and Light-Paw were attacked by the dogs?"

Peridot began to cry dramatically, "YES! And Navy-Star gave Light-Paw the worst name anyone could ever give… _Scarred-Face_. HOW COULD SHE?!"

"How could she indeed…" Steven sighed, "Spinel, why are you making her obsessed with _another_ series?"

Spinel shrugged guilty, pigtails lowering, "Just thought this was healthier. And I just couldn't help myself. Heh heh heh..."

"WHY DID PRETTY-STREAM OR FLAKE-KIT HAVE TO DIE-HIE-HIE-HIIIIIIIIE?!"

* * *

"Log Date 7-13-2," Peridot spoke into her tape recorder, "Progress on the cluster drill is going optimal, surprisingly. Though I have a few complaints on the work ethic of-"

"HEEEY!" Amethyst, shifted into Lion, laughed as Peridot was nearly scared out of her wits.

Pearl lifted her welding helmet, "Amethyst, really. This is no time to be fooling around."

"Aww come on. P," said Amethyst, "I'm just tryin ta 'lion' the mood … 'Lion' the mood."

The pale Gem groaned, putting the helmet over her face again.

"Repeating the pun doesn't make it funny," Spinel walked out of the barn.

Peridot looked at her, "Does she always use shape-shifting like that?"

"You mean to be really cool?" Amethyst answered for her, shape-shifting into Peridot, "Pretty much."

Spinel shrugged, "I like to shape-shift as well, but not as often as her."

"But it's such a-" As Peridot tried to find an explanation to rationalize the usage of shape-shifting, Amethyst copied her, "Significant use of energy compared to the output."

The green Gem was surprised, "What was that?"

"I've been practicing my 'Peri-phrasing', pretty impressive in my opinion, but it's hard to beat the original."

Blushing a bit, Peridot couldn't fight back a chuckle, "So, can you shift into anything? Both of you?"

"Yep!" Amethyst and Spinel nodded, the former adding, "Got any requests?"

**A bit later...**

"Ha ha ha! You can't run away from the greatest Cloudclan fighter forever!" Spinel laughed, shifted as a cat and continuing to chase Amethyst, as a chicken around.

"Oh yes I can!" Amethyst yelled back.

Peridot pointed and laughed at what she was seeing, "So _that's_ what a cat looks like! And I get the joke now!"

Pearl agreed, "Heh yes, well, at least she isn't 'lion' around anymore."

Peridot stood still for a bit, then forced out a laugh. She appreciated Pearl's attempts, finding Amethyst's company entertaining, and even with Spinel, as long as she's on her good side, gave her a sense of relaxation and comfort.

However, when Garnet gave her a thumbs-up, Peridot looked away, eluded.

* * *

That night, Spinel brought in more supplies from the barn, nearly jumping back from shock with Peridot as she saw Opal form, lifting the drill head up and placing it on the placement boards.

"That looks great," Garnet nodded, "Let's take a break." And she walked over to sit on a bale of hay.

"Got it!" Spinel gently dropped the stuff and ran off, but not before she snuck behind a tree and overheard Garnet and Peridot's conversation.

"Alright, I'm at my limit!"

"Evening, Peridot," Garnet greeted warmly.

"Explain it to me, fusion!" squawked Peridot, "I can at least make sense of your existence if it's for a functional purpose. But you? You're not using your combined size and strength to do anything!"

Garnet only smiled, "I'm doing something."

"And what's that?"

"Star-gazing."

Peridot groaned, "You can do that alone."

"Don't want to." After a moment, Garnet patted the hay bale next to her, and Peridot begrudgingly sat beside her. "You can see Homeworld's galaxy from here."

Spinel cringed from the word, gripping the tree bark tightly. She hated to be reminded of that _awful_ place.

Peridot gazed up, "... You're right."

"We're very different. I appreciate that."

"Really?"

"If you really want to understand fusion, I can help you."

The green Gem looked uncertain, "... What do you mean?"

Garnet turned her head to the other Gem, "Let's fuse."

"OH MY STARS!" Peridot fell back from her initial shock.

Garnet seemed to understand, "Ha, I get it. You're not ready, that's fair. Another time then."

"NO!" Peridot quickly got up to her feet, "Uh no no no, just… Just give me a sec!" And ran off.

Spinel continued to watch from a fair distance, watching Garnet and Peridot attempt to fuse. But what made her mind ponder was when Peridot wore some buckets on her feet, trying to appear taller.

Then something came to her. Figuring everyone else didn't need help for the time being, Spinel ran off to find a warp pad, hoping they were still there.

* * *

_**Later that night… **_

"And I have no clue on Spinel's location, or the reason why she is taking so long, but I presume it's-"

"Hey, Peridot."

Peridot nearly jolted at the sound of Spinel's voice, but instantly calmed. Turning to face her, she noticed that the pink Gem was holding a large box in her arms, layered with neon green paper.

She walked up to her, eyeing the box curiously, "What's… that?"

"Your gift." said Spinel.

Peridot was not amused, "Not sure if a 'box' identifies as a 'gift'."

"But that's the beauty of the surprise!" Spinel chirped excitedly while placing down the box, "The box is supposed to hide the gift! It's like Christmas!"

"Christ-mas?" Peridot raised a brow.

Spinel remembered that Peridot was still learning, and she smiled gently, "I'll tell you all about it later. Anyway, go ahead and open it!" Her voice dropped to a whisper, "You're really gonna like it."

Peridot gazed at her suspiciously, but tore through the neon green wrapping, ripped the tape off and opened the flaps… and she gasped.

"My… My limb-enhancers!"

Spinel grinned, "Yep! It's just a gift for all you've done for us. I wanted to give them to you earlier, but… I would be lying if I said I trusted you before you called Yellow Diamond a clod." She giggled again at the memory.

Peridot finished putting on her limb-enhancers excitedly, moving her floating fingers with ease. Her eyes shifted to the pink Gem and they lit up with joy.

"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOOOOOUUUU!" She exclaimed, hugging Spinel tightly.

Spinel, at first was shocked by the reaction, happily returned the gesture. It was clear as the stars outside that she had made a new friend.

* * *

**AAAAAAND THAT WRAPS UP SEASON 2! **

**Okay, look. I would never want to ruin Peridot's (or anyone's) character in canon. But hey, this is my story and my AU.**

**Plus, I've wondered if Peridot ever missed her limb-enhancers.**

… **and behold, more warrior cats references. **


	35. Super Watermelon Island

**Welcome to Season 3! Let's go!**

* * *

_Steven slowly opened his eyes, gasping when he saw he was underwater. Specifically, in the ocean. What shocked him more was that he was still breathing, so he suspected this was some kind of lucid dream. _

_At first, when he stared at the scenery around him, he was amazed at how beautiful it was. The sunlight shone through the surface, reflection light onto the multiple coral, the fish's scales shimmered as they swam by him. He even recognized them as the purple fish on Mask Island, the place Sadie got Lars and him stuck in. _

_But the moment didn't last for over a minute when he heard loud screaming and grunting, muffled by the water. Swerving his body around, Steven gasped when he saw Lapis and Jasper fighting. _

_He definitely couldn't understand what they were saying, but Lapis's tone sounded desperate, and Jasper screamed back, furious._

_However, Jasper saw him, prompting Lapis to turn around as well. While the blue Gem's eyes widened in horror, screaming at him frantically, Jasper gave out an angry roar of fury and charged towards him-_

* * *

Steven woke up in a cold sweat. When he sat up and looked around, the Crystal Gems were already gathered nearby.

"Today's already the day?!" Spinel exclaimed, the panic in her voice made known.

"Yes!" Peridot pulled up a file of the Cluster on her limb-enhancer screen, "The Cluster's starting to make some tremors every quarter hour, then full-scale earthquakes, then it'll destroy the Earth! We have to drill right now!"

Steven got up, "But Lapis and Jasper are still out there!"

"Lapis and Jasper?!" The Gems yelled in shock.

Peridot just looked confused, "What?"

"I was in the ocean with them, and they were fighting!" Steven explained, "I-I think they were at Mask Island!"

Amethyst coughed out a piece of her sandwich.

"I know. Jasper is starting to break free from Lapis, whose power is weakening," stated Garnet.

Spinel's eyes were filled with sympathy, "Poor Lapis, we've got to save her!"

"And stop Jasper," added Pearl.

Garnet straightened up, "Alright Gems. Pearl, Amethyst, Spinel, and I will warp to Mask Island. Steven, it's too dangerous for you. Stay here and watch the drill with Peridot. Let's go, Gems! To the nearest warp-"

"WAIT!" Spinel interrupted them, and walked over to Peridot, placing her hands on her shoulders, "Peridot, please keep Steven safe."

Peridot nodded firmly, "I will."

Spinel smiled, giving her a quick, tight hug before parted and then crouching down to Steven's eye level, "Be good, love. We'll be right back."

"I know," Steven hugged her, "Love you…"

Spinel hugged him back, "I love you too." Sighing, she parted from him and stood up, "Let's go."

Then she, Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst ran off to find the closest warp pad. Steven continued to wave them goodbye, even when they were out of his sight. Peridot patted his shoulder.

* * *

**At Mask Island**

By the time they arrived, the four Gems only made it to the beach, they watched Jasper (still enveloped in water shackles) struggled to push herself out of the ocean, grunting and gritting her teeth. Behind her, was Lapis.

"NO!" The blue Gem protested frantically, "You're not going anywhere! Get... back... HERE!" She almost succeeded, with a surge of anger, pulled Jasper towards her.

"Give... up!" Jasper continued to push, stepping onto the sand, completely drenched, "You can't keep me there forever!"

"I... can...!" Lapis gasped, trying so hard to drag her back. But it seemed that the months of using all her powers began to take a toll upon her. And finally, Lapis fell to her knees, the water chains falling to the ground and releasing Jasper.

Jasper heaved for breath, "Huh... But... I will say... I'm impressed. You really held out."

"Lapis!" Spinel shrieked, catching the Gems' attention.

Jasper instantly glared at the Gems, "_**You...**_"

Garnet stepped up, the three other Gems readied themselves, "Jasper, we don't need to fight! Just leave Lapis alone and go!"

"Leave? Like a coward?!" Jasper snapped, "NEVER! I'll fighting if it's the last thing I do!"

"No, Jasper!" Spinel shook her head, "You're facing off against four! You're outnumbered!"

But the Quartz soldier grinned, "I may be outnumbered... but four Gems is nothing. I can't wait to TEAR YOU GEMS APART!" With a battle cry, she summoned her helmet and charged towards them.

Lapis tried to lift herself up, but was too exhausted to do so and fainted, lying on her side and half submerged underwater on the shore.

The fight immediately started, Jasper charging at Garnet first, the fusion blocking her helmet with her gauntlets. Amethyst cracked her whips and began to spin-dash towards the orange Gem, but that was only enough to knock her down.

Pearl came with her spear, ready to strike, but Jasper shot up and tried to slam her helmet onto her, but Pearl quickly dodged away.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Spinel had turned her legs into a spring, bouncing off a rocky wall and crashing into Jasper, the two sliding on the beach with Spinel pinning her down.

"You don't have a chance against us…" Spinel panted, "Just leave. We don't have to do this."

Jasper grunted, grabbing Spinel by the throat and slammed her into the sandy ground. Spinel struggled against her as Jasper loomed over her.

"If you don't want to fight so badly, why are you doing it anyway?" She taunted, interrupted when a spear was tossed at her.

"You're not poofing her _this_ time!" Pearl proclaimed, pulling out another spear and thrust it towards Jasper, striking her again.

With the Gem distracted, Spinel kicked Jasper off of her, then grabbing her, spun around, and threw her against a crystalline wall. She could've sworn she saw a small green shape dart away from the impact, but ignored it.

Spinel turned her attention to Lapis and ran over to her, "Lapis! A-Are you alright?"

Lapis didn't respond, but Spinel could tell from her heavy breathing that she was just exhausted.

"Gems! All together!" Garnet ordered, along with Pearl and Amethyst behind her, "We can't beat her when we're attacking her individually. We need to stick together!"

Amethyst, Pearl, and Spinel all nodded, "Right!"

**Garnet**: _Our world's about to break, _

_Tormented and attacked. _

_With no way to go back..._

_But we're not standing on our own-_

**Amethyst, Pearl, & Spinel**: _And we're never alone!_

**Garnet**: Gems! Assemble!

Jasper was already charging at them once more, but the fight escalated, causing destruction around the beach of the island.

**Crystal Gems**: _Always we will fight as one! _

_Till the battle's won…_

_With evil on the run, _

_We never come undone!_

Now Jasper was beginning to have a difficult time to fight them all. They kept attacking her together, she was unable to pick one and fight without another intervening.

Before she could land a hit, and as if in slow motion, Garnet was right in front of her, "_We will fight for our love!_" She then punched her upwards into the air.

"_We look out for each-other's mind!_" Amethyst sang, using her two whips to slam her down to the ground.

"_There isn't any problem we can't solve!_" Pearl ran towards her with her spear, but Jasper blocked, only to get wrapped up in Spinel's coiled arms.

"_And we won't let you hurt mankind!_" Spinel nearly screamed her verse as she swerved her body and threw Jasper, the force of the throw making the orange Gem crash through the trees. Wounded, Jasper tried to get up, but the Gems approached her.

**Crystal Gems**: _Assemble, we are strong,_

_Forever fight as one._

_Assembled, we are strong,_

_Forever fight as one..._

Jasper didn't make a move, only panted out, "... You.. You four only beat me because you're all together. If all of you weren't here, I would've beaten any one of you!"

Spinel scowled at the Quartz soldier, "Go away, Jasper. You've caused enough trouble today."

Jasper stared at her, then snarled, "You Crystal Gems got lucky this time... but I'll be back. Next time, I'll be stronger than _you..._" She turned and fled into the ocean, planning to keep her promise.

"... Ya know, you coulda just squished her right then and there." said Amethyst.

Spinel paused for a moment, "... Let's just get Lapis somewhere safe and sound."

The Gems gathered around the shore, Spinel holding the still passed-out Lapis in her arms. They heard a grunt and saw... a Watermelon Steven running towards them.

"Huh?" Spinel almost stepped back when the watermelon creature hugged her leg, "Oh! Hello there, little guy!"

The Watermelon Steven looked up at her, making weird but desperate noises, pointing at itself. The Gems were confused as to what the thing was trying to say, but realized who it actually was.

"Steven?" Spinel asked, "Is that... really you?"

Steven nodded, then stared at Lapis in concern.

"Oh, don't worry, Steven. She's just exhausted. She'll be fine."

"We even beat Jasper!" Amethyst joined in excitedly, "Isn't that cool?!"

But before Pearl or Garnet could say anything else, the island around them began to shake, a fissure creating itself, the giant gaps spreading around the island, even splitting the warp pad in half, the crack heard throughout the island. Spinel wrapped her arms around Steven, the Gems, and Lapis. Garnet clung onto the edge so they didn't fall into the crevice.

"It's the Cluster!" Garnet realized, "Peridot was right. Steven, it's up to you. The warp just got destroyed. We won't make it back in time. Wake up, get Peridot and start drilling."

Steven clung to them tightly, but Spinel was quick to reassure him, "It's alright! We'll find a way back home. You can do this, Stevie. We all believe in you!"

Steven nodded, beginning to close his eyes, hearing the Gems still speaking.

"You got this, dude!" said Amethyst, "You know the drill!"

"Be careful Steven," Pearl added, "Watch each-other's backs!"

"We all love you!" Garnet finished before Steven saw nothing but black.

* * *

**HA! Get it? Cause…. In canon… Garnet sang "Stronger than you"... And Jasper just referenced that… …. Yee. **

**Oh look, another unoriginal song. **

**And no fusion too. Believe me, if Malachite did exist in this AU, the Crystal Gems would fuse, but to me, it seemed kinda unreasonable and over-doing it if they fused into… Well, we'll have to wait a bit longer. **

**The time when they fuse together will come.**

**But do you guys wanna hear this?**

**The alternate song for this episode was gonna be "We Will Rock You" by Queen.**

**hahahahahahahahahah lol nope :)**

**eh, not proud of this either. :(**


	36. Same Old World

No words could describe how glad Spinel was. Not only were both Steven and Peridot okay, but they had also bubbled the whole Cluster, stopping it from forming and destroying the Earth! Now she knew for a fact they had saved the Earth, and that their former attempts from the past weren't all for not.

Peridot was busy telling them the story she and Steven went through. She was shocked at first when Steven told them that he had talked to the Cluster _itself_, but she was happy he wasn't harmed in the tiniest bit.

Yet... there was someone she was still worried about.

_Lapis_.

Of course, she knew Lapis wasn't hurt, but all those months of keeping Jasper in the ocean had really left her tired, unable to move much at all. All Spinel could wish was comfort the blue Gem, to hug and cuddle with her until she felt better. But she knew she needed time alone, and she respected that.

Spinel knew she would respect every choice that Lapis would make.

* * *

**That night...**

"Are you sure about this?" Spinel gently asked. After several hours, she and Steven (who was also concerned) decided to visit her, only to find her recovered and about to leave.

"Yeah," Steven agreed, "There's so much to see here on Earth."

Lapis didn't turn to look at them, "I have to. I... don't belong here on Earth, not with the Crystal Gems. I never have."

"... If that's what you want, we won't stop you," said Spinel. She truly didn't want Lapis to leave so soon, but she could never make someone stay against their will.

"Wish we could've hung out more," Steven added, "It feels like we only get to see you when something horrible is going on."

Lapis turned her head and smiled sadly, "That's just how it is with me. Thank you Steven… Spinel… Goodbye. Again."

"Goodbye…" They both replied, teary-eyed.

Lapis took off into the night sky, disappearing from sight. Spinel continued waving before stopping and placing her hands on Steven's shoulders. She hoped the blue Gem would come back.

After all; the more, the merrier.

Right?

* * *

The next day, after chatting with Peridot, and seeing how she was going to stay in the barn, Spinel walked outside. She had lingering feeling in her gemstone, still thinking about Lapis. Where could she have really gone to?

Homeworld? _Definitely not. _

"Hey Spinel!" Steven ran to her, cutting her thoughts, "Have you seen Lion around?"

Spinel blinked, but got what he meant, "I-I'm afraid not. Let's go look for him, shall we?"

With a cheerful nod, the two wandered around the area, trying to find the giant pink feline. However, they noticed something else on top of the silo. Something not giant, not pink, and not a feline.

"Lapis?"

With Steven sitting on her shoulders, Spinel climbed to the top of the silo, careful not to fall off, and sat down next to her.

"Hey," She murmured, "We thought you left."

The blue Gem sighed, "I was leaving, then I realized I've got nowhere to go. Who knows what they would do to me back home after what I did to Jasper? I can't go back to Homeworld and I can't stay here."

Spinel nodded a bit, not blaming the poor Gem for what had happened.

Steven seemed to think of something, "Hey! Why don't Spinel and I take you for a tour around the tri-state area?"

"A… tour?" Lapis stared at them.

Spinel gave her a bright smile, "Of course! We can show you around the place you'd like to stay in. There's many places other than the barn and Beach City."

Steven began counting on his fingers, "There's Surf City, Sea City, Aquatown, Bayburgh... Those are just the places I know."

"And there's more than just those places!" Spinel added, "Besides, it never hurts to look."

"Um..." Lapis thought for a moment, "... Okay then."

As Lapis summoned her water wings, Spinel placed Steven on her back and she shifted into a swallow.

"Couldn't you carry Steven?" Lapis lifted Steven on her back.

Spinel shrugged midair, "Not when I can't fly or in this size. Now let's go!"

"Yay!" Steven cheered as both Lapis and Spinel took flight. They traveled through the skies, flying over a moving train and through the forest ahead.

"How about this?" Steven suggested, "You could live out here in the country! There's no noise, no rules, and it'd just be you becoming one with nature."

Spinel laughed a bit, "That's if you can handle the sounds of the birds, squirrels, and the rest of the wildlife!"

Lapis tilted her head, "Birds? Squirrels? Wildlife?" She dove underneath the trees, Spinel joining her side, avoiding the branches in front of them.

Steven ducked his head under a large branch, "Whoa! Ha ha! Yeah, this place has great shelter! You can protect yourself from the rain and snow by the sticks and leaves. Be careful though, the leaves change color and fall depending on the season."

"But why?"

"The plantlife need to rest as the cold season, known as winter hits," Spinel answered her as they flew above the trees, "In the spring and summer, they're green, but in the fall, they turn red, orange, and yellow. In winter, they fall off and the trees rest."

"Wow…" Lapis gazed at the sight with amazement, "But maybe not here."

"Alright," Steven nodded in understanding, looking at his GPS on his phone, "There's still other places we can show you! Come on!"

"Onward!" Spinel flew ahead, prompting Lapis to follow after her.

* * *

By the time they reached Empire City, night slowly began to fall. Lapis also didn't like the thought of living in a bright, loud city. Even in Jersey, where people seemed to hate Earth, the three of them flew off above the clouds, laughing.

"Wow!" Steven gaped, "It's so beautiful up here!"

Lapis didn't really share his excitement, smiling anyway, "Eh, it's alright. I guess I can see why you like it."

"I'll have to agree with Lapis," said Spinel, "I've seen the stars many, _many_ times before."

The blue Gem then got an idea and smirked at Steven, "Hold on!"

Before Spinel knew it, Lapis sped up and did a loop-de-loop, dropping Steven in the process. Spinel let out a shriek of fear, but immediately calmed when Lapis caught him.

"Don't _EVER_ do that again!" Spinel nearly yelled at her, both panicked but relieved.

Lapis chuckled nervously in response, "Sorry Spinel, I couldn't help it."

Spinel sighed, only smiling when Steven was laughing from the excitement. By now, the full moon shone above them, and Spinel noticed they were flying over the ocean.

"Whoa, it's getting late," She noted, "And we're already at the ocean."

Steven narrowed his eyes when he caught something else, "Wait… Oh! It's the Galaxy Warp! Cool."

Lapis stared intensely at the warp, slowly loosening her grip on the boy. Spinel noticed, squawking at the blue Gem before she could drop her boy. Steven was also nearly yelled at Lapis that he was going to fall, but she quickly grabbed him tightly.

"S-Sorry!" Lapis apologized, "I'm sorry…"

They flew to the Galaxy Warp, Spinel shifting back to her normal form and Lapis solemnly stepped over to the broken main warp.

"This is where I was abandoned…" She spoke.

Spinel's eyes glittered with sympathy, "Oh Lapis…" She walked over to the other Gem, running a hand down her back and Steven joined her side.

"What happened?" He asked.

Silently, Lapis began to use her powers, creating walls of water surrounding the warp and the water pooled around their feet. The blue Gem walked over to the main warp, flooding it and projecting a crystal-clear surface. Both Steven and Spinel stared into it.

"It's like a mirror…" Steven whispered.

Lapis told her story, the water showing her memories, "It was thousands of years ago. I was only meant to visit for a short time, but I got caught in the middle of the war. It was awful. I tried to run, but… I was picked up by a Homeworld soldier and confused for a Crystal Gem, and used as a tool. They'd asked me 'Show us your base!', 'Where is your leader?' I didn't know. I couldn't say I'm not one of them. It soon became clear that there was no hope in stopping the rebellion. All of the Homeworld Gems fled, and all the panic of escaping Earth, I was left behind. And there I stayed. Freedom in my sight, but out of reach for ages, until I was found."

The last image Lapis could show was Spinel, appearing slightly different, seeing the mirror and grabbed hold of it. Spinel cringed as her former self gasped in shock, the rest of the Crystal Gems trying to snatch it out of her hands.

The vision faded, and Lapis finally let go of the water, Spinel catching her before she could collapse.

"Are you okay?" Steven asked gently.

Lapis lifted her head, "I'll be fine." She straightened up.

"Lapis... I'm sorry I couldn't free you earlier," Spinel mumbled, feeling guilty.

The blue Gem saw the genuine look in her eyes, "It's... okay. Should we go back?"

"Yeah, that sounds great," Spinel looked up at the moon, "It's getting late."

Shifting back into a swallow, Spinel flew up, followed by Lapis (with Steven on her back), and they flew away from the Galaxy Warp.

"For a moment, I really felt like things were different." Lapis vented, "But they're not. No matter where I go, I'm trapped."

"But you're not," Steven responded, "You're not underwater, you're not in a mirror. This time, you're free!"

"But I'm still on Earth."

Spinel decided to speak up, "And so are we. But you wanna know why we're staying here? Because the Earth doesn't keep 'still', it changes every day, every month, and every year! And believe me, I knew what it was like to keep still in one place for a long time. Why do you think I wanna make friends with you?"

Lapis stared at her, almost awestruck.

"You don't have to be alone anymore. You don't even need Jasper. You have us. We promise, Lapis, we wanna make you feel as you're safe and sound here. If you have anyone you want to talk to, you can come to me."

The blue Gem couldn't respond, only biting her lip in thought.

* * *

When they got back to the barn, Lapis placed Steven down and Spinel changed back to her normal form once more.

"I know you can't go back to Homeworld," said Steven, "but if you stay here, it'll be your choice to stay here."

Spinel nodded, "He's right. You are always welcome here on Earth."

Lapis blinked, then clasped her hair, "Gee... thanks. I never took the time to see Earth."

"It's no problem!" Spinel smiled kindly.

Lapis almost felt some kind of pressure lift off her shoulders. "So... I can stay?"

Both Spinel and Steven nodded, "Yeah!"

Almost at once, Lapis brightened up, "Then I'm staying!"

"Like... here here?" Steven asked.

"Here here!" Lapis chirped.

Suddenly, Peridot popped in, "Yes, 'hear hear' everybody..." She paused from confusion, "What are we talking about?"

"You?!" Lapis backed away.

Spinel laughed nervously, "Heeeey Lapis!" She sneaked behind the green Gem, "You remember Peridot! Now, before you get mad, or scared, or both, I'd like to say she's _not_ planning to lock you, ask you for information, and nearly get you killed again!"

Lapis stared at them, very wary.

Peridot cleared her throat, "Ahem. Hello there, Lazuli. It's nice to see you again." She held out her hand for a handshake.

However, Lapis glowered a bit and crossed her arms, refusing the handshake. Immediately, Spinel and Steven became worried. Of course, they couldn't blame her for being so hesitant, despite their conversation.

Spinel knew this was going to be a challenge.


	37. Barn Mates

**I know this episode is considered one of the worst episode in the series, but bear with me on this one :)**

* * *

"Pearl, I'm sure you can take care of a Corrupted Gem by yourself."

"_I know! I just... want you to be around to see it."_

Spinel pinched the bridge of her nose, "Pearl, I've seen you, Garnet, and Amethyst poof thousands of Gems before. Even more than me. Now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna go and help my new friends _become_ friends. See you soon."

"_But-"_

When she ended the call, Spinel sighed in annoyance. She couldn't understand why Pearl would want her to come along on a mission she wasn't even needed for. Garnet on the phone said it herself, and even she sounded confused why Pearl wanted Spinel to come along.

Shrugging it off, she wandered back into the barn, seeing Steven draw a line on the floor with a purple marker.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing?"

Steven lifted his head, "Oh! I'm just suggesting that Peridot and Lapis would have separate sides of the barn!"

Spinel frowned at the idea, "I... don't think that's gonna work."

"Thank you! I've been telling them that!" said Lapis, still sour about living in the barn with Peridot.

"But why?!" exclaimed Peridot, still holding onto the tape recorder, "Your side has all the good stuff! You've got the propeller and the paint cans! You could do tons with those!"

Lapis dismissively glared at the green Gem, "I don't care about the paint cans. That's not the problem."

Peridot was left confused as Steven asked, "What's wrong, Lapis?"

"... It's her."

Spinel stared at the blue Gem with concern, "Lapis, I know things in the past weren't… the greatest, and I understand why you're acting like this, but Peridot's changed while you were away."

Lapis scowled at her, "You don't think I've seen that? I just can't stand the thought of looking at her, she was the one who dragged me here!"

"Hey! It wasn't my idea!" Peridot protested, "I was headed to Earth and I needed an informant! It should have been a simple mission. Things didn't exactly work out for either of us."

"You used me like everyone else did!"

"But it's not like that anymore! It's different now, I'm different!"

Spinel couldn't bear to watch them argue anymore, "HEY!" When she stopped them, she calmed down, "Lapis, why don't you go outside to relax, huh?"

At first, Lapis felt angered by Spinel's request, but still knew what she meant and left bitterly, flying up to the silo.

Steven rubbed his arm, "Geez, she's really got it that bad..."

"But I've sabotaged my own mission!" Peridot insisted, "I contributed in stopped the Cluster and saving the Earth! I even called Yellow Diamond a clod! A _CLOD!_ How am I not appreciated for that?!"

"I appreciate you for that," said Steven.

"Here. I'll talk to her." Spinel stated before she walked out of the barn, following the blue Gem on the silo.

"Hey... Lapis?" The pink Gem mumbled, "I'm sorry for what I said back there. I... just don't like conflict. Trust me, I do that with the other Crystal Gems too."

Lapis didn't lift her head, "Then you don't have to drag yourself into this."

"Lapis..." Spinel sat close to the blue Gem, not too close though, "Like I said before, I understand your frustration. Heck, I hated Peridot when I first met her. But you know what, after that whole fiasco was done, I wanted to reach out to her."

"_Why?_" She almost scoffed at her.

Spinel let a soft smile appear on her face, "Because I knew there was much more to her than what meets the eye, so to speak. Like, what did you think of me when you saw me? Even like this?" She pointed at herself, gesturing to her appearance.

Lapis finally looked up at her, "I... don't really know. But I wasn't... scared of you. You did try to help me, and you and Steven did."

Spinel then laughed lightly, "And wow, I changed a whole lot the last time you saw me. Luckily, I'm still the friendliest, gentlest Gem in the galaxy!"

"But what are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is, it's okay to remember the past, but we shouldn't dwell on it or else, you'll never be able to move on. And it never hurts to give someone who doesn't want to hurt you anymore a chance. Even a little one."

Lapis was quiet for a moment, her navy hair blowing from the wind.

"I'm… gonna head back to Steven and Peridot. Will you be okay on your own?"

"... Yes…"

Spinel nodded, "Alright. I do want you to think about what I said, but I want to remind you that whatever choice you make, none of us are going to stop you. I promise."

Lapis glanced at her once again as Spinel made her way down the silo. She looked back up at the sky and sighed to herself.

* * *

Spinel opened the card and read it, "Aww, that's so sweet of you two..." Then she became stern, "But... I don't think forcing your kindness onto her is the best way to go.

"What?!" Peridot exclaimed, "But how would she know I want to show her my sweet?!"

Spinel let out a sigh and placed the card down, "I'm glad that you want to build a friendship with Lapis, especially after what you did to her. But if I learned anything about friendship, it's that you _can't_ go to her and shove kindness into her face. You've got to let _her_ come to _you_."

"But what if she never comes?" asked Steven nervously.

"Then... I guess she'll choose to live somewhere else." Spinel handed the the card, "Peridot. Steven. We must respect Lapis and the choices she makes. She'd been through so much, lived her life a certain way that is different than ours. She needs time to open up to us, especially you, Peridot. If she leaves, don't throw a fit and follow after her. Do you both understand?"

Peridot and Steven, who new felt crestfallen, nodded in understanding.

"So, we're just going to leave Lapis alone for the whole day?" Steven asked.

Spinel nodded firmly, "Yes. In the meantime, why don't we play some games or read more Fighters, how does that sound?"

* * *

The rest of the day went by quietly. Lapis remained on the silo, peacefully left alone as Spinel, Steven, and Peridot played in the fields or in the barn. Every so often, Spinel would glance up to the silo, silently hoping that Lapis would come join them. But still, she would never be mad at Lapis for her decisions.

The only thing she was mad at was that Pearl called her again to make sure she and everyone else was okay and if they needed any help. Spinel obviously refused, reassuring the pale Gem that they were just fine.

Eventually, dull gray clouds blanketed the sky, threatening them with possible rain and thunder, so the trio stayed inside the barn.

"Lapis sure is taking her time," Steven commented, being held in Spinel's lap.

Peridot kept impatiently pacing back and forth, grumbling her growing frustrations into her tape recorder. "There has to be something I can do for her! Something, something, something ..."

Steven got an idea, "Maybe a gift!"

The green Gem stopped, "A gift? Like how Spinel gave me my limb-enhancers back?"

"Yes…" Spinel seemed to approve of the idea, "Maybe when Lapis stops by, we'll surprise her with something…. And no, not water."

"Why?" Both Steven and Peridot asked. Spinel gave them a certain look, and they got the message after a moment of awkward silence.

Peridot tapped her recorder to her cheek in thought, "Maybe she'd like Fighters? Cats could be appealing to her."

Spinel considered it, but refused, "I don't think Lapis knows what cats are. And I doubt she'd want to read books about cats k-... _fighting_ each-other. "

"Then... my Camp Pining Hearts DVD?"

"No." Spinel deadpanned.

Steven nodded in agreement, "Things became trash in Season 5."

Peridot groaned in annoyance, continuing to record, "There just has to be something... Uuughh..." She slumped to the floor on her back, "At least I have you, tape recorder..."

But then, the green Gem stared at her recorder.

* * *

"Aaaaand, done!" Peridot finished wrapping the ribbon around the gift, holding it up triumphantly.

"And the blue ribbon's such a nice touch!" added Steven.

"But remember," Spinel held a finger up, "We are only giving Lapis our present when she's present."

"What present?"

Spinel yelped and jumped back after hearing Lapis's voice. "O-OH! Lapis! Ha ha ha, you scared me!"

Lapis shrugged, "Sorry. I couldn't help it."

Peridot became excited and cleared her throat, "Lazuli, I'd like to present you… with this." The floating fingers kept their hold by the ribbon as it guided it over to the blue Gem.

"Oh oh!" Steven handed her the card as well, "And this too!"

First, Lapis took the card and read it aloud, "Dear Lapis Lazuli, I'd like to sincerely apologize for my past actions. I swear to the core of my gem that I will never do such horrible deeds ever again. Compliments to you, Peridot."

Peridot and Steven almost pretty much beaming at this point, and Spinel was happy as well, though she looked a little anxious yet hopeful.

Nodding slightly from the card, she took the gift from the fingers and gently ripped the paper open to reveal… the tape recorder Peridot would use.

"I thought that maybe you should have it instead," Peridot confessed, "I've already got my limb-enhancers back, courtesy to Spinel, and think of it as a machine to contain your most personal thoughts."

For a moment, Lapis didn't reply, trying to figure out how to use it. Spinel stretched an arm out and pressed the red button, beginning the recording. The blue Gem held it up and simply spoke;

"... Thanks..."

Peridot stared, and almost as if her world lighten up, smiled and giggled gleefully, blushing a deep green. Lapis blushed as well, nervously glancing away.

Spinel blinked in surprise, "Wait, Lapis... are you...?"

"... Yeah. I am." Lapis gave her a kind smile.

As quick as lightning, Spinel coiled her arms around Steven, Lapis, and Peridot, holding them up and in for a hug, "Yaaaaaay! Welcome to the family, Lapis!"

"You're gonna have so much fun!" Steven added.

Lapis almost felt herself lighten up even more, "G-Gee, thanks guys-"

They heard a loud noise, but not thunder or rain. In fact, a yellow glow appeared and the clouds dissipated to reveal a large red pod with a triangular eye looking around. The group screamed and ran for cover in the barn.

"What is that?!" Steven asked frantically.

"It's a Roaming Eye, a Homeworld tracking vessel!" Peridot answered, her whole mood becoming fearful, "Like I said, I'm public enemy number 1!"

Through the wooden ceiling, the pod's beam shone through the cracks, causing Peridot to gasp, but Spinel kept her arms wrapped around them. At first, it seemed like the Roaming Eye didn't notice them and floated away.

When they sighed in relief, the light shone upon them, revealing that the Roaming Eye caught them through the giant gap in the barn. Panicking, they all ran outside, but the giant pod caught them once more, it's light staring straight at them.

"All of you!" Spinel spread her arms out to block Steven and Peridot, "Stay back!"

Peridot cowered behind her, "Don't let them wipe my precious grin off this planet!" Steven hugged Spinel's leg out of fear.

However, Lapis stepped out, her hair blowing in the wind, "Spinel! Is there any kind of water source?!"

Spinel tried to think of one, but the Roaming Eye was already heading towards them. Steven realized what Lapis meant and ran over to the barn, taking out the water hose and turned it on, water pouring out.

Lapis used her powers and managed to create a giant water fist and flicked the Roaming Eye before it could hit them. Then she made the fist slam the pod right into the ground, the area around the impact creating two white diamonds outlines.

The blue Gem released the water as Spinel, Steven, and Peridot embraced her, cheering and laughing as the other Gems ran over.

"Steven! Spinel!" Pearl called out.

Amethyst saw the smashed pod, "Holy smokes!"

Spinel finished laughing, "Don't worry, Pearl! We're all fine!"

Pearl sighed in relief, "Oh good…"

"Yeah!" Steven outstretched his arms in excitement, "Lapis saved us... but I think Homeworld's after Peridot."

Peridot let out an "Eep!" before turning to Lapis, who gave her a gentle smile. Peridot felt reassured and grinned back.

Spinel saw their silent interaction, satisfied that they finally got along. Sadly, the happy moment ended when they heard something from the smashed Eye. A hatch opened, and a Ruby soldier emerged from it, turning to their direction with her gemstone settled in her left eye.

_Oh... STARS no..._

* * *

**Dang, Spinel's got some great advice about friendship.**

**And OOOOO here come the fuckin' Ruby Squad**


	38. Hit The Diamond

Spinel grimaced at the Ruby, _No... They shouldn't be here... Why are they here?_

Acting on impulse, Spinel coiled her arms around Steven and ran into the barn, followed by everybody else who had the same idea. They all watched four more Rubies hop out of the pod, looking around for something.

"I knew it!" Peridot panicked, "They're after me! This is the end of the line!"

"Why?" asked Lapis.

Steven answered for her, "Because she called Yellow Diamond a Clod."

"Oh, honestly, she calls everyone a clod," Pearl snarked.

Peridot got off of Steven and ran over to a box of baseball bats and dumped them out, "Yes, but not everyone has command over all the armies of Homeworld waiting for the word to shatter me!" She hid herself under the box.

"Peridot," Steven consoled her as he lifted the box from her, "We won't let them get you."

"_**I won't let them get any of you...**_" Spinel snarled under her breath, though no one seemed to hear her.

Garnet stepped up, "Listen up, everyone. I have a plan.. or should I say... _we_ have a plan." With that, she calmly unfused into Ruby and Sapphire, surprising the Gems around them.

"Hello everyone," greeted Sapphire, holding Ruby's hand.

"Ruby! Sapphire!" Amethyst, Pearl, and Spinel all exclaimed together.

Steven ran over to them and hugged them tightly, "HUUGS!"

"So, what's the plan?" Amethyst asked, pumped.

Sapphire looked over to Ruby, "You got this. Just act casual."

"Yeah," Ruby bumped her fist into her palm, "Casual."

However, Ruby made an awkward meeting with the Homeworld Rubies. Even when Ruby got back, she told them they wanted to search the barn. Both Amethyst and Spinel offered to attack them right now, but Sapphire disapproved of their idea, and told Ruby to go tell the other Rubies that the barn was a place where humans live. When Steven offered to go to prove it, Spinel handed him a bat, in case he needed to defend himself.

* * *

"_BASEBALL?!_" All the Gems shouted in unison.

Ruby face-palmed as Sapphire pondered, "I saw that this was a possibility, though I am surprised that this is the path we're taking."

Steven blew a whistle, "Alright. My human baseball knowledge will lead us to victory. Let's just go out there and pretend to be humans. Except Peridot. You stay here in the barn and hide."

"Oh... okay..." The green Gem grew nervous until a blue hand touched her shoulder.

"I'll stay with Peridot," said Lapis, not exactly liking their idea. Peridot was relived that she wasn't going to be alone.

"Hey Spinel," Pearl grinned over to her, "Perhaps you could lend us a hand instead. You know, with your strength and all that..."

Spinel, slightly unnerved by Pearl, saw Steven's puppy-dog eyes and sighed, "Oh alright..."

* * *

Outside, the Crystal Gems (except Lapis and Peridot) all wore clothing that hid their gemstones, standing across from the Rubies.

"We are the humans! Steven!"

"Earl!"

"Amy!"

"Belle."

"And Sophie..."

Ruby blushed at the blue prophet when Doc (the Ruby with the gemstone on her chest) spoke, "Understood. Our team is the Rubies! Consisting of... Ruby!"

"Ruby."

"Ruby..."

"Ruby!"

"_Ruby..._"

"And Ruby!"

The two teams immediately began to start the game, wit Steven explaining the rules. Spinel readjusted the baseball cap that forced her pigtails down as she watched Ruby miss the ball 3 times and get a strike on purpose. Though, the Ruby with the gemstone on her arm shoved Ruby away and made a home run. After the Rubies got two more strikes, the teams switched sides.

Amethyst offered to go up first, but Pearl pushed her away and was ready to swing. When she did, she proudly ran and made a home run for her team. Sapphire went next, and Pearl walked right up to Spinel, a knowing look in her eye.

"Did you see that?" She asked.

"Yeah...?"

"Pretty impressive swing, right? I doubt even a Pearl from Homeworld could do _that_."

Spinel blinked in a bit of puzzlement, "R-Right. I did say you're the best Pearl in the whole galaxy." As she said that, Pearl had her eyes closed, her smirk stretching wider, and her chest puffed slightly.

The rest of the game went by... not really smoothly. Ruby and Sapphire couldn't stop flirting or talking to each-other, causing their team to get strikes as well. Of course, Spinel made a powerful swing and made a home base. Though everybody else was surprised when Pearl was jumping up and down, cheering her companion's name. Well, her 'human' name, of course.

To Steven, this was looking fairly bad. Pearl was distracted trying to get Spinel's attention, and Ruby and Sapphire kept interacting, much to the Homeworld Rubies' suspicion. Peridot and Lapis were watching, either worried or surprised when they score a point.

It came to a point (**ha**) where the score read that the both teams have 7 points, thanks to Spinel's contribution. So they knew they had to make this count.

"Can I go again?" Pearl sounded desperate, "Ruby or Sapphire won't listen!"

Spinel actually agreed, "Yeah, at least _you_ keep an eye on the ball..." She narrowed her eyes at Sapphire, who blushed a bit in embarrassment. Ruby, on the pitching side, did the same. With the game continuing, Pearl positioned herself, ready to swing.

Once again, Pearl glanced over to Spinel and grinned knowingly. Spinel gulped, hoping she won't be distracted. When Doc tossed the ball, Pearl's eye gleamed and she swung with all her might. Cheering upon her victory, she ran down the base, her teammates cheering. The Rubies were in shock.

"Hey hey hey!" Steven laughed, "Looks like we win!"

"NO WAY!" Eyeball roared, "I DEMAND WE HAVE A REMATCH!"

Spinel shrugged, "Sorry. Those are the rules. **Now** _**leave!**_" She lashed out, eyes spiraling and pigtails stranding up, bristling.

The Rubies cowered from the pink Gem's tone, but Eyeball glanced over to Steven. Deciding he was the smallest human they have, she grabbed hold of him and he yelped, squirming. "Alright then, then you'll be one player _short!_"

Spinel's eyes widened, "HEY!" She sprinted over to them, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BOY!"

"Spinel! Stop!" Pearl cried.

Doc paused a for a moment, "Wait, 'Spinel'? I thought you said-"

But Spinel tackled Eyeball away, picking her up by the leg and tossed her at Doc. Steven, the other Gems, including Lapis and Peridot gasped. This was bad.

With her hat knocked off, Spinel stood up, expanding her fists, ready to punch. Eyeball got up and lunged at her. The other Rubies, realizing the situation, all tried to gang up on Spinel.

Deciding that their disguises meant nothing anymore, Ruby and Sapphire fused into Garnet, attacking Army. Pearl and Amethyst headed for Navy and Leggy. Doc was left standing there, bewildered, watching the whole fight play out. Even Steven was laying on the bench, eyes filled with panic.

After pushing Eyeball away, Spinel lunged towards Doc, who yelped from the frightening Gem.

"WAIT!"

Peridot's voice cut through the fight as she ran out, Lapis tailing behind her. Spinel was already standing and holding Doc by the collar.

"Don't hurt them! It's me you're after, right?! I won't let my friends fight my battles!"

Spinel was touched by her words, but Doc recognized her and got out of her grasp and stood in front of the green Gem, "Wait, are you the Peridot assigned to the failed Earth mission?"

Peridot nodded hesitantly, "Y-Yes, though I'm not sure if 'failed' is the right-"

"Where is Jasper?!"

"You're... looking for Jasper?"

"Correct!"

"B-But I'm the one who betrayed the mission! Who called Yellow Diamond a clod!"

"_Peridot, shut up..._" Spinel whispered harshly through clenched teeth.

Doc was losing her patience, "Tell us where Jasper is NOW!"

The Crystal Gems and Steven collectively became anxious, knowing all too well where Jasper was.

"UUH!" Steven ran out in front of the Gems, "She went on the planet Neptune!"

The Rubies stared up at the sky and back to Steven. Doc, Eyeball, and Army stared the boy down suspiciously until Doc said, "Well, why didn't you say so?"

Steven sighed in relief as Doc counted the Rubies around her. Spinel leaned forward and whispered, "Good thinking, sweetie."

While the rest of the Rubies got ready to leave, Eyeball stared at them, whispering "Thank you..." and she went into the pod with the others. The Roaming Eye floated up from the ground and flew into the sky at lightning speed.

"... Man. Rubies are dumb," Amethyst commented.

Garnet smirked, "Not all of them."

* * *

**_Pearl_: did you hang out with peridot and lapis last night?**

**_Spinel_: you know- yeah, i did**

**_Pearl_: oh i... i love them!**

**_Spinel_: i thought you hated them-**

**_Pearl_: YEAH NO SHIT HONEY**

**...**

**I am aware they're not given nicknames at this point yet, but I decided to give them their nicknames from a narrative reason so I and you guys wouldn't get confused. **

**And uh... I couldn't find a good human name for Spinel, I sincerely apologize. At least it rhymes?**

**Also, what's up with Pearl...?**


	39. Steven Floats

**Warning.**

**This chapter is shit.**

**But you asked for it.**

**And hey, no one's stopping you from skipping this.**

* * *

"What do you mean he jumped extremely high?" Spinel asked on the phone, walking towards the front door. She had been interrupted while tending to her garden by a call from a panicked Pearl.

The moment she stepped outside, she hung up, seeing Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl outside on the beach. She approached them, staring at them questioningly until Amethyst pointed towards the sky.

Her pink eyes bulged, "STEVEN?!"

"We believe he gained Rose's power," Garnet explained calmly.

"You mean he can now regulate his falling speed?!"

"Yes!" Pearl panicked, "But it's going to take forever! He's only learned this NOW!"

Amethyst then realized something, "Hey Spin, can't you float? Why don't you fetch him?"

Spinel blinked in surprise, "Oh, right! Silly ol' me. I'll catch him. Easy peesy." Locking her legs into a spring, she leapt up high into the air until she reached Steven, instantly wrapping her long arms around him.

"OH MY STARS STEVEN I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY!"

Steven laughed nervously, "I-I'm okay, Spinel."

Spinel pulled away, still holding onto him, "How did this all happen?" The boy told her everything that had happened and she nodded in understanding.

"I see…" Spinel pondered, "Well, looks like you've gained a new power."

"Power?"

She nodded, "Yep. Rose had the ability to control her falling. It's tied to the emotions of the person. And since we're still floating, it means you're thinking happy thoughts."

Steven looked down, "Whoa… you're right. But how do I fall faster?"

"Well… you have to think negative thoughts. Maybe you could try to think of something bad for a short while, and go back to good when we're close to the ground."

"But what if we land too fast?"

"It's alright," She reassured, "I'll be here."

Steven took a breath and thought of something negative, most likely missing the donut Sadie was saving up for him. With that, the two began to descend faster towards the beach. Spinel kept a tight grip on him as they fell.

"Hey look at that!" Amethyst grinned, seeing the two falling, "Looks like Spinel was able to help them!"

Pearl began to panic again, "O-OH! Don't worry! I'll catch you two!" She outstretched her arms, trying to find the location of their landing.

Garnet nodded to herself, "I knew Spinel was able to explain to him what to do. And when they get down, we're going to give him a big hug-"

Both Spinel and Steven landed face-first onto the sand, Pearl standing a few feet away from them. Of course, the Gems walked over to them to see if they were okay, and Spinel weakly gave them a thumbs-up and muffled something.

Pearl let out a sigh, "Oh thank stars…"

Spinel got up, "Guess my work here is done."

"Yay!" Steven got up, recovering from the fall, "I gained a new power!"

The pink Gem playfully patted his shoulder, "Now go get that donut, champ. You deserve it." Steven squealed with glee and ran off towards the Big Donut.

Garnet frowned a bit, "That's odd. He didn't give us a hug…"

"I'd like a hug…" mumbled Pearl… until her eyes laid on the pink Gem, "Oh Spinel~"

Spinel couldn't say a word as Pearl wrapped her arms tightly around her, causing her body to make a loud squeaky toy noise. It almost made Garnet and Amethyst snicker, but Pearl continued to gleefully embrace the Gem.

At least Steven's learned a new power today.

* * *

**There. You happy?**


	40. A Need For Company

Spinel was bored. Downright _bored_.

Steven had decided to help out Sour Cream with something about his "DJ dream"? She didn't know, and Garnet and Amethyst were already out doing their own thing, though she had no idea what Pearl was doing. She had already tended to her Garden yesterday and the next visit was scheduled next week.

All she could do now was lay on the couch with her eyes closed, alone with her imagination.

_Honestly, I feel like I could do anything right about now-_

"Spinel! There you are!" She heard Pearl speak, "I was looking all over for you!"

Spinel opened her eyes, meeting the pale Gem's gaze, "Hey Pearl. You bored too?"

Pearl nodded gleefully, "Yes! And since we are 'bored', I've decided that this is the best opportunity to spend some time together!"

Spinel perked up, somewhat interested, "Like what?"

"A mission!"

_...Okay, when I said anything, I didn't mean __**ANY**__-thing._

"A... mission?" Spinel sat up, "Why?"

"Ooooh... It's just..." Pearl laughed halfheartedly, "It just seems that you've been spending a lot of time with Steven, Lapis, and Peridot..."

"Yes... I have..."

"And that's nice and all, but... I was thinking that perhaps you and I could... go on a mission together?"

Spinel was certainly perplexed. Pearl _never_ asked her to go on a mission, let alone 'together'. She only went if she was really needed, and she never really enjoyed missions anyway.

"Are... are you sure? Because Garnet or Amethyst could-"

"Nope! Just you and me! On this mission! Together!"

The Gems continued to stare at each-other for a moment, Spinel noticing a hopeful yet strained look in the other's blue eyes.

She let out a defeated sigh, "Oh alright. I'll come."

"Excellent!" Pearl clapped her hands together, her joy lit up, "We'll be heading out in an hour, so best to get prepared!~" She sang on the last word as she delightfully trotted away, if you could call it that.

* * *

Arriving to their destination, Spinel saw that they were in some kind of forest. Except some of the tall, thin pine trees were knocked down, presumably by a monster.

Spinel awkwardly looked around, "So... is there a Corrupted Gem problem?"

"That's right!" Pearl ecstatically replied, wrapping an arm around the pink Gem, "I detected some activity in this area! But we ought to be careful! Some of these Corrupted Gems still have their intelligence, so they could be anywhere in this place, which means we need to stick together and keep a keen eye!"

In response, Spinel slowly nodded, "Riiiight..."

"Then let us go!" Pearl proudly declared, holding Spinel's hand as she dashed forwards, built up with excitement.

* * *

"Pearl, are you _sure_ we shouldn't split up-"

"Nope!"

"... Um... You're getting really close to me."

"I just want to make sure you're there!"

"You don't have to- OOF! S-Squeeze me..."

"I like the way your skin feels."

"Pearl... we don't have skin. You keep telling everyone else that we're just holograms with mass-"

"Shhhhhhh..." Pearl slid a finger down the pink Gem's lips, "Let's keep listening for the monster."

Spinel, obviously creeped out, was nearly stretching her neck away from the pale Gem. All she wanted to do was get this mission over with. Not because of her known dislike for them, but Pearl's behavior was _seriously_ concerning.

But she would admit that Pearl was right about one thing; they haven't found the monster in what felt like over an hour. Which pretty much meant that whoever this Corrupted Gem was, it had enough smarts to hide away from them… which was also making Spinel's situation worse.

"... Pearl?"

"Yes?"

"... Did I do or say something? Is that why you're acting so weird right now?"

There was something in Pearl's eyes when she replied, "Nope! I'm good! You didn't do anything wrong. Why do you think I brought you along?"

Spinel glanced away awkwardly, "Gee, I dunno... It's just... It kinda feels like I did something that's making you act this way. I mean, I won't be mad at you if you told me-"

A growl stopped them in their tracks. Pearl finally released Spinel of her side-hug, and stood her ground. Spinel simply rubbed her arm as the ground began to shake, causing both of them to almost fall over.

"Get back!" Pearl held an arm out protectively in front of Spinel as loud footsteps came near.

Soon, a monster _three_ times their size leapt out of the trees, hissing and sticking its forked tongue out. It was certainly a corrupted Gem, but this one was a deep turquoise reptile-like creature, like a chameleon or an iguana.

Without teeth to bite, it had long, black four-toed claws that scraped the dirt beneath it and a long, slender tail. Pale teal pikes ran down from its spine to the end of its tail. Long frills on the sides of its head spasmed as the tiny eyes darted in different directions.

Judging by the cut and shape of the gemstone located on its forehead, it looked like a Helenite.

"Geez!" Spinel gasped, "That Gem's huge!"

Pearl summoned her spear and immediately dashed toward it, even letting out a battle cry. The Corrupted Gem saw her and whipped its tail to slap her away. The force of it caused Pearl to crash into a tree, nearly causing it to fall over.

The Helenite's eyes also caught Spinel and it hissed at her, the frills continuing to spasm and its tail swung towards her. As quick as lightning, Spinel grabbed the tail before it could hit her. Despite that, she struggled to keep it away as the force made her drag her feet across the dirt.

"Spinel!" Pearl shouted after recovering, "Keep that position! I've got this!"

"Obviously!" Spinel called back, watching Pearl charge towards the Corrupted Gem once more. This time, she avoided the monster's snapping jaws and was able to slash it a few times before the damage made the Helenite retreat into its Gem. When Pearl leapt down and panted, Spinel grabbed the gemstone and bubbled it, whispering to it that they'll fix her soon.

"Ha! Excellent catch!" Pearl, still holding her spear, walked over to her, "I tell you, you may be the only Spinel in world, but you're the best out of all of them!"

Spinel sent the bubbled gem away and gave Pearl a stern look. "Pearl. What's going on with you? You've been acting really weird these past couple of days, and it's really bothering me and everybody else. Was it something that I said?"

Taken aback, Pearl held her spear close to her, tensing up.

"I mean, I could blame myself for this, but you've kinda been... I dunno... demanding attention from _me_. Not from Steven, or Garnet, or Amethyst, or anyone else, but from _me_."

The pale Gem began to blush, but not just out of embarrassment.

"Pearl..." Spinel became serious, "What's going on? Tell me."

The other Gem gripped her spear closer, anxiously biting her lip. "I... I just want someone to protect again..."

"... What?"

"Spinel... I miss having someone by my side. I just want someone to rely on me, like I did for Rose..."

"Are you saying that I'm a _replacement_ for Rose?"

"NO!" Pearl retorted, "You're not! I know you're not her! But it's just... like Rose, you mean a lot to me. We've known each-other for so long, they don't know you like I do, and you know me better than anyone else. I want to l..."

"What? You want to what?"

"... ... I want to love you," Pearl's voice was hardly above a whisper, but Spinel heard her. They stood quiet for what felt like forever, the wind blowing their air, red chrysanthemum petals blowing around them.

"... ... Pearl."

"... Yes?"

"I think... we need more time to think about this before becoming... more than just friends."

Pearl looked up, eyes full of hope, "You mean...?"

Spinel sighed, "Only if you give me and yourself the time to think about it, then yes."

"... Alright. I'll wait."

* * *

**Um… Did I make Pearl **_**too**_ **creepy?**

_**(plays "Somebody To Love" in the background)**_


	41. Waterworks

Spinel continued to cover her eyes as Steven guided her, "Are you sure you don't wanna tell me, love?"

"Nope!" Steven chirped.

From the sounds of the seagulls squawking and ocean waves, she could tell they were at the beach, running on a dock when they came to a stop.

"Alright… now open them!"

Spinel lowered her hand, and was surprised to find a yacht, with Greg standing on the deck, waving over to them.

"Wow, you rented a whole boat?" Spinel laughed, "Guess Greg's got a prom-**ocean**!"

Steven was confused for a second, then grinned, "Yeah, but to be **pacific**, he's got an accom-**fish**-ment!"

Spinel laughed at their awful jokes, "Sorry if I'm starting a pun war, I can't **kelp** it!"

"Oh good **reef**!" Steven joked.

"Alright, cut it out, you two!" Greg walked down from the boat. He wasn't laughing, but he didn't want to stop their comedic moment. "The ship's all ready to go!"

Steven perked up, "Awesome!" He began pulling Spinel's hand, "Come on! You should come!"

"Actually uh…" Spinel rubbed her arm, "I'm staying to… help out a friend."

The boy tipped his head to one side "You mean…?"

"Yes," She nodded, patting his head, "Now, you and Greg go have some fun. Just don't do anything… **fishy**."

Steven continued to laugh at her horrible pun, and Greg simply face-palmed, shaking his head.

* * *

Back at the barn, Lapis was laying on the top of the silo, hands on the back of her head. Clouds calmly floated across the sky as she reveled in the peace and quiet.

"Hey."

Lapis's eyes shot open, hearing Spinel's voice. She sat up, catching Spinel at the top of the ladder, smiling at her.

"... What are you doing here?" She asked, sounding grouchy.

Spinel responded with a friendly shrug, "Just… wanted to relax with you."

Lapis instinctively wanted to refuse, but something in Spinel's tone and attitude made her swallow her anger. She laid down once again, hearing Spinel lay down beside her at a comfortable distance.

For the first few minutes, Lapis couldn't relax as she felt incredibly awkward. However, as time went on, with Spinel not interrupting her moment of silence, Lapis found herself calming down and nearly fell asleep.

"_If you have anyone you want to talk to, you can come to me."_

Spinel's words chimed in her head.

"Erm…" Lapis tried to find something she could start, "When you said I can talk to you, does that mean I can talk to you about… _anything?_"

The pink Gem nodded, her eyes still closed, "Of course."

Lapis sat up, hugging her knees to her chest, "... It's… It's about Jasper."

Spinel opened her eyes from the mention of her enemy. She sat up and stared at the other Gem, "What about her?"

"It's just… I felt like I was both doing the right thing and the wrong thing at the same time. I-I was just trying to protect you and the Crystal Gems. You all saved me. B-But… I forced Jasper into the ocean against her will. I kept her bound to me. And… I almost fused with her."

"_Fuse?_" Spinel was baffled, "Jeez, didn't think you'd go that far to keep Jasper with you. But either way, I don't think you could keep her underwater forever."

"I know…" Lapis sighed, looking up at the sky, her hair blowing, "But Spinel… do you know what's the worst part?"

"What?"

Tears began to form in the blue Gem's eyes, "I… I almost... _enjoyed_ it."

Spinel whipped her head around to stare at her, shocked.

Lapis lowered her head, hiding it under her legs, "I-It's horrible, I know. But… I was also really angry with Jasper. With them keeping me prisoner, forcing me to give them information. I wanted to take it all out on someone… and Jasper was the one."

Spinel's eyes glittered with sympathy, "Oh Lapis…"

The blue Gem hugged her legs closer to her, her crying muffled. Spinel moved closer and wrapped an arm around the Gem's shoulder.

"I-I'm a monster, Spinel!" Lapis wept, "I stole the whole ocean! I gave them your location! I tortured Jasper for months!"

"I know, I know…" Spinel held her closer, "But you're not a monster."

Lapis swiftly lifted her head and glared at her, "WHY?! Why am I not a monster?!"

"... If you were a monster, you wouldn't be crying about it," Spinel told her calmly, "We've already forgiven you for all that. If we hadn't, you wouldn't be here right now. But you are. And Jasper? She's none of our business. Not anymore."

Lapis sniffled and wiped a tear from her eye, "But she's out there, planning her revenge or something…"

"And when we find her, we'll just poof her and bubble her, so she won't bother anyone anymore," Spinel laughed lightly and stopped, "I promise."

Lapis took a few deep breaths then exhaled when she calmed herself down, "I hope so… But Spinel?"

"Hm?"

"Don't… Please don't tell anyone I felt this way. Not Steven, Peridot, any of the Crystal Gems, or even Jasper. I just want to leave it all behind."

Spinel sat still for a moment, but smiled and nodded, "I promise. I won't tell a soul."

The blue Gem gave her grateful look, "Thanks Spinel. You're an amazing Gem."

Spinel blinked and laughed a bit, "Ooh, Lapis! Ha ha ha!"

After a quick laugh, the two laid back down to relax, basking in the sun and cool weather. Lapis never felt better in her whole life, almost similar to when she was released from the mirror or when the Crystal Gems rescued her.

She knew joining the Crystal Gems was the best decision she had made.

* * *

**Too short?**


	42. Gem Hunt

Out in a snowy forest, Pearl, Spinel, Steven, and Connie appeared on a warp pad in front of a giant Wailing Stone.

"Here we are!" Pearl excitedly declared.

Connie held the straps of her backpack as she looked around, "Wow! The Great North is so beautiful in person!"

"Wait, wait!" Steven got out his phone, "We gotta take a picture!"

Spinel smiled, "Here, I've got it." She gently took the camera, and ran to a distance from them so she could get them all in the picture. "Aaaand smile!"

The three smiled happily and Spinel took a few pictures and looked at them, "Hm…"

Steven walked over to her and tried to stand up on his toes to take a peek, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, love." She said, "But why are we taking pictures during a mission?"

"It's Connie's first mission!" Steven explained cheerfully, "Her parents asked me to take some!"

The girl looked to Pearl and bowed, "Thank you so much for letting me come on this mission, Pearl! It's such an honor to work alongside you."

"Well, Connie," The pale Gem smiled, "your sword fighting skills have _far_ exceeded my expectations. And, with my careful supervision, of course, I'm confident that you can handle a simple Gem recovery mission like this."

"Thank you so much!" Connie blushed, "I promise I won't let you down, ma'am!"

Spinel snapped another picture of their moment as Steven squealed, "Connie's first mission!"

* * *

The quartet of Pearl, Connie, Steven, and Spinel behind them traversed through the snowy forest.

"Recap the mission for us, Connie," said Pearl.

"Garnet sensed some corrupted Gem activity in these woods. It is our job to locate it, destabilize its form, and bubble it," replied Connie.

Pearl nodded, "Very good. Now, your human bodies aren't designed to last in this cold, so we'll have to be extra careful."

"That's okay," Connie gestured to her backpack, "I've got this backpack filled with everything we need to survive in the wilderness."

"Good," Spinel agreed, standing close to the children, "And Connie? Did you tell your parents about... me?"

"I haven't, Miss Spinel," The girl replied, "But I'll promise to tell them soon."

Steven bit his lip nervously, knowing what they were talking about.

"So," Connie began, "How will we know if this Corrupted Gem is nearby?"

Suddenly, they heard a loud roar and stopped.

"That's how! Here it comes!" yelled Pearl, preparing herself while Spinel stood close to the children.

From the trees, a giant wolf-like Gem covered in teal and pink spots, its jaws opened to let out another ferocious roar at them.

Spinel gasped and whispered quietly, "It can't be..."

Steven snapped a picture of the beast, summoning his shield and Connie began to unsheathe her sword.

"Remember! You work together!" Pearl yelled again.

"W-Wait!" Spinel ran in front of them, arms outstretched to block them. Then she turned to the monster, who snarled at her.

"I-Is... is that you, _Ocean_?" She murmured, reaching a hand out.

However, another beast roared and appeared from out of nowhere. This time, it was much different than the other, covered in brown stripes.

"And _Biggs_ too?!" Spinel exclaimed in shock.

Pearl summoned her spear, "Spinel! Get back over here! Now!"

To their confusion, the two beasts growled to each-other. The one dubbed 'Ocean' shook its head.

"Bubble power!" said Steven as he summoned a bubble to protect himself and Connie.

"N-No! Wait! Stop!" The pink Gem tried to get their attention, but failed as they ran past her and hopped over the Gems, running in different directions.

Steven tilted his head, "They... ran away?"

"There weren't supposed to be two..." Pearl stared after them.

"You scared them away!" Spinel shouted at her, "I could've talked to them and poof them peacefully!"

Pearl shot a glare back at her, "They're _corrupted_. They won't listen to anything you say!"

Steven hopped between them, "Hey! Let's not fight! We gotta follow the monsters!"

The two Gems glanced at each-other and sighed, the pale Gem dissipating her spear, "Alright. But if there's two of them, I'm afraid this would be too risky for Connie."

"Well that's not true!" said Steven, "Connie defeated those Gem experiments at the hospital."

"... She did what?" Spinel stared at him, wide-eyed.

Connie laughed nervously, "I-It's a long story. A-Also, why don't we split up? You and Spinel could go after one of them, and Steven and I will go for the other one."

"Oh no, that is _completely_ out of the question!" Spinel scolded, "The two of you are staying with us! You heard what Pearl just said!"

Steven crossed his arms and pouted, "Well, why not? Connie's an amazing sword-fighter and I could be her back-up!"

"Steven, you know we're just looking out for you two," Pearl told them, "And-"

"How about this?" Steven held up the walkie-talkies.

Spinel was also about to retort, but Connie brought out a book, "And I've read this book front to back, at least 20 times!"

Both Gems stared at them, slightly unsure about letting them go on their own. But from Spinel's point-of-view, she decided silently to trust Steven more with going off on his own. She knew he was growing up and might not need her as much anymore. Figured this might be the best time. Besides, Steven kept his word when he needed to do something... most of the time** (_cough cough_ Lunar Sea Spire _cough cough_)**

Spinel finally sighed, "Alright you two."

Steven and Connie grinned and cheered in excitement.

"But please, do use the talkies when you see either Ocean or Biggs," She told them.

Steven nodded, "We promise!"

Pearl gave into as well, "And, as recount, what are you looking for?"

"A monster!" They both replied.

"... _Her_ _name's_ _Ocean_..." Spinel muttered under her breath.

"And what do you do if you find it?"

"Call you!"

Pearl then grinned, "And who's your favorite Gem?"

"Pearl!" Spinel playfully shoved her side. The three laughed from the comedic moment when Spinel spoke again, "Now, be very careful, sweethearts."

"Yes, ma'am!" The children saluted, before they headed off into a different direction, following the monster's trail. Spinel stared after them.

"They grow up so fast..."

* * *

Steven and Connie were residing in a tree, hiding from the blizzard until it would calm down. Steven kept talking to Connie if the Corrupted Gems could be switching from their normal form to their corrupted form, possibly not as corrupted as they think. They've found the tracks of the monster, but also found humanoid prints as well. However, they heard a feral roar close by.

Gathering up their stuff, the children ran through the forest, gasping when they saw it was Spinel standing near the teal and pink monster as it scratched on the wall.

"What's she-"

Suddenly, the walkie-talkie played, "Steven?! Connie?! Do you have any idea where Spinel could be?! She ran off on me!"

Freaking out, Steven tried to turn off the volume, but Spinel and the monster heard them. The pink Gem gasped, grabbed the talkie and smashed it into pieces.

"Spinel!" Connie shouted, rushing to her, "What were you thinking?!"

"Kids," Spinel held a hand back before Connie could pull the sword out, "Stay back. I'll handle this."

Connie was hesitant, "Are... are you sure?"

Spinel nodded and Connie, still nervous, placed the sword back, standing close to Steven as the pink Gem approached the monster. The monster stood still, continuing to snarl.

"Heeey Ocean..." Spinel spoke gently, making her movements slow, "It's uh… been a while, huh? If you can call a millennium a while, heh heh..."

The monster, apparently named 'Ocean', didn't move a muscle.

"And wow, we've both changed... a lot. I-I know I don't exactly look… cute anymore. But it's alright, I'm still the innocent, loving Spinel you knew from before. And I know, deep down, you're still the sweet _Ocean Jasper_ from long ago, right?"

Steven and Connie were surprised as the corrupted Gem's muscles relaxed, the snarling ceasing.

"See?" Spinel stepped closer, holding a hand up, "It's all good. I'm not gonna hurt ya. They're not gonna hurt ya. We just want to help you. You can trust us. I promise."

When her hand came close, Spinel stopped moving. Everyone remained silent, the only sounds being the icy wind and trees rustling.

Ocean continued to stare at her hand... and moved its face over to her palm, making an odd 'purring' sound, if you could call it that. With a smile brimming, Spinel stroked the monster's mane, and both Steven and Connie relaxed.

"I knew you're still in there," Spinel whispered, "So... Let me just..." She scratched the mane, subtly moving her hand slowly over to the gemstone settled in its chest...

Suddenly, a giant orange shape slammed into the monster, knocking it back. Spinel, Steven, and Connie all gasped in horror as the familiar Quartz soldier stood over the corrupted Gem, grinning wide.

"JASPER!" Spinel's fear switched into fury, "NO! LET GO OF HER!"

"Spinel!" Steven shouted, but Spinel expanded her fist and punched Jasper to the side, the large Gem smashing into a pine tree, momentarily winded.

"Ocean! Run! NOW!" Spinel screamed. However, Ocean whimpered and nuzzled into the pink Gem, not wanting to leave her, "NO! GO! RUN! _NOW!_" She tried to push the monster away, to no avail.

Trying to plead with the tamed monster, Spinel was then knocked away, with Jasper hollering, "THIS MONSTER'S _**MINE!**_"

Spinel got up, slightly wounded, "No! Leave her alone!" She stumbled, falling to the snowy ground.

With a ferocious roar, Ocean brought her claws down on Jasper, but she caught it by its paw, somehow lifting it over her head and slamming it down into the snow. The monster panted weakly, Jasper climbing onto its chest and pulled out the gemstone, causing it to poof and retreat into its gem.

"_**NO!**_" Spinel screeched, fury giving her the strength to stand up and leap towards the orange Gem. The Gems began to fight, Steven and Connie taken refuge in a bubble and watching in horror.

Pearl jumped down from the cliffside, arriving way too late, "Steven! Connie! What's going-!" She gasped, "JASPER!"

Both Jasper and Spinel kept fighting, the pink Gem struggling to stand her ground, holding each-other back.

"Give... Her... Back!"

Jasper laughed, "As if!" She summoned her helmet, and before Spinel knew it, slammed into her head and she poofed, her gem falling to the ground.

Pearl immediately summoned her spear, Steven and Connie embraced in fear.

Heaving for breath, Jasper chuckled, "Hey _Rose_, look what I got." She held up the two gemstones of the corrupted Gems. Steven was too afraid to take his phone out to take a picture. Chuckling to herself, she turned and walked away, disappearing into the snowy wind.

As soon as she had left, Pearl ran and picked up Spinel's gem and quietly whispered, "Oh Spinel... you need to stop risking yourself..." But then she turned her attention back to the children, "Are you two alright?"

"Y-Yeah," Connie nodded shakily.

Pearl sighed to them, holding the heart-shaped gem to her chest, "Oh, I'm so glad. But I should've known Jasper was here, then I wouldn't have brought you two."

"Spinel was there to protect us!" said Connie.

"Yeah! She even tamed Ocean!" added Steven.

Pearl was shocked, "She... did?"

Connie nodded, "Yeah, she even kept talking to it as if she knew it years ago."

"She was one of Spinel's old friends, along with many others..." She explained, staring at the pink gemstone in her hands.

Connie felt guilty, "Pearl, I'm sorry I didn't call you. Spinel smashed the walkie-talkie when you called."

"Oohh... I should've known," The pale Gem groaned, pinching her nose, "Well, I do think we should head home. But I will congratulate you, Connie, on your first mission."

"Yeah!" agreed Steven, "First mission!"

Connie laughed a bit, blushing, "R-Really?"

Steven took out his phone and pulled them both for a group picture, grinning and showed the picture to them, with Pearl having an awkward expression.

"Oh no, are your parents going to see this?" Pearl asked Connie as they began heading back.

"My parents see all of my photos, ma'am."

"Hmm…"

Steven remained still, staring at Jasper's remaining footprints in the snow. Gulping, he quickly ran after Pearl and Connie.

* * *

**Oooooo, things are getting interesting...**


	43. Bismuth

The moment Spinel got back from the garden, the first thing she saw was... a stranger in their house, talking to the others.

"I mean, look at this! She really _is_ something else!" The stranger laughed.

_Oh... It couldn't be... But it is!_

"Oh my stars!" Spinel nearly exclaimed, catching everyone else's attention, "So you're the _Bismuth_ that Pearl and Garnet have been telling me about! But I thought you were..." She approached the newcomer, unable to finish her sentence.

Bismuth froze when she saw the pink Gem. At first, she didn't recognize who she was, until her eyes laid on the heart-shaped gemstone and, in her imagination, it flipped right-side up. Then she knew.

"What's _she_ doing here...?" Bismuth asked suspiciously.

Spinel panicked and backed away as Pearl stood protectively in front of her, "B-Bismuth! It's okay! She's with us!"

Bismuth blinked, "... What?"

Garnet stepped up, "She joined The Rebellion while we thought you were gone... Well, it was more of a 'Rose took her in'."

"... Wow..." Bismuth whispered and then chuckled, "Rose was certainly risking herself, stealing a Diamond's prized possession..."

Spinel gulped. _Awkward..._

Steven looked at her, "Wha…?"

"But hey!" Bismuth perked up, "Even more new recruits!" She took Spinel's hand and shook it, "Nice to have you as part of the gang!"

Spinel laughed nervously, "O-Oh yeah, thanks..."

"Although…" The gray Gem narrowed her eyes, inspecting her, "You don't look like the Spinel I've been told about…"

"Things have changed while you were gone," Pearl told her.

Bismuth looked around the house, "I see… I mean, building bases out of wood?!" She joked, tearing a piece of wood from the floor, "Hmph, whose terrible idea was this? And where is everybody else?" She tossed the wood piece away.

"Everybody else?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, rest of the Crystal Gems!" said Bismuth, "Ol' Crazy Lace, Biggs, Snowflake?"

Steven and the Gems all grimaced.

* * *

**At the Battlefield**

The moment they all warped into the field of overrun strawberries and weapons, Bismuth gasped, "No- No way!" She walked forward, "We were just here! How long was I out?"

Pearl walked over to her old friend, "It's been about 5,300 years. We, the Crystal Gems, were able to save the Earth…"

"But we're all that's left of The Rebellion, huh?" Bismuth finished for her.

Pearl nodded, her eyes watering with tears.

Bismuth began to feel tears running down her face, "Oh, come on, Pearl. You know I can't take it when you cry like that!"

"I'm sorry." Pearl sniffled.

"No, no need to apologize," Bismuth held Garnet's hand as she came over.

Spine turned away, stepping away from the warp pad. She looked out at the field of large strawberries and weapons. As she stood still, she didn't hear the rest over their conversation as she shut her eyes, trying not to scream aloud just from in this place of no comfort.

After what felt like forever, she opened her eyes and gasped when all she could see were hundreds of Gems of different kinds fighting viciously. There were angry battle cries, screaming, and weapons slamming against each-other.

Her head whipped from left to right, trying to find any familiar face of a Crystal Gem ally. That's when she saw a large, black and white Gem not too far away, grunting as she was fighting a Imperial Jasper. That's when her best friend slipped and the Jasper got ready to strike.

"_SNOWFLAKE!_" She screeched, reaching a hand out before the memory faded, leaving her in the field again.

"Spinel?!"

She spun to see Steven standing there, eyes wide with concern, confusion, and shock. Lifting her head, she could see the same emotions in Pearl, Bismuth, Garnet, and Amethyst's eyes.

_Oh my stars, they were watching me do that?_

"I... I'm sorry... I just..." Spinel clasped her head, "I just had a moment. I don't like this place, brings too many bad memories back."

Pearl walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "I'm so sorry, Spinel, for making you come here..."

Spinel sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I-It's okay..."

"Hey, let's go to the Forge instead," Bismuth offered softly.

"Huh?" Spinel lifted her head up.

* * *

Bismuth took the group to an active volcano, which made Spinel cling to Steven tightly and give him a piggyback ride. They traveled down the volcano until they reached a stone slab.

"Is this the forge?" Steven laid his head in between Spinel's pigtails.

"Not quite," Bismuth answered, standing in front of the slab with her gemstone glowing. The ground began to shake as several doors of the slab opened, creating a tunnel within the volcano.

"Ta-da!" The gray Gem dramatically announced.

Spinel clapped as the others gasped their amazement. They walked into the tunnel and found themselves in a dark room.

Pearl squealed with excitement, "Bismuth!"

Steven stared at a giant sword hanging above, "Whoa!"

"It's just like I remember it," spoke Pearl, reveling in the memories.

Spinel looked around as Steven began to sweat, "It's like an oven in here…"

"You think it's hot now?" Bismuth joked.

"Yeah, like an oven."

The gray Gem laughed, "Well, it's about to get waaaay hotter!"

Shifting her hand into a hammer, Bismuth slammed it on a pedestal. The pedestal sunk into the ground, lava flowing from an opening like a waterfall, dusing Bismuth in it. Spinel panicked and backed away as light filled the room.

"Ah, cool!" Steven grinned excitedly, hopping off of Spinel's shoulders.

"D-Don't get too close! That's _real_ molten and lava!" The pink Gem warned her boy.

Bismuth emerged from the lava, "Ooh... Hah! Nothing like a hot lava bath to get into a working mood." She went over to three barrels, picking up handfuls of dust.

Steven followed her, "Uh, what exactly are you doing?"

"Homeworld used us Bismuths to erect spires and temples for the Gem _elites_ to enjoy," explained Bismuth, dunking her clenched hand into the lava for a moment before pulling it out, "But Rose taught me that my life was my own."

She walked over to an anvil, placing the heated metal ingot on it, and shifted her hands into hammers, "That I could choose to do whatever I wanted." The gray Gem pounded the ingot, Spinel and Steven watching with interest, "So I chose this."

She then dipped the ingot into lava, pulled it out, molding a flaming sword and Bismuth blew the flames away.

The sight reflected in the boy's eyes, "Bismuth… you make weapons?!"

Bismuth hoisted the sword over her shoulder, "That's right! I outfitted the _entire_ Rebellion. Every material weapon used by the Crystal Gems was made right here in this forge. Wait. Is it still here?"

She ran over to a chest and opened it, "Aha, yes! Here, something to pack a little extra punch."

She tossed a pair of brass knuckles to Garnet, who quickly summoned her gauntlets and the knuckles attached to them. Garnet grinned as her gauntlets had now improved.

"And why don't you try a trident?" Bismuth added, tossing a forked attachment to Pearl, who summoned her spear, attaching it to her spear and her eyes gleamed.

"Oh Bismuth," Pearl gaped, with her pink companion staring at it with amazement, "You shouldn't have."

"It's no big deal," said Bismuth, "I was working on them since before..." She glanced down for a second, "Well, may as well give them to you now."

Garnet nodded, "It was worth the wait."

"Oh my stars," Spinel spoke quietly, "Imagine what the spear's gonna look like when we're Peach Moonstone!"

Pearl let out a squeal, "I know!"

"Hey, it's a pleasure doing **Bismuth** with you," The gray Gem winked at her pun.

Steven laughed, "Bismuth is so funny!"

"I don't know," Amethyst finally spoke up, "Same joke twice?"

"Well, it'll be really funny if she does it the third time," said Steven.

Amethyst crossed her arms, "Right. Sorry, I-I don't know. I mean, she's one of the original Crystal Gems and no one ever mentioned her to me, not even Rose? Don't you think that's a little bit, uh... suspicious?"

Spinel angrily shushed her, "Don't be rude!"

"Hey, deep-cut!" Bismuth glanced to Amethyst, "Don't think I forgot about you. What you packin'?"

The purple Gem brought out her whip, "Oh, this old thing?"

Bismuth walked over to her, "Oh wow."

"What is it?"

"Well... Not every Quartz can make a whip like this. You mind if I take a look?"

"Knock yourself out," Amethyst gave her the whip.

Bismuth thought of something, "Hold on! I've got an idea!" She walked away for a moment and returned, "Here, with this, you can really cause some real damage."

Amethyst took her whip, seeing how it was upgraded with three spiked flails, prompting her to gasp in awe, "Aw yeah, baby!" she lashed her whip around, "Bismuth's the _best!_"

"Now for _you_, Spinel," Bismuth turned to face Spinel with a friendly smile, "What weapon do you got?"

Spinel physically tensed and bit her lip, "I... I don't have one."

Bismuth raised a brow in confusion, "What?" Thinking of an idea, she grabbed a random hammer and handed it to her, "How about this?"

The pink Gem took a step back, "B-Bismuth, I appreciate the offer, but I think my abilities are good as they already are."

"Really?"

Pearl stepped up, "Y-Yes! Besides, she doesn't need a weapon, she's already talented just the way she is!" She gave Spinel a wink, who reciprocated with a grateful smile.

Bismuth blinked, but nodded, "Understood. But wow, a Gem without a weapon yet able to fight and survive without being shattered! Guess you really are one of a kind, huh Spinel?" She grinned.

Spinel chucked a bit, "Y-Yep... One of a kind... heh heh heh..."

* * *

Throughout the day, Steven and the Crystal Gems hung out with Bismuth. Spinel quickly grew fond of Bismuth, despite some of the stuff she said earlier. Her humor, attitude, and her passion was quite something to be desired. She showed off her abilities in front of the Gem, who was very impressed with them.

All Spinel could ever hope for was a new addition to their family, and Bismuth fit right in.

... However, when it turned night, Spinel found both Steven and Bismuth missing. It was past Steven's bedtime, and she became worried. She looked around the house, outside, even the Burning Room, but there was no sight of them.

Becoming increasingly scared for her boy, her mind thought back to the Forge they went to earlier. Did Bismuth take him there? Why? Was she making a weapon for him, or improving his shield in some way?

She asked herself these questions as she warped to the volcano, running to where the Forge was located. She found it rather quickly, but it was left open. Ignoring that, Spinel ran down the hall, fear and horror pounded in her head when she heard... _screaming_.

_W-Why do I hear screaming?! No… NO! Steven! Bismuth!_

Spinel desperately slammed her fists on the doorway, trying her hardest to break through. But after a moment when everything turned quiet, Spinel acted upon impulse, expanded her fists to break through the door, smashing it into pieces.

"_STEVEN! BIS-_" She was prepared to fight, to attack anyone who would hurt her baby… but froze.

Steven was breathing heavily, holding up Rose's sword as Bismuth poofed and retreated into her gem, dropping a weapon she didn't recognize.

"... … Steven?"

Steven began to sob through his sobs and deep breaths, "I-I'm sorry- I didn't- She was- I didn't mean to-to- I was trying to help- She wouldn't- She was- I didn't want to-" But he couldn't say any more as he broke down, sobbing loudly, dropping Rose's sword.

Spinel rushed over to his side, coiling his arms tightly around the boy, "Honey, what happened? Was Bismuth trying to harm you?!"

Steven couldn't answer, he just continued to sob, almost to the point of screaming, despite Spinel's gentle attempts to relax him, softly shushing him and speaking lovingly. She glanced over to Bismuth's gem, bubbling it.

"... O-Okay... okay..." She breathed, lifting Steven in her arms, "You don't have to tell me now if you don't want to-"

"BUT I NEED TO!" Steven screamed, tears flooding down his cheeks.

Spinel was stunned by that, but sighed, "Alright... let's bring Bismuth with us."

Before they left though, Spinel saw Steven toss the strange weapon into the lava. This greatly confused her, but didn't want to bother because of Steven's condition.

* * *

Spinel couldn't believe what she had heard.

The weapon Bismuth was holding was a "Breaking Point", made for shattering a Gem, even a Diamond, as a way to end the Rebellion. But Rose Quartz had opposed the idea, and Bismuth was unable to accept this and attacked her, leaving Rose no choice but to bubble Bismuth away, hide her in Lion's mane, and lie to everyone of her fate (including her)

And now, Bismuth had wanted to give Steven the Breaking Point, hoping that he would use it instead. But (so much like his mother), Steven refused. Bismuth, thinking he was no different from Rose, attacked him. But Steven had used Rose's sword to defend himself. When Bismuth vented that Rose hid her and lied to everyone, Steven told her he would tell them.

And Bismuth's last words before Spinel had broken in was, 'Then you really are better than her.'

On one hand, Spinel was indeed furious when she heard that Bismuth had tried to kill her baby. But on the other, she felt sympathy at the same time. She couldn't imagine what it was like for Bismuth. Hoping to find a solution to a death-defying problem, only to be turned down, then to be hidden away with everyone you cared about being lied about what happened.

All they could do now, was to leave Bismuth alone in the Burning Room, with all the other bubbled Gems. It would take a while, but she knew they would bring Bismuth back.

Someday.

* * *

_**Bismuth**_**: rose was certainly risking herself, stealing a diamond's prized possession**

_**Steven, in his head**_**: excuse me WHAAAAAAAAAAAT**


	44. Beta

Things have gotten a little... tense after the incident with Bismuth.

Steven became quieter, sometimes refusing to look at Spinel, but she knew why.

And with Amethyst, she's gotten more frustrated in trying to beat Jasper ever since that time where the orange Gem nearly shattered her. She was happy to hear that Stevonnie was able to save her and that they saved Biggs, but became worried when she heard that their worst enemy got away.

But, she just wanted everyone to remain as positive as possible for the time being. So, by Steven's suggestion, Spinel took him and Amethyst down to Peridot and Lapis's barn, where the duo made a few changes.

Interestingly, the barnmates showed them their art, or as Lapis calls them 'meep-morps'. Peridot joked that she's wearing her meep-morp, aka her limb-enhancers. She even brought out her favorite '_Fighters_' book, '_The Glimpse_', and how she's thankful that Spinel introduced her to the blind cat-doctor "Jay-Sight".

For Lapis, she had the tape-recorder Peridot gave her and a leaf Steven gave her, along with a scene from '_Camp Pining Hearts_'.

When Peridot and Lapis played some music, Amethyst showed some more frustration about Jasper. Lapis felt a little disturbed talking about Jasper, and Amethyst leaves to "do something useful."

Outside, Peridot asks why Amethyst is acting like that. When Spinel told her, Peridot tells Amethyst that she doesn't need to compare herself to Jasper, how she's actually better than her, as how their Kindergartens are different.

Amethyst asked if they could go there, and Peridot agreed. This puzzled Spinel, as she had only heard of the Beta Kindergarten, but hasn't seen it in person.

_Shouldn't hurt to look_, she thought.

* * *

**At the Beta Kindergarten**

Peridot, Spinel, Amethyst, and Steven all warped into the desert-like area.

"Here we are!" Peridot announced, "Jasper's origin; The Beta Kindergarten." Looking around, it was very different from the Prime Kindergarten; Smaller walls made out of red sandstone, narrow pathways, and the uneven and misshapen exit holes.

Steven held his hand over his eyes from the brightness, "Am I underwhelmed? It's pretty bright out here."

"It's... _red_," Amethyst murmured.

"No kidding," Peridot shrugged, walking down the steps with the others trailing behind, "Heh, red sandstone! Hah, this is what I'm talking about! We're lucky this place hasn't blown away. _Beta_, am I right?"

Steven laughed a bit, then whispered, "That's a math joke, right?"

"Yes," Spinel nodded, "And... I know this place."

"You do?" Amethyst stared at her.

Peridot was sort-of ignoring their conversation, "I mean, this place has got the right growing conditions in a pinch... I guess." She licked a stone and tossed it away, "But it's too small! It was obviously a total rush job."

"Uh, 'rush job'?" Steven asked.

"Hey Peridot?" Spinel glanced at the green Gem, "Do you mind if I tell them why the Beta Kindergarten was made?"

Peridot grinned a bit, "Go right ahead."

As they walked through the Kindergarten, Spinel told them, "During the Rebellion, Homeworld realized they needed more soldiers. But they couldn't find any part near the war, so they rushed the process by coming here and threw some injectors, as you can see. However, it turned out to be… quite a failure."

"You're telling me!" Peridot laughed, leaning her shoulder on the pink Gem and gestured to a wall with the holes, "Look at that, those holes don't even line up!" She saw another hole and ran up to it, "And this one! This Carnelian came out sideways! How could she not? The walls are _curved!_ Ha ha! What a joke!"

"Yeah… Some of the Gems that emerged here were either shattered or shamed if they stayed alive," Spinel continued to look around her.

"Man, I-I had no idea," Amethyst commented, Steven and her following the Gems ahead of them.

Peridot nodded, "I'd tell you, it makes you appreciate the Prime Kindergarten, Amethyst. Your Kindergarten was so thought through! Sure, you might have spent extra time in the ground, but everything else is stacked in your favor! Great location, great holes, even spacing, consistent depth, a real Kindergartener gets it right."

As Steven stopped to stare at two broken injectors, Peridot continued to explain, "What you want to see is a vertical alignment; no angle in the exit, a clean, strong silhouette. None of these holes come close!"

"What about that one?" Amethyst pointed to the largest hole they'd ever seen, the arms in an upward pose.

"Jasper..." Peridot whispered.

"That's Jasper's hole?" asked Steven.

"It's huge," said Amethyst.

Spinel swallowed, "Geez, I've never seen anything like that before."

"Oh please," Peridot deadpanned, "We already know she's tall. Let's take a closer look. A Kindergartner can tell a lot about a Gem's makeup and flaws by their exit marks."

She was able to hover herself into the hold, and when she stood inside, her floating fingers pulled up a screen, scanning the walls of the exit hole.

"You see, the problem is…" She paused, her face warping into shocked bewilderment. She fumbled with her words, walking towards the back of the hole before coming out seconds later. Peridot hopped down from the hole and approached them.

"W-What's wrong?" Steven asked.

"... Nothing. Nothing about it is... wrong," She said quietly.

Spinel and Amethyst grimaced, the latter asking, "What do you mean?"

"She's got frictional rock melt, it's glass all the way to the back..." Peridot became very uneasy, "Actually I uh... I've never seen an exit hole this perfect."

Spinel blinked as Amethyst and Steven conversed. Coming to think about it, Jasper _was_ from a bad Kindergarten, but Spinel never really thought about it until now. Was this why Jasper was so power-hungry? Was she pressured by the Diamonds because of this? That would explain most of what she's done... Perhaps she could-

"And I wanna be the Gem that beats Jasper into the dirt!"

She heard Amethyst proclaim, but had just been broken out of her thoughts as Steven was taken aback and Peridot shouting, "Wait, no! Don't fight _her_! Are you not seeing this? She's the ultimate Quartz!"

"I'm doing it!" Amethyst grinned with determination, "Yeah, and not just for me, for all the weird holes out there! Like this guy! And _Skinny_ up there! And, and, and _this_ mess!" She pointed to a strangely large hole.

Spinel frowned, "Wait Ame-"

The purple Gem laughed, "Yeah ha! I bet she was great."

Peridot walked closer to the hole, bringing out another screen showing stats and scanners, "No, something's _really_ wrong here. This hole... these markings... it's been dug out. Recently. _Very_ recently."

"But who's done this?" Steven asked, worried.

Spinel heard something and walked down the wall, her grimace shown as more sounds were heard. No... growling! She gasped, seeing the holes barred with metal poles.

"What is this?" She heard Steven ask behind her.

"Not exit holes," Peridot told him, "Not anymore."

"Then what-"

The group jumped back when a Corrupted Gem, a Ammolite growled at them. Around them, the caged holes had glowing eyes staring at them.

Spinel nearly whimpered in horror as Steven said aloud, "Corrupted Gems? In cages?!"

"Why?" Peridot backed away, "Who would do this?!"

Amethyst noticed someone and glowered, "_That's_ who."

Ahead of them, through a cloud of dust, there stood the orange Quartz solider. Spinel squeaked, hugging Peridot and Steven to her chest and hid behind a rock, Amethyst bringing her whip out, ready to fight.

* * *

**Yes, Peridot is a big fan of Jayfeather.**


	45. Earthlings

The four Gems kept hidden behind a short cliff, with Spinel holding Steven close to her.

Amethyst clutched her whip, "Jasper!"

"So _this_ is where she's keeping them," Spinel narrowed her eyes.

Peridot stared at her, "That's what she's doing?" Steven nodded.

"Pipe down!" Jasper scolded the Gem, which Spinel and Steven recognized as 'Ocean'. Ocean growled at her, but the orange Gem kicked at the bar, shocking the Gems.

"You take orders from me now," Jasper grunted, "You used to be a Quartz too. What happened?"

Ocean snarled, clawing at the metal bars in fury. Spinel looked on with nothing but sympathy for the poor creature.

Jasper scoffed, "Disgraceful. I can't believe I've resorted to recruiting you _freaks!_ You're almost as bad as that Crystal _runt_ or that _coward_. Just look at you, this planet ruins everything!" She then grinned to herself, "Well, ha ha, except for _me_."

"Should we go back and get reinforcements?" Peridot asked.

Spinel was about to answer, but felt unsure, seeing how it was four against one.

"I think that's a good idea," Steven decided to agree, "Amethyst?"

However, the purple Gem was nowhere to be seen, much to their dismay until they saw her shuffling along the edge of the cliff wall.

"I'll never let this planet twist me like it twisted you," Jasper taunted the monster, "You weakness embarrasses Homeworld. You suffer because it's what you deserve! We all only get what we deserve! Right... _Amethyst?_"

Knowing she was discovered, Amethyst fell off the ledge and onto the ground.

"What do you want, _runt?_" Jasper turned her head, "You here for a rematch?"

Amethyst stomped her foot, "I'm here to win!"

Jasper turned her body to face the short Quartz, "_You_ were fated to lose, the moment you came out wrong!"

Spinel and Steven ran out of their hiding spot, the pink Gem holding her back as Steven spoke up, "That's not true!"

"... _Rose_. Of course," Jasper's amber eyes narrowed, "Your lackeys never stray far. And why would they? They have no place in this, or any world!"

Spinel snapped her head up, "Why do you think we like it here on Earth?! We know we don't belong in their ranks anymore, so why bother being like them?"

"Ranks?" Steven questioned.

Jasper chuckled darkly, "Guess this Gem's really told you nothing, Rose. You see, every Gem has a ranks for their separate purposes. To serve the order to the Diamonds. Those who cannot fit inside this order must be purged!"

"No!" Spinel stood up, her pink eyes slightly spiraling, "No one deserves to be purged for being something that they didn't want to be! The Diamonds are cruel, mind-controlling, loveless beings who only care for their colonies! It's too bad you're following their every order, because you _know_ they'd shatter you if-"

"_**SHUT IT!**_" Jasper angrily screamed.

Steven ducked behind Spinel, Amethyst bracing herself and Spinel holding the boy behind her. Jasper also noticed something behind them, "... What are _you_ doing here...?"

Peridot peeked her head out, "I… I'M A CRYSTAL GEM NOW!"

Angered, Jasper summoned her helmet. Steven brought out his shield and Spinel held her fists up.

"I-I'm not afraid of you! My limb-enhancers don't have the beams anymore, but I've got metal powers!" Peridot exclaimed, trying to sound brave, "I'll show you!" But for an awkward moment, Peridot struggled to lift a metal rod off a ledge. Even Spinel face-palmed.

"Anyone else got something so say?" Jasper groaned.

"Yeah!" Spinel answered, "Eat THIS!" She fired a punch to Jasper's face, knocking her backwards.

"UUUUGH! Stay OUT of this!" Amethyst angrily wrapped Steven and Spinel with her whip and threw them to the side. She glared back at the orange Gem, "It's just you and me, Jasper. One on one!"

She lashed out her whip and struck Jasper on her face, and Amethyst brought out another flail, smacking Jasper to a cliff wall.

Steven and Spinel cheered for the purple Gem as she proclaimed, "Who's the runt now?! You ready for more?"

Recovering quite fast, Jasper got up from the wall, only to get smacked across her face… but she became unfazed.

Amethyst froze slightly, "Uh! Th-There's more where that came from!" She continued to lash out her whip on the Quartz soldier multiple times, the last hit knocking her to the ground, but she got up.

Cracking both her whips and creating purple fiery energy through them, Amethyst spun, followed by her whips to create a fiery Spin Dash and charged into Jasper, creating an explosion.

After falling back from the impact, Amethyst coughed as the smoke cleared, and much to her horror, Jasper was still standing.

"Is it sinking in yet?" Jasper gruffed, brushing the ashes off of her chest.

"Are you _SERIOUS?!_" Amethyst tried to stand up, but Jasper kicked her away.

"Amethyst!" Steven cried out.

Jasper stepped towards her opponent, "You never had the chance."

Thinking fast, Steven noticed an injector above them and fired his shield to knock it down. Jasper and Amethyst were able to jump away from the impact, but Amethyst coughed from the dust.

Spinel took a step, "Amethyst..." But Steven stopped her and ran over to the purple Gem's side.

"Steven…" Amethyst breathed, "I can't win. No matter what I do, no matter how hard I work, she came out right, and I came out… _wrong._"

"That's just what Jasper thinks!" Steven told her, "She's the only one who thinks you should be like her!"

"But-"

"Stop trying to be like Jasper! You're _nothing_ like Jasper! You're like me! You're like Spinel! Because we're not like anybody! And yeah, it sucks…"

Jasper lifted the injector and tossed it away.

Steven continued, "But at least I've got you, and you've got me! So stop leaving me out of this!"

"Us worst Gems stick together, right?" Amethyst smiled softly, sniffling.

Steven held out a hand for her, "That's why we're the best."

Taking his hand and standing up, Amethyst chuckled… and brought Steven for a hug as light burst around them, clouding the area in smoke. When it cleared, Spinel, Peridot, and Jasper laid their eyes on the new fusion of Steven and Amethyst.

"**... What a beautiful day!**" The fusion proclaimed, stretching her arms, the right arm having two conjoined arms.

"Huh?!" Jasper stood her ground, "Who are _you_ supposed to be?!"

"**Oh yeah, who am I now?**" The fusion pondered, "**I feel like Amethyst knows this…**"

Spinel almost began squealing as Peridot shouted, "Forget your name! You've got a fight to win!"

"**I think a Rose Quartz…**" The fusion threw the shield into the air and summoned Amethyst's whip, "**And an Amethyst… Make a...**" She leapt into the air, the weapons combing and forming a yoyo and she landed, "_**Smoky Quartz.**_"

"Oh please! Fusion just can't be only trick you Crystal Gems know!" Jasper snapped.

"**Oh, ****I've got plenty of tricks,**" Smoky Quartz replied, "**Ever see 'sink the dink'?**" She hit Jasper with her yoyo multiple times, the last one knocking her backwards.

Peridot laughed, running up the ledge along with Spinel cheering, "WOO! Go, Smoky Quartz!"

Jasper finally had enough and used her Comet Charge. Wrapping her yoyo on an injector, Smoky Quartz pulled herself up and avoided the attack, making the Gem crash into a wall, accidentally causing the cages to collapse and the multiple corrupted Gems ran for their lives.

Jasper stopped what she was doing, "NO! My army!"

"Take that!" Peridot taunted, "And take this!" She struggled to lift up the rod, but Spinel noticed that the Quartz soldier was gazing at something; the last monster, Ocean.

Spinel suddenly gasped, "Smoky! Hold Jasper back! I need to free Ocean!" She hopped off the ledge and ran, with Peridot shouting, "Hey! Where are you going?!"

"**Roger that!**" Smoky Quartz grinned as her yoyo stretched and wrapped around the Quartz soldier, pulling on it and sending her back into a cliff wall. Spinel ran over to the cage, and pulled on the metal bars. Almost immediately, Ocean recognized the pink Gem and whimpered, clawing at the bars.

"Hang on, Ocean! I'll get you out!" said Spinel as the already-bitten bars gave way after some brute force, setting the corrupted Gem free. Ocean purred and nuzzled Spinel, who briefly accepted the affection before gently stroking the mane.

"Aww Ocean!" She said happily, "It's so good to see you're okay!"

Ocean purred, nuzzling her.

Spinel peeked an eye open, "Now just let me..."

This time, her hand reached the gemstone and she lightly tugged it, forcing Ocean to retreat into it. Sighing in relief, she bubbled the gem and sent it away.

"NO!"

She heard Jasper shout, breaking free from Smoky Quartz's yoyo, sprinting towards her. Spinel yelped as she was knocked to the ground by her throat.

In her panic, Smoky Quartz unfused into Steven and Amethyst. Peridot also ran over, only stopping beside the purple Gem and the boy, as they watched, unable to help.

"You dare come here, bring Rose and her weaklings, and let my army escape?!" roared Jasper.

"Those Gems were just like _us!_ Not tools for anyone like you to use!" Spinel spat back.

Jasper's lips formed a cynical sneer, "Except _you_. You were _Pink_ _Diamond's_ tool, remember? Those weaklings may already know, but you were made to be a plaything for _our_ Diamond, before you followed Rose."

The two Gems stared with a bit of shock, Steven becoming more afraid.

Spinel stopped struggling, "I... had no choice."

Jasper nodded menacingly, "Oh yeah, you probably didn't. That's because Rose _knew_ you were weak, that you were nothing, so she took pity on you. Even from what I've seen back there, I'm surprised you made it _this_ far, I admit. But unfortunately, this galaxy doesn't need someone like _**you**_**.**"

Amethyst summoned her whip, Peridot steadied herself, Steven felt tears well, "N-No! Mo-" But he was stopped by the pink Gem holding up her hand, and what Spinel said next, made his blood run cold.

"Go ahead. _Shatter_ me then. I'll gladly die for any life."

Jasper was momentarily taken aback, brushing it aside and summoned her helmet, ready to strike. Steven and Amethyst cried out for her, Peridot instinctively threw a metal rod, directly into Jasper's back.

The Quartz soldier stilled, slightly trembling and eyes stretched wide as she stared at Spinel, almost as if she was... _begging_.

Unexpectedly, Spinel gave her a calm, reassuring smile as she whispered, "We'll talk later, alright?"

Jasper didn't answer, only becoming even more baffled, shutting her eyes and retreated into her gem. Spinel caught the gemstone, bubbling it in time and stood up, sighing.

"... S-Spinel?" Steven murmured, stepping towards her, "Are you... okay?"

Spinel nodded slowly, "Yeah."

Amethyst also approached her, "What you did was awesome, but... why?"

"I... don't know."

Peridot let out a sigh of relief, "Well, thank the stars we've got her bubbled!"

"Yeah," Spinel spoke, letting the three Gems stare at the soldier's gem before she sent it off, "Now... let's head back. The others must be waiting- Oh?"

She stopped as Steven hugged her leg, and lifted his head up to look at her, "Spinel...?" He didn't finish.

"... Come on, love. Let's get Peridot back to the barn, and then head home."

* * *

**Soooooo… I guess Spinel almost died here?**

**But hey! Jasper's not corrupted!**


	46. Back To The Moon

"The Rubies are back!?" Steven yelled.

Lapis kept the tiny red Gems in the water bubbles, "They showed up on their little ship acting very angry. So I put them in time-out."

As if things couldn't _possibly_ get any worse, but to Spinel, it did. The five Rubies they tricked into leaving to Neptune for Jasper have all come back, in _**all**_ their annoying glory.

Spinel groaned and walked over to the bubbles containing them, keeping Steven in her arm, "Why did you all come back?" She snarled.

"Here," said Garnet, "Let's just release one by one and just ask what they're doing."

Steven raised his hand, "Oh oh! Can I pick?"

Spinel gently placed him down, "Alright."

Steven stepped closer to the bubbles, examining the Rubies, "Hmm... Oh! Let's talk to _Leggy_!"

"Leggy?" asked Garnet.

"I named them based on the placement of their gems," Steven told her, "There's Leggy, _Army_, _Navy_, _Eyeball_, and, uh... _Doc_. Leggy seems like the easiest to talk to."

One by one, Lapis released each Ruby so Steven could try to talk to them, but they either were too shy, had no idea, or was too aggressive or stubborn to tell them anything, until they released Doc.

"Where's Jasper?!" Doc snapped, "Last time we came, you tricked us into playing that _stupid_ game! Then, you said 'She's on Neptune', so we looked, and she wasn't there. She wasn't on Neptune! Or any other planet in this whole dang solar system!"

As the Gems tried to come up with another excuse, even Spinel wanting to tell the truth about Jasper, Amethyst wandered away.

"Tell us where she is right now. No games, no tricks, and no slick disguises…" Doc threatened, her fellow Rubies gathering around her, assembled and cheering their agreement.

"Hey!"

Everyone turned to see what… appeared to be Jasper, but to the Crystal Gems' eyes, it was Amethyst.

She blew her bangs away from her right eye, "I'm right here."

Pearl stared in disbelief, "Is she serious? There's no way this is gonna-"

Much to their shock, the Rubies began to cheer and mumbled excitedly upon Amethyst's arrival, Eyeball pushing her way over to the shape-shifted Gem.

"Jasper!" Eyeball introduced herself, "I'm Ruby 1F4 Cut 4ND. I fought in the war for Earth." She then did the Diamond salute.

"Uh…" Amethyst tried to find something Jasper would say, "At ease…"

"I was on the ground in Facet 6 when I heard the tale of the Facet 9 Kindergarten Quartz that could," The red Gem divulged, "They said you popped out of the ground with your helmet on, and took out 80 Crystal Gems before the sun went down. When I found out this mission was to look for you, I nearly dissipated my form! It is... an honor to finally meet you."

Amethyst chuckled a bit nervously, "Yep! That's me! Always huge, never small, all the- all the time since I was made!"

"Wait a minute!" Eyeball narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "You look different than I thought you would..."

Spinel shut her eyes and face-palmed as Pearl sighed, "Oh, here it is."

"Oh!" Amethyst quickly said, "You must mean my tan! You know, from the sun!" She pointed to the sun.

Eyeball continued to glare… but then she smiled, "Stupid Earth sun!" She kicked up a chunk of dirt, "I hate this planet!"

"Curse this planet!" Amethyst joined in kicking the dirt, striking a pose as the Rubies cheered around her, kicking dirt.

_This seriously can't be happening right now, can it?_ Spinel thought in annoyance.

Doc nodded, "Well, it's a good thing we finally found you. Yellow Diamond is awaiting your return. We'll take you back to Homeworld right away-"

"NO! I-I mean-!" Amethyst nearly slipped up before deepening her voice again, "I, Jasper, have decided to stay on Earth."

Doc became confused, "What?"

"Why?" asked Leggy.

"Yeah, why, Jasper?" Navy curiously joined in.

"Because…" Amethyst awkwardly glanced at the Gems and Steven, "I gotta stay here! With these guys!" She walked over to her friends, "Yup, gotta keep 'em prisoner."

Lapis flinched.

"For the Diamonds." Amethyst finished.

The Rubies stared… and began to clap solemnly and Navy even wiped a tear from her eye, the rest starting to cry as well.

"Jasper…" Leggy whispered.

"Such devotion," said Navy.

Doc approached Amethyst, wiping a tear away, "Well, Yellow will definitely wanna know about this. You'll have to file a report at the nearest Diamond base."

The other Rubies chatted among themselves, wondering where the base was.

"You dummies!" Doc scolded, "It's uh… it's… hm…"

"Argh! It's right there!" Eyeball angrily pointed at the faint moon in the sky, the Moon Base.

The moment she realized that, Spinel began internally spouting words and curses that would've sent Steven or Pearl into a faint, but kept it all in.

_If it's to get rid of these __**stupid**_ _Rubies, then I guess I have no choice… Again._

* * *

**At The Moon Base**

In the Roaming Eye, they landed safely inside. When the hatch opened, Doc used her gemstone like a flashlight and stepped out, "All clear!"

"Right this way, Jasper," said Eyeball, walking out with Amethyst.

Pearl made a dramatic pose as Spinel hid right behind her, "Oh Jasper! Won't you even let us go?"

Steven stepped out and began to float, but Spinel quickly coiled an arm around him and kept him at her side as Garnet also walked out of the Roaming Eye.

"Look at this place, frozen in time…" Eyeball spoke, "An Era-1 base. _Her_ Era-1 base." She shone a light on Pink Diamond's mural, "It was a tragedy, what happened to her."

Spinel swallowed, shutting her eyes. Pearl noticed, and wrapped an arm around her companion.

Leggy didn't recognize it, "Who is that anyway?"

"Were you made yesterday?!" Eyeball shouted, "That, is Pink Diamond. Jasper, maybe it's best if you explain."

"W-What?" Amethyst panicked, "Me? No, uh ..."

"My apologies," Eyeball bowed her head, "It must be too hard for you. Perhaps this Spinel would tell us."

Spinel fought back the urge to _**punch**_ the Ruby in the face right then and there. How on Earth could she be so insensitive?! She shook her head.

"_N-NO!_" She shrieked before lowering her voice to a mumble, "I can't, it's… it's a bit too much…"

Her fear faded as Eyeball nodded sympathetically, "I understand, both for you and Jasper. She was your original Diamond, after all."

* * *

As they walked up the stairs with Eyeball explaining the death of Pink Diamond, Spinel could just feel Steven's confused stare from behind her. She despised the fact that during this past month, she had been reminded by Bismuth, Jasper, and now Eyeball that she used to be Pink Diamond's Spinel.

Especially when she heard Steven's protest that Rose wouldn't shatter a Diamond, she kept holding it down. Not just her anger, but something else that was held down, like a barrier…

"Though," Eyeball finished, "Some of the Gems that survived the war have been wondering about you, Spinel. How you didn't get shattered by Rose Quartz, or why you would join her after she-"

"_**SHUT UP!**_" Spinel snapped, her pigtails bristling, "_**JUST SHUT UP!**_"

The room fell silent, with nothing but Spinel's panting being heard. Pearl cupped her hand over her mouth, violently shivering as the others continued to stare in shock.

Eyeball gulped, "... Alright then... We'll just head up to the Moon Base and won't say anything else..."

Spinel relaxed herself, not wanting to look behind her. She already knew what expression Steven had.

"Hey!" Doc shouted from atop the stairs, 'We got a problem!"

* * *

"The panel is broken," Doc explained, not noticing Spinel's anxious look, "The communicator is gone! There's no way to contact Yellow Diamond from this hub."

Amethyst stepped in, sweating profusely, struggling to keep up her formation of Jasper.

"CRYSTAL GEMS!" Eyeball bellowed angrily, the other Rubies yelling their distaste for the group. Amethyst, as quick as lightning, formed back to normal for a breather, but formed Jasper again.

"We'll have to take you to Homeworld to file a report in person," said Doc.

Amethyst strained to speak, "I can't! I can't go!"

The Rubies voiced their confusion.

"You know what?" Amethyst patted Eyeball's head, "You know me. Do me a favor and go back home and file the report for me. I'm trusting you, soldier."

"... Wow," Eyeball became giddy, "Of course!"

Doc nodded, "That settles it. All right, Rubies, back to the ship!"

As they left, Amethyst gave Pearl and Spinel a smug smirk. She was a little turned off by the concerned Pearl and still glaring Spinel.

* * *

The Rubies got into the Roaming Eye, Eyeball giving one last wave to Amethyst before she got in. As the hatch closed and the engines started, Amethyst let out a breath and shifted back to normal.

"All right, Amethyst!" Steven cheered.

Spinel patted her back, "Thank goodness that's over with. I didn't know how long I could keep it up."

"You really held it together," said Garnet.

"You did it!" Pearl joined, "I told you you could."

Amethyst high-fived Steven and Pearl and chuckled, "Aww..."

But Steven became serious when he turned to Spinel, "Spinel?"

"Hm?"

"... What did Eyeball mean by-"

Suddenly, Doc opened the hatch, "Hey, you need a ride back to Earth? I could sit on your lap if you want-" But there was no sign of Jasper anywhere and she suddenly realized something, "WHAT?!"

Amethyst wasn't given a chance to shift back as Doc yelled, "We've been tricked?! Again?!"

The other Rubies appeared, "NO WAY!"

"Rubies, assemble!" Doc ordered, and they all combined into a giant version of a Ruby.

"**YEAH!**" Giant Ruby roared, "**We won't let you trick us again!**"

Steven thought fast, "Hey Rubies! If you're gonna fight, take it outside!" He pressed the door switch, opening the door way which sucked the Rubies half-way through.

"**You can't get rid of us that easy!**" Giant Ruby yelled.

"NO!" Spinel screeched, Amethyst holding her arm and then fusing into Charoite. Pearl and Garnet got the same idea and fused into Sardonyx.

"I bet _they_ can!" Steven screamed, holding onto the door's edge as Sardonyx got her mallet out and smashed it into the Ruby fusion. They unfused from the impact and were flung out, screaming for their lives. However, Eyeball grabbed onto Steven's leg, dragging him with her.

Charoite's eyes widened in horror, "_**MY BABY!**_" Using her whip, she flung it and tied it around Steven's waist. Eyeball clung on as Charoite dragged Steven back. When they got close, Sardonyx flicked the Ruby off of Steven's leg and was sent off into the starry abyss.

Charoite, using her other arm, stretched it and pressed the switch, closing the door and the Gems all fell to the ground, panting from exhaustion, the fusions unfusing into Spinel, Amethyst, Pearl, and Garnet.

Spinel kept her arms around her boy, heaving for breath. "O-Oh my stars... S-Steven! Are you alright?!"

Steven weakly lifted his head up, "W-Wha?" He gasped, "T-The Rubies!"

"We don't have time for that!" Spinel yelled, running into the Roaming Eye, trying to ignore Steven's protests to help the Rubies.

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl followed suit. They were able to activate the Eye and flew back towards Earth.

Steven, clinging to Spinel, sniffled and started crying, "B-But the Rubies... they..."

"They'll find their own way home," Spinel told him. "All that matters is that you're safe. And that's that."

* * *

**You all really think Spinel would let Steven get flown into space, whether she was herself or Charoite? **

**Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha **_**NO.**_

**Well, Season 3 was another fun ride. Let's get ready for Season 4! **


	47. Let's Talk

**Welcome to Season 4! This season is gonna be awfully short (thanks a lot **_**filler**_**), but it'll be exciting, so let's go!**

* * *

_Should I really be doing this? _Spinel asked herself, as she had been doing these past few weeks.

She had given herself some time to think about this choice she wanted to make. She thought of all the words to say and all the possibilities of how things would turn out.

It was in the middle of the night, and she had made sure Steven was in bed and everyone else had gone into their rooms or where doing something else. She didn't want anyone, not even Steven to know. She knew very well what she was doing was incredibly risky, but she hoped what she was doing was right. She wanted it to be.

After she stood in the middle of the Burning Room, next to the pool of lava, her eyes searched for a particular Gem. There was Beryl... Ocean Jasper... Hawk's Eye... Serpentine... Druzy... Larimar... Amber... Helenite... and- Aha!

Spinel spotted the Gem she was looking for and reached up for it with her stretched arm. She held it enough to get a grip on it, but not enough to pop it. She held it up to eye level and smiled calmly.

Placing the items she needed into her gemstone, Spinel took the bubbled Gem with her and, after checking around the house once more, she warped away.

Steven murmured in his sleep when he thought he heard something, but ignored it and went back to sleep.

* * *

**The Prime Kindergarten**

Spinel sighed as she arrived into Amethyst's beginnings. She was quite surprised, even now that the injectors remained in the same spot they have left them.

"Alright," She whispered, gazing at the gemstone, "Let's do it."

She laid it on the ground. Stepping away from it, she reached a finger out, put pressure on the bubble to make it pop, and the gemstone landed on the ground. After a second, it glowed and floated upwards, revealing the one and only...

_Jasper._

Her outfit was quite different than the typical soldier, her top now a brown-orange with tan markings on it.

When she landed, the orange Gem groaned and stood up, and looked around, puzzled. She sensed someone behind her and turned to face it, only to gasp.

Spinel swallowed back any fear, "Heeeeeey Jasper..."

"W-Where am I?!" Jasper snapped, standing up, "What... Why did you let me out?" She snarled.

"Oh…" Spinel thought back to what she was going to say, but that didn't stop her from feeling nervous, "You remember when I said we'd talk later back in the... Beta Kindergarten?"

Jasper stood still, "Of course I do, don't be stupid."

To her internal surprise, the pink Gem didn't scowl or retort. They continued to stare at each-other, not knowing what to say. Even Spinel didn't think of this happening.

"Alright, let's try some ice breakers," said Spinel, "Hey Jasper! I was hoping you and I could have a friendly chat with no one else around!"

Jasper glanced from side to side, "Not even Rose?"

Spinel's smile faltered, "His name is Steven. He's Rose's son. She gave up her form to become Steven. All that remains of her is the gem in his stomach."

Jasper wasn't buying it and humphed, "Well, if you wanted to talk, then too bad. I'm in no mood to talk, especially to little cowards like _you_."

Again, surprisingly, Spinel didn't fight back against her insult, "Alright. If I'm a coward, why not go ahead and punch me then?"

The orange Gem blinked, "... Really?"

Spinel nodded, "Yeah, let's have a rematch. You and me. Let's see how much I improved, even though I did throw you on that finger months ago, right?"

Like she expected, Jasper actually seemed pumped up to fight. She didn't need to say anything as the other Gem swung her arm towards her. Spinel grabbed it with both hands, grinned and spun around like a tornado.

Then she flung Jasper to one of the holed walls, creating a crack from the impact. Jasper chuckled, not bothering to clean off the dirt as she summoned her helmet and charged into Spinel.

But she jumped, and Jasper collided into the ground. Standing up, Jasper began to throw punches, which Spinel deflected with her own punches and stepped backwards. They kept this up for a few seconds until Spinel found an opening and punched Jasper square on the jaw.

Jasper almost fell back, a smirk still spread across her face, "Not bad..."

"Want more?" Spinel ignored the exhaustion. She wasn't going to end this fight too soon, not until both she and Jasper were too tired.

"... Of course I do..."

* * *

After for what like forever passed, both Gems, still in the Prime Kindergarten, kept standing and heaved for breath. Dust and small injuries covered their bodies. More craters and broken pieces of rock were strewn around them. Some, but not all, exit holes were damaged in the process.

"Wanna..." Spinel panted, "Wanna keep... going?"

Jasper, who was kneeling, stood straight up and let out a hearty laugh, "Wow! You actually put effort into that! And not even staying on the ground or running away… That's some improvement."

Spinel nodded, "Why, you're welcome!"

"That wasn't a 'thank you'," Jasper grunted, wiping the dust off her chest, "That was just a comment."

"Got that," The pink Gem smiled softly, patting her dress from the ash and pieces of rock that clung to it. They fell into silence again, but this time, it wasn't as awkward as before as Spinel sat down and took out her items.

She could tell Jasper was looking, so she didn't want to make it look weird, so she gently placed the blanket down, along with a picnic basket. She opened the flap, grabbing an orange, which she gently peeled with ease and carefully took each piece out and popped them into her mouth.

"... What are you doing?" Jasper asked, breaking the silence.

"Eating."

She didn't even need to see Jasper's scowl, "Gems don't need to eat."

"They can, and I will." Spinel said back, no malevolence heard in her voice..

After a few minutes, Jasper finally gave into her curiosity and walked over to Spinel, sitting down a good distance from her. Spinel only gave her a glance before turning back to her fruit.

"... ... Actually," Jasper looked away for a second, "Are you _sure_ you want to talk?"

Spinel nodded, "Of course." She handed her a piece of orange.

Jasper stared at the piece in her large hands, "... How do you… eat?"

The pink Gem took a piece and placed it in her mouth, "Like this."

The other Gem was bewildered by that, but her undeniably burning curiosity made her do the action Spinel did. And when she swallowed, she did the same thing. Jasper was taken aback by the sweet, citrine taste of the orange.

"What is that?" Jasper asked, "Is there more?"

Spinel was taken by surprise, but took out another orange and peeled it, "Here." She gave Jasper another few pieces, which accepted them and ate them.

For the third time that night, silence fell between them. It was rather nice this time, Spinel feeling Jasper's hostility fade just a smidge, but that was good enough for her. As long as they were having a nice time after that hour-long brawl.

"Okay…" Jasper sighed, "About that whole… 'talking' thing." She made air quotes with her fingers, "What exactly did you want to talk about?"

"Well…" The pink Gem ate the last piece, "You."

Jasper blinked, "Me?"

"Yeah! We're…" Spinel thought back to what Garnet said to Peridot, "We're very different. I appreciate that."

The orange Gem raised a brow, "You do?" She asked, unsure.

Spinel nodded, "Along with Garnet, Peridot, Pearl… and Amethyst. In fact, this is the place where Amethyst was made. 500 years ago." She stood up and walked towards the smallest exit hole.

Jasper followed, staring at it, "Hmph, it really is small."

"Yeah," Spinel agreed, "A failure coming out of a big success. It's something Amethyst thought about for a long time."

The orange Gem glanced at her, "What do you mean?"

"Amethyst may seem like she's this laidback, carefree Gem who likes to approves of mischief, but from the years I've spent with her, Pearl and I learned that she wasn't completely that. In fact, like you, she agonized over that there was something wrong with her."

"..."

"She joined the Crystal Gems to get away from that fact, but she never forgot about it. Like you."

"What?"

"I'm sure you already know, but we visited the Beta Kindergarten. I never really thought much about it back then, but now… Now I think I understand why you're this way."

Jasper groaned in frustration.

"But that shouldn't change the fact that you're perfect."

"... Perfect?"

"Yeah! I mean, you have the biggest exit hole in that place. Straight wall, perfectly shaped hole, and even frictional rock melt? That's amazing! You're the perfect Quartz soldier!"

Jasper almost began to blush and something that wasn't anger or vengeance in her arose, "Why are you talking like that? I thought you hated me?"

"I did…," Spinel admitted, "But after learning about your history, I want to give you a second chance."

"A… second chance?" Jasper stared at her and scoffed, "You don't mean that."

Spinel turned to her, "Of course I do! I promised myself I would only tell nothing but the truth!"

The Quartz soldier crossed her arms, "Well, even if you are telling the truth, why me? I've sworn revenge on you, planned to kill those defectives you call 'friends', and I was going to shatter you myself."

"I know. But I understand your situation now. You don't have to live that regret anymore. Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, and I realized our creation doesn't make us who we are. We don't need to prove ourselves to make us feel better. If we just make our own choices, we'd realize… We're already great just the way we are."

Jasper didn't look at her, looking down at the ground.

"And sure, you're right about being the opposite from Amethyst. You are different in one way, but the same in another."

"Like what?"

"You and Amethyst came out differently from the other Gems that were made. To put it specifically, in success, can come failure. But in failure, can come success."

Jasper felt that emotion swelling in her once more, but tried to push it away, "Whatever."

"Yeah, heh heh heh," Spinel laughed lightly, "That does sound needlessly complicated. But… I just wanted to let you make your choices. Your choices aren't mine. Neither the Diamonds'."

"..."

"Jasper… … Remember when you said we only get what we deserve?"

"... Of course."

"Well… If we go by that, then you deserve an apology."

Jasper froze, facing the pink Gem, speechless.

**Spinel**: … _Jasper, I am humble for tonight I understand, _

_Your history to them never meant to have been said again. _

_You've suffered such injustice, such as thousands after you,_

_I offer an apology, one long overdue… _

_I am… sorry. Jasper, I am sorry. _

_Hear my song, and know I sing the truth. _

_I know you want to fight, but I reached kindness in your heart tonight!_

_And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive, love can truly live. _

_And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive, love can truly live. _

Jasper couldn't fight that emotion anymore and just stood there, in awe of Spinel's singing.

**Spinel**: _Jasper, I was frightened, but I'll even use my last breath, _

_To tell you that I'm sorry, let us end this dance of death._

_Over 5000 years of agony, that to your heart they sent. _

_I am here with my amends, this senseless killing ends…_

_I am… sorry. Jasper, I am sorry. _

_Hear my song, and know I sing the truth. _

_I know you want to fight, but I reached kindness in your heart tonight!_

_And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive, love can truly live. _

_And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive, love can truly live..._

Spinel finished her song, light dancing in her pink eyes, staring back at the awed Jasper. Wind blew through their hair.

"I..." Jasper turned away, "I don't know."

"Know what?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" The orange Gem barked before relaxing and sitting down.

Spinel smiled gently, wondering if Jasper had ever been given an apology before. She guessed not, since all Jasper has done was slave herself to Yellow Diamond, which made her feel more pangs of sympathy towards the soldier.

"Hey," Spinel spoke quietly, "You don't need to come with me if you don't want to. You do you, alright?"

She got no response. Knowing the morning sun wasn't too far from rising, Spinel walked back over to the warp pad.

"Hey!"

Spinel, nearly startled, turned to the other Gem, "Hmm?"

"Are..." Jasper hesitated for a moment, "Are you coming back?"

Spinel blinked, "Do you want me to?"

The orange Gem lowered her head, "... Maybe."

After hearing that, Spinel smiled kindly, "Alright then. I'll make sure to stop by when I can. I'll bring more oranges if you'd like! And we'll fight even more too!"

"That... That would be nice..."

Nodding, the pink Gem warped away, leaving Jasper alone in the Kindergarten. There was a gleam in the Gem's eyes as she thought about Spinel's words. Gazing back at Amethyst's hole, she could see Spinel was right about one thing.

She and Amethyst were total opposites than the Gems they were created with. And perhaps... she should be okay with that.

* * *

...**This episode is gonna cause some controversy, isn't it?**

**But if some of you guys are bothered by me redeeming Jasper, then... That's fine. You don't have to like the changes I make. You're still an awesome person ^^**


	48. Mindful Education

**Ooooooh boy, this episode was too amazing and emotional to pass up.**

* * *

Spinel was aware of Connie's sword-fighting training with Pearl. She was happy that Pearl found someone so willing to learn how to defend herself, even if that one time when Pearl didn't want Steven to help Connie, accidentally calling him Rose. Pearl had learned from that, and Spinel appreciated that.

This time however, she was invited to watch Steven and Connie's lesson about fighting… as Stevonnie. She had always supported Stevonnie, along with Garnet, albeit not for the same exact reason.

Right now, things were going rather smoothly from what she watched. Stevonnie was fighting a giant Holo-Pearl that lasted for a moment, but for some reason, the fusion then shrieked and fell to the ground, unfusing into Steven and Connie.

Spinel rushed over to them, "O-Oh stars! Are you two alright?!"

"Steven! Connie!" Garnet and Pearl yelled in alarm, joining her side.

"W-What happened?" Steven asked, but Connie couldn't speak, only mumbling as she ran away, Steven calling after her. Spinel wasn't sure what happened. Did Connie feel like she was going to mess up? They were doing so well.

* * *

"The Fusion Realm?" Spinel repeated. They were leaving the children alone to talk as the day slowly turned into dusk.

"Yes," Garnet said to her and Pearl, "I'm certain Connie was remembering an old memory during that time. A memory she regrets."

Pearl blinked in worry, "Then what do we do?"

Spinel could sense determination from Garnet, "We must teach them the most important lesson any fusion should learn. And with you both here, I could use both your help."

"You mean…" The pale Gem glanced at Spinel. Spinel, wanting nothing more but to help her baby and his friend, nodded. The Gems held hands, felt in sync with each-other and fused.

Peach Moonstone opened her eyes upon forming, knowing what she had to do, "**I'm ready.**"

* * *

The fusions took the children out on the beach, the sun setting and the sky now a deep pink.

"For a fusion to work," Garnet began, "An imbalance can cause your fusion to lose touch with reality, see things that aren't there, and eventually fall apart. That is to say, if one of you is falling apart, your fusion will as well. To find balance, you must understand your feelings. To understand your feelings, you must see them clearly without running from them."

"See them clearly?" Connie asked.

Peach Moonstone nodded, "**Yes. But we can only show you as long as you're fused.**"

Steven and Connie understood, and in a pink light, Stevonnie returned. Now the trio of fusions complete, they all sat away from each-other in a triangular position.

"Close your eyes," Garnet told them.

Stevonnie did so, "Okay..."

"**Relax…**" They heard Peach Moonstone whisper, love in her tone, "**Only focus on the waves, then let them fade… and let a thought come to you…**"

The moment Stevonnie opened their eyes, they saw they were in a blue realm, joined by Garnet and Peach Moonstone meditating.

**Garnet**: _Take a moment to think of just,_

_flexibility, love, and trust._

_Take a moment to think of just,_

_flexibility, love, and trust._

_Here comes a thought, that might alarm you,_

_What someone said, and how it harmed you._

_Something you did, that failed to be charming._

_Things that you said are, suddenly swarming_

A vision of Ruby and Sapphire appeared. A butterfly flew around them, Sapphire cowering a bit and Ruby angrily chased it. More butterflies appeared around Sapphire, and Stevonnie frowned as they held a butterfly, when it flew away, followed by a flock of them.

_And oh, you're losing sight... You're losing touch._

_All these little things seem to matter so much,_

_That they confuse you..._

_That I might lose you..._

Sapphire was now surrounded by the regretful butterflies, swarming in a swirl-like formation. With her hair out of the way, the blue prophet stared in horror and fear.

With Ruby, she kept yelling and screaming at the butterfly to go away until she broke down into tears.

_Take a moment, remind yourself to._

_Take a moment and find yourself._

_Take a moment to ask yourself if,_

_This is how we fall apart._

Garnet held to butterflies in her palms, and Peach Moonstone and Stevonnie saw the change in the vision.

_But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not..._

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay..._

_You've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear..._

_I'm here, I'm here, I'm here..._

Ruby let out breaths to calm herself down and with confidence, she ran over to the distraught Sapphire. She broke through the swarm, Sapphire became happy to see her, and the butterflies flew away. Garnet nodded to Peach Moonstone.

**Peach Moonstone**: _Here comes a thought, that might alarm you,_

_What someone said, and how it harmed you._

_Something you did, that failed to be charming._

_Things that you said are, suddenly swarming_

As Peach Moonstone sang, they looked to see a vision. It was Spinel, except she looked entirely different. She was crying, butterflies fluttering around her as Pearl and Rose laughed together and walked away from her. The old version of Spinel fell to her knees, sobbing voicelessly, more butterflies swarming around her, one of them landing on the side of her head.

_And oh, you're losing sight... You're losing touch._

_All these little things seem to matter so much,_

_That they confuse you..._

_That I might lose you..._

However, Spinel looked up as she saw Pearl freeze, now horrified. Rose followed a younger version of Greg, and when they kissed, they turned into butterflies and swarmed above Pearl. The pale Gem stared for a moment and then she too fell to her knees and bawled.

_Take a moment, remind yourself to._

_Take a moment and find yourself._

_Take a moment to ask yourself if,_

_This is how we fall apart._

Peach Moonstone sadly upon the vision, but calmly smiled when Spinel stood up, changing into the current version of Spinel, the butterflies flying away as she walked over to Pearl and hugged her from behind.

_But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not..._

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay..._

_You've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear..._

_I'm here, I'm here, I'm here..._

When Peach Moonstone sang, the Spinel seemed to be repeating her words. Pearl stopped and looked at Spinel with surprise, before crying happy tears, turning herself around and embracing the pink Gem back. As the vision faded, Peach Moonstone nodded over to Stevonnie.

**Stevonnie**: _Here comes a thought, that might alarm me._

_What someone said and how it harmed me._

_Something I did, that failed to be charming._

_Things that I said are suddenly swarming_

For Stevonnie's vision, Steven and Connie were walking by solemnly, until they encountered a butterfly. Connie glanced away, before cowering with grief. From her backpack, came more butterflies.

_And oh, I'm losing sight... I'm losing touch._

_All these little things seem to matter so much,_

_That they confuse me..._

Stevonnie reached out for them, as the children were forced to watch Connie's flashback to breaking the kid's arm from the giant butterfly and it burst into tiny butterflies.

**Garnet, Peach Moonstone, & Stevonnie**: _That I might lose me..._

_Take a moment. Remind yourself to,_

_Take a moment and find yourself,_

_Take a moment and ask yourself if_

_This is how we fall apart._

_But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not..._

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay..._

_I've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear..._

_I'm here, I'm here, I'm here..._

Stevonnie felt better, the regrets fluttering away and Steven and Connie breathing to calm themselves down. Steven was able to reassure her and they were able to let it go.

_And it was just a thought, just a thought, just a thought, just a thought, just a thought._

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay._

_We can watch, we can watch, we can watch, we can watch them go by._

_From here, from here, from here..._

The remainder of the visions were Steven, Connie, Ruby, Sapphire, Spinel, and Pearl laying on the floor, watching their regretful butterflies flutter away.

**Stevonnie**: _Take a moment to think of just,_

_flexibility, love, and trust._

_Take a moment to think of just,_

_flexibility, love, and trust..._

* * *

**The next day, at the Ancient Sky Arena**

"Go get them!" Spinel cheered as she watched the fusion fighting the Holo-Pearls.

"Great technique, Stevonnie!" Pearl yelled in pride, ducking with Spinel as a Holo-Pearl flew over them, defeated, "Keep it up!"

"Thanks ma'am!" Stevonnie nodded and they charged towards another Holo-Pearl with their sword forward.

"Hyah!"

_Stevonnie then froze as they found themselves in the now orange Fusion Realm, their sword piercing through Bismuth. Bismuth stared at them before poofing into the butterflies. _

"_Oh no... it's happening again!" Stevonnie backed away._

"_Who was that?" Connie asked. _

"_Bismuth..." Steven answered. _

"_Steven..."_

"_Oh no... It's coming from me now!"_

"Stevonnie!"

Garnet and Spinel's shout broke them back to reality.

"Oh no," Pearl felt dread, "Steven! Connie! Stay focused!"

"They've got this!" Garnet said to them.

"Honey, it's okay!" Spinel told them with loving reassurance, _but Stevonnie began to hallucinate again and Spinel backed away from them, terrified as she cupped her mouth. _

"_N-No! Wait, Spinel!" Stevonnie cried, reaching out to her, "I didn't mean to! I didn't want to!"_

_But Spinel didn't listen, almost as if she was horrified by what they've done. Then another orange blur knocked Spinel down to the ground, and Stevonnie gasped when they saw it was Jasper. _

_Except when Jasper lifted her head, Steven saw her as nothing more than a monstrous being who tried to kill the closest thing he had to a mother. The nightmarish Jasper reared her head back, cackling maniacally as she tightened her grip around Spinel's neck. _

_Spinel didn't move, eyes wide with terror as Jasper raised a clawed hand up. _

"_**NO!**_" _Stevonnie pleaded, but Jasper slashed right through Spinel, transforming her into the white butterflies. _

_Blinded with fury, Stevonnie ran and struck their sword into Jasper, butterflies swarming around them and the wind picked up._

_Stevonnie, through their tears, struggled to stay on their feet when they turned and saw the five Rubies getting swept away by the wind, screaming for their lives. _

"_No!" Steven sobbed clutched his head, "I-I wanted to help them! But I couldn't! I COULDN'T!" _

_Connie answered for him, "No! It's okay! It's okay to think about it!"_

_Around them, Stevonnie saw the figures of an angry Bismuth holding her stomach, a maniacal Jasper holding a scared Spinel down, and the Rubies clinging onto the floor. _

"_I thought... I thought I could do it," Steven whispered through Stevonnie, "But it's too much! I CAN'T DO IT!"_

_Once again, the visions all morphed into butterflies, and from the throng of regrets came a head of Rose Quartz, staring down at them with disappointment. Stevonnie backed away, continuing to cry as they dropped their sword._

"_No... no... no... -_Ah!"

Coming back to reality, Stevonnie backed from the edge of the arena and fell. Garnet, Spinel, and Pearl all screamed their name as they descended beneath the clouds. In their panic, Steven and Connie unfused.

"Steven!" Connie shrieked, reaching for him.

Steven ignored her, sobbing loudly and hugging his legs, "I can't do anything!"

"Don't say that! That's not true!"

"I didn't want to hurt them! I didn't want to hurt Spinel!"

"What are you talking about- AH!"

In their fall, the giant vortex of butterflies flew around them. Connie got close to the boy to embrace him.

"Face it, Connie! I'm too weak to help them! I'm a burden!"

"Steven-!"

"Spinel says she loves me, but I always get her in danger because of _**me!**_ Why can't I be smarter, faster, or stronger for her?! _WHY DO I HAVE TO MAKE HER BE THERE FOR ME?! TO MAKE HER SUFFER FOR ME?!_" He clutched his head in agony.

"It's okay, Steven!"

Steven finally opened his eyes, tears freely flying.

"It's okay to think this way, Steven! You feel bad for everyone because you care! That's what makes you so amazing, Steven! You can move on from this, just like Spinel, like Pearl, Garnet, and everybody else! There's always people who love you! Like me!"

Steven cried even more from her words, "Oh Connie…"

As the regretful vortex dissipated, they fused into Stevonnie once more, using their hover ability to gently touch the soft grass. From above, they could see Spinel's elongated arm searching around for them. It stretched till it touched the ground, feeling around.

Stevonnie prepared themselves and grabbed the arm. The arm coiled around them and with great strength, pulled them up through the clouds and back to the arena, where a panicked Spinel, Pearl, and Garnet were waiting.

"OH MY STARS!" Spinel panted, hugging them tightly, "A-Are you alright?!"

Stevonnie remained quiet, embracing Spinel.

"... I'm here."

* * *

**I thought it would be nice if Spinel was there for her son and Pearl be there for her student. Plus, during Peach Moonstone's verse, we can see how Pearl and Spinel's relationship was like before Steven was born. **

**I didn't know how to write the beginning.**


	49. Steven's Dream

"I-I'm sorry, the _what?_" Spinel's mood was turned off when she heard the word.

"Yeah! The palanquin!" Steven showed her the rough sketch of the palanquin in the journal of Buddy Buddwick, "What do you know about it?"

It had been several months since the fusion training at the arena. Through the autumn and winter, Steven had a few misadventures, such as making friends with Onion, reuniting Mr. Smiley and Quentin Frowney, learning about the day she met Steven as a baby, and meeting Andy DeMayo who was Greg's cousin.

For Spinel, all she had done was visit Jasper from time to time whenever she could. She had been given herself more thoughts about her relationship with Pearl, who had moved on from Rose. Strangely, she had been unable to visit her garden anymore. She didn't know why.

But now, it all came to this.

Spinel took a step back, trying to find an answer as the warp pad activated, revealing it to be Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst.

"Still no sign of Jasper," Garnet sighed.

Spinel silently gulped as Steven ran up to them with the journal, followed by Connie, "Hey, do you know anything about this thing?"

Amethyst leaned in for a closer look, "Hmm... Steven, you deserve to know the truth. And the truth is... I have no idea what that thing is, I've never seen it before in my life."

"Excuse me, Amethyst," Pearl butted in, "Allow me." She looked at the image and Spinel could just _see_ the fear in the pale Gem's eyes, "Uhh... well... It appears to be an illustration in some kind of journal."

Steven was a little puzzled by their answers, "Oh come on, I'm sure you know. I saw it in my dream and I was thinking maybe you guys knew what it was."

Pearl glanced nervously at Spinel, knowing exactly what she was thinking, "S-Steven, Connie, I think you should-"

"YOU CAN'T GO THERE!" Garnet cut him off, sending everyone in shock.

Steven and Connie stared, "... Why not?" The former asked.

Amethyst leaned over, "Yeah, why not?"

The boy closed the journal, sighing his disappointment, "I thought you were going to tell me everything from now on."

"Oh Steven… we…" Pearl mumbled, shooting another glance to Spinel, which Steven saw.

"Spinel!" Steven turned to face Spinel, rushing to her, tugging on her dress and looking up at her with pleading eyes, "I know you wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

The pink Gem almost felt her heart break, "... N-No, I wouldn't…" She had to let _something_ out, "I-It was Pink Diamond's palanquin and-" She saw Garnet making frantic gestures behind Steven, as if she didn't want her to say any more.

Steven noticed just as Pearl froze in place, and he realized something, "Wait… are you guys hiding something from me?!"

Spinel shook her head, "O-Of course not, love! It's just-"

"SPINEL!" Garnet shouted, "Just shut it!"

"Why should I?!" Spinel shot back, "He already knows I was Pink Diamond's toy, so he deserves to know that-"

In her fury, Garnet jumped at her, holding her tightly and covering her mouth, Spinel muffled some protests and struggled.

Pearl gasped in shock, "H-Hey! Let go of her!"

In the background, Amethyst was eating some popcorn, offering it to Connie who declined.

Steven, who was watching Garnet, Pearl, and Spinel argue and struggle in their fight, finally had enough, "STOP IT! I'm sick of everyone hiding stuff from me! If that place has something to do with Pink Diamond, then shouldn't I know more about her?!"

Pearl cupped her hand over her mouth in fear, Spinel's eyes trickled with tears, and Garnet only frowned, "You just can't go there, Steven!"

"WHY NOT?!" Steven screamed, tears forming from his frustration, "DON'T I DESERVE THE TRUTH?!"

"I-I'm sorry," Connie broke into the argument, "I shouldn't have brought the book."

"_YES_ you should've!" Steven glared at her, "At least this thing has information that I don't have to get out of _**THEM!**_"

Everyone was frozen with shock, Spinel removed herself from Garnet to try to comfort her boy, but he ran out of the door. They all remained silent until Garnet grabbed Spinel's shoulders.

"Spinel, please listen to me," The fusion told her in a panic, "You must tell Steven to not go, you're the only one he'll listen to. Trust me on this. _Please_."

Spinel glared at her coldly, and went outside to follow Steven.

Steven was halfway down the stairs when he heard the door open and close. He saw it was Spinel, whose pigtails hung low and eyes full of sorrow.

"I-I'm sorry about that..." Spinel said.

"What?" Steven scowled, "Here to tell me to not go?"

"... No."

"Hm?"

Spinel gazed at him, "No, you deserve to go there. I know I can't stop you now, you already found the palanquin, so you should go there. It's somewhere in Korea."

The boy was at first happy that Spinel wasn't stopping him, but noticed something in her tone and words, "A-Are... you not going?"

"... I can't..." Spinel's voice was hardly audible.

"W-Why not? Are you-"

"No, it's not that!" Spinel lashed out before relaxing, "I was there, Steven. When Pink was shattered by Rose. I can't go back there, my dear... It brings back too many bad memories... I'm sorry."

Steven glanced down, and stood up after a moment, "A-Alright... I'll just take Dad with me."

"T-That sounds best," Spinel mumbled, "I... I love you..."

"Love you too," Steven replied before he walked down the steps and headed towards the gas station, holding the journal in his arm.

_Good luck, my sweet baby… Soon you'll know everything._

She nearly jumped when Garnet slammed the door open, "WHY DID YOU LET HIM GO?!"

"Garnet, you know I love him too much to hold him back!"

"It's not that- I... You might..." The fusion face-palmed and muttered something under her breath that Spinel couldn't understand. The pink Gem groaned and headed back inside, hoping what she was doing was right.

* * *

For the days Greg and Steven have been gone, Spinel had been thinking more and more about her choice. No, she was doing the right thing. Talking to Jasper, letting Steven go to the palanquin, she's doing nothing but the right thing.

She sat on the couch, sipping her tea as usual. Pearl has gone quiet and Amethyst had been asking questions, which Garnet made them not answer, which angered her. Did Garnet not love Steven that much? How could she?

Just then, Garnet appeared from her room, storming out while mumbling a few words, but Spinel heard a few.

"... Can't believe… _Blue Diamond_… there…"

Spinel dropped the teacup, "_**... What did you just say…?**_"

Garnet panicked when she realized the pink Gem was right there, "O-Oh no, Spinel wait-!"

"_**WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?!**_" Spinel screamed loudly, rushing over to the warp pad and warping over to the area where the palanquin was. She shoved away any of the trauma built up from that time and ran as fast as she could.

_How could Garnet be so stupid?! Why didn't she tell me or Steven that __**she**_ _was there?! She better not steal my baby away! I won't let her!_

She got closer and closer, zooming through the trees, and when she got to the place, her pace stopped as she saw the familiar tall, blue figure hovering over Greg. She stopped right in front of the bush, panting for breath as she screamed.

"GREG! RUN! NOW!"

"Oh?" Blue Diamond stared at her, "Who is…?"

Spinel felt like the world stopped. Oh no. She just made the _worst_ decision in her life. Instantly, the Diamond recognized her and her hand snatched Spinel and lifted her up, her body making a loud, comedic squeak.

"Spinel?!" Blue Diamond gasped, "Is that you?!"

The pink Gem struggled in her grasp, _No no no no no no no no no no no no no! This can't be happening!_

"I… I can't believe it!" The Diamond's tears poured down from her face, also grabbing Greg who yelped and protested, "Two gifts at once! Oh, what a wonderful day!"

Spinel looked down to see another Pearl, _Blue Pearl_, staring at her, her mouth agape. Then she felt pressure apply to her body, Spinel grit her teeth to try to get her strength back, but the hand tightened her so much, she poofed and retreated into her gem.

"I have to show her to Yellow! Oh, we haven't lost all of Pink!" Blue Diamond spoke excitedly, commanding her own palanquin and she and her Pearl stepped inside, Greg continuing to protest.

"SPINEL! DAD!" Steven cried out, running out from the bushes as the palanquin floated up into the blue arm ship. He tried to leap up towards the ship, but couldn't reach it in time as the ship flew away into space and he fell.

"No…" Steven whispered, beginning to cry before someone caught him and landed safely on the ground.

Garnet's visors disappeared as she hugged Steven, "S-Steven! I'm s- I'm so sorry! I saw you come here, I saw Blue Diamond on Earth, I saw Spinel giving away our hiding spot trying to rescue you, I-I didn't want any of you coming here!"

"S-She stole them away!" Steven sobbed, "It's all my fault! I should've listened to you! What do we do?!"

The fusion looked up, "... We're going to space. We're going to get them back."

* * *

**Guess what? Spinel can do dumb stuff too!**


	50. That Will Be All

**I don't know if this chapter doesn't have a lot of suspense, but all the stuff that happens with Steven and the Gems remains mostly the same, except they're also looking for Spinel. During that time, the only interesting part of Spinel's time in prison was getting smothered by Blue Diamond for being alive.**

**So… yeah.**

* * *

Spinel was having the _**worst**_ time of her life.

Away from her baby, away from her friends, away from her home Earth, stuck in Pink Diamond's room with the bubbled Rose Quartzes. She wasn't even allowed to leave, knowing that Blue Diamond would just find her and escort her back.

She laid on the cushions, trying to find some form of relaxation in this wretched place. Stars, how could she be so stupid trying to rescue Greg? She should've known Blue Diamond was already there. But what she was most afraid of now was the consequences.

Would she be kept in Homeworld forever? Will she be shattered? Be sent back to Earth? She hoped for the latter.

"Spinel."

The pink Gem jolted upwards and saw Blue Pearl approaching her.

"W-What is it?"

"I came to inform you that my Diamond will arrive in a moment."

Spinel groaned, "Does she have to? I've been through enough just being here with that... _**heartless monster**_."

"I understand your irritability," said Blue Pearl, surprisingly unfazed, "But my Diamond does not wish to harm you."

"... I'm sorry, Blue. I don't wanna take my frustration out on you."

"No need to apologize. I understand."

The two Gems were silent for a moment before the doors opened and there stood Blue Diamond. Blue Pearl bowed and saluted as her Diamond approached Spinel.

"Hello dear Spinel," She greeted, "How are you feeling?"

_Never felt worse... _"I'm feeling... alright."

Blue Diamond seemed satisfied, "Good. I'm glad to hear that." She gently picked her up, nuzzling her close as she removed her hood. "Oh Spinel, I'm sorry that you've been taken away from Pink, you must've been so scared..."

Spinel gulped, "Ye-Yes. She was my best friend, and had to see her being shattered and me taken away by Rose... it's... it's been hard for me, even today. But I couldn't come back here since I thought you all would be... unhappy with me for not defending my Diamond. I-I... don't want to talk about her right now..."

At first, Spinel couldn't tell if the Diamond bought it or not, but felt glad when she nodded understandably, "It's alright, dear Spinel. I understand if you do not wish to speak of Pink right now. I'll give you all the time you need."

"Right..." Spinel responded, smiling nervously. _Stars, just let this end._

Blue Diamond continued to nuzzle the pink Gem into her cheek, her powers forcing tears to fall down Spinel's cheeks, "Oh... I can't wait to show you to Yellow. She'll be so happy to see you again."

Spinel grumbled quietly. _Wow, we're on completely different wavelengths here._

"Isn't it wonderful, Pearl?" The blue monarch asked her servant, "Spinel's finally returned to us!"

Blue Pearl bowed respectfully, "Yes... it is."

Spinel felt a surge of sympathy towards the Pearl. While she had gone to Earth, free from slavery or any rules, Blue Pearl had stayed and obeyed her Diamond's orders, unable to speak back to her.

Just then, the door opened and Yellow Diamond appeared, looking cross, "Please tell me you're joking. You only just left, and you're already back?"

"Ah! Yellow!" Blue Diamond perked up, "You wouldn't believe what I had found!" She held up Spinel like a prize, "It's Pink's lost treasure, Spinel!"

The moment the yellow monarch set her eyes on the pink Gem, she cringed and took a step back. "Oh dear..." She then leaned in close, too close for Spinel's comfort, "What has happened to you? You look... _hideous_."

Spinel clenched her fists, sweating profusely, "I... I was just..."

Blue Diamond held her away, "What does it matter? She's alive and well! We need to bring her back to Homeworld as soon as possible."

Spinel winced in alarm. _No! That is the __**last**_ _place I'd want to be in!_

Yellow Diamond narrowed her eyes, and let out a sigh, "Blue, you can't keep doing this. You can't keep coming here to mourn her, toying with what belonged to her, or keep the entire cut of Gem that _shattered_ her in bubbles!"

Blue Diamond lowered her head, "But they were hers. She made them. This is all that we have left of her. But now..." She lifted Spinel up once again, "Now we have found her lost treasure. We have not lost all parts of her..."

However, Yellow Diamond pinched the bridge of her nose, "Here," She took Spinel from the other Diamond, "You don't need to be in any part of this." She placed the Gem down next to the two Pearls. The Pearls glanced at her, the yellow one in surprise.

"You're back!" Yellow Pearl gasped.

Spinel gave her a weak smile, "Yeah… It's been some time, huh?" Before they could continue, they heard and watched the Diamonds arguing.

"But really Yellow, what are you here for?"

"I'm here to bring you back to reality."

"I'm fine," Blue Diamond turned away, "Just leave me be."

"You need to put that planet this whole debacle behind us!" Yellow Diamond chided.

Blue Diamond scowled through her tears, "Why can't you just let me grieve?"

"You can't keep coming here forever!"

"Why not?"

Yellow Diamond sighed, directing her attention to her Pearl, "Pearl, do something. Sing for her. Make her feel better."

"Yes, my Diamond!" Yellow Pearl obeyed, clearing her throat. She stared at the other Pearl and cleared her throat loudly again, giving her the message. Spinel nearly cringed when they began to sing in a rather haunting way...

**Blue Pearl & Yellow Pearl**: _Ah ha ha, ah ha ha, ah ha ah ha ah ha ha_

_Ah ha ha, ah ha ha, ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haa…_

**Yellow Diamond**: _Why would you want to be here? What do you ever see here, that doesn't make you feel worse than you do? _

_And tell me, what's the use of feeling, Blue?_

_Why would you want to employ her subjects that destroyed her? Why keep up her silly zoo? _

_Oh, tell me what's the use of feeling, Blue?_

_An army has a use, they can go and fight a war, _

_A Sapphire has a use, she can tell you what it's for. _

_An Agate terrifies, a Lapis terraforms. _

_Where's their Diamond when they need her, Blue? You've got to be a leader, Blue!_

During their song, Spinel notices Steven and Greg hiding behind the pillars, wearing Zooman clothing. They made a gesture to her to remain silent, which she did, yelping when Yellow Diamond picked her up.

**Yellow** **Diamond**: _And yes, we have finally found her little toy…_

_This Spinel was the last thing to bring her any joy..._

_But now, there's nothing she can do,_

_So tell me!_

**Blue Pearl, Yellow Diamond, & Yellow Pearl**: _What's the use of feeling? _

_What's the use of feeling? _

_What's the use of feeling, Blue?_

After placing the frightened Spinel down, she held a hand to the Pearls, which they hopped onto.

**Yellow Diamond**: _Oh! How can you stand to be here with it all?_

**Blue Pearl & Yellow Pearl**: _Here with it all..._

**Blue Pearl, Yellow Diamond, & Yellow Pearl**: _Drowning in all this regret, wouldn't you rather forget her?_

**Yellow Diamond**: _Oh! Won't it be grand to get rid of it all?_

**Blue Pearl & Yellow Pearl**: _Rid of it all..._

**Blue Pearl, Yellow Diamond, & Yellow Pearl**: _Let's make a plan of attack! Start looking forward and stop looking back!_

Spinel began subtly moving towards the door, behind the pillar across from Steven and Greg.

**Yellow Diamond**: _Oh! Yes, of course, we still love her, and we're always thinking of her._

_Don't you know I miss her too?..._

_But tell me... What's the use of feeling? _

_What's the use of feeling? What's the use of feeling..._

As Yellow Diamond hummed the remainder of the song, Blue Diamond went over to place a hand on her back. The Pearls, on the other hand, noticed Spinel hiding behind a pillar close to the door and the pink Gem gave them a wave. They nodded just as the doors opened.

Steven, Greg, and Spinel ducked as a tall blue Gem, _Holly Blue Agate_, along with Sapphire and Ruby walked in. For the first time in a long while, Spinel never felt true relief to see them again, other than reuniting with her two Homeworld friends.

"And we have arrived," said Holly Blue, "That will be all, Pearl." With two claps, Pearl stepped away. Spinel didn't make a peep as she watched her friends talk with her worst enemies.

"My Diamond," Holly Blue greeted, "My gracious, wondrous, luminous, lustrous Diamond... s?" She saw that Yellow Diamond was present as well, "Oh, my! It's truly an honor to bask in your radiance... ses?"

"Get to the point, Agate," Yellow Diamond told her.

The taller blue Gem cleared her throat, "Yes, of course. My deepest apologies. You'll be pleased to know that your Sapphire has completed your special delivery."

Blue Diamond turned and glared suspiciously, "_What_ special delivery?"

"... Um, the special delivery you requested from Earth, of course," explained Holly Blue.

"I never asked any Sapphire to go to Earth..."

Sapphire immediately tensed up with fear, ice forming on the floor beneath her.

_Come on, Sapphire! _Spinel encouraged in her head. She was thankful to see Ruby hold her partner's hand, allowing her to relax and explain a legitimate lie.

"My... future vision foresaw you, my Diamond, desiring more... humans for the zoo, so I... acted accordingly."

Blue Diamond continued to stare... before lowering her head, "It's true. The window for preserving Earth specimens is closing."

Spinel heard Steven let out a quiet relieved breath.

"Is that what you want?" The yellow monarch asked her fellow Diamond before turning to ask Sapphire, "Sapphire, has the Cluster emerged yet?"

"No it has not," The blue prophet replied.

Yellow Diamond seemed satisfied, "Then there's still time. That will be all." She clapped twice.

Holly Blue bowed respectfully, "My Diamonds."

With that, Spinel, Steven, and Greg saw their only chance, so when the group left, they followed right behind them. Spinel took one last glance at the Pearls as the doors closed, wishing them luck.

While the trio hid behind Amethyst, Holly Blue let out a breath, "_Two_ Diamonds?! I can't believe it! Can you believe it? Oh, well, of course, you can. You probably foresaw the whole thing."

"Of course!" Sapphire nervously said, "No surprises here."

* * *

Unfortunately, back in the room, Blue Diamond looked down to the floor, "Well, at least we still have-" But she saw that Spinel was nowhere to be found.

"What?" Yellow Diamond inquired.

"_S-Spinel!_" The blue monarch shrieked, "S-She's gone! _Gone!_" In her panic, she fled to another exit, with Yellow Diamond following her, protesting. The Pearls, while trailing behind their masters, remained silent, happy that their friend escaped.

* * *

Outside the room, the alarms began to blare out loudly, causing the guards and Gems to freeze up from the noise, the halls illuminating red. "_This is an emergency!"_ Blue Diamond's shrill voice echoed throughout the halls, "_Spinel is missing! Find her! Bring her to me!"_

Holly Blue flinched, "Oh my! R-Right away!" She ran off, presumably to find the guards.

"RUN!" Sapphire shouted, and they all did just that.

Thanks to Sapphire's future vision, they sped through the halls, passing by the guards. Spinel was bewildered why they weren't doing a thing to stop them, but wasn't given time to ask as they found the ship hangar.

The Crystal Gems all got into the Roaming Eye, activating it and sped off into the starry sky. Spinel refused to look back at the Zoo, unable to cut off the faint sounds of the alarms.

After a while, they were as far away from the Zoo as possible, and everyone sighed in relief.

"That…" Amethyst panted, "Was close…"

Ruby and Sapphire fused back into Garnet, "I… agree…"

Spinel sat up, still exhausted from running when a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders, "SPINEL!" Steven cried, "We found you!"

"Oh... my baby..." Spinel hugged him back, smiling lovingly, "I never gave up on you, or any of you."

Another pair of arms came to wrap around her, "Thank the stars!" It was Pearl, "I was so worried about you!"

Spinel accepted her hug as well, "Oh Pearl..."

They then explained their own adventures in the Zoo. Spinel was surprised to hear about Steven and Greg's experience inside the Zoo with the 'Zoomans', and that the Amethyst guards weren't actually bad at all. They were on their side, some of the guards being from the Beta Kindergarten, such as a thin Jasper nicknamed 'Skinny' and a short Carnelian.

Then Spinel was able to get a chance to tell them her experience. It was rather short, as all she did in Pink Diamond's room was lay there in boredom, unable to leave due to Blue Diamond's overwhelming solace, which she despised.

"The only good thing about all this," Spinel finished, "Was meeting up with Blue Pearl and Yellow Pearl."

"Whoa..." Steven stared in shocked awe.

"Well," Greg chuckled a bit, "It's good to be finally out of there."

Garnet clenched her fist, grumbling about how she wanted to punch Holly Blue for what she said about Blue Diamond being 'merciful'.

Spinel let out a sigh, "Let's go home, shall we?"

With a nod from Steven and Pearl, the latter controlled the panel and they warped back to Earth, hoping it was the last time Spinel had to deal with the Diamonds...

* * *

**BITCH YOU THINK-**


	51. Pulsing Thoughts

**You've all been waiting for an Spinearl episode, so, here it is at last! Just a light warning, it's gonna be slightly suggestive if you know what I mean...**

* * *

Pearl stepped out of her room and stepped into the living room, eyes setting on the pink Gem sprawled out on the couch, trying to sleep. It had been two days ever since Blue Diamond kidnapped Greg and Spinel, and the two were still recovering from that scary moment.

Spinel took it worse.

Pearl was very aware of Spinel's hatred for the Diamonds and Homeworld itself. She couldn't blame her for that, and had felt nothing but gratitude that Spinel was okay. But emotionally? No.

"Hey..." Pearl walked over to the couch, sat down and placed a hand on the pink Gem's shoulder, "How are you...?"

Spinel grumbled something into the pillow.

"Still thinking about the Diamonds?"

Another groan, this time more loud and annoyed.

Pearl gently stroked Spinel's shoulder, "Well, you're not with them anymore. You've got me, Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, and everybody else now. You're never going back there."

Spinel finally lifted her eyes, her voice cold with irritation, "I _know_ that, Pearl. But I can't stop thinking about it. It's so cold and empty up there, there's no sense of home, and there's so little friends on your side."

"Like those two Pearls?"

"Exactly!" The pink Gem lashed out before shoving her face into the pillow, her words somewhat audible, "I _**never**_ want to go back or think about that place ever again..."

Pearl sighed, and they both remained silent for a few minutes until the pale Ge spoke again, "Hey, why don't we do something to take your mind off it?"

"Like what...?" Spinel lifted her head slightly.

Pearl thought about it for a moment, "Well, it's a... thing humans do when they want to spend time together, not just as... friends. I... I forgot what they're called... A... A... A dot?"

"You mean a date?"

The pale Gem blushed bright blue, but then grinned, "Y-Yes! A date! I'd like to take you out on a date!"

The moment Spinel heard those words, her eyes shot wide as moons and lifted her body to stare at her life-long friend with disbelief, "P-Pearl!"

"W-What what? I just thought it'd be nice if we-"

"N-No Pearl, it's not that! I'm just..." Spinel covered her mouth, blushing deep pink as she looked away, "You just surprised me."

Pearl laughed a bit to get some relief out, "Y-Yes, I did. But if you think I'm joking, I'm not."

Spinel's blush got darker and her gem began to faintly glow as the pale Gem placed a hand on hers, "I've been thinking about how our relationship should go. I wanted to ask you a long time ago, but you told me to give you more time. Well... to be honest, I can't wait any longer and seeing you like this... it hurts me."

Another hand planted itself on Spinel's as she continued, "So please, let's have a special night together. I want to help heal you, even if it takes forever. I want to make up for lost time. Please… let me make you feel happy again."

Light danced in Spinel's eyes, small tears trickling down her cheeks. "Pearl..." She sniffled and wiped her eyes, "Of course I'll go."

Pearl nearly squealed and embraced the Gem, "Oh, thank you, Spinel! I promise to make this a night you won't ever forget!"

"I know you will..."

* * *

Later that night, Pearl and Spinel warped into what appeared to be the canyon where they've taken Steven to find Rose's armory.

"This is the place?" Spinel was confused.

"Mm-hm, now, just follow me…" Pearl grinned mischievously, "If you can!"

As fast as lightning, Pearl leapt away down the path, Spinel running behind her. She didn't know Pearl could be so fast! Down the trail of the canyon, was a forest a long distance away, pointed rocks jutting out in several places on the trail. Spinel, unable to see or hear Pearl, walked down the trail, still wary.

Something poked her shoulder, making her spin around to find nothing there. She gulped, until she heard a tiny stone falling to the ground.

"Pearl, what-"

When she looked up, it was the pale Gem herself, standing on one of the tall jutting rocks. A breeze brushed through Pearl's peach-blonde hair, the full moon's light reflecting off her pale skin and gemstone. Her blue eyes gazed down upon her, glittering with love.

Spinel was in awe of Pearl's beauty and smiled.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer… _

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

Spinel playfully chased Pearl down the rest of the trail until they got into the forest. When Pearl disappeared again, Spinel kept on the lookout until she heard a rustle and poked Pearl's nose. They laughed until Pearl ran off again.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer..._

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

Finally, Pearl thought she lost Spinel and hid behind a birch tree. She snickered to herself, thinking she outsmarted the pink Gem until a leaf fell on her head. When he plucked it off, more leaves fell.

She looked up just as Spinel pounced on her. The Gems laughed together and when they stood up, Pearl held out her hand for Spinel, requesting a dance. Blushing deeply, Spinel took it and they stride through the thin trees, lasting for a few moments.

_One step closer..._

When Spinel pressed her back to Pearl's chest, holding each-other's hands during their dance, she looked up at the pale Gem. She never looked more beautiful in all her life, even after the thousands of years spent together.

_One step closer..._

In a twist, Pearl spun Spinel, still holding her hand, then pulling her towards her, dipping the pink Gem down. Spinel sighed happily...

**Spinel**: _I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

**Pearl**: _And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I will love you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand_ _more_...

* * *

Pearl and Spinel continued their trek through the forest, the Gems clutching hands and they stopped as they arrived at a huge lake, the moonlight dancing upon its surface.

"Wow…" Spinel whispered, "This is beautiful."

Pearl nodded, "Which makes it a perfect place to have what humans call a 'date'." From her gemstone, came a picnic basket and a blanket. Spinel stepped back as Pearl laid the blanket on the ground and spread it. Sitting down, Pearl patted the spot beside her and Spinel sat down with her.

The Gems pulled out the food from inside the basket, which was simply collections of fruits, Spinel's favorite food.

"Where did you get these?" Spinel asked through her polite laughter.

"Picked them all myself," Pearl replied, lifting her chin up in pride.

She also brought out some soft-drinks and Spinel took a Cola out, and much to her surprise, Pearl grabbed a Sprite, opening it.

"Are you...?"

Pearl bit her lip, "I-I just... I thought I'd try..."

Spinel grinned, "You don't have to, but that's sweet of you." She took a few gulps of her Cola.

The pale Gem glanced at the drink hesitantly, taking a breath and then put it to her mouth, allowing just a bit to touch her tongue.

"How is it?" Spinel asked.

Pearl was silent for a few seconds, "It's... really good." She took a few more brave sips.

The pink Gem smiled, "I'm so glad you're taking a step to eating, or drinking technically."

"Oh Spinel…" Pearl whispered, "I can't imagine a life without you…"

Spinel laughed slightly at the thought, "Y-Yeah, imagine it. Me, still in the Garden, forcing you to hide the secret all alone. That... That would be pretty horrible, wouldn't it?"

"Yes... it would," The pale Gem breathed, "But I couldn't feel any more blessed to have you with me, Spinel. You're such a good mother for Steven, even more than me."

"Oh, Pearl, don't say that. You've been a wonderful parent for Steven, like Garnet and Amethyst."

"But you're the one who opened to him the moment you met him. I was still grieving over Rose, but you... You really stepped in to take the parent role for him. We can't ever thank you enough for all the hard work you put into caring for Steven."

"... Thanks Pearl. I love him like... like he's my own son. T-That probably sounds weird, cause Gems don't reproduce like humans, but I just... I'd give my life for him. Anything to keep him from being hurt in any way."

"And that's why I... love you so much. You're so caring and brave to face anything for him."

"Good mothers would give anything to make their children happy, right?"

"Right."

The next hour or so was spent on the two Gems talking and laughing, and while Spinel ate her fruit, Pearl was still hesitant on eating, only tolerating on drinking her soda. Once full, the two laid down, staring up at the array of stars above, the moon as its crown jewel.

"You know," Spinel spoke, "I've always said the stars look better from here."

"Agreed," said Pearl. She, at first, seemed a little tense, as if she was waiting for something to happen. But she decided to take it upon herself, grinning lightly and sitting up.

When Spinel noticed, she copied her movements, "Pearl?"

The pale Gem only kept grinning as she moved closer to Spinel, blinking slowly and letting Spinel get allured by her gaze.

"I never knew you looked so beautiful too," Pearl spoke quietly as she ran her hand over Spinel's pigtail, smoothing it out. Spinel blushed dark pink through her black tear-stains, her gem giving a faint light.

Pearl leaned in closer, Spinel feeling the glow in her gem resonating and illuminating her body with the moonlight. Even the pale Gem's gemstone glowed sky blue. Spinel was left speechless by everything she was seeing.

She felt no fear, anger, or any sorrow. Nothing but excitement, love, and joy.

Her hand moved itself up to Pearl's shoulder, bringing her closer until their foreheads touched, gazing into each-other's eyes.

"Spinel..." Pearl whispered almost inaudibly as she made the first move.

The pink Gem's eyes widened as their lips touched, her body tensing up. The glow in their gemstones sprinkled with light, showcasing their euphoria.

Spinel couldn't help but remain still as Pearl continued her action. She knew what this was. What humans would do when they loved each-other so much. It was so strange... and yet so... beautiful.

Feeling a comforting kind of confidence, Spinel leaned into Pearl, deepening the wonderful gesture. But after a while, they split apart.

Spinel touched her lips, "... ... Pearl... I-I didn't think... Oh gosh..."

Pearl laughed lightly, "I-I know... it's weird. But... I'm sure you've been waiting for a long time for that."

Spinel felt her heart soar, her gem still giving off faint specks of joyous light. Almost nothing else could compare to how she felt now. She had waited so long to have to Pearl to herself and herself to Pearl. And now... it's become reality.

With happy tears spilling, Spinel wrapped her arms around Pearl, pinning her to the ground. Pressing their lips together once more, they laughed and cried, finally able to let go of the past and take comfort and love in one another.

They separated again, Spinel clutched the backside of the pale Gem's head, feeling the smooth peach-blonde hair.

"I love you, Pearl…"

"I love you too, Spinel…"

* * *

Steven slowly woke up, and headed downstairs to see something... odd.

It was Spinel, sprawled out on the couch, still asleep with a happy grin on her face, her limbs stretched out and hung like noodles. She even giggled a bit in her sleep.

"Spinel?" He walked over to the couch.

The pink Gem opened an eye, "Yes, love?"

"A-Are you... okay?"

Spinel hummed a little, "I sure am. Never felt better. I just had a wonderful dream last night, where Pearl and I went on an adventure, and chose to become partners and love one another..."

"Oh..." Steven nodded in understanding.

"But do you know the best part?"

"What is it?"

"... It wasn't a dream."

* * *

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY I HOPE THIS DIDN'T MAKE YOU ALL CRINGE.**

**Also, the song here is more coming from Spinel's side. I'd love to hear Sarah Stiles singing it tho :) **


	52. Are You My Dad?

Several days had passed, and Spinel had slowly but surely recovered from the incident on Homeworld. She felt more comforted being surrounded by Steven, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Lapis, Peridot, and even Jasper.

During one of those days, she was able to make one visit and told Jasper everything that happened, which shocked the orange Gem immensely and got her worried about what the Diamonds could do. Spinel explained that they had no idea where they were since they disappeared.

This _seemed_ to ease Jasper's concern... a bit.

To Spinel, all that mattered was that she was safe with her baby, her partner, and her friends, Gem or human alike. She had told her friends the news of her and Pearl becoming a couple, much to Garnet, Amethyst, Lapis, and Peridot's delight. Even Jasper didn't mock the fact that she was dating a Pearl. She was happy for that.

"Spinel?" Steven had said while she was thinking of all this.

The pink Gem sat up, "Y-Yes, dear?"

"U-Um... do you think… you and I could have some... 'Us time'?"

"Of course! What do you have in mind?"

Steven held up a DVD with a picture of a tabby kitten with five different dogs standing behind it, "We could watch Ollie and Crew!"

Spinel smiled, "Sure, I'd love to watch that with you again!"

When it turned night and the Gems were away, Steven sat in Spinel's lap, the Gem wrapping a blanket around them to keep him warm while they watched the movie. Spinel didn't feel tired, but could feel Steven snuggling close to her towards the middle part of the movie.

"You getting tired, sleepyhead?" Spinel whispered.

Steven jolted up a bit, "N-No! I'm awake!" He sat up and they watched the rest of the movie, the boy yawning from time to time. When the last song of the movie ended, Spinel lifted Steven in her arms, stretching her arm over to turn off the TV and placed Steven down for bed.

"Oh Steven..." Spinel kept her arms coiled around him, "You mean the whole world to me..."

Steven hummed a reply that sounded like he agreed, and he nuzzled under her chin.

She kissed his forehead, "Can't wait for Connie to stop by for more training tomorrow. So wake up early, love."

"I will..."

* * *

"Hm... No mail again," Steven muttered as he shut the mailbox lid, confused as to why Jamie hadn't shown up yet. And not even Connie had shown up either, even though she had promised to visit early for their training.

Spinel and Pearl walked over to him, the latter asking, "Still no sign of her?"

"Nooooooo..."

The two Gems glanced at each-other in concerned confusion. "Here," said Pearl, "I'll try to reach out to Connie's mother and see if she's ill or something."

"That sounds like a good plan," Spinel agreed, patting the boy's back, "Don't worry, bud. We won't skip another day of training."

Steven sighed.

* * *

Steven walked down the boardwalk, appearing stressed out. He had talked with Sour Cream, finding out Onion had disappeared a day ago. Along with Barbara, Sadie's mom, had no clue to where her daughter's whereabouts were. He even talked with Lars' parents, but no luck.

"Maybe... they're on vacation?" Steven said to himself, "No, they wouldn't. They'd tell me. And Connie? She seemed fine yesterday. Did she change her mind?"

He walked over to the vending machine in the arcade, buying a bag of Chaaaaps and left the place, "Well, Sour Cream was right. Onion wasn't in the vending machine. And neither was anybody else." He ate a chip.

"Are you my dad?"

To his shock, a tiny blue Gem with a teardrop-shaped gemstone on her cheek stared up at him.

"AH!" Steven yelped, "A Gem!"

"Are you my dad?" The blue Gem repeated her question, "I need to find my dad."

"U-Um no, no I'm not..."

The Gem frowned, groaning as she summoned her water butterfly wings and flew off. Steven tried to follow after her, but she was already gone when he turned the corner.

* * *

"And the gem was under her eye," Steven told the Gems, "My right, her left. And wings, yeah…"

The Gems showed their illustrations, none of them coming close to what she looked like, especially since Garnet only drew herself.

Annoyed and seeing Spinel's obvious stress, Pearl crumpled up her drawing, "This is a waste of time! We should be preparing for a fight. Whoever this is, she's from Homeworld. She's gotta be here for us!"

"N-No..." Spinel began to panic, "N-Not again, I... I thought we were done with them..."

"But she said she was only looking for her dad!" Steven explained before he could see Spinel break down.

The Gems stared at him with confusion, "What?"

"Her dad?" Pearl asked.

Steven became more worried, "There are all these people missing. Maybe her Dad's gone missing too."

"But... Gems don't reproduce like humans," said Spinel, trying to slow her panic, "They don't have parents."

"Man..." Amethyst groaned, "This isn't making any sense."

Garnet stood up, "We've got to get to the bottom of this. We should split up, and investigate. I'll go alone, Pearl with Amethyst, and Spinel and Steven."

Spinel nodded and walked over to Steven lifting him up, but then remembered something, "Pearl? Did you call Ms. Maheswaran?"

"I-I did," The pale Gem rubbed her arm uncomfortably, "But she said she thought Connie had gone out to visit us, but when I told her she wasn't here, she said nothing and hung up."

Steven gasped, "Spinel! We gotta find Connie! And the others!"

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Spinel assured him, "We will find them. I promise."

* * *

The pink Gem and her boy had wandered for a few hours, finding no trace of Connie, Lars, Sadie, Jamie, or anyone else. Steven had wondered if the blue Gem was taken in by a man who became her father figure, but Spinel didn't agree.

In the forest, the two traversed into it. Steven stayed as close as he could to his guardian, afraid if he was going to get taken away as well. When they found Onion's hiding place, they found no sign of Onion.

"Oh no..." Steven murmured, "What are we gonna tell Sour Cream? Or his parents? Lars and Sadie's parents? They're all worried about them, but we've found nothing!"

"Hey hey hey..." Spinel whispered, her tone loving and calming, "It's okay, Steven. We're not the only ones out on this search. Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet are out too. I promise, we'll find them, get rid of this Gem, and everything will go back to normal."

"... P-Promise?"

"Promise."

Kissing his forehead again, Spinel and Steven searched around the clearing. But truly, Spinel could feel... something in her gemstone. It was _not_ like the feeling before Steven learned to manifest his shield.

No. This was a dreadful feeling, as if she knew, deep down, everything was going to go wrong. _Very_ wrong.

"Hello?"

Spinel froze and looked up, seeing the Gem staring down at her from a branch, "W-Wha?! An _Aquamarine_?!"

"Are you my dad?" Aquamarine asked.

"Spinel?" She heard Steven's voice behind her, "Who are you talking to?"

The tiny blue Gem's eyes widened, "Spinel? Are you _the_ Spinel?"

Confused, Spinel answered, "Ye-Yes?"

Aquamarine flew up, grinning, "_Topaz_! We found her! Just as Blue Diamond requested!"

The dread stabbed through her being as she backed away, instinctively holding Steven behind her as another Gem showed up. This time, it was a Topaz, a fusion in fact. But the more terrifying part was the sight of Lars, Sadie, Onion, Jamie and Connie trapped in the Gem's body.

Connie saw them and screamed, "RUN!"

But they remained frozen in fear, Spinel whispering, "S-She... she's got them..."

"S-Spinel..." Steven began to cry, "I-I'm scared..."

"I know... Just stay behind me, love."

"Now now, Spinel," Aquamarine perched herself on Topaz's head, "You are coming with us, regardless how you feel about it."

Spinel snarled, "Go back to that disgusting place to get coddled by those monsters? _**Never…**_"

_Neither are you taking my baby away from me..._

Aquamarine was unfazed and humphed, "'_Easy to catch_' Blue Diamond said, '_She has no power whatsoever_' Blue Diamond said. Tsk, looks like-"

A fist slammed itself into Aquamarine's face before she could pull out her wand. Topaz was a bit surprised to see the rage in Spinel's eyes as she grabbed Steven.

"We need to run! Now!" And with her boy over her shoulder, she dashed off, far away from the Topaz, before Aquamarine could get up.

"NOOOO!" Steven screamed until the Homeworld Gems were out of their sight, "_CONNIE!_"

* * *

**SHIT GON' GET REAL Y'ALL**


	53. My Mom

Steven continued to cry on the couch while Spinel told the other Gems everything.

"Why is Homeworld stealing humans from the boardwalk?!" exclaimed Pearl.

"I-I don't know!" Spinel yelled, "But we do know that Aquamarine and Topaz were the ones kidnapping Connie and everyone else!"

Garnet clenched her fists, "If it's them, that means they've been sent personally by the Diamonds."

"Not just that," Spinel looked away, "They were after me too."

Pearl's eyes widened, "Oh that's right... Blue Diamond was trying to find you. And now she sent those Gems here. Now that makes sense..."

Spinel sniffled, thick tears spilling down her face, "T-This is all my fault. I shouldn't have tried to escape, then these little monsters wouldn't be here."

"Oh Spinel, no..." Pearl hugged the pink Gem tightly, "Don't blame yourself. We're going to fix this. Trust me, we're going to end this, and everything will go back to normal. We won't let you or Steven get taken away."

Spinel looked up at her partner, "Y-You promise?"

"I promise," Pearl vowed, holding her hand to her chest.

Suddenly, Steven felt his phone vibrate and he picked it up, gasping, "I-It's Connie! I know where they are!"

"Then we're going there!" Amethyst proclaimed.

But Spinel frowned, "You guys go up ahead. I'm going to find something."

"Find what?" Pearl asked.

"Back-up."

* * *

**At the Barn...**

"Aquamarine and Topaz?!" Peridot shouted in panic, "Capturing humans?!"

Spinel nodded, "Y-Yes, and we need your help in saving them. Steven and the rest of the Gems are already out at Funland, since Connie texted him from there!"

Lapis was shivering, "Homeworld's back?!" She clutched her head. Pumpkin whined and nuzzled against her leg.

"They're not after you!" The pink Gem told her, "They're after the humans _and_ me!"

"Why you?!" Lapis continued.

"Because I escaped from them! Blue Diamond took me away from Earth, but Steven and the Gems saved me! But now, the Diamonds must be looking for me, and we need your help!"

Spinel saw dread appear on Peridot's face, "W-Wait... what humans did they capture?"

"Connie, Lars, Sadie, Jamie, and Onion."

Peridot's face warped into sheer horror, "O-Oh no... they're using the list of humans Steven named that I made! Back at the Prime Kindergarten months ago!"

It was at this moment Spinel almost felt time stop. Boiling with anger, she grasped Peridot's shoulders, screaming, "_YOU __**WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU?!**_"

"I-I was only doing my job!" Peridot told her, fearful, "I-I-I didn't know they were going to do this! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Spinel continued to glare at Peridot for a few more seconds until she dropped the green Gem, tears spilling down, "P-Peridot... I'm so sorry... I just..."

Peridot felt her own tears slip down her cheeks, rubbing her floating fingers over them to wipe them away, "I-It's alright. I understand your behavior. I... I should've never done it. But I was loyal to Homeworld back then, I-I never suspected them to come back after you for those humans."

Spinel sniffled, rubbing her tears away, "We... We don't have much time left. We need to find the Gems at Funland. Will you help us?" She held a hand out for them.

Peridot instantly took the pink Gem's hand, "O-Of course! I'll do anything to take back for what I did!"

"... Lapis?" Spinel glanced over to the blue Gem.

Lapis looked very unsure, "I-I... I don't know. I don't want to get caught up in another war."

"It's not a war," Spinel told her, "They're not even after you. This is just a problem we can fix we all work together. I promise, Lapis, we'll all be there to protect you and this planet."

Silence filled the air of the barn, not even Pumpkin made another whimper. Lapis shifted her hand away, eyes glancing downwards in thought. She had thought about what Spinel, Steven, Peridot, and everyone else she had met done for her.

With a hesitant but determined frown, Lapis took Spinel's hand, "A-Alright... I'll help."

Spinel's eyes glistened, "Thank you, Lapis. It'll be over before you know it."

* * *

**At Funland...**

By dusk, Spinel, Peridot, and Lapis had arrived. The city was deafeningly quiet, but that didn't ease their worry. They heard yelling, and before they were seen, hiding behind the stands, they watched Topaz fighting against Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst. Steven was standing way back, afraid and cowering. Seeing Steven like that made Spinel's chest swell with anger. Now she wanted to hurt Aquamarine and Topaz more than ever and she stood up, gritting her teeth.

"Wait," Lapis stopped her, "If they're after you as well, shouldn't you stay hidden?"

"But I've got to be there for my baby!" Spinel protested, her pigtails bristling.

Peridot was as concerned as her barn-mate, "Lapis is right. We don't want you to be in risk of being captured as well. We'll take down that Topaz, free those humans, and we'll all gang up on the Aquamarine."

Spinel felt her anger deflate, and after a few seconds, she caved in, "Fine. But please, you two promise me you won't let my son get taken away by those monsters."

"We promise," Peridot and Lapis replied in unison.

The pink Gem felt immense trust in the Gems she befriended. Nodding, the two ran to join the fight, trying to avoid harming the trapped humans trapped within the fusion. She almost smirked with pride as the Topaz looked slightly unnerved from how many Gems were around her. However, another thought came to Spinel; where was-

"There you are~"

The cooing voice make Spinel jump back, back against the wall as she stared into the smug eyes of the tiny blue Gem.

Aquamarine grinned, "Oh dear Spinel, we were looking everywhere for you. Now..." Her face darkened, "You're coming back with us to Homeworld. Blue Diamond means no harm~"

"_NEVER!_" Spinel screamed, preparing herself, ready to fight.

Frowning impatiently, Aquamarine pulled out her wand, "You are a feisty one, aren't you? No problem, my wand will put an end to that attitude- ACK!" A fist grabbed her and Spinel blinked in surprise to see who is was.

"_... Get away from her..._" The newcomer snarled before tossing the tiny blue Gem away, holding the wand in between her fingers.

Spinel's eyes bulged, "J-Jasper?!"

Jasper turned to look at her, her amber eyes no longer filled with malevolence or revenge, "Are you alright?"

The pink Gem nodded, "Y-Yeah, but how did you-"

"I saw the ship approach from the Kindergarten a while ago," Jasper explained, "And I figured you all needed some extra muscle." She then crushed the wand in her clenched fist, opening it to let the remains fall to the ground.

"Oh Jasper..." Spinel's eyes glittered with light, "Thank you so much..."

Aquamarine got up, fluttering her wings angrily, "What is the meaning of this?!" She then saw her broken wand and the two Gems glaring at her, "AH! My wand!"

"Looks like you can't freeze anyone anymore," The orange Gem mocked, with Spinel raising her fists up, "What'cha gonna do now?"

The tiny blue Gem scowled, but Spinel could see fear in her eyes as she yelled, "Topaz! We need the humans into the ship now!"

The yellow fusion obeyed, leaping onto the merry-go-round and forcing open the hatch of the door and entered as Aquamarine flew in as well. Before it could close, Spinel held the door open with her elongated arms and struggled to keep it open.

The pink Gem looked over to Jasper, "Quick, get the humans! Do anything you can!"

"Spinel?!" Steven yelled, "Why is _she_ here?!"

The other Gems also glared at the orange Gem and got ready to attack.

"We... don't... have time... to explain!" Spinel struggled to speak. Jasper took the message and ran up to the ship, heading inside. Spinel finally let go and fell to the ground, panting.

"Well..." Garnet spoke with subtle anger, "_Now_ you can."

Spinel saw the look in everyone's eyes, even Steven was wary. Hanging her head, she told them, "Look. I wanted to give Jasper a second chance."

"She tried to _kill_ you!" Amethyst spat.

"I know!" Spinel lashed back, standing up, "I knew you would react this way if I told you I released Jasper so she could make her own choices, but no! She wanted to stay and fight and talk with me! I never told you because I knew what you were going to do, and I never wanted that for her. She suffered just like we did, so please, let's just give her one chance. I've talked to her, she understands. I promise."

But she saw nothing but hesitance in their eyes.

"Please... you can trust me, and her too."

Steven glanced away, and the Gems looked at each-other in thought.

Pearl stared at her sternly, "Are you sure she's not out to get us?"

Spinel nodded, "I'm sure."

Garnet sighed, "... Alright, Spinel. We trust you. But if she tries _anything_, be sure we _are_ bubbling her again and you won't stop us."

Spinel gulped but agreed, "U-Understood."

There was still a doubtful look in Lapis's eyes, but Peridot seemed a bit more open. From above, they saw the hatch open and Jasper, holding the humans in her arms. She leapt down from the merry-go-round and released Connie, Jamie, Sadie, and Onion onto the ground.

"That fusion was really good," grunted Jasper with a smile, opening her fists to reveal the two yellow round gemstones, bubbling them together, "But I'm better."

Spinel's eyes brightened, "Wow, you saved them! We can't thank you enough!"

Steven slowly walked to the tall orange Gem, trying to give her a weak smile until he noticed someone was missing, "W-Wait, where's Lars?!"

"There was another human?" Jasper gasped slightly before they all looked up to see Aquamarine at the hatch, her face twisted in a dark scowl.

The boy's face turned serious, "I know what I have to do."

"NO! STEVEN!" Spinel cried out, but Steven leapt up to the hatch of the ship.

"I'm _**not**_ leaving without bringing back what the Diamonds wanted, complete with that Spinel," The tiny blue Gem told him angrily, "So, if you want what's best for you, give them back to me."

Steven shook his head, keeping his determined expression, "Actually, I'm someone the Diamonds would want more than any of these humans or Spinel."

The pink Gem gasped, and Pearl and everyone else tensed.

"Impossible." Aquamarine narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not just Steven," the boy lifted up his shirt, "I'm the one who shattered Pink Diamond! I'm Rose Quartz!"

Just as Aquamarine became shocked, Spinel shrieked and jumped up to Steven's side, grasping his shoulders, "N-NO! Please! Steven, don't do this! They're going to kill you!"

"I have to!" Steven's eyes welled up with tears, "I don't want to let them take you or my friends! Rose wouldn't have wanted this!"

Aquamarine rolled her eyes, "Can we hurry up? I can't stand waiting any longer."

Steven pulled away from Spinel was ready to head inside, but as if something crossed Spinel's mind, she screamed, "NO! Wait! Aquamarine, this is a big misunderstanding! Rose Quartz isn't who you think she is!"

Pearl realized what Spinel was doing and cupped her hands over her mouth, "Spinel... no..." The Gems shot her a confused glance.

"What _are_ you talking about?" Aquamarine glared at the pink Gem, "I know a Rose Quartz gemstone when I see one."

Spinel didn't need to see Steven's expression. Fear continued to pound in Spinel's gemstone like a drum, her body trembled as she cupped her mouth with her hand, her other arm coiling around her side. Within her, came a battle between the promise to her friend and the love for her son.

"_**Please… let's never speak of this again. No one can know." **_

_say it._

Spinel bit her lip, the barrier in her throat keeping her from speaking, only allowing soft whimpers.

_Say it._

Aquamarine groaned, "Come _on_, we don't have all day. Spit it out."

_SAY IT. _

Steven couldn't move a muscle, wondering what Spinel was struggling to say.

Behind them, the other Crystal Gems stared at them, bewildered out of their minds. Pearl kept frantically shaking her head, briefly shouting, "SPINEL! DON'T SAY IT!"

"I... No, I can't... I-"

_SAY IT SAY IT SAY IT SAY IT SAY IT SAY IT SAY IT SAY IT SAY IT SAY IT SAY IT SAY IT SAY IT SAY IT SAY IT SAY IT SAY IT SAY IT SAY IT __SAY IT SAY IT SAY IT SAY IT __SAY IT SAY IT SAY IT SAY IT __SAY IT SAY IT SAY IT SAY IT __**SAY IT!**_

Finally, the barrier shattered and it released, "_**ROSE QUARTZ IS PINK DIAMOND!**_"

Time froze for everyone around her. She clutched her pigtails as she heard the gasps from her enemy, her friends, and especially her baby. His eyes wide with horror and another emotion Spinel didn't want to name. They stared at each-other.

"S-Steven... I never wanted to keep it from you... I should've told-"

"**I HATE YOU!**" Steven screamed, his voice ringing in her head as tears fled down his cheeks.

... Spinel could almost hear her heart shatter into pieces. No amount of pain could compare to this. Not watching her Diamond get 'shattered', not Pearl ignoring her, not Rose disappearing forever, but this. An ache like no other stabbed her as she stared into the boy's eyes. Full of anger... betrayal... It almost shattered her.

_No... My poor baby... You didn't deserve this..._

"Are..." Aquamarine narrowed her eyes at Spinel, "Are you sure...?"

Spinel finally looked at the fluttering Gem, "... Yes."

Unexpectedly, the tiny blue Gem nodded in understanding, "Alright then. But, if this is so, you're _both_ coming with me."

"N-No... Please spare his life! It's me the Diamonds should want!"

"Well... the Diamonds originally sent me to catch a group of humans and you, you'd be coming with us either way. But now you say this is Pink Diamond, wouldn't it be reasonable to bring her along as well?"

Spinel's throat burned. Aquamarine was right. Horribly right. What had she done?

Silently, Steven stepped into the ship and the blue Gem gestured Spinel inside. She obeyed and slowly walked inside. All the Gems below desperately called out their names in horror, but the hatch closed and silence filled the air in the ship.

"Since that stupid Topaz isn't here," Aquamarine grumbled as she flew up to her seat, "I expect you two to behave while I set course for Homeworld."

"... Of course." replied Spinel.

As the two were left alone, they heard stumbling as they saw someone crawl up the stairs, groaning as the side of his head bled.

"L-L-LARS!" Spinel screeched, running over to him.

"Miss Spinel...?" The teen croaked as she pulled him up, "W-What happened? I-I was trying to save Sadie, but that freaky yellow lady punched me..."

Spinel lifted him to her lap, only for Steven shove her away and drag Lars away from her. Spinel stared after them as Steven licked his palm and patted Lars' head, healing the wound. He didn't look at her, even when he explained everything to Lars.

_My dear baby... You never deserved to lied to... I should've done better, I should've told you earlier. I'm sorry... for not being a good mother,_ she thought miserably as she hung her head, hoping she had not made a terrible mistake.

* * *

**And since thing's got serious, I'm not gonna make a joke this time. **

**All I can say is: Spinel loves Steven too much. **


	54. The Truth

**Hey, it's Season 5, let's go.**

* * *

_This is it. This is how I'm going to die. _

Spinel tightened her coiled arms around herself as the remaining tears fell down her face. She had cried herself during the whole trip back to Homeworld. Because of her, she was going to get shattered. Because of her, everyone she loved and came to love all knew the truth she and Pearl held for so long.

But the worst part? Steven refused to look or talk to her, even when she repeated her apologies, telling him she did it to save his life and that she still loves him with all her heart. But he didn't speak a word to her.

Spinel hiccuped and rubbed the tears from her eyes. She had to stop crying. Whether or not Steven loved her anymore, all that mattered was that the truth was out and her baby's life was saved.

She knew what she was doing was the right thing. And yet... It hurt her so much. She never felt this overwhelming sense of pain and agony, not even when Rose... or Pink disappeared. But this? It almost cracked her gem from just thinking about it.

All she could do now was wait for the punishment at the trial.

* * *

The pink Gem stood on the triangular platform, her pigtails hanging low. On the side, Steven and Lars sat, the former hugging his legs to his chest. A blue Zircon stood by them, frowning nervously.

The yellow Zircon beside her, smirking smugly, "You _poor_ thing, you've made a terrible mistake."

_Oh shut up, this'll fix everything Pink has done._

Just the, two familiar Gems warped into the room, revealing it to be the Pearls.

Yellow Pearl confidently struck a pose, "All rise for the luminous Yellow Diamond!"

"And the lustrous Blue Diamond," Blue Pearl added, bowing.

In two bigger beams of light, Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond warped as well, both glaring down at them. The Pearls and Zircons saluted, and Spinel was forced to do as well.

"Spinel," Blue Diamond began, "What is this nonsense you told Aquamarine? Rose Quartz being Pink Diamond?"

Spinel looked up at them, "I've told her nothing but the truth."

Yellow Diamond glanced at Steven, "_That's_ her? What a hideous form she's taken, even more than yours." She scoffed, "Well, if you say that this is the truth, we should _**shatter**_ you for holding this lie far too long!"

Spinel gulped in fear, but when Blue Diamond blocked her path, she felt just a fast surge of gratitude.

"No." The blue monarch shook her head, "Perhaps she should explain her reason first. Surely she knows what really happened to Pink."

Her gratitude faded when Blue Diamond laid her glare upon her, "Only _then_ will we find the perfect punishment for her..."

She swallowed as the Diamonds sat upon their thrones, ready to listen. She made a few more glances to the Pearls, then the Zircons, then to Steven and Lars. This time, Steven was looking at her, still unhappy.

"Alright, I'll start from the beginning," Spinel told them all, "I was at first created to entertain, mainly my Diamond, Pink Diamond. For months, we used to play in the Garden before Pink got her colony. But when she did, she brought me along to become another servant, like her Pearl. I did my best to keep her happy for the next few months while she was setting up her colony... but then came the day when everything changed..."

* * *

_Pink Diamond kept looking through the files containing information of the colony's construction. Her Pearl and Spinel stood by her side patiently, awkwardly glancing at their owner and away. _

"_... Could you two imagine that running a colony would be _this _dull?" The Diamond jokingly asked them. _

_Pearl and Spinel shared another quick glance before the former replied, "I could imagine it, if you'd like me to, my Diamond."_

"_Me too!" Spinel agreed, trying not to be too sporadic. _

_Pink Diamond... wasn't happy with those answers. _

"_Would you like me to entertain you, my Diamond?" Spinel asked, hopeful to cheer her friend up. _

_Her Diamond shook her head, "I appreciate the offer, but no thank you."_

_Spinel was somewhat disappointed, but didn't talk back or say anything else. _

"_Pearl," Pink Diamond calmly ordered, "Show me the status of the Prime Kindergarten."_

_Pearl obeyed silently and pressed her hand to the control panel, her gemstone showing a hologram of the Kindergarten. "The first Quartz soldiers are due to emerge soon..."_

_Pink Diamond finally perked up, nudging Pearl out of the hologram, "Finally! Something exciting!"_

_With a squeal, Spinel wrapped her arms from behind the pale Gem and laid her chin on the other's head. Pearl was briefly annoyed before smiling gently._

_Pink Diamond and Spinel hopped down from the top of the stairs into the observation room as Pearl calmly walked downstairs to them. _

"_Hurry! We've got to see this!" The pink monarch urged gleefully, "Quickly, turn it on!"_

"_Yes, my Diamond," Pearl complied, touching the orb. The room filled with a large projection of the Prime Kindergarten. Spinel walked backwards, observing the sight before she fell back, prompting a polite laugh from Pearl. _

_Pink Diamond was in awe, "Are you both seeing this? We're creating life from nothing!" She watched as an Amethyst soldier emerged from the wall. "Welcome to Earth!" She outstretched her arms to welcome the Gem._

_But due to this being a projection to what was happening on Earth, the Amethyst soldier walked right through her, over to two more Amethysts and embracing them._

_She sighed, "I wish I could just _be _there..." _

_Pearl and Spinel frowned to see their Diamond bummed out, but the latter spoke up, "Why can't we just warp there? I'm sure they'd love to meet you in person!"_

"_I can't," said Pink Diamond solemnly, "If I do go there myself, Yellow and Blue would be furious. Oh, but can you imagine? Me, down there, laughing and playing with the Amethysts?"_

_Pearl nodded, "Of course," She projected an image of Pink Diamond laughing with the Amethysts. _

"_Awww, you look so happy!" squealed Spinel. _

"_Not when Blue and Yellow find out."_

"_They won't find out," stated Pearl. _

_Both the Diamond and her Spinel stared at her, "How's that?"_

"_Because..." Pearl then showed Pink Diamond shifting into a Rose Quartz, "You look just like a Quartz. You changed your shape for a day!"_

_Pink Diamond gasped, "That's brilliant!"_

"_Oh yeah!" Spinel lightly pounded her fist into her palm, "Why didn't I think of that? Golly, you're so smart, Pearl!"_

_Pearl actually blushed, "O-Oh, thank you. Anything to help our Dia-" She paused and so did Spinel when they looked up, not seeing their Diamond. _

"_He he, down here!"_

_They looked down to see a Rose Quartz in her place._

* * *

_Rose, Pearl, and Spinel all warped into the Kindergarten, seeing how lively it is with the multiple Quartzes walking around. _

"_Pearl! Spinel! Look!" Rose gasped, her eyes forming stars, "This is... incredible! We have to go down there and check it out!"_

_Grabbing her servants by the arms, she leapt into the air and floated down into the small crowd of Amethysts. Rose looked around in amazement before an Amethyst with poofy hair shoved past her and ran off without apologizing. _

_Pearl rushed over to her owner, "Oh no! I'm so sorry, these Amethyst guards can be so rude!"_

"_Aw come on, Pearl!" Spinel chirped, "We're here on Earth! I never knew it was like this!"_

_Rose laughed as she got up and embraced the pink Gem, "Oh Spinel, I'm so glad you're excited as I am! You both are the best!" She too wrapped an arm around Pearl, "Thank you both for talking me into this, I couldn't have done this on my own!"_

_Pearl stared blankly while Spinel simply giggled, "Anything you make you happy, my Dia-" _

_The pale Gem quickly and frantically shushed her, "Spinel, you're going to get us in trouble."_

"_She's right, Spinel," Rose became worried, "And after what Yellow and Blue said..."_

_Spinel felt downhearted, "Oh... I'm sorry..."_

"_It's fine, Spinel," Pearl reassured, "But maybe it's best if you keep hidden at times, what do you think, my Q-" She blinked when their owner wasn't anywhere. _

_Rose was already up ahead, greeting a Amethyst that just emerged. _

"_Heeeey," A random Amethyst guard slightly tugged on Spinel's heart-shaped bun, "Heh heh, what are _you_ supposed to be?"_

_When Spinel backed away, Pearl smacked the hand away, "Back off! She's none of your business!" With a sigh, Pearl dragged the pink Gem away from the crowd. _

"_G-Gee... That was close."_

"_Like I said, we need to be more careful."_

"_Understood..." Spinel lowered her head, feeling ashamed. _

_Pearl felt a great surge of sympathy for the pink Gem, but before she could say anything, the Amethyst guards began to move out. Rose began to follow them, but Pearl and Spinel stopped her in her tracks. _

"_My Diamond?" said Pearl, "Please, let's not draw any more attention to ourselves than we already have."_

_Spinel nodded, "Yeah, what if someone recognizes me or the Diamonds find you missing?"_

"_Oh, you two are right," Rose sighed sadly, "But things were getting really fun…"_

_The pale Gem thought of something else, "What if we took some time to explore some of Earth's _other _features?"_

_Their owner beamed, "Pearl! You're so smart!"_

* * *

_Outside the Prime Kindergarten, the three ventured out, seeing the beautiful plantlife up ahead._

"_So this... is Earth..." Rose whispered. _

"_It's like the Garden... but bigger!" Spinel breathed, staring in complete awe._

_Pearl smiled, "And this is just a small portion of the resources available for making Gems on this planet."_

"_I have to see it all," Rose spoke as she ran ahead, her servants following right behind her. They ran through a flower garden, Rose tossing petals up into the air. Pearl had blushed, but even more when Spinel handed her a hibiscus, sticking her tongue out cutely. Pearl took the flower and nodded in thanks, but then Rose took them into a forest. _

_There, they chased a butterfly around, laughing together as Rose embraced them both. They reached a river, gazing at a fish until they looked up and saw a group of humans. They were collecting water from the river, nodding to each-other and leaving. _

_Spinel could've sworn one of the humans was holding a squirming bundle in its arms, but she ignored it as Rose realized something._

* * *

_As they returned to the Kindergarten, Pearl and Spinel saw that their owner seemed uneasy. _

"_Is everything alright, my Diamond?" Pearl asked, "You seem troubled."_

_Spinel stood on her tippy toes, "Yeah, wasn't today fun?"_

_Rose didn't look at them, "All this life that's been growing wild here on Earth... None of it... will survive my invasion. We're not creating life from nothing. We're _taking _life, and leaving nothing behind."_

_Lightning struck behind them and rain began to fall as Pearl and Spinel began to panic, feeling like they made a mistake. _

"_Forgive us, my Diamond," Pearl pleaded, "We shouldn't have brought you to such a place."_

"_W-We're sorry!" Spinel added, "We just wanted to make you happy!"_

"_No... I needed to see this."_

* * *

During the brief pause in her story, everyone was in complete shock.

"So you're saying Pink Diamond just _decided_ to protect that planet?!" inquired Yellow Diamond as she stood up, scaring her Pearl and everyone else, before she sat back down and sighed, "Now that explains everything..."

"What does she mean?" Steven finally asked Spinel.

Spinel continued, "After that one visit, Pink Diamond tried to stop the colonization. When she told the other Diamonds she didn't want to go through with the colony, they told her to continue it. When she told them she wanted to preserve all life on Earth, they created the Zoo and threw a handful of humans in it. She did everything she could... but I guess as Pink Diamond, her status meant _**nothing**_ to Yellow or Blue. So, she was left with no choice, but to disguise herself as Rose Quartz, and she and Pearl went to scare off every Gem from Earth."

"What about you?" Blue Diamond asked.

"I had to hide." Spinel answered, "Pink knew it would be suspicious if a Rose Quartz was seen with a Spinel, especially the one belonging to a Diamond, so I had to constantly hide while they were rebelling. When she was Pink Diamond, I could be by her side."

Steven's eyes glistened, "But... then how did Pink shatter herself? Why didn't you or Pearl tell anyone?"

Spinel hung her head in misery.

* * *

"_And then we'll be done," Rose told them, "It's going to be easy!"_

_Pearl frowned slightly, holding the sword, "There's got to be another way. I mean, maybe-"_

"_Blue and Yellow don't care," Rose scowled, "They never have. This is _Pink Diamond's _colony. We can end it all right here, right now."_

_Spinel's eyes almost began to water, "B-But doing _this?! _Rose, I don't think I like your idea. Something about all this feels... _wrong_."_

_Rose touched her shoulder, "It'll be quick, I promise. You don't have to do anything, Spinel. Just stay here and wait for Pearl to fetch you when she's done."_

_Spinel frowned, but complied quietly._

_Pearl clutched the sword tightly, "T-This is crazy... Your status, _our _purpose. None of it will matter anymore. This will _change _everything."_

_Rose nodded vigorously, "I know! Isn't it exciting?!"_

_Both Pearl and Spinel shared a glance and nodded solemnly, "It is." spoke the former._

"_We can leave our old lives behind. If this is really my world, I want to give it to the Crystal Gems. I want to live here with human beings! I wanna live here with both of you! We'll all finally be free!" said Rose, hopeful. _

_The pale Gem smiled and became determined, "Okay, I'm ready."_

_Spinel stared at her friend, horrified, but decided against saying anything. Even with her bright, cute exterior, her colors seemed dulled and no real joy resonated from her anymore._

"_B-But, when the Diamonds see a Quartz stealing me, they'd want to shatter us even more!" She told Rose. _

_Her owner's eyes glistened, "I know. But we're doing this for Earth, Spinel. I'm more than willing to take the risk. This rebellion will be over before you know it. Then, you won't have to worry anymore. I promise." She delicately placed a finger on Spinel's gemstone, "Besides, you'll finally get to meet the others! Doesn't that sound great? More friends you could ever ask for! A brand new place to play!"_

"_... ... Yeah. I guess so..."_

_Placing the sword down, Pearl and Spinel both held Rose's hand, the former speaking, "I can't believe I'm doing this."_

"_This is gonna be scary," Spinel added. _

_Rose smiled faintly, "I can't exactly shatter myself."_

_She pulled them in for a hug. When she pulled away, she shape-shifted back to Pink Diamond. She walked over to the entrance of the palanquin, picking up some dirt, Pearl and Spinel waiting patiently. _

_Walking back over to them, Pink Diamond held out a hand, Pearl taking the hibiscus from her and tucked it into Spinel's heart-bun. The pink Gem blushed for a brief moment from the kind gesture when Pink Diamond crushed the dirt, transforming it into pink gem shards. _

"_Convincing?" She asked. _

"_Very so, my Diamond..." Pearl nodded, uncomfortable as Spinel was. _

"_Soon, it'll be just... Rose." With that, Pink Diamond swallowed the shards. Pearl began to unsheathe the sword, but her Diamond stopped her. _

"_Wait! There's one last thing I need to do."_

_Pearl placed the sword on the floor, "Yes?"_

"_No one can _ever _find out we did this. I never want to look back," Pink Diamond held Pearl's hands and placed them over her mouth, then did the same to Spinel, "So, for my last order to you two as a Diamond... please, let's never speak of this again. No one can know."_

_They remained silent for a moment until Pink Diamond stood up and left the palanquin, leaving her servants alone. _

"_Pearl..." Spinel's voice was so quiet, only Pearl could hear her, "I'm scared..."_

_The pale Gem's blue eyes glittered with guilt, "So am I..." Then she turned her head and smiled weakly, "But... it'll be for the best. And... I'll always be there for you, alright?"_

_Spinel, uncertain, glanced to the side, "... Alright." She wrapped her arms around Pearl, who reciprocated it..._

_Just then, in Spinel's mind, the frightening moments of her life played out. Watching her Diamond's so-called 'death', her friends fighting and being shattered, and Jasper almost slamming her helmet onto her. _

_But most of all, the last memory that played was Spinel looking up at the sky, seeing three large stars glowing. A thin pale arm grabbed her, pulling her to the side and another arm wrapped around her. Everything went white as the last thing Spinel could hear were the sounds of the Corrupting Light shining and her friends' screams in terror and pain..._

* * *

"S-STOP! STOP!" Spinel clutched her head in distress, "PLEASE! I-I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

As she fell to her knees and sobbed, the Diamonds were in disbelief.

"So…" Blue Diamond began, "It was all planned out… That explains why her Agates or Sapphires weren't there, why her Pearl wasn't with her but Spinel was… all so she could fake her own _DEATH!_" Her aura spread across the room, forcing the Gems around her to cry, except Lars.

Yellow Diamond wiped her tears away and frowned scornfully, "How could she have done this to us? After everything we've done for her, she _abandoned_ us! All for... that _**miserable chunk of rock...**_"

Spinel, in her distress, exploded with fury, "Of course she would! You all treated her like a child, spoiling her and pressuring her! She told me all about it all those years ago, even in the Garden! I didn't think about it too much, but now that I can think for myself, I don't blame her for wanting to leave!"

All around her, Steven, Lars, the Zircons, the Pearls, and the Diamonds were shocked by Spinel's outburst, but she didn't stop there.

"Back then, I was only made to be a playmate and nothing more! I couldn't talk back or defend my Diamond. Not even from you…" Her pink eyes spiraled, "But not anymore... I'm not the Spinel you knew from thousands of years ago! I'm no longer a playmate _or_ a coward! I belong to no Diamond or any other Gem in this galaxy! I am my own Gem, with lives to protect!"

She glanced over to Steven, who stared back at her with wide eyes.

"So, now that I've made my statement and told the truth to everyone, I'd like to say one thing to _**you**_," She directed to the Diamonds, her tone lowering to a snarl, "_**You are nothing more than dirty, selfish, genocidal, loveless monsters who only care about themselves… You take away life and leave nothing behind. YOU DIAMONDS DESERVE TO BE SHATTERED!**_"

_**...**_

The room fell silent, Spinel panting for breath, unafraid as she glared up at the thunderstruck Diamonds. The Pearls cowered in fear of what's going to happen, the Zircons panicked, and Steven and Lars could only hug. Steven stared at the pink Gem in horror, wondering if she knew what she was doing.

Yellow Diamond clutched the arm of her throne so hard it cracked as she shook with rage.

Spinel kept pushing her growing fear away as she was ready to get shattered for the story she told, her actions, and the words she spoke. She didn't care anymore, as long as Steven was safe and no longer on death-sentence.

"_How __**dare**_ _you speak like that...?_" Yellow Diamond's voice nearly made her tremble, "_**I WILL HAVE NO MORE OF THIS NONSENSE!**_" She began to fire a destabilizing energy, directing her hand at the pink Gem.

Spinel took a breath, shut her eyes and clenched her fists…

"_NO!_" Blue Diamond grabbed the yellow monarch's wrist, "You can't! She's only been following her Diamond's orders!"

"You heard what she just said!" Yellow Diamond shot back.

As quick as lightning, Steven grabbed Lars by the arm and ran over to Spinel, "Come on! We need to get out!"

Spinel looked around, trying to figure a way out, but saw the wall. Furrowing her brow in determination, she coiled an arm around the boys and ran from the platform. She inflated her fist and smashed through the wall, revealing the outside world; Homeworld. She stopped at the edge, finding no other place to jump to safely.

"Hey!" Lars yelled, "Those crazy giant chicks aren't gonna be distracted forever!"

"We have to jump!" Steven told her.

"But-"

The Diamonds stopped their arguing and saw them trying to escape, and Yellow Diamond fired an attack at them, destroying part of the edge and causing the three to fall. Spinel did nothing but give one last glance to the terrified Pearls and Zircons as she, Steven, and Lars descended down the tower and into the abyss.

"You think you can protect Pink Diamond forever?!" Yellow Diamond's voice boomed in her head, "You may be safe on that little speck called Earth, but you're in _our_ world now... We _will_ have Pink Diamond back, even if we have to _**SHATTER YOU ALL!**_"

Her voice echoed repeatedly as Spinel saw the bright colors fade and the colors of Homeworld dulled into darkness...

* * *

**WELP.**


	55. Off Colors & Lars' Head

**Two episodes in one chapter. Huh.**

* * *

Far down below, within the untouched reaches of Homeworld, laid a pink Gem with her stretchy arms coiled around a boy and a teen, all inside a pink bubble. It dissipated as the boy woke up slowly, groaning a bit.

"D-Did..." Steven panted, sitting up, "Did we escape?" He looked around, slightly unnerved by the dull colors and the silence of the unknown place they had fallen into.

Spinel's eyes shot open and she sat up, still holding Lars, "O-Oh my stars! Steven! Lars! Are you two alright?!"

Lars groaned awake, "I-I... think so..." He saw the arm coiled around his sides and pushed them off of him, standing up and taking a few steps away from them, brushing the dust off of him, "Where are we anyway?"

Spinel stood up, releasing Steven from her hold, "I... don't really know…"

The boy looked up at her, "Spinel… they were going to kill you… why did you say those things?"

Spinel breathed, out of sorrow mixed with fatigue, "I-I wasn't thinking clearly... Oh Steven, I'm so sorry..."

Steven glanced away, just as Lars stared at them, "Who were they?"

"They're the Diamonds," she told him, "They're a bunch of tyrants who conquer other worlds for their empire. They swore vengeance on Rose Quartz for shattering Pink Diamond, well, that's what they thought. We need to get out of Homeworld, now."

Lars frowned, "But how? Don't you have those warping thingamajigs?"

"Not here, no," The pink Gem shook her head, "We're going to have to find someplace to hide for now. Come on."

She guided the young males behind her as they walked through the desolate underground. Long green glass vein-like tubes stood above their heads, broken statues of Gems laid about the path they walked down.

"H-Hey Spinel," Lars panted as they stopped to take a break, "Do you even know where you're going?"

Spinel bit her lip, "... No. I just have a feeling they're looking for us." When she moved her hand over to clutch Steven's hand, he shifted it away from her.

"Steven?" Lars asked, noticing what happened, "Are you... okay?"

He didn't reply.

Spinel sighed miserably. Steven was still unhappy with her, even when she explained everything. But after what she had done, lying to him for his whole life, she couldn't blame him. She never will.

Suddenly, her pigtails perked up, as if she heard something. And with the light appearing behind them, the three saw what it was. A Robonoid, but Spinel knew what it was made for.

"RUN!" She shrieked, grabbing the boys' arms and dragged them with her when the Robonoid fired a laser, destroying the head of one of the statues. She turned a corner and quickly took the boys behind a Gem structure.

Spinel looked over her shoulder to see the Robonoid scanning the area for them.

"J-Jeez," Lars said through his gasps, "What was that about?!"

The pink Gem put a finger to her lips, signalling him to be quiet and she whispered, "That kind of Robonoid is made for shattering Gems. Both of you, stay here while I distract the thing." She ran off, allowing the Robonoid to follow after her.

Steven sighed, standing up and walking away as Lars caught his breath, "S-Steven? Seriously, where are you going?"

"Nowhere," The boy grumbled.

The teen stared before groaning in frustration, "Great! Here we are, two scared losers stuck in some strange place with a bunch of aliens trying to kill us! And now, we're leaving your crazy mom to distract something that could kill her!"

"She's _NOT_ crazy!" Steven snapped.

Lars took a step back, knowing he hit a hard spot. He relaxed, feeling ashamed, "I-I'm sorry Steven, I'm just... so scared right now. In fact, I've always been! I've never been able to stand up for myself cause I'm just a scaredy cat. W-Well, except when it comes to baking, but that's beside the point!"

Steven continued to eye his companion, his scowl fading slightly as sympathy flickered in his gaze. "I-I'm sorry too. Everything that's happening, then and now, is just a lot to take in. Spinel's lied to me all this time, but she and Pearl had no choice."

Lars didn't know how to respond to that, until they heard footsteps and Spinel approached them, "I-I think we lost it."

Steven was about to say something until they heard a quiet voice speak, "Hello? Who are you strangers?" They all looked to see a hand poking out, pointing into the hole it came from.

"I'll handle this," said Spinel and she walked over to the hole, "Hey, we're just a couple of escapees trying not to get killed."

"Really?" "So are we." "Come down, you'll be safer."

Spinel was a little suspicious, but looked over to the boys and knew she had to protect both of them, so she gestured over to them.

The three hopped into the hole, landing on the ground with a thump. She kept her arms coiled around them as the figure stepped closer.

"Are you all alright?" "You three didn't land too hard, did you?"

Spinel shook her head, "Of course not! Thank you for saving our lives, whoever you..." Her voice disappeared as the gemstone in their stomach area illuminated cherry red, revealing two Gems conjoined at the waist.

Lars yelped at the sight of them, and the Gems flinched from that.

"Oh!" Spinel gently placed the boys down to slowly approach the Gem, "You're a... _Rutile_, right? Well, both of you are."

"Thank you for saving us," Steven added.

The Rutile Twins inspected Steven and Lars, "How bizarre!" "What are they?" "Those two certainly don't look like any Gem we've ever seen."

Spinel laughed lightly, "They're not Gems, they're humans. This is Steven, and this is Lars."

"I'm only half-Gem," Steven showed them the gemstone in his stomach.

The Rutile Twins seemed to understand, "Then who are you?" "Your gem is unfamiliar."

Spinel blushed a bit, rubbing the back of her head, "O-Oh, that's right. My name is Spinel."

"Spinel?" The Rutile Twins' eyes widened, "Could it be-" "It can't!" "But it has to be!"

Before Spinel could say anything, they heard the Robonoids above them, and the Rutile Twins quickly took them down the cavern, their gemstones lighting the way. Much to Spinel's chagrin, the conjoined Gems kept raving about her during their walk.

"It _is_ Pink Diamond's Spinel!" "I thought she was just a legend!" "She looked so much different than we imagined!" "What will the others say?"

"O-Others?" Lars nervously gulped.

"Yes. There are others waiting for us." "But they won't hurt you."

When they continued walking, Steven whispered to Spinel, "Are you sure we can trust them?"

"... I hope so." Spinel murmured back, hoping the Rutile Twins didn't hear.

* * *

At the end of the cavern, the group arrived at a cliffside, staring into the seemingly endless pillars with millions of exit-holes. Spinel winced at the haunting sight and kept her grip on Steven and Lars.

"What is this place?" Lars questioned.

"A Kindergarten..." Steven's voice was hardly above a whisper, "A really, _really_ big one."

_Unbelievable_... Spinel thought, _Why are there so many? And why down here?_

* * *

Through a tunnel, the Rutile Twins got the three refugees into a room and whistled, the sound echoing off the walls.

"We're back!" They called out, "Here we are!" "It's okay to come out!"

Another tall Gem peaked out from one of the exit-holes from the floor. But from what Spinel could see, it was a fusion. A fusion between a Pearl and a Ruby.

"**Oh, thank goodness!**" The fusion said fearfully as she walked out, "**I hope you weren't followed! You weren't, right, I hope, you double checked!**" She laid her eyes on the three newcomers and gasped in fright, "**You've been followed!**"

"Um, hi," Steven approached the petrified fusion, "Don't worry, I'm not a threat or anything."

"It's okay, _Rhodonite_," The conjoined Gem assured, "Relax. We brought them here."

Rhodonite was still unsure, "**Can we trust them?**"

Spinel nodded, "Of course!"

Just as the Rutile Twins were about to introduce Spinel, a tiny peach-colored Gem stepped out behind Lars and he jumped back, frightened a bit.

"Everyone!" The little Gem chirped, "A wondrous prediction has come before me! The twins of Rutile will bring one, no... two- no... _Three_ strangers to our current place of hiding!"

Rhodonite groaned, "**We know, **_**Padparadscha**_**, your prediction already happened.**"

"They were being chased by one of those terrible Robonoids," said the Rutile Twins.

"**Don't tell me you tried to fight those things.**"

"No, no, of course not." "These three were about to be scanned when we pulled them under. We were just in time."

"_**Let… Me… See…**_"

A deep low voice came from behind them and a giant Gem fusion with 6 gemstones appeared. Lars screamed in fright, running behind Spinel as the giant Gem fusion came close.

"_**They… Don't… Look… Like… Gems,… But… This… One… Does…**_" She spoke slowly.

"T-Thanks," Spinel stumbled, "B-But Lars is a human and Steven's only half Gem. I-I'm just a simple Spinel."

Rhodonite's eyes widened, "**Spinel? Ooooh! You're the Spinel we've heard about! The one that used to belong to Pink Diamond, right?**"

"Did you hear that, _Fluorite_?" The twins asked the new fusion, "We brought the famous Spinel!"

"_**How… Honored… We… Are… To… Meet… You,… Spinel…**_" said Fluorite.

Spinel swallowed down any awkwardness she felt, "_Thaaaanks..._ B-But besides that, who are you all?"

"**We… are the Off-Colors**," replied Rhodonite. "**And it seems your little friends are off color too. No wonder they chased you off the surface.**"

"What do you mean 'off color'?" asked Steven.

"You know, wrong." The Rutile Twins answered, "Not... right." "Flawed."

Padparadscha then gasped excitedly, "Oh my stars! This Gem is the fabled Pink Diamond's Spinel!"

"Like her?" Spinel pointed at the tiny Gem.

Steven tilted his head, "I don't see anything wrong with any of you."

"_**Gems… Like… Us… Aren't… Needed…**_" Fluorite explained, "_**Padparadscha… Can… Only… Predict… Things… That… Just… Happened.**_"

"Here comes Fluorite!" said Padparadscha.

They all turned to Rhodonite as she explained, "**And a fusion like me... is unforgivable. When my- our _Morganite_ found out, let's just say... we were replaced. But my story's nothin'! I mean, Fluorite, how many Gems are you now?**"

"_**Six…**_" The massive fusion replied, "_**Maybe… More,… If… We… Find… The… Right… Gem…**_"

"And then there's us," The Rutile Twins spoke up.

"You mean, you're not a fusion?" asked Steven.

"We're... just a Rutile that came out wrong. We survived because... all the other Rutile ran away when we emerged." "We survived... because they were afraid of us."

Spinel and Steven stared at the Gems with sympathy as Lars blinked, "Afraid of you? So you've been hiding your whole lives. What happens if they find you?"

The conjoined Gem glanced at each-other, "We'll be..."

"... ... Shattered." Padparadscha finished.

Lars looked down, until he and everyone else heard something.

"Oh!" "No!" The twins cried as they saw a red light scanning the area.

Rhodonite panicked, "**You **_**were**_ **followed! They're gonna find us! They're gonna break us!**"

"This is our fault!" yelled Steven, "If it weren't for us, you would be fine!"

"We couldn't just leave you there!" said the Rutile Twins, "We had to do something!"

"What do we do?!" Lars yelped.

Spinel hugged the boys close to her, "We've got to hide! Now!"

As three of the Robonoids floated inside, the Off-Colors, Spinel, Steven, and Lars ran to hide. The pink Gem managed to find a hole big enough as she huddled in the back, arms still coiled around the boys.

Spinel noticed that Lars was hyperventilating and whispered some calming words. Steven, on the other hand, stopped squirming in the tight hug around his body, and felt the feeling of being loved and protected, as he had always known as a baby. Thinking fast, he summoned his shield.

Lars finally calmed down and sighed, "T-Thanks Spinel."

The pink Gem nodded sweetly, before peeking out to see two Robonoids slowly and steadily scan the holes close to the Rutile Twins, who realized their fates. Everyone gasped, Rhodonite covering her and Padparadscha's eyes.

Spinel and Steven continued to stare in horror, but Lars, feeling a surge of bravery, got out of Spinel's arms and ran out, "We gotta do something!"

"LARS!" The two shouted after him.

The Rutile Twins cowered, preparing for the inevitable until a rock was thrown at one of the Robonoids and the two turned to face Lars. They both scanned Lars, the teen reminding himself that it's okay to be afraid, and the Robonoids ignored him.

"That's it!" Spinel realized, "Those Shattering Robonoids must be only after Gems!"

"You're safe!" Steven agreed.

Lars chuckled a bit, feeling proud of himself, "Alright, looks like the tables have turned-"

"Human Lars!" Padparadscha suddenly appeared, shocking Rhodonite, "I've been possessed with the most marvelous vision! You, Human Lars, are gemless and will be safe from the Robonoids, which only target Gems!"

Another Robonoid scanned the tiny Gem's gemstone and prepared to fire, but Lars was able to push Padparadscha and himself out of the way as it fired at the ground.

The teen gasped for breath, "I think... that's the coolest thing I've done in my life-"

"LARS! HELP!" Steven cried, holding onto Spinel as the Robonoid targeted them, scanning their gemstones on Spinel's chest and Steven's belly.

Spinel gritted her teeth and screamed, "_NOT MY SON, YOU PIECE OF TRASH!_" She punched the Robonoid and it crashed into another Robonoid, destroying the two until there was one left.

It fired a laser at the two, but Steven instinctively blocked it with his shield that deflected the laser and shot itself at another wall away from Rhodonite.

"Do not worry, Human Steven!" Padparadscha chirped happily as Spinel lifted her up, "Spinel will protect you!"

"**Padparadscha!**" The terrified fusion called out, "**Come back!**"

Her yelling brought the Robonoid's attention and it scanned around, which made Rhodonite freeze up. Not a moment too soon, Lars jumped in the way, avoiding it from finding the fusion's gemstones.

"Okay…" Lars breathed, picking up a rock shard, "Okay… Okay!"

In an act of courage, the teen jumped onto the Robonoid and whacked at the sensor as it fired multiple beams around the room, the Off-Colors avoiding being hit.

"LARS!" Steven screamed, "JUMP OFF! _NOW!_"

"YOU'RE GOING TO GET HURT!" Spinel joined in, the tiny Gem in her arm appearing mildly concerned.

But the teen ignored them and he rose the rock shard up, "EAT _THIS!_" Plunging the shard into the sensor caused the last Robonoid to explode, sending Lars flying and his head slammed against a pillar, a sickening crack could be heard as he fell to the ground, motionless.

Steven's horror intensified, "_LARS!_" He ran over to the teen, shaking him desperately and repeating his name. Spinel ran over as well, gasping for air as the Off-Colors cheered upon their victory.

"S-Steven?"

"H-He..." The boy whimpered, his hand placed on Lars' chest, "... He's dead..."

Spinel's breath stopped, the boy hiccuping and hugging Lars tightly.

_No... What have I done? I saved my baby's life just so his friend could die instead? No... this can't be happening... I didn't even get the chance to forgive him... Oh Lars, I'm so sorry..._

With her own tears falling, she fell to her knees and wrapped the two in her arms. She gently rocked Steven and Lars, as if they were infants. Steven continued to sob quietly into Lars' chest until he lifted his head up to give one look to the dead teen.

A single tear fell from his cheek and landed on Lars' cheek... And suddenly, from the tear, Lars began to turn pink from head to toe, his hair becoming pale pink. Opening their eyes, Spinel, Steven, and the Off-Colors stared in reverence as Lars woke up and groaned, brushing his hair from his scarred eye.

"Oh my!" Padparadscha broke the silence, "Something incredible is going to happen to Lars!"

The revived teen sat up, "What the heck just happened-"

"LARS!" Steven shrilled in joy as he hugged Lars tightly, "Y-You saved us! You destroyed the Robonoids but one of them exploded a-and you weren't moving!"

Spinel hugged the boys close to her, "Oh Lars! You're okay! We thought we lost you, but Steven… was able to bring you back!"

"W-What?" Lars was confused, "Bring me back?"

Steven wiped his tears and stared at them, "O-Oh sorry, I didn't know I could do that!"

"You mean… I was brought back from-" Lars lifted his hands and yelped, "I'm pink!"

Steven winced a little, thinking Lars was mad, "I-I know, but do you feel okay?"

"I don't... really know..."

"B-But your body, are you sore?"

"No."

"Are you tired?"

"...No?"

"Do you feel good?"

"No?"

"Do you feel bad?!"

"S-Steven, Steven!" Spinel calmed the frantic boy down, "We don't need to overwhelm him with questions. He's already under a lot of stress."

Lars sighed, "No Miss Spinel, I-I'm just a little freaked out."

"At least we're all on the same page here," said Steven.

From the distance, everyone heard the sounds of the Robonoids down the tunnel.

"**They're back!**" Rhodonite panicked, "**Those Shattering Robonoids are back!**"

"_**Quickly,… Block… The… Entrance…**_" said Fluorite.

Spinel stood up and looked to the two boys, "You both stay right there."

With their nod, Spinel ran over to help the Rutile Twins, Rhodonite, and Fluorite push a giant rock to block the entrance of the room.

"**Is this gonna be enough?**" Rhodonite whimpered.

Thankfully, the red scanners failed to scan them through the tiny gaps in the entrance and the droning noise faded.

"_**They… Seem… To… Have… Overlooked… Us…**_" The massive fusion spoke, "_**For… The… Time… Being…**_"

"Quickly!" Padparadscha pointed to the entrance, "Block the entrance!"

Spinel patted the tiny Gem's head, "Already done, tiny." She then looked up, concerned, "But if that's the case with the Robonoids looking for Steven or I, then we need to find another way to escape."

"How?" Steven looked up at her, "Navy from long ago stole the Roaming Eye to find her friends, the Crystal Gems won't have any way to get to Homeworld!"

"And if they did," Spinel said in thought, "Homeworld would find them and…"

"Why don't we just head out there?" Lars suggested.

Rhodonite shook her head, "**No no no! If we leave this cavern, we'll be completely exposed!**"

"_**But… If… We… Stay… Here…**_" said Fluorite, "_**They'll… Find… Us… For… Sure…**_"

The Rutile Twins put their hands to their chins in thought, "So, either we stay here and get caught..." "Or we go out there and get caught."

Everyone fell silent, not knowing what to do, until Spinel noticed something about Lars and inspected him, "Wait..."

Lars felt weirded out by Spinel's narrowed gaze, "U-Uh..."

"Steven?" The pink Gem looked over to said boy, "Could you try something?"

The boy tilted his head, "Like what?"

Spinel picked him up and held him close to Lars, "Touch his hair."

Steven, unsure what she was up to, patted Lars' hair, and unexpectedly, it glowed when it made contact.

Lars shrieked and nearly jumped back from shock, touching around his hair, "What was that?! It lit up, right?! You all saw it!"

"We did!" Spinel nodded in surprise, "Lars, I think you've got Lion's powers!"

Th teen stared at her with bewilderment, "... Powers?"

Steven gasped at what she meant, "I think my tears did more than bring him back, it gave him that portal power-thing that Lion can do!"

"What's a lion?" One of the Rutile Twins whispered to the other, who shrugged.

Lars was still freaked out, "S-So, since I got this weird thing going on in my hair, what are you two gonna do?"

"I think…" Steven thought, "I should try it first. I'll need to go through your head."

"Y-You're going to possess me?!"

"No. In a literal sense."

"U-Um... okay. I trust you."

After telling the Off-Colors to stand back, Spinel watched her boy step through Lars' head and disappeared for a few moments. She silently prayed to the stars that this was some way to get her, Steven, Lars, and even the Off-Colors back to Earth.

Then Steven appeared from Lars's head again, "It works!"

Spinel felt hope flare up, "It does?!"

Steven hopped from Lars' head, causing him to fall back, but Spinel was able to catch him before he could land, "T-Thanks."

Spinel nodded before turning her attention to the boy, "So we can head back to Earth?"

Steven nodded vigorously, but the Rutile Twins looked confused, "But we heard Earth was decimated." "Incredulous."

Spinel and Steven were able to explain what really happened to Earth the real story of Pink Diamond being Rose Quartz, how she faked her shattering to save Earth, even if it came with a heavy price of corrupting thousands of Gems and the Crystal Gems unable to go back to Homeworld. This left Off-Colors... shocked.

"**Oh my stars!**" Rhodonite began after the story was finished, "**We've been lied to for our whole lives!**"

Spinel sighed, "Pink didn't give Pearl or me a choice. Believe me, I would've told everyone if it wasn't for that stupid promise we both made, and for that, we suffered because of it."

"We're so sorry that happened," The Rutile Twins said, "That must've been awful to go through."

Padparadscha gasped, "Pink Diamond was Rose Quartz!"

"_**We… Can… Hardly… Believe… It…**_" Fluorite spoke, her hand to her face.

Steven glanced down, "Yeah, hard to take in..."

"But really," Spinel added, "Earth truly is a wonderful place. You'd be whatever you'd want to be without any judgement from those tyrants above us."

"No judgement?" "No more hiding?"

"_**That… Sounds… Wonderful…**_"

Steven smiled brightly, "It is! And now, we have a portal to get us all there!"

"All?" Lars frowned, "But how am I supposed to go through my own head?"

Spinel and Steven felt the dread replace the hope, realizing they wouldn't be able to go back with Lars.

"O-Oh stars no," Spinel slowly panicked, "Lars, we're so-"

"No," The teen cut her off, "I get it. You two should go, and I'll stay and help the Off-Colors."

Steven shook his head, "N-No Lars, you're going to die here! There has to be another way to get all of us home!"

Lars kept his gaze calm and serious, "Look, the Earth is better than this place. No killer robots, just seagulls flying over the sunset, and it's beautiful! Just go. I took it for granted, so don't pass up this chance!"

Spinel's eyes glittered with swirling light, "Lars…"

Rhodonite took a step forward, but the conjoined Gem stopped her.

"_**We… Won't… Do… It…**_" said Fluorite, "_**Not… If… It… Means… Leaving… You… Behind…**_"

"What?!" Lars shouted, "I'm trying to be selfless here!"

"_**We… Know… This… Planet…**_" She replied, "_**We've… Been… Hiding… In… These… Tunnels… For… Eons,... You'll… Need… Us… To… Help… You… Get... Around… Besides,… Us… Off-Colors… Stick… Together…**_"

The Rutile Twins agreed, "We'll get to Earth another way." "We'll find an alternative route."

"But still," Lars gestured to Spinel and Steven, "You _both_ have got to go back."

"How can we leave you behind?" Spinel asked, Steven sharing her concern.

"Well, those giant ladies are after you and Steven, right?" Lars pointed out, "You won't be safe unless you're back on Earth.

Steven felt tears well up in his eyes, "But Lars-"

"Don't argue with me!" The teen insisted, "You're always trying to help me. You brought me back to life. Just... Let me be somebody who deserved it."

The two stared at him in revelation, before realizing they indeed had no choice.

"Alright," Steven nodded, "I'll… I'll bring whatever you need." He then brought Lars in for a tight hug, who slowly reciprocated it.

Spinel looked over to the Off-Colors, clasping her hands together as if praying, "Please protect Lars, all of you."

"_**We… Will…**_" Fluorite replied gently.

"We can't leave without Lars!" Padparadscha yelled in a bit of alarm.

"**We'll see you on Earth, I hope,**" Rhodonite added before correcting herself, "**No no no, we will!**"

Spinel gave them a smile of gratitude before stepping over to Lars and hugging him as well, "Take care, Lars. We'll miss you dearly."

"Thanks, I will. And Steven?" Lars looked over to the other boy, "... You're _still_ a mama's boy." He grinned.

Steven blinked, but laughed a bit, "Yeah, guess I am... ... So, if you could just..."

"Right."

* * *

After stepping out of Lion's mane, Steven and Spinel landed on the sand. Lion lifted his head upon their return.

The pink Gem stood up and placed Steven on the ground. Closing her eyes, she felt the wonderful breeze brush through her form. Oh, how she missed Earth after a long while on that cursed place.

"Hey, why are we at the beach anyway?" Steven asked himself, "Lion didn't want me to go into the house."

Spinel blinked her eyes opened, "Let's just head inside now."

The boy looked up at her, tugging on her dress. Spinel got the message and lifted Steven up in one arm, cradling him. He nuzzled against her shoulder, and she kissed his forehead.

"I'm so sorry for what I did..." She whispered, "I _never_ wanted to lie to you or anyone."

"And I'm sorry for what I said..." He replied, "I don't hate you. I never did."

Spinel felt her throat burn, but tried to swallow it down as she walked up the stairs to the beach house. She prepared herself for any backlash or harsh words any of the Gems wanted to say to them. She knew she deserved it.

The pink Gem, holding Steven close to her, opened the door and saw that the house was dark, not just from the fact it was late dusk, but the lights were off as well. The most shocking part was seeing everyone inside the living room.

Pearl was finishing explaining the story of Pink Diamond to Greg, Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, Peridot, Lapis, and Jasper. The Gems listened with disbelief or sorrow, having appeared to have been crying some time ago.

However, they heard the door creak open, they turned to see a slightly disheveled Spinel and a worried Steven cradled in her arm.

"... H-Hey..." She began.

Thick, hot tears began to spill down Pearl's cheeks and she cried out in a high-pitched voice, "_SPINEL! STEVEN!_"

Spinel expected her reaction was fury, but instead it was a hug from the sobbing pale Gem, joined by Greg and the rest of the Gems, even Jasper. Ignoring their former expectations, Spinel and Steven were overjoyed to be back home safe and sound, hugging everyone back, eyes filled with happy tears.

* * *

**Writing Fluorite's dialogue was **_**haaaaaaaaaaarrrrrd…**_

**But hey, at least everyone knows the truth now, right?**


	56. Our Bond

**Hey guys, welcome back to the "Everyone's having an existential crisis" Arc!**

* * *

"C-Connie!" Steven cried over the phone, "I'm sorry for what I did! I thought what I was doing was right!"

"_..."_

The boy sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes, "I-I know that was kinda stupid, but they were going to take you away along with everybody else!"

"_Steven."_ Connie finally spoke, "_I know you're sorry, but you really terrified me back there. It's like you just… gave up."_

"I-I-"

"_Stop it Steven, I don't want to hear it…"_ After a moment, she sighed, "_Look, I care about you, Steven. You and your family are the best, especially Pearl and Spinel. You're fun to hang around. But when you do stuff like this... it just... I just think you're going to end up dead and it breaks my heart from the thought."_

"Connie..."

"_We're just going to take a break, okay? We're still friends, I promise. But... I need more time to think about this. ... Bye."_

Before Steven could protest, his friend already hung up. Hiccuping, he placed the phone back and walked over to the couch, sobbing into the pillow.

Spinel, who had overheard their conversation, walked from the kitchen and walked over to Steven, sitting close and stroking his back.

Her boy looked up at her, tears staining his face, "I-It's all my fault! B-But they were going to kill everyone, I- I had to tell them! But then YOU told them because you knew the truth, but then you nearly got killed! I-I DON'T DESERVE ANYTHING!" He cried to the point where he was screaming.

"No... Honey..." Spinel pulled him into a hug, softly swaying side to side to rock her boy, "It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. I never blamed you, and I never will."

"I-I nearly got you killed for me!"

"And I'll do it multiple times if I have to."

"_WHY?!_ WHY DO EVERYTHING FOR ME?!"

"... You're my baby, Steven. The moment I saw you when you were tiny, I knew you were the most precious little being in the world, more precious than any jewel or anything in the world. I... heh heh... I-I wouldn't know what to do without you. You make my life whole."

Steven sobbed into her shoulder, Spinel holding him closer.

"It's alright, sweetheart," She crooned, "Everything's going to be alright. I'm here. I'll always be here..."

* * *

Two more days passed. Bill Dewey lost his job to Nanefua and got a new one at the Big Donut. Sadie quit her job after hearing what happened to Lars and wanted to start a band with the Cool Kids. Peridot and Lapis argued about leaving Earth, but Lapis, feeling too connected to the Crystal Gems and Earth, decided to stay. Jasper had nearly left too, but found comfort in Spinel and even Amethyst. Still no response from Connie.

Ever since Ruby and Sapphire separated, the red Gem ventured outside with Steven and Greg following her. The prophet kept to herself and remained silent, believing her relationship was based on a lie. Jasper and Amethyst had already gone out to find the others, leaving Pearl, Spinel, Lapis, and Peridot in the living room.

Pearl kept her arms around her partner, nuzzling and pecking consoling kisses into Spinel's hair as the pink Gem sipped on her tea.

"So..." Peridot wasn't sure what to say, even though she wanted to break the silence, "How's your… emotional state?"

Spinel placed her teacup down, leaned back against Pearl and exhaled, "Pretty dreary to be completely honest."

"Agreed," said Lapis.

Peridot looked away, "Yeah... It's been pretty quiet around here lately."

"You don't say."

The pink Gem clutched onto Pearl's arm, "I never should've listened to Pink. I-It never should've come to this."

Pearl's hug tightened, "I couldn't agree more, dear. She must've known either one of us would tell it one way or another. Steven deserved to know the truth."

"I know, and he knows too," Spinel agreed before she stood up, "Let me get some more tea for you all." She headed towards the kitchen, looking for the-

"_Spinel!"_

The pink Gem froze. Did she just hear Steven's voice? She looked around, wondering where it came from, but she realized it came... from her head?

"S-Steven? Where are you?"

"_I-I don't know what's happening!"_

"W-What's..."

Spinel didn't know when she shut her eyes, but when she reopened them, _the ground and sounds had vanished, and she saw that she was floating in a void of pale pink. Bewilderment overwhelmed her as she tried to figure out what was going on. _

"_H-Hello? What is this?"_

"_Spinel! Help!"_

_She heard Steven's voice again, from behind her this time. Swerving her body around, she saw Steven flailing his arms as he floated in the void a fair distance away from her. Thinking fast, she stretched her arms out to coil around him and pulled him into her chest, the impact forcing them to spin for a moment until they stopped. _

"_S-Steven!" She said in relief, "A-Are you okay?"_

"_Y-Yeah! I just... I don't know where we are. It kinda looks like Rose's room, but like... no clouds or ground."_

"_Were you doing something before this happened?"_

"_I..." Steven thought for a second, "I was thinking about you and what'd you tell Sapphire in this situation, and then things got weird. I felt lightheaded for a moment and called out your name for some reason. And bam! I appeared here!"_

_Spinel was confused as well, but then slowly thought of a reason, "Could... Could this be another power?"_

"_Power?" The boy's eyes widened, "Oh my gosh! Now I get it! But this seems pretty different from the other mind-things I can do." _

"_Like what?"_

"_Reading minds, feeling another one's emotions, possession, stuff like that. But this is completely unlike those! Actually... come to think of it... This only happened when I was thinking of you..." _

_Spinel blinked, "So... This could be more of a... Bonding kind of power?"_

_He nodded, "I-I think so. I'm getting the feeling that's what's happening to us."_

_The two remained silent for a moment, Spinel feeling a stinging sensation in her cheeks, but she ignored it. _

"_Then... how do we get out?" Steven asked. _

_Just then, the void started to fade, and Spinel felt like she was getting pulled away by some kind of unknown force, like with Steven. They shouted and reached out for each-other until everything went black and-_

"SPINEL!" Pearl screamed, her final slap waking Spinel out of her trance.

The pink Gem shook her head as her feet touched the ground again and nearly fell back, caught by Lapis, "W-Wha? What just happened?" She rubbed her head.

"I don't know!" A panicked Peridot exclaimed, "You were asking where Steven was, and then you hunched over and didn't make any response to our attempts to wake you up!"

"What happened?" Lapis asked.

Spinel moaned from the lightheaded feeling and stood up straight, "I-I talked to Steven."

"You WHAT?!" The three Gems shouted in confusion.

She explained what happened to her and Steven, which left Pearl, Peridot, and Lapis bewildered.

"New power, huh?" Peridot questioned.

Spinel nodded, "Yeah. Steven already had the power like reading people's minds or emotions, but this time, he said he was only thinking of me before we appeared in the void. And I kinda was thinking about him too."

Pearl had her hand to her chin in thought, "Hm... That does make sense. You and Steven have the strongest bond out of all of us."

"Do you think it could work with us too?" Lapis pondered.

"Not sure..." Spinel shrugged, "We just learned this power. It might take time to get used to it and figure out if it can work on other Gems or people. Maybe I can try again..."

She pressed her fingers into her head, thinking about Steven and prepared herself for any side effects.

"Steven?" She whispered, hoping he could hear, "Can you hear me?"

When she felt the floor beneath her dissipate, Spinel focused on that, _and the sounds faded once more and she felt light. She looked around the pink void and Steven appeared, this time more closer to her than last time. _

"_Spinel!" Steven gasped in shock, "You were able to do it!"_

_The pink Gem realized this and squealed in delight, "It worked! I can do it too! You know what this means?"_

"_Yeah... Yeah I do!" Steven shared her joy, "We can both use this power!"_

_The two laughed, hugging each-other tightly until Steven pulled away. _

"_Let's call this place... the Bonding Void!"_

_Spinel nodded in approval, "Sounds good with me." But then she tipped her head to the side, "And I forgot to ask, how's Ruby?"_

_Steven's joy faltered a little, "Um... ... Ruby's a cowboy now."_

"_... What?"_

"_Yep. Ruby decided to become more independent since she's not usually unfused from Sapphire, she's decided to make her own choices."_

"_She did?" Spinel glanced down, wondering how Garnet herself would think of this revelation._

_Steven frowned a bit, "I-I'll let you know when we're coming back, are you doing just fine with Pearl and everyone else?"_

"_Of course, love." Spinel kissed his forehead, feeling the force tug at her. They were more prepared and let each-other go so the separation wasn't as rough or sudden. She waved to her boy goodbye as darkness swallowed her._

Spinel opened her eyes, sounds returning and ground under her feet. Pearl, Lapis, and Peridot were studying her close, and relaxed when Spinel became conscious.

"It worked!" She told them, almost bouncing on the couch, "I was able to reach out to him!"

Pearl was surprised, "Really? I thought Steven was the one who could use that kind of power. Maybe Steven really _is_ bonded to you."

"What do you think this could mean?" Lapis asked, "If Steven and Spinel now have the ability to reach out to each-other, could this really help us?"

Peridot's floating finger touched her chin, "Very likely, if this power is handled properly or if the users are thinking about one another at a certain time. It will take some time to fully use this power to its full potential."

"You're right," Spinel nodded.

* * *

When the sky turned a pale orange with the sun setting over the ocean, Sapphire had finally appeared and talked with the Gems. Spinel was about to pour another cup of chamomile for her until she heard Steven's voice in her head.

"_Spinel! We're back!"_

"Y-You're back?"

There was no reply, as Spinel didn't need one as she could see the figures outside, Steven and Jasper at the porch. Sapphire was about to ask until she and the others looked outside. Running to the porch, they saw down at the ocean, there was Ruby, sitting upon a purple horse.

"Ruby!" Sapphire called out, running towards her partner.

Steven and the Gems watched as Sapphire asked if she was okay. Ruby hopped off the horse and it ran off as the red Gem approached Sapphire. Her voice went quiet until she held Sapphire's hand and got down on one knee, the wind blowing her hat away.

"Sapphire..." She finally heard Ruby speak, "Will you marry me?"

The Gems other than Steven and Jasper all gasped as Sapphire was in shock as well, but a more... happy kind of shock.

"M-Marry you?"

"Yeah! This way we can be together, even when we're apart! This time, being Garnet will be our decision. What do you say?"

"... Of course."

Ruby's eyes brightened with loving joy as she cheered "Yee-haw!" And hugged Sapphire tightly.

"I've been waiting to kiss your cute face!" Sapphire giggled as she kissed her partner's cheek.

"Aww!" Steven squealed as Amethyst snickered over to Pearl, Lapis, and Peridot, briefly startling them before they realized who it was.

Spinel looked over to Jasper, smiling, "Not gonna stop them this time, huh?"

Jasper shook her head, "No way. If they're happy being a fusion, I'll let them be."

* * *

**The Bonding Power they had gained was created by Purplecatlover93 and all credit goes to her. Thanks for the idea! ^^**

**And hooray to Jasper for being supportive of Garnet!**


	57. Made Of Honor

**Hey guys, I know having Jasper around and being unrealistically friendly around the other Gems is weird, and I don't blame you. But it's cool if you don't like it. It's my AU, I wanna change things up a bit. ^^**

* * *

Pearl pressed the folding bone over the paper, commenting "This folding bone is so nice! Who knew that planning a wedding could be so fun?"

"I did," said Steven, letting Spinel stamp the card and slid it to the couple.

Now that Ruby proposed to Sapphire, the Gems concluded to make their own wedding. Spinel felt so delighted to be a part of it, even though she had never been to one. All she knew about it was that it was meant to unite a couple officially, and now this was Ruby and Sapphire's choice to stay as Garnet without... _Pink's_ say-so lightened her mood.

Ruby and Sapphire signed the paper and handed it over to Peridot, who groaned out, "We've been stuffing these envelopes _all_ day!" Sticking the card in the envelope, she handed it to Amethyst, "How many does that make?"

"Lapis and I finished stacking up the chairs," Jasper told them, standing in between the slightly open door.

Spinel gave her a thumbs-up of approval as Amethyst licked and sealed the envelope, "That makes... TEN!" She slapped it onto the stack of envelopes.

"Oh... just... ten..." Sapphire mumbled, catching Steven's attention.

* * *

Amethyst grinned as she was planning to knock over the chairs, but was chased away by a flying Lapis who splashed water on her face and flew after her. Jasper and Pearl both shook their heads in amusement as Steven read the script to the others.

"So," Steven began, "my Dad will finish playing the music, and then next you'll do the "I do"s. And then I'll say... 'I now pronounce you Garnet.' And then you fuse! Everyone'll cheer!"

"That sounds amazing, sweetie!" Spinel smiled.

"Everyone... who survived," Sapphire spoke.

Ruby turned to her, "Huh?"

"Oh, it's just- There's so many old friends who won't be able to come. All the Crystal Gems who were corrupted and bubbled in the basement."

"Maybe we could bring the bubbles up here?"

"No, no. It's not safe. We can't risk them getting out."

Ruby pulled her lover in for a hug, and Steven thought of what he can do. When he ran back into the beach house, that caught Spinel's attention as she brought in a box of decorations.

* * *

Steven sat at the kitchen counter, staring at the placement cards. Of course, he had written Connie's name, hoping she'd still come to the wedding even if she said they were taking a break. But he was thinking of someone else too...

"Steven?"

The boy yelped as Spinel stepped towards him and asked, "You okay, buddy?"

"S-Spinel? O-Oh, yeah, I'm just writing for the people coming to the wedding."

Spinel read the cards and her eyes shone with approval, "They all sound good, but who else are you thinking?"

Steven bit his lip, but made up his mind as he wrote another name on another card, shocking Spinel and he headed to the Burning Room with the pink Gem trailing just behind him.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Spinel asked him warily.

Steven gave her a silent 'yes', and unbubbled the gem, stepping back as it glowed pink and floated upwards, the Gem reforming and landing on the floor. Spinel held onto Steven's shoulders, ready to defend him if things went horribly wrong.

Bismuth groaned and got up, "Uh... Hm? I'm back?!"

Spinel tensed as the boy nervously greeted, "Hey Bismuth! Long time, no see..."

"Rose..." Bismuth rasped before correcting herself, "I mean, Steven..."

"Oh... there's a third option now-"

"Hey Spinel?" They heard and saw Jasper near the entrance, "Pearl told me to fetch you for-" The orange Gem paused when she saw Bismuth.

Bismuth grimaced, "W-Wha... What's a Homeworld Gem doing here?!"

"W-Wait!" Spinel tried to reason with her, "She's-"

The gray Gem then looked up, becoming more horrified to see the bubbled Gems, "Oh my stars… Did Rose do this?! Did she bubble everyone who disagreed with her?!" She frantically searched through the gemstones and found one, "Ohh... Biggs!"

"Uh," Jasper jumped down to join the pink Gem and boy's side, "What's going-"

"You'll _never_ take us alive!" Bismuth exclaimed angrily as she leapt up and grabbed Biggs' bubble, "I got cha, buddy!"

Jasper panicked, "Wuh-Wait! I wouldn't do that!"

"Bismuth! Stop!" Spinel and Steven yelled out to her.

But it was too late as the gray Gem popped the bubble, releasing the Gem, "Come on, Biggs, we got an Homeworld Gem- ... Biggs?"

Now reformed, the corrupted Biggs snarled at her and raised its fist up as Steven and Spinel cried, "Bismuth!" They ran under Bismuth's legs and the boy formed a protective bubble from the monster.

Just as Biggs was about to slam its fists on them, Jasper slammed onto it, pinning it to the floor. She grinned maliciously, ready to strike it down...

... Only to simply twist the gemstone on its chest, making Biggs retreat into its gem. Jasper bubbled the gem in her hand, sighing, "That was a close call."

Steven's bubble dissipated as the pink Gem walked over to her, nodding her approval, "Great timing there."

Bismuth stood there, still overwhelmed as Steven looked up at her, "I'm sorry, Bismuth, that wasn't the Biggs you knew before. So much has changed while you were gone… in both ways."

The gray Gem let out a breath, "... Only a Diamond could do that kind of damage. It was Pink, wasn't it?"

Spinel and Jasper glanced at each-other awkwardly as Steven bit his lip, "Well… Actually, Pink and Rose… were the same person."

"... What...?"

* * *

"And that's all that happened," Steven finished, "While you were gone." Spinel and Jasper sat beside him.

Bismuth... just nodded.

"A-Are... you okay?"

Bismuth nodded again, "Yeah. Give me a sec."

Much to Steven, Spinel, and Jasper's confusion, Bismuth walked over to the pool of lava and… dunked her face in and screamed for a long moment until she lifted her head, "OH MY GOSH! It all makes sense now!"

"Yep..." Spinel laughed a bit, "Wild ride, huh?"

Bismuth let out another sigh, "And that explains why you came, Spinel." She sat at the edge of the pool and placed her feet into the lava, "Ahhh... that's nice. Hey, come join me, the lava's great."

Spinel held Steven up, and over her head, placing him on her shoulders, "Well, Steven's not lava-proof." She and Jasper walked over, sat down and dipped their feet into the lava, the orange Gem sighing in relaxation.

The gray Gem chuckled a bit, "I was so excited to show Rose the Breaking Point. Can you imagine? 'Hey Rose! Check out this cool weapon I made, I'm gonna _shatter_ you with it'!" She let out a sigh, "I _really_ thought all of our problems would disappear if we could just shatter a Diamond ... Guess she ended up taking my advice."

"In a way, she did." Spinel agreed before hanging her head in shame, "And Pearl and I couldn't say a word about it. Until a few days ago."

"I'm... mighty sorry to hear that. That must've been pretty tough to admit it, huh?"

She nodded, "I did it to save Steven's life. I could never let that Gem take Steven away to the Diamonds to kill him. I had to tell the truth, even if it meant costing my own life."

"That's..." Bismuth was taken aback by the pink Gem's words, "That's pretty brave, Spinel. You're one brave Gem."

Silently agreeing with the gray Gem, Jasper then remembered something, "Oh wait! Spinel, Pearl needed you for something!"

"She did?" Spinel gently placed Steven down, away from the lava, "Jeez, we lost track of time, didn't we?"

The orange Gem stood up, "Let's not keep her waiting any more."

Spinel nodded, then looked over to Bismuth, "It's great to have you back, Bismuth." Then over to Steven, "Will you be alright without me?"

"I will!" Steven told her.

The two Gems left the Burning Room, leaving Bismuth and Steven alone.

* * *

As Spinel sipped her soda, she wondered what Steven and Bismuth were doing now. Did Bismuth want to come back, or did she need more time in the bubble? She didn't like the latter, but what else was there? She sighed to herself as she sat next to Jasper and talked to Ruby about their wedding plans, not hearing the warp activate.

"Hey everyone."

They all turned to see... Bismuth standing with Steven holding her hand.

"Did you guys... Bi-**miss**-uth me?" She nervously asked.

Stunned, Pearl, Sapphire, and Amethyst dropped their drinks, except for Ruby (who didn't have one), Spinel, Jasper, Lapis, and Peridot.

"Ha! I win!" Peridot cheered before she looked over to the Gems who didn't drop their drinks and she laughed nervously, "W-Well, less importantly, who are you?"

Lapis shrugged in agreement, still toying with her water powers on the soda.

"I invited Bismuth!" said Steven with a smile, "I hope that's okay with you guys!"

Spinel and Jasper glanced at each-other as the other Gems stood up in front of Bismuth, Sapphire stepping forward, "... Bismuth..."

Everything became silent with tensity... but it lifted as Sapphire, Ruby, and Pearl all embraced Bismuth happily, relishing upon her return. Spinel and Jasper high-fived as Peridot and Lapis asked who they were, but Amethyst told them to give them some space.

But just as Bismuth showed Ruby and Sapphire the rings she made for them, Spinel felt a tug on her dress.

Steven pulled out a letter, his frown trembling as he gave it for her, "P-Please deliver it to her."

Spinel was at first confused who he meant, but seeing his friend's name, she nods. "I will. But for now, let's think about love, huh?"


	58. Reunited

Steven finished putting on the suit in the dimly-lit bathroom. He didn't know why, but there was a sickening feeling in his gut. He didn't know why, but he felt like... something big was happening. No, not _just_ the wedding. Something else...

"Honey?" He heard a knock on the door, it was Spinel, "Are you ready?"

Steven glanced downwards, "U-Um... yeah!" He hopped off the stool and left the bathroom and looked at what Spinel was wearing.

Spinel grinned and grabbed both sides of her pale pink ruffled dress, white stars sprinkled over it. "What do you think? I thought it would make me look more... positive for this occasion. Just to make me more stunning for today."

The boy smiled gleefully for his maternal guardian and nodded.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Spinel," Pearl, in her tuxedo, smirked before she wrapped her arms from behind her, nuzzling into her hair, "You look stunning everyday."

The pink Gem blushed, but giggled in delight as Pearl pecked a few affectionate kisses onto her head.

Smiling, Steven walked over to see Ruby passing by him, covering her eyes, "Okay, Sapphire. I gotta get dressed for our big day now, so no peeking! And no future vision either!"

Sapphire giggled, "Okay!"

Nodding in approval as Ruby left, Steven headed out to the porch where Bismuth was standing, wearing her armor, "Bismuth, is that what you're wearing at the wedding?"

The gray Gem grinned and flexed her arm, spikes protruding from the shoulder, "It's the nicest thing I own."

"Lookin' sharp!" Steven said before running down the steps of the porch and towards Amethyst and Jasper, who are setting up the flower over the alter.

"Hey sis?" Amethyst glanced over to the orange Gem holding her up, "Don't you think roses are a little... controversial?"

Jasper shrugged, straightening the collar of her tux with her free hand, "Why do you think Spinel got red ones? You know what she told you about what they mean."

"Eh, you're right."

Just then, over Steven's head, Peridot and Lapis flew over him and landed near Amethyst and Jasper, the duo holding baskets of multiple flowers.

Peridot had two of her floating fingers as she read the list, "Alright, we've both collected as many flowers as we can. We got purple violets, amaranth, gorse, red tulips, primroses..."

Lapis sighed, "Look, we've got all the flowers Spinel listed for us."

Jasper shot them a thumbs-up as Amethyst cheered, pumping a fist up.

Steven's heart swelled with so much joy, the foreboding feeling had faded into the back of his mind.

* * *

By the time everyone had arrived, with Sapphire wearing her own navy tuxedo, Steven kept looking around for Connie. But there was still no sight of her. He tried to shove the feeling aside as his father and the Gems walked across the wedding aisle.

"Are you alright?" Sapphire whispered to him.

Steven tensed up, clasping his hands together, "Y-Yeah, just... just nervous. But I'm happy for you, and Ruby."

"Thanks." The prophet nodded, kicking a speck of ice from her foot.

Lapis gently tossed the flowers around the aisle to the guests, though Peridot was more rough, knocking down Mr. Fryman. The blue Gem pulled her barnmate away and joined the other Gems, standing beside Bismuth. The other side stood Pearl, Spinel, and Jasper. Greg sat at a chair, playing a particular song.

From the beach house, appeared Ruby in a white gown, wearing a white headband covered in a few blue and white flowers. Her face melted into pure, loving joy when she caught Sapphire's gaze, rushing down the steps and down the aisle to stand at the altar. Spinel kept her laughter in.

Steven, mentally sighing in defeat to see Connie not arriving, smiled as he began, "Dearly beloved Gems, humans, lions big and small, living gourds, Onion, We are gathered here today to celebrate Ruby and Sapphire, two of my favorite people, who combine into one of my other favorite people. You all probably know her as Garnet. She's their love, given form. Now it's your turn to talk about that." He stepped back to let the new lovers speak.

Ruby started, "I know this is all kind of silly, I mean, we've been together for 5,750 years."

"And 8 months," added Sapphire.

"I used to feel like I wasn't much good, just one of me on my own," Ruby continued, her eyes glistening, "But when we're together, it feels like it's okay to just be me. So I wanna be me, with you, a-and not even the Diamonds will come between us. And if they try, we'll beat em up!" She kicked the air as a demonstration.

Sapphire laughed lightly before she spoke gently, "Ruby, my future used to look like one single, obvious stream, unbending 'til the end of time. In an instant, you pulled me from that destiny, and opened my eye to an explosion of infinite possible futures, streaking across space and time, altered and obliterated by the smallest force of will."

Ruby and Steven stared at her, awestruck by her vow.

"What I mean is, you changed my life. And then I changed your life. And now, we changes our lives." Sapphire finished, holding Ruby's hand.

The boy looked over to the right, "Bismuth, the rings."

Bismuth sniffled from sheer joy for her long-time friends until the unfazed Lapis punched her shoulder. Snapping back to attention, the gray Gem handed the couple their rings. Sapphire setting the copper ring on Ruby's finger, then Ruby setting the silver ring on Sapphire's finger.

The lovers held each-other hands as Steven proudly announced, "Ruby, do you take this Gem to have and to hold, on this and every other planet in the universe?"

"I do!" replied Ruby.

"And Sapphire, do you-"

"Yes."

Steven frowned a bit, "You didn't let me finish!"

"I'm just very excited," said Sapphire.

Nodding, Steven stepped back, "Then by the power vested in me by the state of Delmarva, I now pronounce you... Garnet!"

Ruby and Sapphire finally kissed, the red Gem twirling her lover into the air as they fused back into Garnet. The fusion's visors appeared just as the crowd of people and Gems clapped for them.

* * *

That night, the after-party for the wedding began. The guests all chatted and danced to the music Sour Cream was playing. Garnet threw a bouquet of flowers behind her towards the group of Jenny, Kiki, and Sadie, but had thrown it so high, it disappeared, confusing them.

Peridot was performing tricks while using her metal powers on the soda cans to form rings, Lapis forming water rings to make it look like the cans and water made a chain. The few people watching clapped and cheered. Greg was talking with the other parents as Jamie and Bill danced together sorrowfully.

Amethyst, Bismuth. and Jasper were simply in the back, talking until a bouquet landed in Jasper's hair, puzzling her and blushed as Amethyst and Bismuth guffawed. Garnet, after finished dancing, walked over to Steven and thanked him for the party.

With Spinel and Pearl, they slow-danced the music and Pearl lifted her up by her hips, twirling Spinel into the air. When they stopped, they shared a loving kiss and parted after a moment.

"Oh Pearl..." Spinel murmured, "I'm so happy we've all come together for this special occasion. I couldn't be any more proud of Steven for thinking of this for Garnet. Maybe we'll have a moment like this in the future..."

"I couldn't agree more, my love," Pearl replied sweetly.

But before they could kiss again, the sky started to darken, confusing everyone at the party. From above, two giant hand-ships, one yellow and one blue, approached them. The crowd gasped in fear, stepping backwards.

Jasper's face dropped, "Oh no..."

"It's the Diamonds!" Steven cried.

_No... no no no no no no no no! _Spinel felt her panic hit her like a tidal wave, _They're after my baby!_

The crowd of people began running away for their lives, Steven telling Nanefua they needed to evacuate. The Gems readied themselves as the ships flew over them, towards the mountains.

"We're over here, you clods!" Peridot shouted.

"Wha- Where are they going?!" Pearl screamed as she held onto Spinel tightly.

Steven realized something, "They're not here for us. They must be here for the Cluster!" The yellow hand slammed the mountains, causing the ground to crack and shake.

"What's the Cluster?!" Bismuth asked fearfully.

"The Cluster is a giant geoweapon made with thousands of gem shards made by the Diamonds to destroy this planet!" Jasper explained frantically as the giant yellow ship slammed onto the terrain again.

Steven tried to think of something, "I gotta keep it calm and in its bubble. I can use my mind to connect with it, but only when I'm asleep!"

* * *

Spinel continued to panic internally as Steven tried to communicate with the Cluster, but after a few minutes, he woke up, screaming, "It popped!"

In their panic, Steven, Greg, and the Crystal Gems ran outside, watching as the Cluster formed from a giant crack in the Earth. Spinel wrapped her arms around her scared boy. Nanefua was alerting Beach City to evacuate and getting everyone into their shelters.

However, the Cluster rose from the ground and formed a giant, skinless arm, wriggling its fingers before it punched Yellow Diamond's ship, knocking it away. The Gems looked up as the Cluster hovered over them, giving them a thumbs-up.

Steven felt relieved, "Alright! Looks like it's in control of itself, and it's on our side!" He returned the thumbs-up. Yellow Diamond's ship tried to land a punch, but the Cluster grabbed it and pulled it into a wrestling match.

Above the Temple, Blue Diamond's ship flew overhead to the front of it and slammed down on the edge of the beach. It rose back up again to reveal the Diamond herself, her face hidden under her hood. Spinel tensed up, hugging Steven tighter.

_I won't let them take you away, my sweet baby... Not this time, never again..._

Greg laughed nervously, "Guess it's time to work the old... Universe... charm-"

"No!" The Gems scolded, prompting Greg to get inside the house.

As she lifted her head, Blue Diamond's expression read nothing but fury and sorrow, "Pink… Why did you leave us again?"

Spinel, who was in shock, became furious, handing Steven to Pearl as she ran out. Steven protested but Spinel stopped a good distance from the monarch.

"You're not taking Steven away from us! _**LEAVE!**_"

Blue Diamond wasn't fazed, narrowing her eyes, "_**You…**_" She reached out a hand from under her cloak and snatched Spinel, causing the pink Gem's body to make a loud squeak as Blue Diamond held her up, "Pink… If you do not come here at once, I will _shatter_ your Spinel!"

The other Crystal Gems gasped, then became infuriated as they ran out to the beach, taking out their weapons. Even the head of Jasper's helmet was now in the shape of a four-pointed star.

Blue Diamond's aura spread, causing the Gems to fall to their knees, tears spilling down their faces.

"Jasper...?" The blue monarch scowled, "... What are _you_ doing here?" She snarled.

The orange Gem looked up, glowering through her tears, "I'm fighting with them, of course!"

"But... you're one of Homeworld's most loyal soldiers... How could you have turned your back on us?!"

"Someone taught me I don't need to follow orders or obey anymore! I'm no longer one of the Gems you all use, I have real friends now, and I plan to fight for them, for _true_ honor!"

Spinel smiled weakly from her words, along with the other Gems and Steven, but Blue Diamond had lost it as she saw Lapis as well, "... Does every Gem that comes into contact with this planet _TURN TRAITOR?!_" She noticed something else, "What?"

Lapis wiped a small tear away, "I've... felt... worse." And with her powers, summoned giant water chains that caught the Diamond's wrists, releasing Spinel from her grasp and she ran over to join her fellow teammates.

"A-Are you alright?!" Pearl asked, with Jasper and Peridot giving her the same concerned look.

Spinel nodded and panted, "I-I am... We just... gotta take her down."

The Gems all nodded and stood up, with Lapis calling out, "Knock her off this beach!"

"Everyone!" Garnet shouted, summoning her spiked gauntlets, "Unite! If we're to protect what we love, we need to take her down!"

Spinel stood up, as the Gems all held up their weapons or steadied themselves, "She's right! We're not fighting just for Pink Diamond, but for Steven! The humans living here! The planet we've come to love! And for each-other!"

"_We are the Crystal Gems!_" All the Gems screamed in unison.

Steven fearfully hid behind the railing, watching Blue Diamond free herself from the water chains, "Pathetic! You are _NOTHING!_" She fired her energy blasts at the Gems, prompting the boy to create a giant shield over the Gems, defending them from Blue Diamond's powers. He dissipated it when the Gems gave him a grateful look before they all ganged up on Blue Diamond.

The blue monarch tried her best to fend them off, but there were too many Gems hitting her at once and she struggled to fight a single target. As a supposedly grand finale, Lapis used her hydrokinesis to lift the Gems up and hurled them at the Diamond. She blocked herself from Pearl, Bismuth, Peridot, and Garnet's attacks, but Jasper broke her guard and Spinel and even Lion delivered a harsh blow, knocking Blue Diamond down.

With the Cluster, it clutched Yellow's ship so tightly, it broke. Spinel noticed this and shouted to the others, "Guys! Heads up!"

The mutated hand then slammed Yellow's ship onto Blue's, the Diamond giving a final shriek before her own ship crashed on her, pieces flung around until it crashed into the beach house.

"The house!" Pearl cried.

"I can fix it!" Bismuth told her, with Jasper nodding in agreement.

Spinel held Steven in her arms as he screamed, "My Dad!"

Miraculously, Greg came out through the front door unscathed, carrying Clementine in his arms, "Alright! I'm sticking with you guys!"

Both the pink Gem and her boy sighed in relief, seeing Greg was alright. The Cluster hovered over them, glitching a bit.

"Cluster, you were amazing!" Steven shouted to the mutation, "Are you okay? Do you wanna go back in your bubble?"

The Cluster gave them a thumbs-up as it unfused and went back into the Earth, Steven adding, "Okay, take it easy. You're the best!"

"So," Garnet walked up to them, "That was a wedding reception. Nice job, wedding planner."

Spinel laughed, "I've been waiting to do that for centuries!"

"What?" Pearl stood beside her, smiling amusingly, "To punch a Diamond?" The four all laughed together at the joke.

Lapis flew down to Bismuth, Jasper, and Peridot, "Pretty good hit, Jasper."

"Pretty good?" The orange Gem howled with laughter, "I was _awesome!_" She high-fived the other Gems, feeling pumped up and excited.

"Ha, well, did you see how I was able to distract Blue Diamond?" Peridot grinned, "I know I could do it!"

Amethyst playfully punched her shoulder, "You're awesome, Peri!"

"I dig your spirit," added Bismuth, "You don't quit."

However, their celebration didn't last as thumping was heard from the yellow ship. A tall yellow figure burst out from the hole from the ship, glowering down at the horrified Gems; Yellow Diamond. She hopped down to the beach, lifting the blue finger to help Blue Diamond up.

Peridot sneered, "Ha, I told her off once, I can do it again."

Jasper panicked and grabbed Peridot, preventing her from running up to their former Diamond.

"Jasper."

The orange Gem looked up at the yellow monarch.

"What... are you doing with them?"

"Just..." She shook off her fear, "Just fighting for them, that's what!"

Blue Diamond glanced at her fellow Diamond, "She's with them. Jasper's betrayed us."

Startled and boiling with rage, Yellow Diamond looked around for something, and found him, still in Spinel's arms. She locked on her target, charging towards them. The other Gems were knocked away by the sudden wind as Yellow Diamond glared down at Spinel and Steven.

"Give Pink back!" She roared.

"_**NEVER!**_" Spinel held Steven behind her, glaring up at the Diamond with no fear.

Infuriated, Yellow Diamond held out her hand and fired her destabilizing powers onto Spinel. Spinel screamed in pain as yellow lines covered her body until she poofed, her gemstone landing on the sand. Steven cried out in horror, but was silenced as the Diamond grabbed him tightly and held him up to her face.

Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Peridot, Lapis, Bismuth, and Jasper all gasped in shock, then all glared and rushed towards the Diamond. But Yellow Diamond saw them and fired her powers at them as well. They all shouted as they were destabilized and poofed, retreating into their gemstones.

"_NO!_" Steven screamed in fear as Blue Diamond picked up each of their gemstones, encasing them in a pale blue bubble.

"There." She spoke, satisfied, "Now they won't take Pink from us again."

Yellow Diamond nodded, "Let's go back to Homeworld and figure out what to do with them."

Steven, gritting his teeth and tears flooding down his cheeks, cried out in fury. He tried to use is bonding powers to talk to Spinel or the other Gems, but instead, _he appeared in a yellow and blue void, along with Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond in the void as well._

_"What?" Blue Diamond asked. _

_Yellow Diamond looked around, "What's going on here?"_

_They both turned to face Steven, who had his eyes closed, wet with tears, as a pink aura surrounded him. When he opened his eyes, they were pale pink as he spoke, "Stop this. Stop this at once. They're my family. Please understand, this is not their fault! It's no one's fault! You don't need to hurt them! So, STOP IT!" _

_He fired his aura at the monarchs, leaving them thunderstruck. _

_"Pink..." Blue Diamond whispered. _

_"Incredible..." Yellow Diamond gasped. _

_Holding out their hands, Steven landed in their palms as _they went back into the real world.

"Pink... we..." Blue Diamond spoke quietly, regret in her tone, "We're so sorry."

* * *

**Well shit. ****How's Steven gonna deal with this issue?**

**BTW, uh, Cat Steven's name in this AU is Clementine, don't bother me about it. **


	59. Legs From Here To Homeworld

**Since my family's in quarantine mode, that gives me more time to finish these chapters more quickly.**

* * *

"Oh Pink!" Blue Diamond continued to cuddle Steven close to her cheek, "Please forgive us! We didn't meant to hurt your friends!"

Steven tried to move away from the Diamond, grunting at his unsuccessful attempts as tears poured down his cheeks from her powers. Most of all, the Diamonds refused to let him come near the bubbled Gems or pop it, which peeved him greatly.

"Let... me... go...!" He protested angrily, pushing himself away from her cheek.

Blue Diamond finally noticed his discomfort, "O-Oh, sorry." She placed Steven down on the porch, quickly snatching the large bubble from him.

Yellow Diamond struggled to reactivate her nearly destroyed ship, but no success. The tip of one of the fingers fell off and splashed into the water.

She humphed, "Pink, how could you done this to us?" She walked towards them, "After everything we had done for you, you left us to try to destroy the planet we gave to you! We are all trying to avenge you, Pink. All for you, and only _NOW_ we find out we were trying to kill you!"

Steven cringed as Yellow Diamond came close, nearly crying as she wiped her tears and flicked them away. It was unclear it was from Blue Diamond's powers or her own tears.

"Don't you know how much turmoil we went through?" She asked, "And now you're just putting on a voice, a strange disguise, and you said nothing at the trial. Care to tell us why? We already know why you left, but what about you now?"

Steven sighed, knowing how much distress the Diamonds were in. "Y-Yeah, I should explain. The thing is, after Pink became Rose permanently, she gave up that form to make me, Steven. The only thing she left was her gemstone and some of her powers, but I don't have any of her memories. Sorry..."

The yellow monarch eyed the gemstone on his belly and turned to think, "Hmm. I'm sure your memories are in there somewhere, Pink."

Steven felt uneasy by her calling him that, "M-My name is Steven, actually."

"Oh stars, how did you even survive?" Blue Diamond gasped gently, "We blasted the planet and obliterated every Gem on its surface."

Steven glanced at her, "They... weren't obliterated."

* * *

**At The Ancient Gem Colony Ship**

Steven touched the touch-pad of the ship, letting Nephrite out. He fed her a few chips before she looked up to see the Diamonds.

"What..." Yellow Diamond stared, "Am I looking at?"

Nephrite's jaw dropped.

"No one should've survived our attack."

"Nephrite's mind is broken," Steven explained, " I've tried to heal her, but... it didn't stick."

Yellow Diamond raised a brow, "_Heal_ her?"

"But, maybe you two can help her. You're more stronger than I am, and I got close to her!" Steven suggested.

Blue Diamond looked down, "Well, that's not something we normally do..."

"This is completely unprecedented," argued the yellow monarch.

"But _you_ did this to her!" Steven protested, "You have to help them, _all_ of them!"

Yellow Diamond got on her knees, "Hm, very well. I can try, but I make no promises."

Rubbing her hands together to generate power, Yellow Diamond pressed her fingertips to Nephrite's head, lifting her up. She focused on healing the dark green Gem's physical form. When the glow faded, the now uncorrupted Nephrite looked around until she was placed down.

"There. Good as new," Yellow Diamond nodded, but then saw Nephrite flailing and squawking, "... She may be too far gone."

"Gently, Yellow..." Blue Diamond held her hand to her chest, pressing her fingertips to the Gem, healing her mental state, "There we are."

But Nephrite's single eye welled up with tears, "No please no! No we're all gonna be-!"

In her sheer panic, she repeated the words until Steven quickly licked his palm and patted her back, "Nephrite, it's okay. It's okay..." Much to his relief, she stopped crying and looked up to the Diamonds.

Then Nephrite saluted, "Nephrite. Facet-4-1-3 Cabochon-12. I'm sorry for my failure to heed my _Hessonite's_ evacuation orders. My team and I tried our best to make it out before the attack, but... You're here and it must've worked! You finally avenged Pink Diamond! You destroyed Rose Quartz!"

The Diamond flinched and pulled their hands away, reverting Nephrite back to her corrupted form. Steven went over to console the exhausted Gem.

"Ugh, Pink," Yellow Diamond groaned, "How many perfectly adequate Gems did you have us ruin?"

Blue Diamond touched her shoulder, "Shh, Yellow! Pink's been punished enough. She's been trapped here in this awful planet with these... _creatures_."

Steven glowered at them, "They are _not_ creatures! They're Gems like us! You've got to help them!"

"How long do you expect us to hold it together?"

"I-I don't know! Forever!" Steven yelled as Nephrite took the chip bag and skittered back into the ship, "You did this! So you have to fix this!"

"We can only do so much," said Yellow Diamond, "If it was the four of us."

Blue Diamond tensed, "Oh no! We can't let _her_ see this!"

"Who?!" Steven stared wide-eyed and desperate, "Who is 'her'?!"

The yellow monarch sighed, "_White_ _Diamond_. That's who."

Steven felt a strange surge of fear when he heard that name. Something about it seemed... _familiar_. He didn't know why he felt that way, but he continued to question, "Who's White Diamond?"

Blue Diamond almost hid her face in her hands, "Oh Pink... You don't remember? White Diamond is the head of The Diamond Authority. She's the most strongest of all Gems, even us. But..."

"But what?"

"You see, ever since you left, White... hasn't spoken to anyone in eons, nor left Homeworld."

The boy thought about what to do. He knew he would be risking his life again, but now that his m... _Rose_ had been revealed to be Pink Diamond all along for the past week or so, this time he wouldn't be close to death. "... Then we need to go to Homeworld!"

"In what?!" Yellow Diamond yelled, "You and your... _family_ destroyed both our ships!"

"Unless..." The blue monarch glanced to Steven, "You don't still have yours, do you?"

* * *

Steven finished packing up his stuff that he really needed. Food, water, clothes, anything Pearl or Spinel would've given him. Well... if the Diamonds would release them _**already**_. With the legs all ready to go, he picked up his hot dog duffel bag, he heard rapid footsteps coming close.

"_Steven!_"

He turned to face whoever made the shrill cry, only to be met with a tight hug, dropping his duffel bag.

"C-Connie...?" He hugged her back.

The girl pulled away, her brown eyes welling with tears as she showed him the letter, "I-I got the letter! I-I'm sorry for not understanding! I'm sorry I didn't come to the wedding, I was just..." She sniffled, wiping her tears away, "I-I'm sorry."

"I..." Steven breathed, beginning to cry as well, "I'm sorry for everything too."

Connie nodded, "Are... Are you leaving again?"

"... Y-Yes... But it's not to risk my life again, I promise! We're just going to talk to White Diamond about healing the corrupted Gems."

Still worried, Connie glanced up to the Diamonds for conformation. With their calm expressions, she understood, "I... I hope she'll listen then."

"I'm sure she will... But Connie?"

"Hm?"

"I-I promise... When I come back, you can punch me in the arm all you want."

Connie laughed a bit before pulling Steven in for another hug, "Steven, can you promise me another thing?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"... ... Please... don't... don't die."

"... I won't."

They finally pulled away, and after Steven hugged Lion and Clementine goodbye, he stared up at his and father and wrapped his arms around him.

"Oh stchu-ball," Greg murmured, "I love ya so much. Take care, won't cha?"

"I will, Dad." Steven nods, his eyes glistening with light, then he turned to face the Diamonds, "Alright! I'm ready to go!"

Yellow Diamond had her arms crossed, frowning impatiently, "About time."

* * *

Steven stepped onto the footplate, a pink aura formed around his legs, giving him full control of the robotic legs.

"Oh..." Blue Diamond sighed, tears falling down her face, "It's been so long since we've been together in Pink's ship..."

He wiped the tears from his eyes as Yellow Diamond grunted, "Please, Blue. If we could continue?"

The other Diamond sniffled, "Yes... of course."

Gulping, Steven's gaze shifted, not knowing what to do, "How... did Pink launch this thing?"

"Urm... try a running start." Blue Diamond replied, holding the bubble close to her lap.

Sighing, Steven took a few awkward steps before he launched the legs into the air. He nearly chuckled to himself at the thought, wondering if Pink Diamond's take-off was more graceful.

* * *

After what felt like hours, Steven continued to stand at they traversed through space. Only a while ago, he tried asking Blue Diamond to release the Gems, but she refused. At this point, Steven figured if he got on their good side and they've fully calmed down, they'll finally let them go and he could see his family again. But it would take some time, but from what he'd seen what Spinel did, he'd be patient.

"... H-Hey," Steven began nervously, "Do you think White would want to talk to me?"

Yellow Diamond humphed, "We'll be lucky if she'd want to talk to _any_ of us after this."

"What...?"

"The thing is..." Blue Diamond was hesitant to answer, "White can be... difficult."

The other Diamond decided to explain more clearly, "When we show up in _this_ ship, it will be irrefutable that the last 6,000 years are now the biggest galactic embarrassment that's ever happened, and we're the ones to blame... If you don't want to be in a bubble for the next few millennia, I suggest you let _me_ do the talking."

Steven wasn't sure how to reply, so he complied and remained silent for the next few moments. Then the engine started to whir and Steven saw through the giant windshield, was a massive white planet with two rings around it and it was fragmented in several places.

"... Homeworld..." Steven whispered hoarsely.

Trying to feel determined, he landed the legs feet-first onto a rooftop of a building.

Yellow Diamond sat up, "Pink, wait here. Blue and I will return for you... Once White's temper has _cooled_."

"Which might take a while," Blue Diamond added.

But before Steven could retort, he heard... cheering? The Diamonds and Steven left the robotic legs through a bubble, only to see the large crowd of Gems cheering upon their arrival, the colors of them resembling the Diamond Authority insignia.

"O-Oh..." Steven felt slight hope swell in him, "Maybe things won't be so bad after all-"

But the Gems stopped just as a white bubble floated over to them, revealing a gray and white Pearl, her right eye horribly cracked and her gemstone located on her naval.

"It's _White's Pearl_..." Blue Diamond gasped.

"Pink Diamond," White's Pearl spoke, "Your presence is required."

Yellow Diamond stepped up, "Come on, Blue."

"Only _Pink_ Diamond's presence is necessary." The Pearl replied, her expression unchanging as she glided to Steven, a white bubble encasing them.

Steven yelped in panic, feeling a bit claustrophobic as he thrashed against the bubble wall, begging to be freed. Once it dissipated, Steven saw the Pearl phase through the wall.

He pounded his fists against the wall, "Help! Someone!"

"Pink!"

Steven gasped, looking up behind him.

"There you are."

He whimpered, cowering in fear as the tall, white feminine figure stared down at him as she grinned gently, "Hello Starlight, you certainly gave everyone a scare. They're all just thrilled to see you safe and sound."

"I-I-"

"As for this latest little game of yours, thank the stars it's over! Did you have fun? Did you get everything out of your system?"

"U-Um n-"

"Good, good... Everyone is so relived. Welcome home, Pink." White Diamond finished, encasing Steven in a bubble and sent him out to Pink's tower.

Steven began to shout and cry again, banging against the walls until it popped and he saw he was somewhere else. Looking around, he saw White's tower from the balcony across from the tower he was in.

He knew what he was in for.

* * *

**Guess Steven's on his own.**


	60. Lonely But Familiar

Steven stared at White's tower from the balcony, but he jumped down from it and looked around the room.

"Hello...?" He called out, still scared, "Is this... Pink's room?"

"Why yes, it is."

The boy jumped in fright, staring at the entrance of the room, seeing another Pearl holding his duffel bag.

Steven stared at her with bewilderment, "Huh? Who are you?"

The purple Pearl did the salute and smiled, "Greetings, Pink Diamond. Your new Pearl is in your service."

From her appearance, she had pale lavender skin, curly mauve hair, and dark violet eyes. Her outfit was typical of a Pearl's, though she seemed to have a short, translucent cape behind her. Her outfit was added with lilac stockings with violet slippers. Her cabochon gemstone was located on her left shoulder. Even her voice was like Pearl's, slightly deeper.

"M-My new Pearl?" Steven was confused, but rather uncomfortable to call this stranger the name of one of his guardians, "Erm... Can I call you... _Iris _instead?"

The Pearl blinked, "Iris? Well, of course, my Diamond."

Steven cringed at the name, "Just call me Steven. Please."

"Alright then, my Steven."

"D-Don't add the 'my'."

"Alright then, Steven."

He sighed, "I need to sit." But just as he sat down on the floor, a square-shaped platform lifted up for him. In confusion, Steven looked under the platform to find tiny, gray Gems. The moment they saw him, they scurried away in fear.

"Wha?" Steven looked up at Iris, "Who are those Gems?"

Iris tilted her head, "What do you mean? They're _Pebbles_. They manufacture almost anything you want."

Understanding this, Steven walked over to a wall, "I... need shelf for my face?" The wall complied and opened a small door into the interior of the wall. Steven poked his head inside to see the multiple Pebbles. They gasped at the sight of him and scrambled to get away.

"Uh... thank you?" Steven said gently. The Pebbles stopped.

"'Thank you'?" One of the Pebbles whispered.

"Is it?"

"It _is_ her!"

The Pebbles all began to gather around Steven's face, cheering upon 'Pink Diamond's' return. Steven moved away just as the tiny Gems climbed over his body, making him laugh from the feeling of tiny hands around his skin. Iris placed down the bag and stared at her new owner with a patient smile.

Steven spat out a Pebble and a tiny house as he laughed, "H-Hey! You guys don't have to call me Pink Diamond! I'm Steven!"

"Very funny, Pink!" One of the Pebbles in his hair grinned.

Another climbed into his back pocket, "That's our Pink Diamond, coming up with silly nicknames!"

Steven sighed in disappointment, just as they heard the sound of a bell chime. The Pebbles quickly ran for cover as Iris looked over to the door opening to reveal Yellow Pearl.

"Pink Diamond," Yellow Pearl saluted, "My Diamond has requested your presence in the Extraction Chamber."

Steven glanced to Iris, "Extraction Chamber?"

"It's Yellow Diamond's sauna," She explained.

The boy nodded, opening his duffel bag, "Then I gotta find my swimming trucks. Spinel doesn't like it when my clothes get wet."

* * *

Down a yellow hallway, trailing behind Iris and Yellow Pearl, Steven looked up to see Gem figures on the walls. He gulped anxiously from their whispering, but they stopped.

"U-Uh... Hi?"

One of the Gems on the wall blushed and looked away in embarrassment. Steven tensed up, what _were_ these Gems? What were _they_ made for?

Later on, they stopped at the entrance to the chamber, two Topazes guarding the closed door.

"Pink Diamond..." Yellow Pearl spoke, saluting.

"I-It's Steven," He almost snapped.

The Pearl listened, "Pink Steven."

Iris saw Steven's growing frustration, "She insists being called 'Steven', Pearl."

"Alright then," Yellow Pearl complied and opened the doors, "Have a nice extraction, Steven."

Sighing, Steven walked into the chamber. Inside, was the place that Iris described; a sauna. Yellow Diamond was sitting on the edge what appeared to be a empty tub, sweat all over her body.

"Pink." She greeted calmly.

"Hey Yellow..." Steven replied nervously, still not liking the fact everyone was calling him Pink Diamond, "Cool... sauna... Heh heh heh."

"It's new. Have a seat."

Steven jumped up, slowly floating down on the edge away from Yellow.

"So, you met with White." Yellow Diamond commented, crossing her arms, "How was it?"

Steven frowned, "All I got to say was 'I' and 'Um' and she cut me off when I was about to say 'no'."

"Two and a half words, that's a record."

"But that isn't enough! I need the chance to talk with White about healing the corrupted Gems!"

Yellow Diamond humphed, somewhat unaware of Steven's stress, "Good luck with that. White never leaves her own head these days and she never lets anyone in, except _you_, I guess. It's so unfair. I have hundreds of successful crystal system colonies. But you get to see her because your one colony is a failure!"

Steven cringed a bit, not knowing what to say to that, and he was afraid of offending her and getting on her bad side.

She breathed out a sigh, "Did I scare you? I apologize. It's just that White-"

Another chime rung above them.

"Already? Excuse me." Yellow Diamond shut her eyes, squeezing the sweat from her body and into the draining area, "I've got to check on the latest Citrine production reports." She stood up and walked out of the sauna.

Steven tried to follow her, "B-But what about the Gems?! What about White?! We need to-!" He groaned in annoyance.

Yet another chime played, and at the entrance, stood Iris and Blue Pearl.

"Pink Diamond-"

Iris shoved her lightly, "Just _Steven_."

Blue Pearl cleared her throat, "Steven, my Diamond has requested your presence."

* * *

"How was your time with Yellow Diamond?" Iris gently asked as they walked down a blue hallway.

Steven groaned a bit, "I tried to talk about White, but I think Yellow was more frustrated about White seeing me and not anyone else, I-I don't know. And she had to leave for something, I dunno, the Citron production?"

"Oh! You mean the _Citrine_ production." Iris perked up, "Yellow Diamond's the one who's in charge of all Gem production of every single colony she creates."

"Then... what else does she do?"

"Conquering planets. From what I've seen before they transferred me to you, she seems to really enjoy it ... I believe so."

Steven raised a brow, "Have... you served anyone before?"

"Formerly a _Lepidolite_. Only up until a long while ago, they took me away to serve you and keep an eye on you," Iris smiled at him, "She'll get another Pearl..."

The boy wasn't sure if her smile was genuine, since her tone sure wasn't, but they soon arrived to Blue Diamond's Pool. Blue Pearl activated the doors to open the doors, Steven nearly gasping to see one of the Gem statues blinking. Wow, this place is _so_ weird. How did Spinel, Pearl, Ruby or Sapphire live in such a strange place like this? _Oh... if only any of them were here right now..._

"Blue Diamond's right up there," The purple servant pointed to the top of the stairs when they were inside, "I'll await here."

Steven understood and hopped up the stairs.

"... Hm, wonder what that Pearl who rebelled against Homeworld was like..." Iris pondered out loud. Blue Pearl wasn't sure how to respond to that.

Steven got up to the top of the stairs, revealing Blue Diamond sitting in a pool, combing her with a sentient comb, who was singing something. She sighed deeply until her eyes laid on Steven.

"You're here!" Blue Diamond gasped, placing the comb in a cup, "Come in."

Steven wasn't sure if the water could affect him, but since he still was part Gem, he gently stepped into the water. He poked his head above the water, smiling at the wonderful, cool feeling it gave off as he paddled.

"Wow, who knew space water would feel so nice?" Steven joked, paddling close to the blue monarch, "And I've swam in the ocean hundreds of times!"

Blue Diamond began to laugh heartily, shaking the water until she sunk in, lifting Steven with her knees, "You have't changed. So silly... so small."

Steven smiled a bit, "Spinel always said I might be small now, but I'll grow up big and strong, just like her and the Gems!"

A small frown adorned the Diamond's face, "She did? Oh dear. Hm, many things Spinel said, before she rebelled, were silly as well."

"I... think that was she was meant to do, right? Entertain?"

Blue Diamond nodded, "She was your treasure, Pink. But... I suppose I can't blame her for leaving, she was only following your orders. It was so unfortunate that Yellow had destroyed the garden a month or so ago."

"_Destroyed_ it?" Steven felt a bit of alarm.

"Yes. I tried to change Yellow's decision, but... you know how she can be. She did say that several times a strange Gem kept visiting that place, so she wanted that to end."

Steven frowned a bit, "Bet it was beautiful when Pink and Spinel played..." He glanced down at his reflection. A dark pink blur stood behind him, but the sudden ripples made it fade away as Blue Diamond shifted a little.

"Suppose you don't remember the games?" She asked.

Steven tilted his head, "Games?"

"We had such fun together, you, me, Yellow, and White..."

"What kind of games did you play?" He became curious.

"You would stand underwater, all the way at the bottom, and sing. And we would be above the surface trying to guess the song."

"No... I don't remember that." Steven murmured, "I'm sorry."

Disappointed, Blue Diamond sunk a little deeper, "Oh Pink..."

Steven stood up, "W-Wait, what happened to the Gems that you bubbled? Y-You didn't shatter them, did you?!"

"No..." She shook her head, "They're in Yellow's throne-room. We're still determining their punishment."

Dread stabbed Steven's heart, fearing if the Gems would be shattered, "W-Well, why don't we spend more time together? It's been a little lonely."

The blue monarch smiled calmly, but a chime played and Blue Pearl appeared, "My apologies, my Diamond, but your next appointment."

"Of course..." Blue Diamond sighed.

Steven panicked, "W-Wait! I-I wanted to talk to you more about White!"

"Maybe later."

The Diamond stepped out of the pool, the water draining until Steven landed at the bottom on his stomach.

"Steven!" Iris called out, "Are you alright? Need some help?"

She was taken by surprise as Steven leapt out of the empty pool, not expecting him to float, but she smiled, "Let's get you back to Pink's tower and dry you up."

* * *

"This place is so weird, Iris. It just felt like a spa day with Yellow and Blue." Steven muttered as he dried himself off, "Hey, were you ever... how do you say it... 'loyal' to Pink Diamond?"

"Yes. She was Lepidolite's former Diamond, so you could consider her my Diamond too, I suppose." She replied.

"Then, do you know what Pink did before she got her colony?"

Iris thought about it and she brightened up, "Oh yes, I remember. Over 6000 years ago, Pink Diamond used to throw massive balls for every Gem of every kind. My Lepidolite would only take me there several times, and oh, those times were the light of my life..."

"But why?"

"Well, she usually threw them when the Diamonds accomplished conquering other planets. Every Gem from every court on Homeworld would come to bask in their radiance." Iris laughed in remembrance, "Even White Diamond herself would appear as well."

Steven immediately got an idea, "Hey! That's perfect! We gotta set up a ball so I can talk to White!"

The purple Pearl nodded in agreement, "Excellent! Now, you'll have to excuse me for a moment, I'll have to discuss this to the other Gems."

However, as she began to walk away, Steven's eyes widened in fear. He ran up to Iris, grabbing her hand, "W-WAIT! D-DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE, PLEASE!"

Startled, Iris almost jumped back. They stared at each-other in shock, Steven gasping for air.

"... A-Alright," Iris whispered, "I-I won't leave."

Steven sighed in relief, "T-Thank you. A-And... I'm sorry."

"O-Oh no, don't be sorry. I'll stay as long as you like, Steven."

"Thank you, Iris."

Iris nodded, before adding, "W-Well, what are you going to do now?"

"... I think I got an idea." Steven sat down on the floor, the platform lifting to make a seat for him, "Pebbles?"

The Pebbles all climbed around him, curious of his desires.

"Do you think you could..." He whispered what he wanted. The Pebbles complied and begun their work. Behind a curtain, Iris handed the Pebbles a few pieces of fabric, wondering what her new owner was doing.

After a while, Steven walked out, revealing his outfit to be Pink Diamond's clothing in his size.

"What do you think?" He asked, posing a bit.

"You look amazing," Iris nodded in approval, "This ball is going to change everything."

* * *

**Yay, an OC! Enjoy her while you can! If you think Iris is a ridiculous name, you guys do remember irises are flowers, right? What can I say? Steven likes flowers as much as Spinel does.**

**Also, I'm sorry for skipping yet _another_ song, but hey. My AU, my choices. **


	61. Enough

_In the glory of Homeworld, within Pink Diamond's tower, Steven juggled the bubbled items, balancing on another bubble. Pink Pearl watched him and clapped for him. Then, Steven leapt over his Pearl and floated gracefully down to the crystalline floor. He blew a kiss to Pink Pearl, the servant continuing to clap until they heard footsteps. _

_Yellow Diamond peeked into the room angrily, seeing Pink Pearl getting her Diamond prepared for the ball. The Pearl saluted as Yellow Diamond stretched her neck to peer at Steven. The boy waved 'hi' to her. In response, Yellow Diamond was satisfied and retracted her neck before leaving._

_Steven glared at Pink Pearl, mocking Yellow Diamond's glare and they began to laugh. However, Steven felt something rise in his throat and coughed into his hand._

_It was... several strands of Rose's hair. But why..._

_Pink Pearl began to fade away, her laughter dying out as the room turned dark, White Diamond towering over him. Steven shrieked, but began to cough out more of Rose's hair, falling to his knees. The Diamond's smile widened as he threw up more hair..._

* * *

Gasping, Steven awoke in a cold sweat.

"S-Steven?" Iris approached him, "Are you alright?"

The boy sighed, "I... I guess... Just a weird nightmare." His hand reached out for a pillow, and he clutched it close to his chest.

The purple Pearl tilted her head, not knowing what a 'nightmare' was, but was sympathetic towards him nonetheless, "Well, it's over, isn't it? Besides, the Pebbles worked on your requested bed all night. What do you think?"

Steven glanced at the bed, realizing it was feather-soft and the Pebbles gathered around him, waiting for his opinion.

He smiled weakly, "It's wonderful. Almost... like home. ... Almost..."

* * *

"A ball?" Yellow Diamond said in confusion, "We haven't had a ball in 6000 years."

"We haven't had _Pink_ in 6000 years!" Blue Diamond spoke in realization.

Steven kept his anger inside as he tried to smile, "I just thought a ball might bring us all together, and I could talk to White about how we need her help!"

"And," Blue Diamond added, "This can also mark the beginning of Era 3."

Yellow Diamond nodded, "You're right, it's brilliant."

Steven almost felt giddy on his toes, "Thank you, both of you! B-But... how do you Gems exactly start a party here on Homeworld?"

"Well, since White's coming, everything needs to be perfect," said Blue Diamond, "Say, you can borrow our Pearls if you truly feel lost. They'll help you with anything you need to know."

Blue Pearl warped into the room, already saluting, "At your service, Steven."

Yellow Pearl also appeared, her Diamond telling her, "Make sure you go through all of our customs with Pink, since she has so much trouble recalling her past here on Homeworld."

Steven gritted his teeth._ If only they allowed any of my family to go free and help me..._

"Yes, my Diamond." Yellow Pearl complied.

Iris clapped a few times in excitement, "Oh, Era 3! Sounds just divine, doesn't it, Steven?"

"O-oh, yeah. It does," Steven replied, snapping out of his anger.

* * *

"So, what did the Diamonds do when a party is thrown?" Steven asked the two Pearls since the Diamonds had left him to handle it. But as far as _**we**_ know, he isn't so good at handling things all alone.

"It's simple," Yellow Pearl pointed out, "All four Diamonds sit on their elevated thrones, while each Gem from their individual court indicate to them that they're present."

Steven looked up to the thrones, hopping up to the pink one as Yellow Pearl continued to explain, "From here, you can accept or reject the members of your court whenever you wish. My Diamond shall do the same, as will Blue Diamond. And if we're so lucky, we'll be able to enjoy the impeccable judgement of White Diamond."

As his gaze shifted to the other thrones, Steven felt a little anxious about how he was going to talk to White Diamond, "So, I can't go up to talk to her?"

"Oh stars, no!" Yellow Pearl pinched the bridge of her long nose, "I forgot how silly you can be. Everyone stays where they belong."

Steven frowned, hopping down to where Iris and Blue Pearl stood. "So, there's no way I can talk to them?"

Iris shook her head as Yellow Pearl ran over to them, "I'm afraid so. I apologize, Steven, but these rules have always been this way ever since Pink first threw the parties."

The boy in Diamond's clothing humphed, "I bet _Spinel_ made the balls not so dry."

To his surprise, the two Pearls froze.

"You don't suppose, you're referring to the Spinel we know?" Blue Pearl asked curiously.

Steven gasped, "You both know Spinel?!"

"Err... yes," Yellow Pearl glanced away, crossing her arms. It looked more stubborn than distaste.

"She never came to the balls beforehand," Blue Pearl explained, "But she only appeared after Pink gained her colony. She was such fun."

Yellow Pearl blushed just a smidge, "But when Pink left to save that planet, Spinel joined her and left. Things became... _dull_ again without her light-hearted attitude."

"How is she these days?" Blue Pearl inquired.

"Oh, she's... Well, right now, she's in a bubble," Steven told them, "But other than _**that**_, she's doing amazing."

Blue Pearl smiled, "That's good to know. She wasn't doing so well when my Diamond took her from Earth."

"Really?" Steven tilted his head. He couldn't imagine what it was like for Spinel, stuck in her former friend's room against her will.

"Pink."

Steven and all the three Pearls were nearly startled as Blue Diamond appeared from seemingly out of nowhere, "Why aren't you getting ready?"

"I-I think we are, if all I have to do is sit on a chair and approve of my court."

"Are you really going to look like _that?!_ Even at the ball?"

"W-White wasn't bothered with my appearance when she met me," Steven said, smiling nervously, "Besides, I can't really shapeshift."

Blue Diamond sighed, "Alright then. Make sure you bring your Pearl."

"O-Of course, Blue."

"And would you ring the ball then?"

"U-Uh... I don't know how to do that."

Iris stepped beside the boy, "I-I'll handle that if you wish-"

"No," Blue Diamond looked away, "I'll take care of it. I'll take care of everything. Come, Pearls."

The blue monarch left with her Pearl and Yellow Pearl.

Iris sighed a little, "Come on, Steven, let's get you ready." He nodded to her and they walked down the hallway back to Pink Diamond's room.

Oddly enough, Steven could've sworn he heard a faint echo of voices. Be he saw that down the hallway, it revealed to be a Fire Agate talking to a Citrine and a few other Gems he didn't recognize. They glanced over to Steven and smiled, saluting him.

Steven frowned at that.

* * *

At the night of the ball, Steven sat in Pink Diamond's throne, Iris standing nearby as the many Gems made their arrival. Quartzes, Jades, Rubies, Sapphires, and other unknown Gems saluted to him. He glanced up at a statue-like Gem, singing in a high-pitched voice.

"Pink Diamond!" Two Gems greeted him, "It's wonderful to be in your presence."

"O-Oh..." Steven smiled a bit, "Thank you."

"Wow! So radiant and sparkly!" The Gems left.

Another pair of Gems, identical to the previous ones, spoke, "Pink Diamond!"

"Y-Yep, that's me."

"Wow, so radiant and exquisite." The Gems left.

His smile faded as he sighed, "Man, when are the Diamonds gonna arrive?"

"Soon." Iris replied, "You're doing fantastic. White Diamond will be so impressed."

"Hope so..." Suddenly, Steven grunted a little as he felt a headache set in. The Gems below weren't even making a peep, but why was he...?

"Steven?" Iris asked quietly, "Are you alright?"

The boy sighed, "Yes, Iris. Just... the music's kinda making my ears ring."

"You'll get used to it, I'm sure."

Just then, Yellow Pearl appeared, "Everyone, behold! The daunting, beauty and elegance that is Yellow Diamond!"

The two Aquamarines pulled the curtains away to reveal Yellow Diamond, sparkling her radiance as she stepped through the ballroom. She stopped to glance at Steven, "Not a bad turnout, Pink."

Steven nodded politely, "I... a-appreciate your attendance, Yellow."

Yellow Diamond went to sit on her throne, Steven trying desperately to ignore the throbbing headache as he kept still.

"Ahem," Blue Pearl said gently, tears running down her face, "Everyone prepare yourselves emotionally for the overpowering elegance that is Blue Diamond."

Blue Diamond stepped forwards, her radiance dazzling as she walked towards the thrones, "You're doing great." She whispered.

"T-T-Thank you, Blue." Steven stuttered a bit.

The room suddenly went dark, and two spotlights centered at White's Pearl at the entrance, "To those in attendance of the Era 3 ball, White Diamond..."

Everyone all looked in awe, ready for the fourth Diamond to appear. Steven clutched his hands together as if he was praying.

"... Has more important things to attend to."

"WHAT?!" Steven nearly shouted, his headache getting even worse.

"Therefore..." Encasing in a white bubble and sunk into the floor, White's Pearl appeared on the large white throne, "I will be here to observe in her place. Welcome to Era 3!"

Groaning, Steven slammed his fist on the seat of his throne. Great, now how was he going to talk to White or free the Gems? For the next few minutes, his headache continued to worsen as the Gems below danced for them.

_My baby... help me..._

Steven's blood froze, his eyes visibly widening. What was-

_Steven... help us... _

_I can't take being in a bubble much longer, man..._

_Please Steven... free us..._

The Gems? How were they-

_Steven... I don't want to be trapped again..._

_Free us... please..._

_You gotta help us... I'm sick of being in a bubble again..._

_We're stuck... help us now..._

"W-What...?" Steven whimpered quietly, clutching his head, "I-I can't. I need more time, please. Just-"

_**FREE US!** _The Gems' voice turned into one, ringing in his ears like a caterwaul, except everything happening around him seemed to fade. Blood rung in his ears as the shrieking and screaming continued, _**FREE US NOW! FREE US! IT'S BEEN SO LONG! HELP US! NOW!**_

"Stop it!" Steven shouted, punching his head with his fist.

Unbeknownst to him, Iris was calling out Steven's name, the Diamonds and Gems all staring at Steven with confusion, fear, and concern. But it was as if Steven couldn't hear the Pearl as the voices of his family continued to scream.

"Please! Stop! Stop it! STOP IT! _STOP IT!_" Steven eyes welled up with tears, banging his fists against his head, "_**ENOUGH!**_"

When he screamed out, the throne beneath him almost shattered, the cracks spreading towards the staircase and to the pristine floor. The Gems standing too close all shrieked and backed away.

White's Pearl's smile lowered into a frown.

"Pink!" Yellow Diamond scolded, "What is wrong with you?!"

She and Blue Diamond were nearly taken aback by the burning rage in Steven's brown eyes as he glowered at the Diamonds, "FREE THEM! FREE THEM _NOW!_"

"T-Them?! Who are you-"

"_MY FAMILY!_" Steven cut Blue Diamond off, "UNBUBBLE THEM NOW!"

"Now Pink-"

"NO! YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Steven's cheeks blushed bright pink, his voice high-pitched and enraged, "SET THEM FREE NOW OR I'LL _**SHATTER YOU ALL!**_"

The room fell completely silent, a cloud of sheer horror spreading throughout the crowd of Gems. Blue Diamond was speechless, but Yellow Diamond was already clutching her fist in fury.

Steven stopped and realized what he just said, his blush fading away.

"M-My Diamonds!" Iris tired to plead, "I-I'm sure he didn't mean-"

In anger, Yellow Diamond fired her destabilizing powers towards Iris. Iris couldn't even move before she was hit.

"IRIS!" Steven screamed as the Pearl retreated into her gemstone.

The infuriated Diamond grabbed Steven roughly, "We **_refuse_** to tolerate this behavior, Pink!"

* * *

Yellow Diamond threw Steven into a dark room, "Stay there and think about what you've done!"

"Wait-!" Steven cried out before the doors were closed on him.

_No... no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no NONONONONONONO!_

Steven slammed his fists against the tall doors, begging and sobbing to be let out. He didn't want to be alone! He wanted to say sorry! He tried slamming into the doors with his shoulder, but it was pointless.

When he realized that, Steven hiccuped on his sobs, backing away into a wall and slipping down. He curled up into a ball, fingers digging into his scalp as he sobbed his heart out.

And with the voices gone, he was truly alone.

* * *

**Voices. They ruin everything, don't they?**


	62. Change Your Mind PT 1

Steven wasn't sure how long he'd been in that room. Hours? Maybe a whole day? He only knew he had cried his eyes out a long while ago, and now his eyes got heavier and heavier until he could barely keep them open. He kept himself pressed against the cold, crystalline wall. He tried so hard to picture it as Spinel, he just wanted to curl up in her lap and snuggle into her chest, knowing everything was going to be okay.

Except it wasn't.

He wasn't okay. Without his family around to love him, to protect him, to reassure him they're here, he will _never_ be okay. Steven hiccuped, but he couldn't cry anymore. He just kept clinging and snuggling against the wall, desperate for any of his family to hold him close. Any one of them sounded wonderful, _any_ one.

Breathing out his defeat, Steven closed his eyes, pressing his cheek into the wall. But only after a few seconds, he felt... _warm? His brown eyes opened again slowly to see... dark pink? Still tired, he could only muster enough strength to look up, his gaze met with the loving, pink ones._

_"... S-Spinel...?" He whispered weakly. The moment they both locked gazes, he could feel joy resonate in him, finally reunited with his maternal figure._

_"Did I wake you up, sweetie?" She asked, a hint of laughter in her tone. _

_Steven looked around the room. The dark empty room they were in was illuminated a deep crimson, created by the crackling fire in the fireplace. Turning to the left, Steven saw the rest of his family sleeping soundly. Pearl, Garnet, and Greg were the closest to them, laying on a sofa. Jasper was lying on a bean-bag, with Amethyst laying in her fluffy, beige hair comfortably. Lapis and Peridot were asleep on a pile of hay, while Bismuth was simply resting in a armchair._

_"N-No..." He responded, "I-I was just scared of leaving you or everyone else..."_

_Smiling, Spinel stroked his curly hair with her fingers lovingly, "Oh Steven, you won't ever have to leave us. We'll always be there for you, no matter what."_

_Sighing in pure content, Steven nuzzled further into Spinel's chest, hugging himself close to her, not wanting to be let go again, "Love you Spinel..."_

_"I love you too... **Starlight**."_

_Steven's heart almost stopped. That voice. He looked up, and he wished he hadn't. _

_The room had turned an ugly gray, Spinel's eyes and smile were wide, but there was no emotion in them. He turned behind him. The Gems were in the exact same position, but their heads were lifted up to look at him, staring into his soul with their empty smiles. Greg laid on the couch, his expression lifeless and his eyes rolled back, red liquid leaking out from his mouth. _

_Steven screamed in fright and fear, falling to the floor from Spinel's lap. The room had disappeared, instead, there soon the Diamonds towering over him. Their features began to twist, but White Diamond was the most terrifying of all, her mouth comprised of multiple black holes forming a smile. _

_"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Steven shielded his face with his hands, crying out for someone to help him. White Diamond pushed the two disturbing Diamonds away, a white chain tying itself around Steven's neck as leader of the Gems crept closer. Her face seemed to get bigger and bigger, getting closer to his own. He saw his own reflection in the hollow gray eyes. _

_**"T̷̖̄̀í̷̧̳m̷̢̕e̷͍̽̕ ̶̩̼͒t̶̫̽̽o̴̧̍͌ ̶̩̄̓c̷̠̻͋o̶̞̽̑m̴̞͍͂ḛ̴̾ ̷̭̻͐͂o̷̰͛̍u̶̫͆t̸̯͂.̶̼̍̀.̴̭̭͌̀.̶̠̺̈́̈́ ̴̙͝P̷͍̀̅ị̶̗̿ñ̶͉k̷̭̋.̴̬̑.̶̫͉̐̀.̵̙̀͗"** She lifted two black claws up to his gemstone. Steven shrieked and tried to pull away, but it was no use as White Diamond pulled it out, coating his stomach and his gemstone with blood..._

* * *

Steven woke up, screaming. In his panic, he patted his stomach and felt that his gem was still in, and he sighed in relief. But his fear returned quickly as he remembered where he was.

Prison.

Hugging his knees, he began to cry once more. He ignored the loud stomping from behind the door and opened to reveal a irate Blue Diamond.

"I cannot believe-" She began, but her anger faded at what she saw.

Steven looked up at her, hot tears spilling down his face.

"Oh Pink..." Blue Diamond stepped towards him, her hands moving over to hold him. Steven whimpered as she gently held him and pressed him close to her cheek.

"NO!" He protested, glaring right at her, "I don't want you! I want my family! I want my dad! I want..." His fury melted into despair, "_I WANT MY MOM!_" He bawled, covering his eyes and his tears staining his pink gloves.

"Pink!" The Diamond looked almost aghast.

Steven yelped, wiping his tears away, "I-I... I'm sorry..."

Sighing, Blue Diamond placed him down, "What's going on with you? You keep demanding for these Gems back, and what happened at the ball? What's wrong?"

"Everything!" Steven wailed, "I-I don't know what's going on anymore! I just want to go back home!"

"Pink... _this_ is home."

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"Pink, quiet down-"

"NO!" Steven's anger returned, "I WANNA GO HOME!"

Blue Diamond temper flared, "Are you referring to Earth? Why would you want to go back?"

Steven tried to lift himself up with the wall, hiccuping, "B-Because we're free to do what we want! This place is just cold, lonely, and just so... strict! You Diamonds want Gems to do one thing when they want to do another thing." He frowned to himself, "Maybe that's why Pink left..."

"Excuse me?" The blue monarch's eyes narrowed, "_What did you just say...?_"

"T-This is why Pink left! I bet she can't take being locked up all alone! _This is why she ran away!_"

"STOP TALKING!" Blue Diamond's aura spread throughout the room, forcing more tears down Steven's face, "Oh Pink... why must you make me do this? Your stay on Earth has warped your sense of right and wrong! I _have_ to discipline you, or else you won't learn!"

Steven mumbled something quietly.

"Pink, will you please speak up?"

"_At least the Gems never do stuff like this to me!_" Steven shouted angrily at her.

Overtaken by fury, Blue Diamond fired a burst of blue energy at Steven, making him collide with the wall again and he slumped down in pain.

Steven shivered harshly in agony, staring into Blue Diamond's eyes.

She gasped, "O-Oh no... what have I... I didn't mean to..." In her horror, she made her aura disappear and she leaned against the wall, "I... I'm doing it again..."

"A... A-Again?" Steven got back up, wobbling a little until Blue Diamond caught him and held him up in her palm.

"This... all this is why you left," She whispered, "Isn't it?"

Steven was unable to respond.

"You were happier on Earth," She said, "From what I've seen, you and your Crystal Gems wanted to protect the Earth the moment you stepped foot on it. Perhaps... because of us. We were failing you. Homeworld was failing you. I... We never should've brought you back. I'm so sorry for making you unhappy again."

The boy sighed, "Will... Will you help me get back home? And get my family back?"

Blue Diamond nodded, the tears stopping, "Of course. It's the least I can do..."

"T-Thank you... Blue." Steven smiled, hope flaring in his chest.

* * *

After Steven changed back into his usual clothing and got something to eat, he kept hidden in Blue Diamond's hair as she stepped towards Yellow Diamond's palace. The two Topazes let her through, the room appearing dark. The doors closed, and yellow lights filled the room as Blue Diamond placed Steven on the floor. There were several bubbles containing Gem experiments. Above the throne, were the bubbled Crystal Gems. But below, sat Yellow Diamond.

"What... are you doing?" She asked, disgruntled.

"Give me back my family!" Steven exclaimed.

The yellow monarch ignored him, "What are you doing, _Blue?_ Take Pink back to the tower."

Blue Diamond shook her head, "... She prefers to be called 'Steven'."

Steven glanced up at her with gratitude.

But Yellow Diamond slammed the armrest of her throne and stood up angrily, "What are you talking about?! You heard what she said at the ball! You can't keep bending the rules for her, Blue! She has to set an example, and _we_ have to set an example! If we bend the rules for her, we have to bend them for _everyone!_"

Steven took a step back, afraid.

"Now take Pink back to the tower. She clearly hasn't cleared up her behavior!" Yellow Diamond ordered.

"I... won't."

"Then I'll do it _myself_..."

Steven yelped as Yellow Diamond reached down to grab him, but Blue Diamond smacked her hand away.

"Blue?!"

Incredulous from what she just did, Blue Diamond fired her blue energy at the other Diamond, knocking her back. Yellow Diamond then charged at Blue Diamond, engaging into a fight. Steven quickly rushed over to the bubbled Gems, still held in a blue bubble. He leapt up to grab the bubble, trying to pop it.

Yellow Diamond reached over to grab him, but Steven summoned a bubble shield to protect himself and Blue Diamond grabbed her wrist.

"When we thought Pink was shattered, when she _abandoned_ us, I alone was there for you, and you would use your power against... _**me?!**_"

With a shove to the wall, Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond fell down onto a bridge-like platform. Steven, in his bubble, landed in between them. His bubble popped, along with the blue bubble keeping the Gems in. Gasping in relief, Steven grabbed all the gemstones in his arms, snuggling against them.

"S-See guys?" Steven asked, gasping for air, "You're free! You all can come out!"

But there was no response. Just from that alone made Steven realize he might've had a hallucination of their voices at the ball.

"You'd hurt a fellow Diamond?!"

"Didn't we hurt Pink?! She was suffering in silence for ages, just like our Gems; just like me! And I know you're suffering in silence, too!"

Yellow Diamond's furious facade dissipated a little from that remark, but she clenched her fist and used her destabilizing powers on Blue Diamond. She fell to the ground, crying out in pain. Yellow Diamond continued to stare in anguish and betrayal.

"STOP IT!" Steven shouted in protest.

When Yellow Diamond didn't stop, Steven held the gems in his one arm and summoned a shield with his free arm, firing it at her hand, disrupting her.

"Don't do this! Please!"

"I have to!" Yellow Diamond retorted, "This is what White Diamond expects of all of us. From a thin flake of mica, to the deepest, _hardest_ stone. We all must make sacrifices for the sake of our perfect empire!"

Steven felt fury return, "Does hurting your loved ones make it perfect?!"

The yellow monarch's anger vanished, staring in distraught at Blue Diamond, smoke rising from her attack.

"Yellow," Steven began, "Does hurting or shattering Gems make you feel better?"

"N... N-No..."

"Then is this empire really worth it? You don't have to sacrifice anything anymore. You can live peacefully with Blue, White, and the remaining Gems on Homeworld. No more colonies, no more fighting, just peace! H-How does that sound?"

Speechless, Yellow Diamond groaned in misery and fell to her knees, "Stop it Blue... Stop using your power on me..."

"I'm not," said Blue Diamond.

Yellow Diamond continued to cry, the other Diamond standing up and walking over to her, comforting her.

Steven clutched the gems close to him, "Why are they taking so long? Even Amethyst would wake up by now."

"They'll be like that for a good while," Yellow Diamond told him, wiping a tear from her eye, "They all took a direct hit from me."

"Yellow," said Blue Diamond, "We've got to get Steven out of here. Before White finds out about any of this."

The yellow monarch stood up, "Right. Quickly." She walked down the platform, "Your legs are this way."

Picking Steven up, Blue Diamond followed Yellow Diamond towards the building where the pink legs stood. Steven stared at each of the individual gemstones; Jasper, Bismuth, Lapis, Peridot, Sapphire, Ruby, Amethyst, Pearl... and Spinel. He wondered if they could hear him or his thoughts.

_Please... wake up. I can't stand being all alone without any of you..._

"Here we are," said Yellow Diamond, "Hurry, get inside."

But just as the blue monarch placed Steven down, a white bubble rose from the ground, dissipating to reveal White's Pearl. Steven gasped, holding the gems in his arms away from the Pearl.

"You're not going anywhere..." White's Pearl spoke.

The ground began to shake as the bust part of the ship floated up and placed itself onto the legs. Now Steven had no way to get home, or even contact anyone from Earth.

"You've made a grave mistake!" The Pearl continued, "_Go to your rooms!_"

The ground shook again, Blue Diamond asking, "Uh... which rooms should we go to?"

"Blue, don't make her any angrier than she already is!" Yellow Diamond yelled.

Steven trembled in fear and hopelessness, the hard surfaces of the gemstones digging into his flesh beneath his shirt.

"Steven," Blue Diamond whispered quietly, enough for only him to hear, "I have a plan. Stay calm."

He looked at her, then the mech, and back to the Diamond and nodded.

"Alright White," Blue Diamond sighed, "We'll do as you say."

Yellow Diamond stared at her, flabbergasted.

"See, that wasn't so hard," said White's Pearl, "Off you go now."

Blue Diamond nodded and walked back to her tower. Yellow Diamond was forced to follow as well.

* * *

"And make sure no one sees you," The Diamond told Iris, "Steven needs to get out of this place."

Iris saluted, "Of course my Diamond."

"Don't take too long," added Yellow Diamond, "We don't know when White will eventually find us out."

Steven sighed, looking up to Blue and Yellow Diamond, "Thank you, both of you. You don't know how much this means to me."

"It's not a problem, Steven," Blue Diamond replied, "We promise we'll talk to White, then everything will be okay."

"Tell Spinel we said 'hello'." Blue Pearl told him, Yellow Pearl giving a sympathetic smile and a nod.

Steven nodded before stepping into the Roaming Eye. Iris gave the Diamonds and Pearls a salute and bow before she went inside as well. Iris walked up to the panels and turned them on, making the Roaming Eye float upwards. The Diamonds and their Pearls waved goodbye as the red machine flew up, hiding behind the buildings so the mech couldn't see. Soon enough, they reached out of Homeworld's territory and they were on their way to Earth.

* * *

Steven wasn't sure how long they had been in space, but Iris decided to take a different route so no one would find them. It must've been at least over an hour since they left Homeworld. But Steven couldn't find the urge to sleep, still hugging the gemstones close to his chest.

"Steven?" Iris spoke.

"... Hm?"

"Are you alright? You've been quiet since our departure."

Steven sighed, "I just wanna go home. I'm just... so tired of everything right now."

"I understand, we'll be reaching Earth soon, so hang tight."

Humming a reply, Steven looked down at the gemstones he'd already stared at for the past hour. He knew Yellow Diamond stated that they all took a direct hit from her, but it has been too long. Trembling a bit, he shut his eyes, tears forming and dripping onto the gemstones.

"Please..." His voice was barely audible, "Please come out... I miss you..."

A few seconds passed, and he opened his eyes to see the gemstones glowing. Gasping in joy with his love and hope returning, he placed the gemstones on the ground apart to give them space to reform. The first who reformed was Amethyst, whose outfit was completely different from her previous one.

"Augh..." She groaned when she tried to rationalize what was going on, "What happened?"

"Amethyst!" Steven ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

The purple Gem was confused for a second, but laughed in relief and hugged him back.

Then, Bismuth, Lapis, Jasper, and Peridot reformed. The three were confused to where they were and what happened, but Peridot groaned at the fact that her limb-enhancers were gone.

Steven was overjoyed and gave them tight hugs as well. Just like with the others, Jasper's outfit had changed as well, now it was a dark mahogany waistcoat with a tall collar with a single yellow star metal buttoning it. Her top was a pale fiery orange, her pants were dark brown, and her boots were a pinkish-scarlet.

The next three Gems to reform were Ruby, Sapphire, and Pearl. The couple rushed over to fuse back into Garnet, as her outfit and Pearl's were different.

Lastly, after giving them hugs, the heart-shaped Gem floated up, turning upside-down and Spinel reformed back, except she too looked different. Her dress was still dark pink with a slight red tint. The lower half of it had three black ruffled tiers, the middle tier having a row of white stars. Her pink gloves had changed into black fingerless gloves. Her boots were less pointy with her white ribbon having become laces for them.

Even her facial features had been slightly altered. Her pigtails, which used to be spiky and unkempt, now looked softer and brushed out, still slightly spiky. Her black tear-stains had changed into three upside-down eye-lashes.

"W-Wha...?" Spinel blinked her pink eyes open, puzzled.

"_MOM!_" Steven practically jumped into her arms, overexcited to see her again.

Spinel's shock remolded into loving joy as she embraced her son again, spinning on one foot before stopping.

But her shock returned, "W-What did you call me?"

Light danced in Steven's tear-filled eyes, "I-I called you Mom... Y-You've always been there for me, so I thought you'd... you could be my mom instead of Pink or Rose..."

"Oh Steven..." Spinel sniffled, tears trickling down her cheeks, "You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that..."

"Spinel!" Pearl cried out as she too hugged Spinel around her shoulders, pecking kisses to her forehead. Spinel giggled in embarrassment before turning her head to kiss Pearl on the lips. The other Gems either 'aww'ed at the sight or were jokingly disgusted.

Steven smiled at his family as Spinel and Pearl pulled away, "W-We're all here..."

"Steven?" Iris interuppted, turning over to see what was happening, "What's going on back there?"

Pearl blinked, "Another Pearl?"

"I-It's a long story..." said Steven.

After sitting down, Steven told the Gems the entire story about his stay on Homeworld. This greatly stunned them after hearing that Steven had to talk to the Diamonds all alone.

"All by yourself?!" yelled Jasper, "In front of them?!"

"That must've been tough," Lapis sympathized.

Bismuth's eyes were wide, "Geez, what a wild ride that must've been for ya."

"And they gave you _another_ Pearl in my place?" Pearl said, staring back to Iris, who gave a polite wave.

Garnet shivered, "You're very lucky you got out alive, and to even talk to the Diamonds themselves."

Spinel, who had Steven in her lap, coiled her arms around and nuzzled Steven, "Oh my poor baby, you should've never had to go through that alone. We've would've done anything to help you."

Steven nuzzled her back, "W-Well, I did it, didn't I? I-It was really scary though... Oh, Spinel, the Pearls said hi."

"You mean Yellow and Blue Pearl?" Spinel's face brimmed with a smile, "That's good to know they're-"

"UM GUYS?!" Amethyst screeched, "WE'VE GOT INCOMING!"

Now alarmed, the Gems rushed towards the window where Amethyst was, and Steven felt dread sink as they saw the mech flying towards them.

"HEY YOU! NEW PEARL!" Bismuth screamed, "GO FASTER!"

"W-What?!" Iris was confused and afraid, "Go faster?! A-Alright!"

But before she could do that, the last thing Steven could see was the giant Diamond mech crashing into them, and his world went black and silence swallowed him...

* * *

**... Okay, I might have gotten too carried away with writing the nightmare scene. Sorry if that got too disturbing. Plus, there was no way I was going to have Steven fuse with 8 Gems at a time. I am _not_ doing that. **

**Also, this might be a weird opinion, but I think out of all the characters in SU, I think the writers' _least_ favorite characters to write are the Diamonds themselves. All four of them. They make them the worst kind of people, but then just immediately redeem them even after we learned they killed thousands of Gems (except Pink).**

**Especially Pink. Yes, I'm aware she was abused and she had every right to run away. But that doesn't mean she had any right to abandon Spinel, to let the thousands of Gems get shattered or corrupted, to abandon Pearl, to leave to Gems confused and depressed when she died to create a baby and make them take care of him. **

**And then in the movie, TWO years after the series ended, White, Blue, and Yellow STILL consider Steven as Pink Diamond and act overdramatic to Steven wanting to live his own life with his family. Oh and they ONLY took Spinel with them because she's 'Pink's long lost treasure'. So, they've learned _nothing_. **

**Fuck the Diamonds. Yeah, FUCK THE DIAMONDS. THEY CAUSED LITERALLY EVERY PROBLEM STEVEN HAD TO FACE _OH MY GOD-_**


	63. Change Your Mind PT 2

**Wow... we're already at the end? Oh shit... But hey, there's nothing else I can do except write my chapters throughout this quarantine. **

* * *

Steven woke up slowly, his ears ringing and the sense of numbness spread within him when he tried to move. He could only groan in a mixture of confusion and agony as he tried to remember what happened. The Diamonds... White's Pearl... Iris... his family...

He heaved for breath as gray and white obscured his vision, but it slowly returned. Steven only had enough strength to stare at his arms, which were a sickly pale. His body shivered without his control and his throat let out soft whimpers, realizing something was wrong. Rolling onto his back, the boy lifted up his shirt to see...

His gemstone was gone.

Steven almost felt his heart stop, "... W-Wha...? Where's... W-Where's my..."

He looked around, and his heart was caught his throat as he gazed upon the gray and white Crystal Gems, staring at something above him. Was this another nightmare? Was he dead? He didn't know. It had to be though. He just got his family back. Why was this happening to him?

Then the Gems looked at him, speaking with White's voice, "Oh... you're awake."

Yelping, he swiftly looked up to see White Diamond. Standing in front of her were Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, White's Pearl, Yellow Pearl, Blue Pearl, and Iris... They were all black, gray, and white.

"Here to witness Pink's freedom?" White Diamond asked, her voice echoed by the other Diamonds and Gems, "Of course, I didn't want to waste time..." She held up the pink gemstone in between her black fingernails.

Steven gasped for breath, slowly losing it, "P-P-Please... give... give it back..."

"And let Pink surround herself with more flawed Gems like them? _Never_..." She grinned, "Now they're just as perfect as I am, aren't I right?"

"Yes, White Diamond," Steven saw Spinel speak with White's voice. In fact, the other Gems and the Diamonds continued to say how much better they had become thanks to her. Steven clenched his teeth and cried harshly.

White Diamond stopped speaking and grinned, "Now, enough about them, let's release Pink from her confines, shall we?"

From her fingertips, the gemstone began to glow, floating upwards from her grasp. It first reformed to Pink Diamond, then into Rose Quartz, and finally into Steven. His gem-half floated down to the floor softly, turning his head to gaze at his human half, his expression blank.

The silence in the room was deafening, everyone looking upon Pink Steven with surprise.

Steven, desperate to have his gem back, tried to crawl, but moaned miserably when his body refused to move. He could only heave, his eyes filling up with tears. His other half took notice of this, tipping his head to the side.

"What is this? Where is Pink?!" White Diamond demanded.

"... She's gone..." Pink Steven whispered.

"What did you say? Answer me!"

"... _She's_ _**GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEE!**_"

His scream violently shook the room, a giant crack forming on White Diamond's stairs, and everyone nearly fell over when the scream died down.

Steven shuddered, tears forming in his eyes, "H-Help..." He looked over to the gray and white Gems until he rested his gaze on a particular Gem, "M-Mom... please... help me..." He began to sob weakly. He couldn't stand to be alone anymore. He wanted help. He wanted Spinel to be there for him.

Pink Steven knew what he meant, slowly looking over to Spinel. With a goal in mind, he began to walk over to their mother figure.

"Where do you think you're going?!" White Diamond shouted, "Stop right there!"

His gem half ignored the Diamond and approached the Gem. For a few seconds, nothing happened, until Pink Steven closed his eyes, with Spinel gasping and clutched her head, much to White Diamond's disbelief.

Steven watched his gem half trying to reconnect with his mother and sighed miserably, wanting Pink Steven to hurry up.

_When he reopened his eyes, he found himself in an blindingly white void. Ignoring the light, Pink Steven saw Spinel a distance away from him, struggling in what appeared to be white chains._

_"Have to... break... free!" Spinel yelled through her tears, "Have to... help... My son...!"_

_Pink Steven, walking on air, approached the trapped Spinel, catching her attention._

_"S-Steven?" The pink Gem breathed out, panting a bit._

_"... ... Mother. ..." Pink Steven spoke gently._

_Spinel's eyes widened, "S-Steven! It is you! You got through!"_

_Pink Steven blinked at his mother figure then placed his hands on the white chains. With his powers, the chains broke one by one until Spinel was freed. The whiteness of the void altered back to pale pink._

_The pink Gem was able to move again, crying happy tears as she wrapped her arms around Pink Steven and clutching him close to her chest, "Oh... my sweet baby... you saved me..."_

Outside, Spinel had fallen to her knees, everyone falling into shock as colors restored itself to Spinel's form. The pink Gem gasped as she broke free from White Diamond's control, looking up at Pink Steven.

"You..."

Then she heard weak sobbing and saw Steven on the floor away from them. Realizing this, Spinel picked up Pink Steven and rushed towards her baby. Steven reached up for her with a hand, and Spinel took it.

"I-It's okay, Steven, I'm here. I'm here. Mom's got'cha."

"W-What?!" White Diamond was aghast, "H-How did-?!" She growled then her eyes lit up, "That's enough of you!"

She fired her powers towards them, but Pink Steven protected his human half and their mother with his crystalline shield. White Diamond, taken aback, fired again, but to no avail and till then, she had enough.

"Don't you raise your shield at me!" Her voice echoed throughout the room, the rest of the controlled Diamonds and Gems' eyes glowing, "I only want you to be yourself! If you can't do that, I'll do it! _FOR! **YOU!**_"

She commanded the Diamonds and Gems under her control to fire beams of light upon the three. Spinel clutched the dying Steven close to her, but Pink Steven had summoned another shield, deflecting all of their combined powers, then he burst his shield, a shockwave sending everyone to the ground.

"S-Stop it!" Steven protested, "Stop hurting them!"

White Diamond collapsed in front of them, but Spinel grabbed the two Stevens and moved away from her. Steven weakly reached out for Pink Steven once more and Spinel gently coiled an arm around Pink Steven, holding him close

"H-Here..." Spinel whispered, shifting so both Stevens would make contact.

Steven let out a happy laugh, embracing his gem-half. Pink Steven's blank expression brimmed with a joyous smile as they hugged each-other tightly. Spinel joined in their laughter as well, holding her sons up and spinning on one foot when Steven and Pink Steven glowed. White Diamond opened her eyes and stared at the sight.

The light faded to reveal Steven, this time with his gem placed where it belonged and he clung to Spinel. She gazed back at him lovingly, happy to see her son reunited with his gem.

"S-Steven," Spinel laughed a bit, wiping the tears from her eyes, "A-Are you okay?"

Steven sniffled, wrapping his arms around his mother's shoulders, "N-Now I am... I-I never wanna leave you again..."

Spinel hugged her son back, "You never will. You'll always have me, love."

"WHAT IS THIS?!" White Diamond yelled, her voice echoing throughout the room as she stood up, furious, "Pink! Do you not hear me?! You're not this human! You do act or sound like that! Get away from your toy this instant!"

Steven opened his eyes, and he glared up at the Diamond. He pulled away from Spinel as he stepped forward, "... Spinel's not a toy. She's my mother, she's always been there for me when I was a little baby, she never gave me problems I needed to fix for her."

White Diamond was taken aback, but glowered and in a fruitless attempt, fired her mind-controlling beam at Steven.

But Steven blocked it with his shield. His cheeks blushed pink, until it spread all over his skin, leaving his clothes untouched. Spinel's eyes widened in awe as Steven broke away from the beam.

"Pink...?" White Diamond mumbled under her breath, shocked.

"No." Steven shook his head, "I'm not Pink Diamond. I'm Steven Universe. When I came to this place, I thought I wouldn't be able to convince you to help us..." The room was turning a bright pink as he floated upwards, his gem shimmering, "But after this, knowing what living in a place like Homeworld, I realized how bad it really was. That will all end here, White Diamond, I need to make you understand how bad all of you've done is."

The creator of all Gemkind's eyes widened, "B-Bad? No... You're wrong! Stop this at once!"

Steven closed his eyes, "No, I won't stop helping everyone. Even those who've made others suffer. _LIKE YOU!_" He screamed, his powers unleashing a pink aura towards White Diamond, narrowly avoiding the other two Diamonds.

Spinel backed up in front of the white Crystal Gems, her expression reading nothing but pride and awe.

White Diamond was overwhelmed by Steven's aura, but no matter how hard she tried to fight it, it only came back twice as strong. Steven kept focusing on his powers, wanting the Diamond to understand everything she's doing. His pupils flickered to form diamonds for a split second before they became round again.

"NOOO! STOP! STOP IT!" White Diamond shrieked, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I'M IN CONTROL! STOP!_ STOOOOOOOOOOOOP!_"

And before they knew it, everything flashed white...

...

...

... When the light died down, everyone but Steven, Spinel, and White Diamond had collapsed to the floor, their colors returned to them. Steven slowly fell to the ground, Spinel catching him in her arms.

"S-Steven!" She breathed, "You did it!"

"I-I... I did?"

"Yes! You did!" Spinel cried, "_You_ saved us all, Steven! I'm so proud, I knew you could do it!" Once again, she embraced Steven in her arms. Her soft pigtails twitched as she heard groans from behind her. She and Steven ran over to the Gems who began waking up.

"S-Spinel?" Pearl moaned before she was greeted with a unexpected kiss from Spinel.

"Everything's alright now," Spinel grinned to her lover.

Jasper quickly got up and helped Lapis and Amethyst up. Bismuth and Peridot ran over to check up on them and were relived to see that they were. Garnet too walked over to Jasper and high-fived her.

Smiling in satisfaction for his family reuniting, Steven walked over to the Pearls. Much to his surprise, Yellow Pearl, Blue Pearl, and Iris were consoling a confused pink Pearl, even though the cracks on her eye were still apparent. Looks like she too was under White's control.

"Are you alright, dear?" Iris asked.

The Pearl rubbed her eye, "I-I... I don't know. Where am I?"

"Welcome back," Steven greeted before walking over to the Diamonds.

"I... I don't understand... why do I feel this way...?" White Diamond wept, kneeling and turned away from her fellow Diamonds who looked on in concern.

Steven walked up to her, "White?"

The main creator ignored his question, "Why did you do this? I was flawless before this... But you... how did you..."

"... No one's flawless or perfect," Steven told her, "We all have problems we need to fix. And that starts up opening up your mind or trying new things, like I did. I was afraid of being alone, but I _was_ alone when I got here. And look at me!"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm... just saying you should open your eyes up a little more, and that starts with helping us."

White Diamond stared the boy, considering the offer...

* * *

Lars and his off-color crew kept flying through space, hoping to find a way back to Earth. However, they became surrounded by multiple Gem ships and they all panicked, with Padparadscha having a slow reaction. However, their panic faded as a screen pulled up to reveal Steven waving hi and explaining what's going on.

Once they got into one of the Gem ships, Lars ran out to hug Steven and even Spinel. Spinel was so happy to see Lars alive and well, along with the Rutile Twins, Rhodonite, Fluorite, and Padparadscha.

* * *

**Back on Earth...**

**Sadie**: _And if we look out of place_

_Well, baby, that's okay._

_I'll drive us into outer space_

_Where we can't hear what people say!_

_I know I don't have a plan,_

_I'm working on that part,_

_At least I've got a van,_

_So let me drive my van into your heart!_

_So let me drive my van into your heart,_

_So let me drive my van into your heart,_

_So let me drive my van into your heart,_

_So let me drive my van into your heart!~_

Just as the music finished, the Diamond mech landed right above the concert. The crowd all cheered, and when Sadie looked up, she dropped the mic. A large white bubble floated down to the sand near the crowd, revealing the Diamonds, their Pearls, Lars, The Off-Colors, the Crystal Gems, and Steven.

"Steven!" Greg cried out in joy, running back the crowd and a gawking Ronaldo.

"Dad!" Steven ran over and tackled his father into a hug, laughing joyfully. Spinel smiled lovingly at the sight.

"Welcome home..." His father murmured.

"Steven!" Another voice came and Steven saw Connie running towards him, her arms outstretched.

The hybrid stood up and welcomed Connie's hug, the girl bursting into happy tears.

"You're okay!" She cried, "You did it!"

Steven sniffled, "I-I sure did..."

The Off-Colors celebrated the fact the Diamonds accepted them and were finally on Earth, and Lars reunited with Sadie and met Lion. While that was happening Connie took Steven along with her down the beach.

"Connie?" Steven became worried, "Is there something wrong?"

"N-No, there's nothing wrong, it's just..." Connie took a few steps away, but stopped and turned her head to reveal her glittering eyes, "I'm just happy you kept your promise."

Steven stared at her in awe, and smiled, "I-It was a bit rough, b-but... I had my loved ones with me. I did wish you came with me though..."

"I know," sighed Connie, "And uh... Jam Buds?"

"Yeah... Jam Buds."

Grinning, Steven brought Connie up and spun with her, laughing with her until they were enveloping a glow and Stevonnie reappeared, dancing and laughing as one.

From the distance, Kevin sneered at them, then was met with a manically grinning Spinel, who grabbed him by the chest and swiftly moved her knee to strike him in the crotch. The teen cringed heavily from the pain and fell over.

Nodding to herself in satisfaction, Spinel glanced over to Stevonnie, feeling nothing but pride and joy in her gemstone.

* * *

Throughout the next day, Steven explained to the Diamonds what their powers really did to the Gems that didn't escape from Earth during the Diamond Blast. The Crystal Gems all grabbed the bubbles they could from the Burning Room and they all arrived at Rose's Fountain. They threw the bubbles into the healing waters, with Steven diving in as well.

Yellow and Blue Diamond stepped into the water with ease, but White Diamond was more hesitant until she stepped into the water and sat down with her fellow Diamonds. Steven swam over to the edge of the statue of Rose Quartz as the bubble popped and revealed the Gems that had been corrupted, albeit with some of their corrupted features. Nephrite and her crew leapt into the water, becoming healed from their corruption.

As Biggs and Ocean popped their heads above the water, they glanced up at Jasper, who was smiling anxiously at them. At first, they frowned, but then they grabbed Jasper by the legs and pulled her into the water. Jasper rose up, bewildered until she saw the two Quartzes were laughing, but not at her. She smiled and laughed, nearly jumping away when Bismuth threw herself onto Biggs.

Pearl released the Heaven and Earth Beetles into the water, healing their corruption. The pale Gem's eyes welled up with tears, looking over to a crying Spinel and Garnet. Happy for all of their past companions, the three Gems hugged together. Amethyst, standing with Peridot and Lapis, gave them both a high-five.

Later that night, after repairs had been done with the mech's arms, the Diamonds gave Steven and the Gems a peace sign before heading off. Spine could've sworn she heard the three of them talking about more Spinels, but she brushed it off.

* * *

Peridot finished putting her limb-enhancers back on as Lapis was talking to Spinel, "Yeah, we'll take the barn to the new place."

"I'll help carrying the stuff," Bismuth offered.

"Me too," added Jasper.

Spinel nodded, "Alright then. See you all later?"

The four newest members of the Gems agreed, saying their goodbyes. Jasper gave Spinel a glance, mouthing the words 'thank you'. Spinel smiled back to her as they left.

Connie said her own goodbye to Steven before she ran back to her parents to go back home, along with everyone else in Beach City.

Steven, on the other hand, let out a low yawn, his eyes half-lidded in drowsiness.

"Aw, you tired, bud?" Spinel asked, patting his hair.

Her son didn't reply as he hugged her leg, snuggling against it and his cheeks brushing over the sot fabric of her dress. Chuckling a bit, Spinel lifted the boy into her arms, "Hey guys, Steven's all tuckered out. I'm gonna take him to bed, is that alright?"

Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst all nodded, the former walking over to her and kissing her again.

"You're such a good mother," She whispered huskily, "You've always been."

Spinel blushed, but kissed Pearl's cheek back as Greg stepped up to her, kissing their son's forehead, "Goodnight stchu-ball. You had a long journey."

* * *

"Wow, Steven," Spinel whispered as she walked up the stairs to his bed, "Hard to believe all of this happened. You saved us, you saved the corrupted Gems, and you saved the entire galaxy."

Steven hummed a quiet reply as Spinel took off his sandals and placed him in his bed, tucking him under the sheets. She sat on the edge, staring at her son and feeling as if she would burst with love. She brushed the curls from his forehead, leaning close to him.

Steven lifted himself up to hug her tightly and she coiled her arms around him, giving that wonderful feeling of being love and protected, "Mom?"

"Mm-hm?"

"... Thank you for everything you did for me. I... I didn't think I could do it on my own."

"Oh Steven, I always knew you could do anything if you put your mind to it. I always wanted you to believe that.

"I do... Love you, Mom."

Spinel kissed his forehead, "Love you, sweetheart."

They both then glanced over to the window of the bedroom, the full moon shining its light proudly upon them. Spinel felt another feeling of something big happening, but brushed it aside, just wanting to bask in her happiness. Her life was complete now. She played with Pink Diamond, defended her friends in the war, survived the corruption, stayed by her friends' sides, and took care of Steven. And yet, it didn't feel like it had ended yet...

"Hey Mom?"

"Yes?"

"What's... gonna happen in the future?" asked Steven.

Spinel smiled gently, "With you around? Only amazing possibilities."

* * *

**WHOO! And that ends the whole series I spent 5 months on! I know things were dragging at the beginning, but I'm so thankful for all the positive and constructive reviews you all gave that helped me change the series up a bit. I wouldn't know what to do if you guys didn't help me open my eyes a little more when I came up with this AU. Thank you all so much ^^**

**Now... onto the Movie...**

**...**

**_Canon_ _Steven_: I am a child, what's your excuse?**

_**My Steven**_**:**_** *uses powers to make White Diamond see what she's doing wrong***_


End file.
